Dare To Dream
by Kaline Reine
Summary: JxS. A misguided King, an evil Jester, a lonely servant, a suicidal Princess, and the innocent young girl who ties them all together. Jareth and Sarah have a long history together, can they overcome that? Not if Demona, the Queen of Darkness has her way.
1. A Dream So Far Away

**Dare To Dream**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Labyrinth's original characters(Sarah, Jareth, Goblins, Labyrinth creatures, etc.), except the ones that I made up(Butterfly, Mrs. Dixon, Carl, Trystan, etc.) for this story, which I also own. So no copying (at least not without my permission)! Thank you.

**Chapter 1: A Dream So Far Away**

_ They danced so beautifully, to a dream-like tune. Their eyes locked together, each gazing deeply into the other's soul. It was as if time stood still, and all that had ever existed in the world were these two tragically fated soul mates. As if made for one another, they glide gracefully on invisible wings made of glass. It seems to go on forever, the eerie melody playing through their minds, repeating itself. And the two fated lovers dance like songbirds, wishing it would last forever. If only it could…And still they danced._

Her eyes sparkle, like two tepid pools of fine blue silver, and her cheeks redden as she feels his eyes upon her. She leans into him, and sighs as he smells the unique scent of her hair, caught in the wind. Others were there and yet strangely, not there at all. Holding her as the most precious and dear thing to his heart, he silently leads her out onto the balcony, as their music dies down. But it never stops; it reaches on farther _than the glorious stars, sprinkled across the sky like a fine fairy dust. _

_ A gloved hand takes hers; his face becoming much more serious now. They fit together like two threads of an intricately woven tapestry. The princess and her prince, who turned out to be a King, together at long last. Their eyes look to each other, more from instinct than anything else. He smiled a morbidly wicked smile, his face contorting to match his harsh words._

_ But no words come out, there is only the haunting melody which fills everything. Everything, that is, except the void that their souls must not cross, and the emptiness deep within their hearts. Such a picture of beauty to compliment feelings of agony.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Hiya!"_ The note said. "_Want to hang out after school?"_

"**NO**" She wrote in bold letters, returning it to him. Carl took it from her, being cautious not to let their teacher see. He adjusted his thick-rimmed glasses before reading it. Picking up a rather large orange pen with his scrawny hands, he scribbled something down quickly, then passed it back to her.

"_But we had so much FUN last time!"_ The chicken scratch was almost unreadable. She turned around to face him, just as the bell sounded it's noisy alarm. A large number of high school students got up and practically _ran_ from the classroom. Sounds of shoes scuffing the tile floor, as well as students moving their chairs around, could be heard.

"Carl, we hang out every day," Sarah thought for a moment, frowning. "You _know_ I was going to ask Trystan out today. Besides, I'll see you at school tomorrow anyway."

He said nothing, as she got up and left. He only sat in his seat, quietly thinking for a moment, before he too left the room. He threw the note, which had been practically thrown back at him, in the trash can on his way out. Carl then shrank away from Sarah when he passed her in the hall. Poor Carl…  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Poor Carl," Mrs. Dixon sighed. "Why don't you give him a chance for once, Sarah? That boy _adores_ you."

"But you don't understand," Sarah replied meekly. "Trystan is so different. He's wild, free, and…. Adventurous. Not like Carl. He's too boring."

"Carl is smart. And he likes you."

"Mrs. Dixon, I never would have asked to stay after class and talk to you about this if I didn't trust your judgment. You've been my drama teacher for three years. No offense, but Carl is a geek."

Mrs. Dixon continued crossing her arms, and shook her honey colored curls. They framed her face as they flew about wildly, even as a brightly colored headband attempted to hold them back. She racked her brain trying to think of something more she could say to persuade Sarah to make the right choice. If only one witty remark would make itself known to her mind, just one. Instead, she looked at the girl, as if studying her for a moment.

"Are you planning on keeping that shirt, my dear?"

"Well, I do like it a lot," Sarah was playing with the long, billowy sleeves of an elegant black costume shirt. It's shiny black sequins and beads shined in the fluorescent light from the ceiling of the school's auditorium. She clutched at one of the larger stones at the top of the shirt that she had conveniently forgotten to remove after the rehearsal. Looking around, she didn't notice anyone else in the room.

"I guess it would be alright if you wanted to 'borrow' it for a while. It does go nicely with your jeans, even though it _was_ intended for use as part of a medieval costume," Mrs. Dixon chuckled to herself.

"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Dixon!" Sarah exclaimed.

"It's starting to rain. Would you like a ride home? You'll get soaked if you walk."

"No thanks, Trystan has a car. I'm sure _he'll_ give me a ride home if I ask him."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The boy was standing in the middle of a large group of high school kids, some older, some younger, but all of them wearing the same thing: lots of black. Trystan's shiny lip ring sparkled, as the sun's last rays reflected off of it, even outshining his dazzling blonde hair. His impish smile made his eyes sparkle. '_Like polluted lake water,'_ Sarah thought as she giggled, almost approaching him. She noticed he was laughing at something one of the other ones said, but she couldn't hear what it was. All of their voices droned together, like a quiet chorus.  
"Um, Trystan?" She began...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sarah bent down under the weight of her books, pulling on one of her sore shoulders as she slowly made her way home. Her white sneakers were already getting ruined in the mud, as the sky's gloomy teardrops beat down on her. She stared at the ground all the way home, her wet hair clinging miserably to her face. When she was almost home, Sarah tasted a hint of salt. It was then that she realized she had been crying, along with the sky.

With her hand on the front door, she heard some rustling over her head, and looked up to the large oak tree, the one with the twisted branches that reached all the way up to her bedroom window. And she wholeheartedly acknowledged that the look in the barn owl's eyes was almost as sad as her own. Except she was forced to hide hers behind a mask of regret, now and forever.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End of Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I know what you're thinking... That was weird. Right?  
But don't worry, it'll all make sense later. I wrote this so it would be unique,  
just like all the other stories. (Am I the only one who relaizes how dumb that  
sounds???) PLEASE send me a review, as this is the first story I have ever really  
written. And because I love this movie, and want to talk about it as much as possible.

I want my fans and readers to know that I WILL NOT disappoint you in any way, and  
I will do everything in my power to make this story exceed your expectations. I want  
you all to send me lots of criticism so I know what to do to make it better. Thanx,

-Kaline Riene


	2. Creeping Surprise

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Labyrinth's original characters(Sarah, Jareth, Goblins, Labyrinth creatures, etc.), except the ones that I made up(Butterfly, Mrs. Dixon, Carl, Trystan, etc.) for this story, which I also own. So no copying (at least not without my permission)! Thank you

**Chapter 2: Creeping Surprise  
**  
_"Dear Diary," _The slightly crinkled pages read. Indeed, she had been keeping this diary for a long time. "_I've recently realized that no one in this entire world understands me. At least, not like _he_ did. Mistakes have become a big part of who I am. But why did it have to be Trystan who turned me down? I mean, he is so unique and exciting, and Carl is so boring, and goofy! I guess I just don't care much for what is considered normal these days… I need someone wild and exciting, even if he _is _a bit cruel."_

Just as Sarah felt herself drifting off to another place and time altogether, her thoughts were forced to an abrupt stop. A bell was ringing loudly in the distance…. But wait, it wasn't a bell. It was a phone! And it was not in the distance, it was right beside her on the nightstand next to her rather child-like canopy bed. She looked at her watch; it was a quarter past six.

"You've got to stop spacing out like that," She scolded herself out loud, before picking up the phone in mid-ring. "Hello?"

"Sarah! How's my favorite girl in the whole wide world doing?"

She sighed. "Hi Carl." It was hopeless.

"I thought you were going out with Trystan tonight. Did you come home early? And why did Mrs. Dixon ask to talk to you after drama class? You aren't in trouble, are you?"

"One question at a time," She replied, pushing her long silky chestnut colored hair behind her ears. "Trystan treated me like I'm nobody. Again. And no, I'm not in trouble. Mrs. Dixon just wanted to have another girl-talk, like always."

He paused for a moment, as if carefully considering her words, before he began to speak. "Sarah, you know Trystan is just bad news. He'll only get you in trouble, and you know it. He would love you if he knew you like I know you."

Although Sarah couldn't see him, she was sure Carl was grinning now. She could almost see him, with his shiny metal braces, and thick glasses. And probably blushing to top it all off. At least he didn't have acne. Carl wasn't unattractive, just a little nerdy. She shook her head at the thought.

"I know rejection is a hard thing to deal with," He continued. "But after a while, at some point, you just have to accept it. Just like I do."

Sarah didn't know what to say. A vague movement caught her eye from the window. The barn owl just perched there, preening his elegant down feathers methodically. They were the soft color of sand and snow; he was truly a beautiful creature. The owl must have somehow sensed he was being watched, as he stopped and blinked at her.

"Click." Dazed, she hung up the phone and stared blankly at the owl. It was as if she were trying to remember something from long ago, although she couldn't entirely place it. The fluffy bird stared back at her, while ruffling his feathers and watching her menacingly. It was as if he mocked her.

"Sarah, are you alright?" Karen screeched as she threw open the door, and entered the room, uninvited.

"I'm fine," Sarah said, finding herself near the window. She jumped slightly, as she saw the owl spread his wings, and take flight. He must have been frightened, as he quickly took off into the cold, harsh night. The rain hadn't stopped.

"You were supposed to do the dishes. Why are they still not done? It's six thirty. And you have to put Toby to bed at eight."

"Why can't _you_ put him to bed, like always?"

"Because I have a date, and I'm leaving soon! Honestly, Sarah. Why do I bother to tell you these things in advance if you're never going to listen? I did a good thing throwing all those _distractions_ out."

"A date?!" Sarah ignored the last comment; it was no use arguing with Karen anyway. She had mentioned something about having business to handle, nothing about a date.

"Yes, Sarah. A date. As if it's any of your business. It's been almost a year since your father died. Did you honestly think that I would never move on? I think it's been long enough. Now, unless you have any more questions, I have to go now."

Before even waiting for an answer, Karen left Sarah's room. She didn't even have a chance to reply to her stepmother's harsh words. Almost a year?! Sarah's father had a heart attack, and Karen couldn't even wait a whole year before moving on to her next victim. '_At least Dad _had_ a heart,' _she thought.

Sarah threw herself on the bed and picked up the phone. "Hello, Carl?" her voice sounded annoyed, yet eager.

"Why did you hang up on me?"

"I didn't," Her mind somehow floated back to the owl incident. "Karen took the phone from me, and told me I have to do the dishes tonight. She's going on a date."

"Doesn't waste much time, does she?"

"My thoughts exactly… Hey Carl, do you still have that book I gave you to hide for me? Karen threw all my 'kid' stuff out months ago. Everything from my childhood is gone."

"The book you didn't want Karen to find?" He asked. "Sure. It's safe. I actually started reading it a few days ago. I'm almost finished. Does the girl ever make it out of the Labyrinth?"

"Um, yeah. She does," A sad look crossed Sarah's features. "Look, I'm going to need you to hide that for me for a little while longer. Karen still goes through my stuff."

"Sure, no problem, Sarah. It's so mean of her to keep doing that to you. Your book is safe with me, I promise."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Carl was sitting alone in the darkened cave that was his room. His heart felt so empty, now that he wasn't talking to Sarah anymore. How could she be so cruel as to reject him like that? He wished he could make her understand…

But deep down, he had to be realistic. Sarah would never accept him as he was. While he wasn't the worst looking guy in the world, he certainly couldn't compare to the exotic charm of Sarah's crush. He had to face the facts, even if he didn't really want to. She would never want to be with a guy like him, and she'd never seen him as more than her geeky friend. In the midst of his agony, a splash of crimson caught his eye. The book.

If only the elaborate world of the Labyrinth were real. It couldn't be, could it? Carl picked up the small, ragged red book. It smelled faintly like Sarah. As his mind flickered past visions of the twisted maze, and it's strange inhabitants, he found himself wondering who the author was. As he picked it up, and opened it, there was no sign of the author anywhere. A book couldn't really have _no author_, could it?

"I wish…" He began. The words came tumbling out from his mouth before he even realized that he had spoken them.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Toby was wobbling around the kitchen in his walker. Still a beginner, he looked a little lost. Sarah stood, still in her billowy black "borrowed" shirt, at the sink, scrubbing away. Her hands were becoming soggier by the minute. Karen had left long ago, leaving the two to fend for themselves, as best they could.

Although she couldn't explain why, Sarah felt very self-conscious. Tap, tap, tap. The raindrops had slowed to a steady rhythm. It was no longer pouring outside. "CRASH!" A flash of lightning right outside the window, which hovered directly above the sink, made her jump slightly.

"Why does Karen keep doing this to us?" She asked Toby, glancing at him as he wandered aimlessly about. "It's not fair!"

That was when she noticed a shadow, creeping up behind her. Sarah thought she sensed the presence of another person in the room with her. And she noticed a reflection in the gloomy window. She saw a face. _His_ face. The face that haunted her throughout her dreams, even her daydreams and nightmares. His twisted smile seemed to mock her.

"You say that so often…." He said.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**  
I think this story is getting to the good part now. Lol. Let's hope it keep getting better, though.  
Gee, I wonder who it could possibly be that said that last line... Hmmm... (::shrugs::) Well, we'll see.  
Sorry to leave everyone on a sort of cliffhanger here. Please review, and let me know what you think.  
And as always, thanks,

-Kaline Reine


	3. Fated Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I don;t won Labyrinth, or any of it's characters. I do own my own characters which I've created in this fic. And blah blah blah boloney sandwiches!

**Chapter 3: Fated Meeting**

"You say that so often," He said. "I wonder what your basis for comparison is."

For one brief, fleeting moment all that existed in the entire world were just the two of them. Two lost souls, entwined together in a delicate balance of good and evil, of life and death. As soon as their eyes met, they began this twisted dance. They became more than just each other, _more_ than two lost souls set adrift, as they once were. They became one single being, an entity older than time itself; the very embodiment of love. They were love itself, but not love as we know it. A kind of sad love, deep in their eyes, a kind of pale jewel….

They blinked together, as the moment passed. It was over, the brief moment of respectful awe they had shared. And Sarah felt hollow again, as she was reminded that she was only half a person. A feeling of primal guilt crept up her spine, and continued slowly eating away at her, draining what was left of her heart. She shook her head violently, as though trying to free herself from some unseen force.

"Y-you!" She stared in awe. "But you're not real."

"Not real?" He sneered, looking down at her. "Not _real_?! My dear Sarah, you really are too funny! Am I not here, standing right in front of you? And are you also not standing before _my_ Labyrinth, soon to be racing towards _my_ castle?"

"No, I'm not, we're"— Sarah turned away from him, only to view the same old Labyrinth she had faced nearly two years ago.

Realizing that she was no longer in her kitchen, her legs faltered and she stumbled backwards, losing her balance. Jareth placed a cold hand on her shoulder to steady her. The closeness of it, and the fact that he had actually had the audacity to touch her, startled her a bit, and she jumped slightly. She looked at the hand in awe. _'That's the first time he's done that.' _Sarah thought, nervously. Her legs, now somewhat stable, seemed to turn to mush. It was as if they threatened to buckle under the weight of his grip, even though he only pressed gently on her shoulder.

"You were saying?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That's not fair! You- you can't! Why am I here?! We were in the"—

"Sssshh…" Jareth moved his hand from her shoulder, letting it skim across the pale surface of her neck, and ever-so-lightly brush against her lips.

"You have, as always, thirteen hours to complete the Labyrinth, and reach my castle," He fabricated a small round crystal, seemingly pulling it from the very air itself, with a gloved hand. "Here. This may help you on your quest."

"I'm not supposed to be here," Sarah said quietly, while taking the crystal from him cautiously.

"Oh come now, Sarah. Didn't you miss me?"

"That's not what I mean, and you _know_ it. I didn't wish anyone away, and they certainly didn't do it to me. So you made a mistake."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you. The boy you gave the book to wished me to take you away. And as you can see, I did. Now, let me explain. If you make it through the Labyrinth a second time, if you _can_, I'll give you the one you truly desire."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, dear sweet Sarah," Jareth appeared behind her, breathing down her neck, and making her hair stand on end, as well as causing her other _unwanted_ effects. "Don't play coy with me. I know of your affections for this…. 'Trystan' person," A touch of seriousness returned to his lecherous face. "If you do not complete the Labyrinth within the thirteen hours, then you must stay here forever…. As a Goblin."

"But I don't"— She turned to face him, but he had already vanished and was nowhere to be seen. "Like Trystan." She finished in vain, realizing that she was speaking to no one.

_'I hate it when he does that.'_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah had been wandering the Labyrinth for what had to be at least two hours by now. Her feet were already throbbing with pain.

_'At least I don't have to walk a straight line for long this time,' _She thought glumly. _'I knew where the entrance was, and where some of the traps are. So this time it should be much easier.'_

Just as she turned a corner, she heard the sound of Goblin voices, that were somewhat incoherent. But she definitely heard snickering. And Sarah knew that snickering Goblins meant they were up to no good.

She carefully peeked around the corner. Sarah could feel the delicate fleshy muscles of her stomach tighten up with fear. It was as if someone were pulling at an invisible rope that had been wrapped around her tiny frame. The two Goblins were much too obsessed with their "prey" to pay her any mind, anyhow. A tiny grayish looking furry creature was wandering about, it's path near the feet of the two Goblins, as it chased a yellow and silver butterfly.

Sarah smiled with delight when she recognized it as a kitten! And a very young one, by the looks of it. It had black and gray stripes, which closely resembled a tabby, but there was something different about it. By the sinister looks on the Goblins' faces, it was obvious as to what their intentions were. They snickered and growled in delight, as they chased the tiny animal.

"Stop it!" Sarah yelled, stepping boldly from the corner of the Labyrinth's mighty stone wall.

"Why don't you come and make ussss!" One of them hissed, while the other closed in on the defenseless, harmless, kitten.

"I'm warning you! Stop it! Stop, or I'll"— She paused, and looked slightly puzzled as to what her threat would be, but then she eyed the crystal Jareth had given her earlier. It had such a glorious, powerful shiny glow. Sarah could see her reflection in it, as she gazed deeper and deeper, falling under the spell of it's beauty. Without thinking, she threw it at the two ugly Goblins. It landed with a crystalline "clink" directly between the pair. They tried to speak, but no words escaped their crusty lips. Sarah realized they were frozen solid, and she cautiously approached them.

_'Is this all a joke?' _She wondered._ 'Maybe they're just playing dead, or pretending to be frozen. Goblins are stupid.'_

Her hand lightly brushed against the first Goblin's arm and her eyes widened as she watched him crumble in a million tiny pieces, until there was nothing left but a chalky, stale-smelling, flaky gray dust. When she touched the other one, the same thing happened. She felt a twinge of remorse for having hurt them, but she was far more concerned for the safety of the kitten.

The kitten! What happened to him? Sarah's face twisted into a frightened, pale look of horror as she hoped it has not been affected by the crystal when she threw it. Yet it was nowhere to be seen. Thinking it must have been scared away, she turned the next corner. She spotted him, much to her delight. He was innocently swatting at the same yellow-silver butterfly, who managed to escape every swipe by flitting about on the light breeze. A feeling of sheer relief washed over her, as she scooped up the kitten in her arms.

"You sure seem to like butterflies," Sarah spoke in the softest possible tone, so as not to alarm him. "I think that's what I'll call you—Butterfly! You're so cute."

He merely looked at her, with wild bright blue eyes full of mischief and wonder. They were the liveliest, most brilliant shade of blue Sarah had ever seen. She gasped in amazement. Butterfly only let out a weak "mew" and did not struggle in her arms at all.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After another hour or so, Sarah began to notice she was passing more of the—what was it Hoggle had called them?—false alarms! She strolled peacefully by each one, without bothering to answer them. Butterfly seemed to hop merrily behind her, trailing her footsteps in silence.

They had already passed by a certain little blue worm earlier, who Butterfly had tried to eat. Though Sarah had thought this to be particularly funny, the worm took it good-naturedly. He still insisted on inviting them _both_ in for a "cuppa tea with the missus". Sarah really was very sad to turn him down for the second time. But she had to complete the Labyrinth in the same length of time as before, but this time she was certain it would be much more difficult.

As she wandered by the false alarms, they grew louder the closer she got to the castle in the not-so-distant distance. Strangely, Butterfly didn't even seem to mind the alarms as their loud voices sounded out like bass drums, booming across the Labyrinth. When he acted like he had to struggle a bit to catch up to her, Sarah stopped and decided it would be okay to carry Butterfly for a while. As they walked, she felt a bit nervous about having used Jareth's crystal already. What if she needed it again?

Jareth's charming face crossed her mind unexpectedly. Sarah remembered his dark eyes, one of ice, the other of fire, shining as he smirked when he handed her the crystal. If he truly wanted her to fail, why must he feel the desperate need to help here like he did? Was this all a game to him? She couldn't help but feel a bit like a chess pawn, being pushed this way and that, at his every whim. How was a pawn ever supposed to be a Queen anyway? She had dared not ask him that, or any other misleading questions, two years ago when he had poured his heart out to her.

Her mind kept going back to him as she and Butterfly continued on their way. She felt slight excitement as she knew that false alarms meant she must be close to the castle. Unless this was another of Jareth's illusions, meant to fool her. With each step, she became more and more cautious _not_ to say this was "a piece of cake"….  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know this was a somewhat boring chapter, and I appologize.  
But I PROMISE the next one's gonna be WAY better! Just be patient, this was the  
only way I could really move the story along without missing any important plot  
points. If you are reading this, thank you so much, and I love you all bunches!  
And I will love you even more if you post a review. I pay attention, and I always  
reply to my readers and fans. Thank you (::hugs and kisses::)

-Kaline Reine

(PS: I think I am going to change the rating to an "M" rating b/c of later chapters. Sorry.)


	4. A Warning From The Wise

**Disclaimer:** Does anyone really bother to read these anyway? Does that mean I can just put whatever I want up here, hmm? Alright, fine... I don't own the Labyrinth, or any of it's original characters. But I **do** own Butterfly, Mrs. Dixon, Carl, and Trystan. Ooohhh, lucky me for owning Trystan! He's not as hot as Jareth, but still, Yay!!! (Hey, don't laugh. At least I own somebody!) And let's not forget about Carl, either. Getting down with his geeky self! Alright, that's enough of my shenanigans... For now.

**Chapter 4: A warning from the wise**

Sarah continued to walk past the false alarms. The only sound that could be heard were the deep voices escaping from their stone faces, and the rhythmic plodding of Sarah's white, but now filthy, sneakers. Just as she began to wonder whether or not this would go on for an eternity, and drive her completely mad, she found herself in a new part of the maze, which was filled with hedges rather than stone walls. Faint footsteps could be heard, and Sarah hoped it was not Jareth, coming to make her task even more difficult than was necessary.

"Hello?" A lighter, girlish voice called out. "Is someone there? Oh, please don't let it be him again…."

"Hi. My name's Sarah. What are you doing here? Did Jareth- I mean, the Goblin King- sucker _you_ into this Labyrinth too?"

"Yes, and it's not fair!" The small girl with freckles, and soft violet eyes stepped around the corner. Sarah could see that she'd been in the maze a lot longer than she herself had. Her midnight black hair clung to her face like wet straw. And she looked scared. Her expression was that of a deer in front of headlights, although she sounded angry.

"No, it isn't," Sarah sighed heavily, as if she were carrying the sheer weight of the world on her tired and sore shoulders.

"You've seen him too?! The Goblin King guy, I mean. I didn't _really_ expect anyone to take away my little sister! My name's Stephanie, by the way. This place is dangerous. There are monsters in this maze. I barely escaped from one just now. Why do you have a kitten with you?"

"I found him in the Labyrinth," Sarah explained, gesturing toward the tiny cat, which now playfully chased after his own tail. She saw Stephanie trying to catch her breath. "I wished my brother away two years ago. I really wasn't that surprised when it happened, to tell you the truth." She smiled, remembering vividly that day so long ago, when she first had the extreme pleasure of seeing _him_. "Jareth can be difficult sometimes, but I've beat this Labyrinth before. I'll bet if we team up, it'll be a piece of cake!"

No sooner had the foolish words left her mouth, than Jareth was right behind her, wearing his usual attire, and a stunning blue cape, breathing his hot breath down her neck. A chill ran down Sarah's spine, as she squeaked and turned to face him with bright red cheeks. She gave him a questioning look. "That is against the rules."

"What?! Who's rules?!" Sarah was getting annoyed.

"_My_ rules," Jareth's sly smirk vaguely reminded her of her crush, back aboveground. She seemed more than a bit disturbed by this, as Stephanie sat back and quietly listened.

"What rules?"

Jareth rolled his eyes; he could see where this was leading. That girl was almost as bad as the Goblins! He took a deep breath, and tried again, as he leaned back against one of the hedges with his arms crossed.

"You are in my Labyrinth; therefore you must abide by my rules. No two people are allowed to assist one another through. You happened upon one another by chance, and by chance you shall be separated."

With that, he summoned a harsh gust of wind, which caused them all to blink. When Sarah opened her eyes, she was in another separate part of the Labyrinth. Damn him! He was always making things that much more difficult for her! A vague thought crossed her mind. Why did Jareth choose to get so close to her? Why not appear near Stephanie instead? It just didn't make sense. A sudden wave of panic crashed into her mind, as she realized that she wasn't holding Butterfly when she was transported away from the other girl.

"Mew," Came a slight sound from behind her, as if in answer to her unspoken question. The kitten approached her, as if by instinct. She knew he must be awfully tired, even she was getting exhausted. At least Jareth had been kind enough not to take her friend from her. Even if he _had_ already taken most of her old ones….  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a total of six hours since Sarah had entered the Labyrinth, and not much had happened since she had last seen Jareth, and he had parted her from what would have been her new ally. She reacted with a jolt when she finally spotted someone she knew! The Wiseman rested nonchalantly against a huge white rock, which blocked her path.

"Wiseman!" Sarah exclaimed in delight.

"She who thinks she knows best," He replied mystically, as always. "May be the one to be hurt most. It is difficult to manage matters of the heart."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, he's just babbling," The purple bird hat which sat atop his head was saying. "He doesn't know what he's even saying half of the time! And he certainly doesn't know when to quit!"

"I did not mean to disturb you," She seems be talking to both of them at once.

"Think nothing of it," The hat squawked.

"Be quiet!" The Wiseman snapped at his counterpart.

"Um, can you show me the way I should go?"

"Most often the way forward is sometimes the way back."

"Yes, well. I mean which way is it to the castle? Your rock is blocking my path, and I can't seem to get past it any other way. Please, can you help me?"

"Helping is not aloud," The Wiseman mumbled as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

The situation felt hopeless to Sarah, as she stared at the slumbering Wiseman, not knowing what she should do. She thought about climbing over the white rock, but it was far too big. She looked up at the bird hat to see him gazing down at the Wiseman's hand. It seemed to be pointed toward a small iron door hidden between two hedges.

Sarah's curiosity got the best of her, and she slowly approached the door. Holding the silent kitten in one hand, she turned the brass doorknob with the other. "Meow." Butterfly seemed to answer to the wailing of the door's rusted hinges. As soon as she stepped through, she felt herself fall into pitch black darkness. She seemed to fall forever, it just went on and on. She carefully held on to Butterfly, even though she almost lost her grip on the slender creature. The darkness went on and on…. _'Or am I just taking that for granted too?'_ Sarah thought bitterly, as she landed with a loud "thud!" on the cold, filthy ground. She found herself staring face to face with Sir Didymus, his moustache almost touching her nose as he grinned at her.

"Ah, my Lady," He sounded pleased to see her. "What bringeth thee to this fine, black oubliette?"

"I-I guess I just fell," Sarah looked around and found his words to be true.

"What are you doing here, my Lady? Hast thou come to rescue me, then?"

"I suppose, if I can. What has happened to the others, to all our friends?"

"It is a tragic tale indeed. King Jareth has doomed us all, I am afraid. Sir Hoggle was sentenced to serving one hundred years in the Bog of Eternal Fragrance, while my brother, Sir Ludo, was captured and taken to the dungeon beneath the castle, and I have been placed here."

"That's horrible," She said this with genuine concern for the fate of her friends.

"And that isn't the worst of it," The hyper little dog continued. "King Jareth has not been seen for nearly two years. Even the Goblins cannot find him. It is as if he simply walked out on all of his subjects."

"But I just saw him a couple of hours ago."

"Is this true?" The knight's eyes brightened at this. "Please, do tell me, my Lady. What has happened?"

And so, for the next half hour, Sarah explained everything that had happened up to that point. Sir Didymus sat by quietly, and listened intently, only stopping her occasionally to ask more questions. When she had finished her exhausting, and elaborately long story, they searched the walls, and found a way out of the oubliette. Sarah snatched up Butterfly, who had been cat-napping on the filthy stone floor and began walked toward the castle. She must have been even closer now, she could feel it. But she was running out of time, too.

"Sir Didymus, aren't you coming?"

"Fear not, fair maiden," The little dog-fox barked. "For our paths _will_ cross again. However, I must rescue my noble steed, Ambrosious. He has run away, and ashamed me with his cowardice once again."

Sarah truly was sorry to see him go. "Well, a knight must do what he can. See you later. And take care of yourself, Sir Knight."

"That I shall, my Lady, that I shall. Best of luck to you."

And with that, he was gone.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All day he had sat in his castle, gazing dreamily into his crystal ball at his lovely prize. Jareth had wanted nothing more than to go to her, and lock her up as his prisoner. Although his heart longed to get back at her for breaking it, he did not want to cause her any more pain. Or _did_ he? If she didn't complete the Labyrinth in time, that would be her own fault. He could not be to blame for it. Still, he had hoped in his deepest, most sacred dreams, that she could still be his. And yet, did he truly _dare_ to dream a dream so wondrous and exquisite as she?

Jareth, draped sexily over his grotesque throne, watched in wonder as Sarah found her way into the oubliette where her fluffy friend was being held. How _dare_ the Wiseman be so sneaky as to defy his _clear_ instructions to mislead the girl! Various Goblins barely managed to scatter out of the way, as he threw the crystal against the cold, empty wall, as he knew Sarah would find the tunnel leading out of the oubliette. She was, after all, _his_ Sarah.

Was he really such a terrible King that all his subjects should feel the need to cause him more pain than he already felt wrenching through his cold heart each day? Did they not realize that if Sarah won she would break his heart a second time? No, of course not. They saw him only as an evil Goblin King, and nothing more. But surely he must mean more to Sarah than that…. Didn't he? Somewhere, deep inside his heart, mwhere only his greatest secrets were known, he made a wish for her.

Oh, it was all utterly useless! He had such a bleak feeling about all of this. As the Goblins continued lazing about the ground merrily, as always, Jareth could feel his heart breaking all over again at the thought of losing her forever. Oblivious to his feelings, the world continued on as it always had. The throne room fell silent as he arose from his disheveled yet intimidating seat.

"Something must be done!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**  
Yeah I'm pretty sure nobody reads these, either! So what did you think of my next chapter?  
I think it was a little lacking. But at least we got to see more of Jareth. Stop it! Not THAT much  
more of Jareth, I know where your dirty little minds are going! Tsk, tsk. You ought to be ashamed.  
Don't worry though (::wink::) There'll be time for that later, Muahahahaa!!!! (::evil laugh::) And  
did anyone happen to catch the cute little cliche when Jareth first appeared, when he said "That is  
against the rules." Sarah says "Who's rules?" Jareth says "My rules." Sarah says "What rules?"  
Welllllll now... where have we heard something like this before? "Dance magic dance", maybe?  
Sorry, and this may be a total shocker, but... (::whispers::) I don't own any of the music either! (::gasp::)

Any ideas, or flames, or praises, or what? Keep the reviews coming, I haven't got nearly enough!  
Yes, my greedy little black heart desires more. Just like a certain King we all know and want to--  
Um, we all know and love.

Anyway, if you read this, then you talkee to me, kay? Sendee me lotssa reviews Spank you, spank  
you very much! (With a whip, very hard, Lol.) I am weird, what can I say? (::gives you an ice cream  
cone::) There, there. It wasn't THAT bad...

-Kaline Reine


	5. Where Fate Awaits

**Disclaimer:** Um... In case you didn't notice, I am not Jim Henson, therefore I sadly do not own the Labyrinth or any of it's characters. But I do own Trystan, Carl, Mrs. Dixon, Butterfly (yeah I know he's cute huh?), and anyone or anything else I decide to create in this fanfic. It is, after all, mine too. Oh, and I invented the enchanted well too, for this chapter. So no stealies!

**Chapter 5: Where Fate Awaits**

"What is it _now_?" He snapped ferociously at the small Goblin.

"Message for _you_," The Goblin was medium sized for one of his kind, with a severely misshapen face and gnarled limbs. He approached the Goblin King very cautiously. "It from aboveground. Up _there._" His knotted fingers pointed upward as his eyes looked around rather stupidly.

Without so much as a word of gratitude toward his homely servant, Jareth snatched the letter from his gnarled hands. The Goblin flinched as if he feared the fast movements of the King's hand were meant for him. It was obvious that Jareth was in a less than pleasant mood at the time.

"Now _get out_! I wish to be left alone." Jareth's heavy British accent made his T's sound even more pronounced.

That was all it took to send the creatures lazing about near Jareth's feet scattering in all directions. Some of them stumbled toward the walls, while others actually managed to find the door to the throne room, and escape into the hall. Many Goblins ran into objects in their path, only to knock themselves completely unconscious. Jareth ignored them, turning the pale green envelope over and over between his fancy black leather gloves, while staring off into space. He noticed the familiar crisp scent of mint that seemed to come from it. He instinctively knew that it was a letter from _her_.

_Dearest Goblin King,  
With each waxing moon, I write to you. Yet you never seem to reply to any of my letters. What makes your heart grow so cold in these past few years? How I long to hear from you… If only you would return one of my letters… Even if it were merely out of simple courtesy, my heart would jump with joy from your response.  
However, it saddens me to say that I do not write to you out of sheer loneliness alone. I must speak with you regarding an urgent matter. In order to do that, however, I must first ensure that you are indeed receiving my letters each month. _

_All my Love,_

_-A._

He blankly stared at the letter after reading it over twice. His multi-colored eyes were fixated on a single word: _Love_. Love, she had said. _All my Love, -A._ Jareth's eyes went out of focus as he glared at hose four letters, staring through it. Just as he had always stared through her love. He slowly moved his hand from beneath it, as the paper, now smelling of toasted mint, sparked and ignited above his fingers.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah approached the deep well cautiously as she seemed to sense something strange about it. She peered in, and the water looked normal enough, though it was shaded a bit dark. Butterfly leapt out of her arms, with a halfhearted "Meow", landing on the dusty, rocky edge of the well. It showed no true signs of aging, although it must have been ancient. _'Just like Jareth,'_ Sarah thought idly, and couldn't help but giggle.

"Come forth, child," Sarah jumped as a loud female voice boomed. It seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. Butterfly looked calm, as if he didn't even hear it, as he sat on the edge of the well, and groomed himself politely. "Come forth and see what things are meant to be."

"Um, I came here to get a drink," She stammered. It was true, beads of sweat glistened atop her forehead as she spoke. "We're very thirsty."

"No one is ever to drink from this well," The voice sounded like that of a very old woman. "For if you do, all things may change from what they are meant to be. Consider this your only warning. Come, and gaze across the surface to see what things are meant to be; what has and will come to pass."

Sarah shrugged and silently leaned over the water. The remnants of the words last spoken by the voice still echoed loudly inside her head. Where her eyes fell, the surface of the crystal clear well water rippled slightly, and Sarah thought she saw a figure come into focus.

She saw her old school, and found herself looking at Trystan. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him, but she remained silent. Her thirst was getting the better of her, and lookinng at the water was not helping the situation. Talking would only add to the problem. There was a girl talking to Trystan. Her lips moved but Sarah could hear no words.

"Why can't I hear her?" She asked out loud, not sure whether she would get an answer or not. She thought for a second maybe the heat was making her delirious.

"You may hear only what the person directs toward you, whether it be thoughts, or words. It must pertain to you for you to hear it."

Satisfied at the answer she received, she continued to gaze into the image that had formed across the top of the water. It was more vivid now, and she could see things clearly.

The girl was stunning, but Sarah couldn't remember ever seeing her at school before. She and Trystan were walking outside the school, fighting their way through the crowd. As they stepped outside, she could see the girl had deep brown eyes, and lovely blonde hair the same color as Trystan's, which reflected the sun's last rays. He had his arm around her, she appeared to be giggling delightedly. They both stood with the same circle of friends that Trystan had always kept. They all wore black clothes, which seemed to be hung loosely in patches throughout the group. The girl with short blonde hair had on striking black lipstick and eye shadow, which caused her to fit in perfectly with the others. She wore a pair of mesh arm warmers, and baggy black jeans with metal ornaments of various sizes and shapes hanging all over them.

As soon as the image of the young couple faded, it was replaced with a graveyard. She saw Trystan, standing alone and staring bleakly at a tombstone. Sarah couldn't make out the words written on it, but she knew it belonged to the girl. Pain was etched across Trystan's face, as he placed a single black rose at the top of her grave.

It only lasted a moment before Sarah saw the outside of the school. She blinked when she saw herself, the day she approached Trystan. When she asked him, he laughed cruelly in her face, just as he had done that day. She felt her heart wrench all over again but the feeling soon faded as she heard his voice.

"I'm still not over her," His mind whispered, as Sarah's former self walked away.

Before Sarah could think of anything else, she saw Trystan sitting alone in what appeared to be his bedroom. He held a large bottle that contained an amber liquid, which was almost gone. He drank, then put it down beside him as he crumpled into a sobbing heap on the floor. Sarah could only assume the pretty girl who died had been his girlfriend. But why hadn't she seen her at school before? She gasped as she watched Trystan take what looked like a whole bottle of some kind of pills, followed by the rest of the brown liquid in the now-empty bottle. A few moments later, after whatever he had done had time to take effect, he was lying motionless on the floor.

She summoned her courage to ask. "Did he die?" She had to know. Yet the voice had gone silent, as if it was gone. She was about to ask again, but another image appeared.

Carl was alone, and reading a small all-too-familiar red book. He held it close to his chest, as he mouthed some words into the air, then looked around guiltily before he resumed reading again. Sarah wanted to strangle him for wishing her away! He read for a long moment then took out his bookmark, a picture of herself Sarah had given him as a token of their friendship. He stared at it longingly.

"I hope she's okay," He said as his image, still sitting cross-legged on the bed, was replaced with Mrs. Dixon talking to him in her classroom.

Her brownish gold curls swung profusely as she shook her head in shock at something Carl was telling her. They were standing in the auditorium at school, and a few other kids were there as well. It looked like drama class was getting ready to start.

"Why would she move away without even saying goodbye to me?" Mrs. Dixon's voice could be heard, clear as a bell. She sounded a bit hurt. Sarah assumed Carl had been clever enough to make an excuse for her, to explain her disappearance.

She then watched briefly as an older looking Toby and Karen sat down in the kitchen to share a meal. Sarah thought they must be lonely, as their faces were sad but not worried. She wondered what Carl had told them. Toby had grown into a smiling, cheerful looking boy. Now it was a different scene, with Karen and Toby chasing each other around the yard. Karen swung the boy playfully about in her arms, as she caught him. They looked so happy together, as if they had no worries somehow. She noticed Butterfly was watching the water curiously, confused when he saw people in it.

She also saw her father, talking to her the night he had died. Tears welled up in her silvery eyes, as she remembered what had happened to him. It was awful. She watched as the well-image Sarah left the room and her father clutched his chest in agony. He cried out and she returned to the room, as his heart spasmed out of control. No! No, she did not want to see that again! Once was too much, she could not bear it again. But, just as she was about to look away, she noticed a dark figure lurking in the shadows. She had not noticed that the night that it happened.

Sarah's stomach immediately grew even tighter when she saw something else in the well. It was her and Jareth. They danced together but there was something different about the two of them. Their eyes were locked together in a way that made Sarah very nervous. He pressed his lips to hers and she seemed to remember something from a very long time ago…. But then it was gone.

"Sarah," His voice teased, menacingly. "You are mine at last."

"No. No, that can't be!" She was taken by surprise at what she saw.

She splashed her hand violently across the surface of the water, distorting the image. Yet, on they danced, despite the waves blocking Sarah's view.

"That can't be!" She gasped. "That is not what will come to pass! You're lying! I don't care anymore, I've had a long journey and I'm thirsty. I'm not afraid of what will happen."

And with that, she cupped her hands and drank a fistful of the evil, deliciously cool water. Nothing happened for a moment, so she continued to drink until her thirst was quenched. Her legs felt as if they were made of lead, so she decided to sit at the base of the well to figure out what to do next. She made a silent vow never to look into that well again, as it must have all been a lie. Yet inside, she knew there somehow must be some truth to it. Sarah's eyes burned as she sat down, and she knew she would be dreaming soon. One of her arms was draped sleepily across the side of the well; her fingers dangling in the pure water. Butterfly curled up in her lap as she slept. And slept, and slept, and slept….  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for your help," Jareth sneered as he said the last word, as he dropped several sparkling gold coins into the Wiseman's rusty tin box.

"All will be well in time, your majesty," He croaked as he marched slowly out of the throne room, avoiding drunken Goblins on his way. "Time heals all wounds."

Without another word, Jareth conjured a crystal with a simple flick of his wrist. He saw Sarah lying by the well, sleeping soundly. He had been watching her for some time now, although the crystals would not show him what she saw in the well. He smiled evilly, quite pleased with himself for placing her in that part of the Labyrinth. It was becoming clear that his plan was working, but he must make sure she fails this time. He waved a black hand over the crystal, causing Sarah's image to disappear, as the crystal expanded to fill the whole room.

"She is too close to the castle," He muttered to himself. "Things should be getting _interesting_ now."

The various Goblins which remained in a drunken stupor watched in awe as this happened. They shuddered to think of the torture that awaited the poor girl, as two dark yellow eyes peered out of the darkness. A deep growl could be heard all throughout the castle as it looked around at it's surroundings….  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**  
I know the Goblins are stupid in this chapter but hey, I find them funny. I would like to take  
a moment to thank all of my readers for your wonderful reviews which I really enjoy reading.  
Thank you for taking the time to read my story, and send me your thoughts. I love it, I love it!  
If I made any mistakes, please tell me. I worked really hard on this chapter, and I think it shows.  
Sarah is almost out of the Labyrinth, but the story does not end there, I promise. And no, I am  
NOT into particularly "fluffy" endings, so be warned... It'll be original though, I will tell you  
that much. This isn't over for a looooooooong time. In fact, it's just beginning. Thanks,

-Kaline Reine


	6. Of Suicide And Choices

**Dare To Dream Chapter 6 **

**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to do this again (::lazily::) Okay... I don't own Labyrinth or any of it's characters. (::gasp::) Shame on you! I can't believe you people make me say that again every time! You ought to be ashamed of yourselves, forshame!!!!!!!!! You know what? Fooey on you! There, I said it! Well, at least I created the well (no pun intended, sorry), and some of the characters, like Butterfly, Carl, Trystan, whoever the well voice is gonna be (you'll see), the mysterious "A" person from last chapter, and oh yeah Kala (Isn't she wonderful? Oh, right. We don't know her yet. But don't worry, you'll meet her in this chapter.) so yeah I have been quite busy with this one! Enjoy chapter 6! I will shut up now.

**Chapter 6: Of Suicide and Choices**

_A great pool of melted silver collects on the white rock, where she sits. How could he be so cruel as to say _those_words? It was horrible, and she winced as a wave of agony washed over her heart once again, causing her dark blue pools to create fresh tears. She could not stop herself from seeing his face. No matter where she looked, no matter what she did, he still haunted her. _

_And that was where he found her, sitting alone in the exotic, untamed garden. The garden he had created for her, as a token of his undying love. She looks beautiful, dressed in pure white and cream, as she sits alone on the white rock. It was her rock, where he knows he can always find her when she seeks solitude. _

_She possesses the tragic beauty of a fallen angel. He feels his heart being torn apart as he goes to her; he is drawn to her intoxicatingly magnetic aura. She gasps, her breath taken away between sobs when she realizes she is no longer alone. Strong, cold hands tenderly wrap around her shoulders, as he hugs her tight. They never want to let go and break their sacred embrace. The two remain as always they have remained, and time stands still for them, once more. _

_She wants, no, desperately_ needs_to cry, but something inside him won't let her. He refuses to let her slip back into the darkness. He cannot bear to lose her again. Yet deep in his hollow, bitter soul he realizes that he never really had her to begin with. With a harsh gaze of steel and rust, he pierces her silvery eyes with his, staring through her soul, turning her flesh to ice beneath him. She feels compelled to turn fully around to face him, yet she is well aware that something inside her heart just won't let her. _

_Her maple colored hair streams behind her, as her ghostly form leaps from the rock, and into the starlit garden pool behind her. Her eyes slowly grow cold and empty, lifeless, as she welcomes the feel of the water, washing everything away. It flows gently through her, erasing all of her memories, as she inhales it. It flows into her mortal lungs; through her dark, tainted heart. The magical, smooth, cool water erases everything; her sorrow, his longing, their love, her life, all that has happened. And most of all it erases the pain. It erases him.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Go," His harsh tone commanded. "Find the girl. Lead her away from the castle, as far as you can. But do _not_ harm her, or her little companion. Do not fail me. Do you understand?"

The beautiful wolfish creature stood before Jareth in acknowledgement, as if she had understood what he had said. She made a slight sound while she ran from the throne room, and disappeared in a blur of black, silver, and white. Her yellow eyes brightened at the thought of the thrill of the hunt.

Jareth, who was still sitting atop his royal throne, was contemplating his next move, as if this were a game of chess. How he had always loved to watch his little pawn as she moved across the board. He smirked evilly when he heard a distinctive howl coming from deep within the Labyrinth. And he knew the girl would soon be his….  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She awoke with the distinct feeling that she was watched. His steel-and-rust gaze, which reminded her briefly of heaven and hell, met her hardened silver eyes as soon as Sarah opened them. She wondered how long he had been standing there, watching her sleep, and taunting her by saying nothing. For a long moment, they still said nothing, for neither dared to speak until the other spoke first. Jareth's warm breath gently heated her cheeks; it was as if he breathed the very blush into them. Warmth radiated from him, as he stared at her deviously, though his tone was cold when he spoke.

"Enjoying your little nap?"

It seemed he had taken her slightly off guard, because she only blinked, and still said nothing. The look on her face told him she was perplexed. She could not decide which question to ask first, so she chose to say nothing.

"I am here to offer you a choice," An evil smirk twisted across his face, while he backed away and twirled a crystal between his fingers. "You can give up now, and I will be as lenient with you as possible. Or, you can continue to wander about within this timeless maze until you exhaust yourself, only to lose in the end anyway."

"That's not fair!" She was fully awake now, and full of rage as well. Sarah pointed a quivering finger at him, which now hovered dangerously near his face. "You _knew_ I would fall asleep! You cheated!"

"If you value that finger, I would remove it if I were you."

Jareth smiled when she backed away in fear, almost stumbling when the back of her legs hit the well. She had forgotten it was there.

This seemed to add fuel to the fire, however. "No. No, I'll never give up. I am not going to stay here. If I made it through this Labyrinth once, I can do it again. It'll be a piece of cake this time!"

"Very well," He raised an eyebrow, and pointed to a small clock tower behind her that Sarah hadn't noticed before. It appeared to be made of the same white and gray stone that the well was made of. "You have less than four hours left. Your strong will cannot outlast fate, Sarah."

He gave her no chance to speak, or do anything for that matter, before he disappeared. His eyes were the last thing Sarah saw as he left. How she secretly longed to gaze into them…. But that was not her current problem. She now stood face-to-face with a pair of burning yellow eyes. They were equally as menacing as Jareth's, if not even more so.

Only one thought came into Sarah's mind when she saw the intimidating wolf glaring at her. _'Run!'_ Her mind screamed. _'Come on, feet! Move it! Run! What's wrong with me? Why can't I move?!' _She tried to find her voice to speak, but found she couldn't do that either.

Not that she had much time to think anyway, because the wolf had already chased Butterfly frantically down the path, heading away from the castle, and the Goblin city. Sarah found that she was able to move again, as soon as it was gone from her sight. She scrambled after them, realizing it was after the kitten. Shortly after the chase began, Sarah glimpsed a large metal door, and stopped, guessing that it led to the castle. She thought it must have been a side entrance, or maybe the back. It was perfect! She could sneak in, Jareth would never see her coming, and she could--

"Will you stick by the side of a friend in need," It was the same voice from the well. "Or will you follow the path towards your own gain? You must make a choice."

At that, Sarah stopped cold as soon as her hand touched the door knocker.

"Right," She nodded and spoke quietly. "I know what I have to do."

And so, for what seemed like hours, Sarah chased after the oversized wolf, who was still after Butterfly. The kitten ran every which way he could think of, and still the enormous bloodthirsty creature followed him. It was like the wolf could sense where he was going, and what he was going to do next! Sarah could barely believe her eyes. Butterfly eventually ended up backed against a stone wall, at a dead end. But before Sarah could make it down the corridor, the wolf's teeth clamped down fiercely upon the helpless kitten. With the feline dangling limply between her fangs, the giant wolf crouched down, and then sprang up quickly as Sarah approached it, vaulting over the Labyrinth wall, and out of sight.

"No!" She cried, clawing at the solid rock in front of her. "This can't happen! I made the right choice! I just—I just wanted to help my friend… You are cruel, Goblin king! Do you hear me?! _Cruel!!!_" She fell to the filthy ground, sobbing.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At last she had reached the door, and Sarah halfheartedly knocked. For fear of running out of time to complete the Labyrinth, she had only mourned briefly for the loss of her friend, though fresh tears still clouded her vision. She now realized the door didn't lead to the castle, because she could still see it, a little farther off. It must have lead to the Goblin city. But at least she was close.

"Who goes there?" A raspy little Goblin voice cried out from behind the great door.

"I am but a Goblin, seeking refuge within your noble city." Sarah hoped her plan worked.

"Huh?" A tiny, gnarled creature dressed in blue armor managed to swing the door open. She had forgotten how dim they were. "You ugly Goblin, look sneaky. Get out." With that, he began to close the door.

"Wait!" She cried nervously, trying something else. "I just want to come into your city. Just for a minute."

"Weeeeell…… Okay!" He shrugged and let her pass by, while picking his nose delightedly.

_'That was easy,'_ Sarah thought, as she found herself immediately swallowed up by the crowd. Goblins of all shapes and sizes crowded around her, crawling over and under one another. Various cries of surprise could be heard as they could tell Sarah was different. The girl stuck out like a sore thumb, in the grotesque crowd. She was like a delicate rose hiding amongst the dry, brittle shrubbery.

She realized she was in some sort of marketplace. But none of the disgusting items they had for sale interested Sarah in the least.

"Stop her! Somebody stop her!" A Goblin somewhere in the distance hissed loudly.

Knowing the cries were meant for her, Sarah tried to hide her face, grabbing a mask that someone was carrying nearby. She cringed as its coolness caressed her smooth skin, when she put the ugly thing on. She managed to duck away from the bustling crowd, and escape into a dark alley between two misshapen buildings.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked like a delicate rose, hiding amongst the dry, brittle shrubbery. How he longed to caress her lovely face, to hold her in his empty arms once more…

Jareth blinked as the memory faded. He had been watching Sarah's every move, ever since he had left her back at the enchanted well. He loved the way she looked, wandering around inside his crystal. Such a strange thought, that he could hold her in the palm of his hand, for that was the very thing he had longed for the most, all these years. Mortals could not see in crystals, because they had so many things clouding their vision. But he could see clearly enough. And what he saw chilled him to the very core.

The crystal landed at his feet, and slowly rolled into the small pit in front of his throne. Kala, who sat lovingly by his side, sniffed the smooth glass ball, and gave it a nudge with her wet noise. She let out a slight whine, as she placed her head gingerly between her paws, resting on her side. Jareth only sighed, and reached down lazily, patting her head.

"It won't be long now…." He mumbled.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know it wasn't exactly the best chapter. And I am sorry to confuse all of you but it just has to be that way, for now. Until the plot unfolds more and the story explans itself. I have chapter 7 about halfway done, so it shouldn't take as long for me to finish it. Luckily, alot of things are about to be explained in the next 2 or 3 chapters (IF everything goes according to plan, and I don't decide to change it.) Just be glad she's almost there, it gets better from here.

I would also like to take a moment to thank all of you for all the wonderful reviews and comments. Anything else you want to say to me is greatly appreciated too. The more advice I get the better my writing will be. It's all thnaks to you, for giving me the confidence to continue with this and throw it in the paper shredder! Lol. Sorry I can't think of anything funny to say, or I'd leave on a much lighter note. But I'm tired... ...(::falls asleep on keyboard::)...

Love Me,  
-Kaline Reine


	7. Never, he said

**Disclaimer:** The Labyrinth and it's characters do not belong to me. For I am not Jim Henson, but Dracula! Bleah! I vant blood! Bleah! Lol. No, I'm not really dracula either. Nobody else in here but us escaped mental hospital patients! (::as Kaline Reine is dragged away in a straight jacket by people in white coats::) Oh, and isn't this just the bestest disclaimer you've ever read. PS: Strong warnings for violence, language, and nudity in this chapter. YOU WISH!!! Hahahaha, I am so mean. Okay, okay. Just read it now!

**Chapter 7: Never, he said**

"The girl has reached the castle! Sire, she's here! And she—Mmph, mmmfmn, umumm-mmmph!" The Goblin was stifled as Jareth pressed down firmly upon his metal helmet to shut him up.

"Let the games begin," With an evil laugh, he disappeared, leaving the messenger Goblin to tug at his helmet in vain. None of the other ones, who wandered aimlessly about in a drunken stupor, even bothered to help him. There was a rusty clang, as he fell out the window backwards. No one noticed.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been surprisingly easy to get inside. Sarah looked down, only to find that her clothes were no longer the same. Her jeans and tennis shoes had been replaced with an extravagant black dress, lavished with lots of tiny beads and silver sparkles. She had somehow been given shoes to match, and her black medieval style shirt had been tailored into the top of the dress. It looked as if it were made to go there.

She stood in a small dark room with a flight of stairs to her left and a bright blue imperial rug beneath her feet. Despite the expensive knickknacks that lined the walls, Sarah got the feeling the room had been neglected. Dust and dirt were everywhere, and she could not have felt more out of place.

She decided to go down the dark hall to her right, rather than climb the stairs just yet. So far she had encountered no one on her journey through the gloomy castle. She smiled lightly as her luck changed.

"Excuse me?" She said to the stout, heavyset Goblin. "Can you tell me how to find the Goblin King?"

"Uh-uh," He shook his head violently. "Nobody knows where is king. You no want king. It too late now. Tehehe. And besides, king is mean." After snickering at her, the ugly little thing shook with fear and looked around nervously.

Sarah sighed, as she began to realize that she would get no help in finding her way to wherever it was she was supposed to be going. Where was that, exactly? Even she didn't exactly know. She wasn't sure if she had to find Jareth in thirteen hours, or simply make it to the castle in thirteen hours, or do something else entirely. In any case the stairs now looked a bit more promising than the gloomy hall she was in, so she turned around without a word, heading for the room where she had first entered the castle.

She could only focus on the sound of the ominous clicking that came from her luxurious black shoes hitting the cold stone floor. Dust and spider webs were everywhere. Sarah slowly panicked as she realized the small light which came from the end of the hall never seemed to get any closer, although she found herself running toward it at the fastest speed she could manage in her heels, and heavy dress.

A feeling of primal fear crept over her as if by instinct. Sarah knew then that she was trapped. She spun around quickly to see that the Goblin she had seen earlier was now gone. Before she even knew what was happening, she found herself on the ground screaming and clenching her eyes tightly closed.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sarah opened her eyes, she saw that she was in another room, high in a tower. There was a huge pit in the middle of it, and a large uncomfortable looking chair sat in front of the pit. The same wolf from earlier was lying calmly in the center of the pit, panting to cool herself.

Sarah's eyes weren't on the countless Goblins that were scattered about the room, or on the giant wolf. She saw only the person who sat in the chair, with his lovely deep brown eyes and dark blonde hair. He wore the same outfit she had last seen him, a T-shirt and baggy black jeans with shiny metal chains wrapped around them. His lip ring sparkled as the sun's last rays of the day cascaded into the throne room. Her heart had already been beating fast out of fright, but it now beat even faster.

"Sarah, I'm so glad you made it," Trystan said with what looked like a sincere smile.

"I-I made it?" She was nearly speechless. "Try-Trystan I n-never thought we… I mean you—I mean I—um…"

"You never thought I could be yours?" At this she blushed and nodded simply, her eyes wide with awe. "Well, let me let you in on a little secret… You can never have me, Sarah. Never."

With the most evil laugh Sarah had ever heard in her life, Trystan cackled hysterically. She presently failed to see the humor in the situation. Her face remained the same, though inside her heart felt like it was breaking. Trystan's, however, did not. She fought the urge to scream as his face stretched, twisted, and contorted. His eyebrows became darker, and arched into an evil glare. His eyes changed from autumn brown to the color of sky and sand. His hair grew much longer, and lighter. It grew into a wild, untamed shape, like a golden lion's mane. The clothes changed to match their wearer's appearance as well, he now wore a black ruffled shirt, with blue gems across it, shining in the waning light. He also now sported black boots, in place of the tennis shoes he formerly wore.

Sarah watched in horror as black leather twisted down from his sleeves, forming gloves to cover his hands. And lastly, his form stretched taller, causing Sarah to cower before him in fright, as she found herself once again losing herself in Jareth's eyes. That was something she had promised she wouldn't let herself do. But presently, her heart betrayed her mind, allowing her legs to turn to mush, as she slid down onto the floor. A feeling of helplessness spread over her when he glared at her like that. And that was when she fainted….  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**  
I am sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be much longer, I promise. I bet you were all shocked to find out that Trystan was really Jareth all along! What a great twist. It is really hard for me to finish any chapters at all. I live with constant interruptions, and even right now I have 3 people yelling at me about what's for dinner, and how much it costs, and where it's from, and what are we gonna do tomorrow and the phone is ringing off the hook, and AAAARRRGGGHH!!! But dammit, I am going to finish this author note first! Tough luck, fend for yourselves. Lol.

I was thinking of giving you a preview of the next chapter, b/c I see alot of other writers who do that. But just to be different, I'm not going to! XP But I will give you a summary of a couple things next time: Sarah meets at least one or maybe two more characters, and there is another dream sequence/ flashback type thingy at the beginning. It reveals a little more as well. There will be a feast but no ball in this fanfic! That'd be way to cliche, and besides balls are gay anyway. Wait a minute, I didn't exactly think that statement through...

Oh well. (::shrugs::) Whatever. Oh, right. About the next chapter and the rest of the story. Well, maybe if you're nice and you all read it and review and respond like good little childrens then I might make some interesting changes to the original plot (which to be honest with you, is kinda sketchy anyway). Why am I writing any of this, when no one reads the damned author's notes anyway???

-Kaline Reine


	8. Thirteen Hours and Thirteen Minutes

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, if you had been paying attention to my 7 other discalimers, you would already know by now that I don't own the Labyrinth, although it would be cool if I did. And I don't own any of it's characters, or the setting, etc. In this chapter, Sarah has a flashback dream type thingy and then wakes up and talks to a certain you-know-who and then meets another character. I'm not sure what else happens, I'm just kind of like making stuff up as I go along, so here it is!

**Chapter 8: Thirteen Hours and Thirteen Minutes  
**

_A pair of hungry green eyes shine like emeralds in the darkness. She is filled with delight at the sight of Princess Seraseht drowning herself in the garden pool. The red haired, fair skinned maiden knew of the seeds of sadness, jealousy, and rage that she had sewn into the young Prince's heart. The knowledge that she had been the underlying cause of this lovely scene makes her happiness complete._

She darts back into the trees, as Prince Jareth approaches her, holding his precious Seraseht in his arms, and carrying her bridal style back toward the castle. Arietta knows that she cannot be caught spying on the two, or she will be punished.

The girl walks in vain back to the servant's quarters, now that the man and girl have gone. She looks at the door from the middle of a dark room, when a bell rings. She arises from the bed, with the happiness welling up inside of her.

As the servant enters his chamber, the man looks empty. He only stares at the girl, refusing to take his eyes off her, even as Arietta enters the room. The only sound is the water running from her hair and clothes, trickling onto the floor. The Prince sighs as if he knows his fight is useless. But he cannot accept the fact that she is really gone.

He asks the servant girl to fetch him something, and lashes out at her violently when she tries to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. The servant rubs her stricken face, which is now bruised a dark blue.

Silently, the man makes a vow to save his one true love…

Silently, Arietta vows her revenge…  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah's eyes slowly fluttered open and she had to raise an arm to shield herself from the sun's harsh rays that filtered in through the tower's windows. She was disappointed to learn she was still in the throne room. What had happened yesterday? She couldn't exactly remember. She found that she'd been sleeping in the big uncomfortable chair all night. As she sat up, her whole body ached. She was used to sleeping on a nice comfortable bed, on soft silken sheets, and sleeping on the ugly, cold, harsh throne had taken it's toll. 

"King's ugly human friend awake?" One of the many Goblins made an attempt to talk to her.

"Yes," She answered, irritated. "And we are_ hardly_ friends."

"You are stuck now!" One of them hissed.

"Girl was too late!" Another spat at her. "Too late!"

"Too late! Too late!" They began chanting, the sound of a thousand voices filled the room. "Too late! Too late! TOO LATE!"

"No!" Sarah cried out, her high pitched voice rising out higher than the rest. "No, I'm not too late! Just _stop it_!"

Her hands clapped over her ears, like a reflex. Sarah fell back onto the oversized throne, and tried to shrink away from the Goblins. She let out a scream when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!"

When she leapt up onto her feet, she nearly stumbled into the pit. She had forgotten it was there. Sarah looked up only to see those two empty eyes again. It was Jareth. And he looked angry. Not that she could tell…

"Quite the handful, are they not?" His look of anger turned into a smirk, and he laughed cruelly.

"No-I mean yea-I mean-Ugh!"

"That's what I thought," He sneered.

Sarah had a brief thought. "What happened to the wolf?"

"What wolf?"

"The one that was in here earlier. It killed my kitten. He was my friend. Butterfly…" Tears began to fill her deep aqua eyes.

"Oh, how sad… Well, there are plenty of mangy cats roaming about the Goblin city. I suppose one life more or less makes no difference."

"It made a difference to me."

She cried harder, and winced at the pain as she remembered her lost friend. Her mind flashed back to the moment when she had first seen him, when she had rescued him from the Goblin soldiers. She felt even worse for crying in front of him. How ironic that Jareth would show up at her weakest moment to mock her. Just when she thought the sadness was too much for her to stand, she was brought back to reality by harsh words. She found the words were her own.

"Why did you lie to me? Why did you pretend to be Trystan?"

"And why does that matter to you? Did it hurt you, Sarah? Did it turn your heart as cold and as black as mine? And did I break your heart as you did to mine, so long ago?"

She was beginning to get scared now, and it showed through easily. "It was only two years ago. That isn't so long."

"Oh, but it is, my sweet Sarah. It has been much longer than that."

"What do you mean?"

"Enough of your questions," Jareth snapped. "Why do you cry over Trystan when he has done nothing for you? And yet you claim never to have cared for him. Your tears would be better spent on someone more….worthy."

"I'm not crying over him! I was crying because of Butterfly, not Trystan."

"Certainly," He rolled his eyes, and his sarcastic tone irritated Sarah further. "In any case, I hope you will hurt as I have for so long. I wish you nothing but pain. For all these long years I have waited for you, I have done so much for you, and still you betray me. My Goblins are right, I'm afraid. It is too late. It just so happens that it took you exactly thirteen hours and thirteen minutes to reach my castle."

"I don't believe you," She narrowed her eyes, and turned away from him. Stepping around the Goblins beneath her feet, Sarah glared out the window.

"Not to worry, you will come to believe it in time," He grabbed her arm then, causing her to spin around quickly.

She dared to ask "What will happen to me here?" with such fear in her voice it almost made him smile. Almost.

"There will be time for that later."

Sarah gasped as he disappeared again, leaving her alone again. '_Alone except for the stupid Goblins_,' she thought. Now she felt lost, unsure of what to do. She was alone in a strange place. The eerie creatures scurrying below her seemed to laugh at her no matter what she did. What she would give for only a bit of her dignity back…  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had been searching for an exit for at least half a day by now. The mid-day heat made her heavy black dress even more unbearable. Sweat was forming on her forehead, and she felt like she needed a shower. The air was hot and sticky, and Sarah hated it. But at least she wasn't stuck in that awful throne room where she had spent the night.

Where was she supposed to sleep? She wondered if Jareth would really turn her into a Goblin. That had been a part of the deal, although Sarah didn't really believe that would ever happen to her. Surely he couldn't be that cruel, could he? Maybe she would be a servant or something. Suppose she was expected to be cleaning at this very moment? He had not even told her what to do…

Just as Sarah was getting worried, she saw sunlight filtering through a door. She practically ran up to it, and she could see the beautiful clear sky, the Labyrinth twisting away into the distance, some strange birds soaring across the open skies… All of these things added up to one thing: freedom. But when she tried to leave, an invisible forcefield of some unseen magic seemed to stop her. Smack! She ran into an invisible door.

In an angry panic, Sarah raced down the nearest hallway she could find. She sprinted blindly, through twists and turns, not caring which way she went. It didn't seem to matter anyhow.

There was a crash, and a flurry of black and purple went tumbling to the floor. Sarah rubbed her back where it had hit the ground, as she stood up. Realizing what had just happened, she muttered her apologies, and offered a hand to the other girl. A stunning blonde took her hand, and her grayish purple skirt whirled about her, as she got to her feet.

"It's okay," She said, possessing a rather unique and charming accent. "It happens all the time around here. Are you alright? You look startled."

"I'm fine," Sarah stared back at her dazzling blue eyes. The girl's blonde hair, which cascaded down her back and over her shoulders like a golden waterfall, made her blue eyes stand out even more. "I'm trying to find a way out of here, or at least figure out whatever it is I'm supposed to be doing."

"There is no way out, unless Jareth _wants_ you out. I am only a servant here. I was just taking this tray to one of the other guests. But as soon as I pick it up, and take it to her, I'd be more than happy to show you to your room. I was told to fetch you soon anyway."

"There are other guests here?" Sarah seemed to ignore the rest of what the young girl said. She began helping her put the rest of the items back on the shiny silver tray.

"Oh, no. Please don't do that. The King of the Goblins does not like us to ask for help from his guests."

"But you never asked me," She said. "Besides, I wasn't even aware that I was a guest here. I feel like more of a prisoner, anyway. I can't even go outside!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah followed Sindel, for she had learned that was the servant's name, until she had reached the hallway where she had been headed when Sarah knocked her down.

"Please wait here," Sindel said. "The Goblin King has given strict orders that no one is allowed in this hall unless they are given permission directly from him."

"What? But why?"

"Servants don't ask questions. Especially not to our king. Please do not be offended, miss. I'll be back in a moment."

With a quick curtsy, Sindel disappeared into the darkness of the ominous hall. Sarah wasn't offended, but she was _upset_ that she felt so out of place and had no idea what to do. The very least that Jareth could have done was to explain some of it to her. Sindel was back before she could think of any other grievances.

"I will show you to your room now."

Sarah silently followed her. She found it impossible to tell which part of the castle she was in. It all looked the same to her. When they finally came to the right room, she thought it was strange when Sindel knocked before entering.

In the corner there sat a very large bed, which looked to be carved out of some sort of stone. It was attached to the floor. A dull thin blanket in fifty shades of gray was spread out on the bed. Sarah saw that it was full of holes, and she scowled. She was not happy about the situation at all. There were spider webs and dust everywhere. Decorations were very scarce. There was a makeshift nightstand, which held an ugly lamp. Grotesque, misshapen faces peered out of it and they seemed to leer at her menacingly.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

So what did you guys think of Sindel? I got her name from Mortal Kombat. Although her character is nothing like the Sindel from M.K. I think now would be a good time to mention that I don't own Mortal Kombat, before I get in trouble. (::cowers in fear::) I like cowering in fear, it's fun!

And as for the ugly lamp thing, I just randomly added that. Why? B/c I can. So hah! I know Jareth's character comes off as being kind of like mean here, but I can't help it. He is mean, and just refused to cooperate with the whole "I'm-so-cute-Sarah-will-you-marry-me-and-I'll-be-'whipped'-from-now-on-forever-and-ever" type thing. Nope couldn't do it. So sorry. (Well, not really).

I'll give gothic kisses to whoever can tell me who's room Sarah is in. (Duh, gee, I wonder???) Oh, and in the next chapter I have np idea what happens b/c I haven't written any of it yet. Um, I know it involves poetry, hunger, and visits from you-know-who. Yeah so we'll see what happens, I'm sure I can make up some crap to write about, IDK. I am never out of ideas, so not to worry. I just have the opposie of that where I have so so many ideas that I don't know what to choose from. Yeah I'm tired now, this was an exhausting chapter.  
Love me,  
-Kaline Reine


	9. Of Dinner Manners and Harsh Words

**Disclaimer: **How many times to I have to tell you, I do not own this story. It is owned by an extremely stubborn, evil man who refuses to make us a worthy sequel. Instead, he gives us this Manga crap. I have nothing against Manga, I read it too, but let's face it, that book SUCKS!!! Since he's too lazy to make a worthy sequel to such a glorious and wonderful movie, he is probably too lazy to sue me over it, either. But just in case, I always write a unique disclaimer for every chapter, which no one pays any attention to. With that being said, on with the show...

**Chapter 9: Of Dinner Manners and Harsh Words**

"Where is my lamp?" His voice sounded more annoyed than angry.

"Oh," Sarah jumped at his voice, she had not known he was behind her. She sat at a small gray marble desk, which was also attached to the floor. "The faces carved into it creeped me out, so I put it in the closet."

"Before you move my things, you should be so courteous as to ask me first, at the very least."

"_Your_ things? This is _my_ room. Sindel said this is where I'll be staying."

"Correction," Jareth smirked, realizing she still didn't know. "You are in _my_ room. Make no mistake."

Her eyes grew wide in shock at the mention of this news. She had expected his room to be much nicer than that. She had imagined it entirely different, with lots of soft silk hanging everywhere, and a huge four poster bed, with only the finest things. Instead she was in a small, gloomy room with a bed made of rock and torn sheets! Why hadn't Sindel told her she had to stay in Jareth's room? Maybe he had wanted to tell her himself, for shock value if nothing else.

"Why do I have to stay here with _you_?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I take it you aren't happy with the situation? Well, it doesn't exactly thrill me either," He lied. "I _suppose_ you could always sleep in the throne room, if you'd rather…"

"No!" Sarah cried, rubbing her still-sore back. "That's okay, I guess I'll make the best of it." A thought occurred to her. "Wait, can't I just stay in one of the other guest rooms?"

"I'm afraid there are no other guest rooms, as I am not used to having guests in my castle. No one wants to stay in a city full of Goblins, anyway."

"Apparently _someone_ does. Sindel showed me the hall where another 'guest' is staying. She was taking a tray of food to them."

"What are you writing?" He decided to change the subject, his attention focusing on the paper and pen she had been using at his desk.

"It's nothing," She said, turning over the sheet if paper so he could not see. "Stop trying to change the subject. I know there's someone else staying here. There is an entire _hallway_ full of guest rooms, I saw it."

"What makes you so sure?" Jareth proceeded cautiously, as he saw Sarah's eyes slowly narrow into a scowl.

"Because I saw it."

"Remember, things are not always what they appear to be."

"I'm hungry," She decided to give up… For now.

"Dinner will be at six, you can wait until then. I asked what you were writing. I expect an answer."

"Fine, I'll tell you. I was writing _words_... There," She smiled slyly when she said it. "Besides, it's not like I have anything else to do. You left without telling me anything. I really don't know what I'm supposed to be doing."

"Just relax for now."

Sarah was still sitting at the desk, when the lock on the door clicked shut. Jareth had left her alone again! Damn him!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sindel felt strange as she wandered slowly down the long, dark hall. There was no need to hurry, dinner was not until six, and she knew it wouldn't take Sarah a full hour to get ready. So Sindel took her time, for once. She had been a servant at Jareth's castle for a very long time, so at least she wouldn't get lost.

She looked at the stack of strange clothes in her arms. Would Sarah even like them? In all her years, she had never seen anything so strange. She certainly would never wear clothes like those. Where was that girl from?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a little after five o'clock when Sarah heard footsteps outside her door. They were much lighter, so she knew they couldn't be Jareth's. Sarah smiled, and started to get up from the desk as Sindel entered her room. Oops, Jareth's room, she mentally corrected herself.

"Sarah, I've brought you some new clothes," Sindel's smile was huge, and so were her big blue doe eyes. "I must admit they are very strange. But I hope you like them. They are a gift from the Goblin King himself."

Sindel placed the clothes on the bed and left the room without another word. Sarah eagerly approached the stone bed. She picked up a very light cotton shirt. It was all white with bright cerulean blue stitching at the top. Long sleeves and a collar completed the look. It vaguely reminded Sarah of the shirt she had been wearing when she had first set foot in the Labyrinth, two years ago. It was very much her taste, and she loved it! She pulled it on in a hurry, finding that the shirt stretched all the way down to her knees.

Beneath it was a pair of sky blue denim jeans that Sarah also liked very much. How did Jareth know her so well? She was too busy basking in delight to hear the first time Sindel knocked. When she knocked again, more loudly, Sarah finally answered her.

"Miss Sarah, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. You can come in. I'm done changing now."

"Do you like your new clothes?" Sindel scooped up her discarded dress. "I'll just get this washed for you. The bathroom is through there," She pointed to a door that Sarah hadn't noticed before. "If you need to freshen up. Dinner is at six, you have a half hour left."

"Thank you so much!" Sarah smiled brightly. She had never expected this much hospitality. "I love the outfit. It's so beautiful. Where did he find it?"

Sindel shrugged. "Who knows? The Goblin King picked it out for you himself. That is quite an honor, as I have never seen him do that before. And I've worked here a very long time."

"Um…" A thought occurred to her. "I'm not sure where to go for dinner. I'm a bit lost."

"Why, to the dining room of course!"

"No, I mean, I don't know where to find it."

"Oh, it's—please forgive me, I did not know," Sindel blushed. "The dining room is down the hall, and to your left. Then go down two flights of stairs, then it's four doors down, the fifth door on the left, not counting the broom closet. It's very simple, you can't miss it."

"O…kay," Sarah was still just as confused. "Thanks."

"No problem. Let me know if you need anything at all. Sorry, but I must go now. I have lots to do. Farewell, miss Sarah."

"Goodbye."

The servant disappeared in a flurry of golden strands, leaving Sarah to fend for herself. Not wanting to look so ragged, she headed for the bathroom. Finding it to be a little better than the bed chamber, but not much better, she relaxed, running a comb through her hair.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, she found herself standing before a large oak door. Sarah found it difficult to open, because it was so heavy. She stepped into a room full of strangers. There was only one face she recognized, and that was Jareth. Well, the room wasn't exactly full, either. Okay, so she had exaggerated.

A woman with piercing green eyes and hair the color of flame glared at her. Jareth smirked, but his expression was rather dull. The woman wore a very detailed green dress with gold adornments. A small golden crown sat atop her head, with three points, and no jewels. Her presence alone seemed to set Sarah on edge. She looked positively evil, as she gave her another menacing stare.

"You're late," The wicked woman had a sharp tone to her voice. "And where did you get that _ridiculous_ attire?"

"I will have you know," Sarah snapped defensively. "That Jareth chose this outfit especially for me. And it suits my taste perfectly." She ended with a pert smile.

"Well, that should say something about your taste."

"Adeira, you will mind your tongue while in the presence of other guests," Jareth made some sort of attempt to come to Sarah's aide before it got out of hand.

"Hmph," She turned her head haughtily.

"Please, Sarah," At least Jareth's voice was much warmer toward her. "Have a seat. And leave Adeira alone. We were just about to have dinner."

Sarah was fuming now. How could he tell her to stop bothering Adeira? Adeira was the one bothering people. Sarah was surprised to see that Sindel was also serving the food. They had an extravagant meal prepared, with lots of different things from all over the world. There was another strange girl sitting right next to Jareth. Sarah boldly took her seat on the other side of him, eliciting another "hmph" from Adeira. The strange one, now facing across from Sarah, was silent and looked downward most of the time. She did not act jealous at all, unlike the spoiled redhead to Sarah's left, a few seats down.

The girl had bright yellow eyes that Sarah thought she might have recognized from somewhere, but she couldn't really remember. Abnormally long silky black hair spilled over her shoulders, and ran the length of her body. She had two long patches of white which fell to the side of her lovely flowing mane. Her dress was equally eye-catching, a twisting black and white pattern, with hints of gray. She sat regally at Jareth's side.

Her manner of eating was equally strange, even somewhat disturbing. The tall, thin creature grasped her plate with both hands, and began noisily lapping the food from it. Adeira's face held a look of disgust with regard to this, while Jareth remained unphased, and Sarah didn't know what to think, so she giggled quietly.

"Enjoying your dinner, Kala?" Jareth asked, to which the yellow-eyed girl paused for a moment to nod, then continued wolfing down her food. "That's a good girl." He patted her head gingerly while she ate, and she growled fiercely. He only chuckled at her response. The growl sounded almost inhuman.

Wolfing down her food… A spark of realization flickered within Sarah's mind as she finally recalled where she had seen those eyes before. Back in the Labyrinth, the wolf! Of course! But how could she be a human and a wolf at the same time? This intrigued her, but she made an effort not to stare at Kala as she idly picked at her plate.

"Honestly, Jareth," Adeira started. "Why must you _insist_ on keeping that beast around you all the time? She is truly hideous. A disgrace to us all."

"Excuse me," Sarah asked timidly. "But won't that hurt her feelings?"

"Nonsense!" She shouted.

Jareth had been almost as quiet as Kala, who was eating the same way, despite the cruelty of Adeira's words. Finally, he decided to break into the conversation.

"Sarah, would you care to take a walk with me in the garden after dinner?"

"No thank you," She replied coldly, her unforgiving nature getting the best of her.

"You fool!" Adeira cut in. "No one _dares_ to be so insolent as to deny the King of Goblins his wishes! How dare you be so rude! Jareth, I would be _honored_ to escort you to- to um- to wherever it is you wish to go."

Sindel was standing in a forgotten corner of the room, awaiting her next command. She began to smile, and struggled not to laugh, which was proving to be difficult.

"Adeira, you have been warned. Do not call me Jareth."

"Hahaha…HAH!!!" Sindel doubled over with laughter at this remark. She looked down when Jareth glared at her. "Sorry…" Seriousness returned to her face immediately.

"Sarah may do whatever she likes," Jareth continued. "If she does not want to go she does not have to."

"I've changed my mind. I _will_ join you."

If the snotty redhead wanted to go, then there must be a reason. Sarah's curiosity had been awakened. She didn't want to miss out on anything good. If she could do whatever she wanted, then surely she could change her mind.

Kala whined and hopped up from the table. She let out a quick growl, as she raced down the hall.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah blushed at the thought of being alone with Jareth. The fact that he had actually wanted to be alone with her made it even worse. She had never been around many guys before, so it was only natural that she felt uneasy. He took her hand, and led her through a winding path. It was getting late now, and the stars were coming out. There seemed to be an awkward silence between them.

"Where are we going?" Sarah decided to break the ice.

"You'll see," His face held a devilish smirk.

The two continued to walk in silence. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Sarah feared he might still be planning to turn her into a Goblin. But something told her that was not the case.

A brilliant white statue caught her eye, as they walked past. It stood in the middle of a small clearing, and Sarah gasped when she saw the two familiar faces that had been carved into the smooth white stone. Jareth kept walking, and seemed to be going somewhere else. But the figures, locked together in a sacred embrace, made Sarah's feet freeze where she stood.

"You have a statue of us?" She stared at the figures, shining in the moonlight.

"Not _exactly_," He said, with a smirk. "That isn't you."

"It's not? Well, who-"

"She is a princess, from long ago. The statue itself is older than you."

"But she looks just _like_ me! And that _is _you, isn't it?"

"Yes," Now Jareth sounded disinterested. "Can we continue, or do you wish to stand there and gawk all evening?"

"Oh, I get it," Finally they continued walking. "You are only interested in me because I remind you of her!"

"Not at all."

"What do you mean then? I don't understand…"

"You must remember that here nothing is what it seems. All will be revealed in time."

Sarah tried to focus on where she was going, but she kept stumbling. It was dark, and she couldn't stop thinking about the statue in the clearing… She _hated _the way Jareth spoke in riddles all the time, never telling anyone more than he had to. What a creep. She kept wondering where he was taking her.

Finally they came to what _looked_ to be the end of the path. There was a large wooden building; it was rather plain looking. Jareth smirked and merely nodded toward the door, causing it to creak open. He led her inside, where a strange light illuminated the inside of the… barn? Sarah couldn't determine the source of the light; it seemed to come from everywhere at once. There seemed to be no animals in the huge empty building.

So… The barn owl had a barn, did he? The thought of this caused Sarah to release a giggle. Jareth turned to glare at her.

"I'm afraid this is no laughing matter."

Without a word, he took her hand and led her to a small stall on the other side. She looked over the sides, and what she saw made her gasp. Sarah had never seen such a strange creature. Two large bright green eyes grew wide as it saw her. The enormous white furry animal stood up within the kennel, as if in greeting. Sarah noticed it had two wings folded neatly behind its back.

Never had she seen anything so breathtaking. It looked like a cross between a large cat and a great bird. Almost completely white, except for a few small gray fringes here and there, it was barely larger than the biggest horse. The surrealistic animal purred. She saw that it had the biggest claws she had ever seen, and the only thing that kept her calm was the soothing sound of it purring.

"Do not be afraid," Jareth's voice was barely above a whisper. "In the state he's in, he couldn't hurt you if he _tried_. His name is Storm."

"What-what is he?" When she spoke, the creature meowed, as if in answer.

"Storm is a paracat. Their Latin name is Pegasufelis Domestiwielde. He was injured in a fight with a dragon."

Sarah now saw that the dark red patches on his fur were blood. They looked pretty bad, and there were a lot of them, yet Storm seemed strangely calm.

"Well it's obvious who won _that_ fight," She remarked. "The poor thing. Will he be okay?"

"Actually, he won that particular battle. The dragon was slain. Paracats are surprisingly strong. I usually let him out to fly around freely. Unfortunately, he ran into a rather fierce dragon, and things escalated from there. As to his survival, at this point, I am not entirely certain."

She was now in the kennel, kneeling next to Storm. Jareth stood a few feet away, in his usual regal stance. Now _he _was the one who looked scared.

"Sarah, please be careful."

"It's okay," She seemed to be talking to both of them at once.

When Sarah cautiously rubbed Storm's head, he snuggled up to her and purred even more loudly. His pointed cat-like ears flattened against his head, as he allowed the girl to pet him like a contented housecat.

"I've never seen him react to someone like that before," Jareth was standing completely still, as if he were afraid to move. "Perhaps you can find a way to help him. We should be going back now."

"Mrreowr," was the only response he got.

"Um, goodbye Storm," Sarah patted his head one last time, before she got up and left with Jareth.

The giant beast curled up into a fluffy ball, and licked his paws. He covered his nose with his tail, and tried to sleep.

The door closed behind them, and the strange light dimmed automatically, as they left the kennel. Jareth took her by the arm again, and led her back down the path toward the castle. It seemed like it took less time to get back than it did to get there, although that mighthave been due to simple anticipation.

"I would advise you to be _extremely_ careful if you ever see one of those creatures in the wild," Jareth was saying. "They can be very dangerous, even the small ones. It is always best to run away. I don't quite know what to do about Storm. I've had him for as long as I can remember. I am afraid I might lose him, just as I have lost everything else."

Sarah had never seen him hold that look before. Or maybe she had and just hadn't bothered to notice. His wickedly beautiful eyes revealed a feeling of such inner sadness that it made her want to cry. Even though she didn't know the first thing about such creatures, she knew she had to do _something._

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll figure something out."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank all of you for your reviews of the previous chapters. Special thanks to: CrystalArcher, Hakkai Ottaku, Venomous Kiss, WhiteInfinity21, Anastasia Rayne, yodeladyhoo, Madamoiselle La Lune, Anri, littlecherub5, Eclipse Bloodmoon, Wolf.at.Heart, maskedpainter, KHSsSoccerGurl, and anyone else that posted a review. Thank you so much, you guys give me great confidence. (::gives you all a winning lottery ticket for $25 million each::) Yay!!!

Thanks for reading. I know this chapter got kinda weird, but I had to set things up for the upcoming chapters. There are still a few more things to be put into place, so the next couple of chapters are weird. I tried to throw a little comedy in to keep your interest. Yes, I know the dragon killing winged cat creature was a bit much, but I have read SO many fanfics that involve horses, so I decided to give them something else. If the movie can have imaginary beings and weird shit in it, then so can my story! Yay!

In this chapter, Sarah learns that Jareth is not the monster she thought him to be, but later chapters might convince her otherwise... Muahahaha! I'm so mean! What happens next? We'll see... Oh yeah, sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. But I am having to deal with tons of criticism and sabotage from my family and friends just b/c I'm writing this. It seems no one wants me to do it, but I am doing it anyway! So nyah! XP And I already have plans for a sequel to this story, I even have the title and everything. So when you're done reading his, keep an eye out for "Dare To Dream II: Irony Awakening" as soon as this one's done. I know, I'm a genius... Send lots of reviews, please. And thank you...

Love Me  
-Kaline Reine


	10. So Angry, So Dangerous

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I didn't have anything to do with the Labyrinth movie or the book. But I did write this story, about the Labyrinth. Like I said, since Brian Henson is far too lazy to make a second movie, he's probably too lazy to sue me over it, either. But just in case, here ya go: It wasn't me, I didn't write it, blah! This chapter is better than the last one but you may get confused b/c it switches back and forth between Jareth, Sarah, and Adeira's view points quite often. And there are two scenes from the past (always in italics), which don't really have that much to do with each other, at first. But it is necessary for the plot, so onward we go...

**Chapter 10: So Angry, So Dangerous**

"I have a surprise for you," Jareth said, as he held the door for Sarah to enter his room. "It's not much, but I think you'll be pleased. I shall be back momentarily."

Without waiting for a response from her, he left the room and began walking down the hall. He left Sarah alone in the big empty room, wondering what he had in store for her. She had no idea what his gift would be. Maybe this was it, and she was about to be turned into a Goblin. Perhaps he had been planning this from the start. Slowly gaining her trust, until she let her guard down. And then…

He stepped back into the room to find Sarah seated timidly on his bed. She could see that Jareth was hiding something behind his back. A familiar "Mew!" gave his secret away. He handed her a small, fuzzy, blue-eyed friend.

"Butterfly!" Her face lit up excitedly as she practically snatched the small kitten from Jareth's grasp. "I thought I'd never see you again! I thought you were… gone forever. Jareth, where did you find him?"

"You forget that it was my companion that took him from you to begin with. I sent Kala after him to slow you down."

"But I saw her take him… He looked limp and lifeless, like he was dead."

"I ordered her not to harm him," He was growing rather bored with the conversation. "It's time we got to bed. I have an early day tomorrow, as do you."

Too tired to argue, Sarah yawned and placed Butterfly on the bed, indicating that it was a good idea. With a flick of his wrist, she was no longer wearing her white shirt and jeans, but a lovely black silk and lace nightgown. Despite the fact that it was a bit too revealing for her taste, she did not complain. Instead, she grabbed the gray and black tabby and climbed onto the bed to face the wall.

Within minutes, she was asleep, her dreams filled with bizarre images that came in fragments, and made no sense. Her last thoughts before going to sleep were of Jareth. He was supposed to be cruel and heartless, yet he had been so pleasant toward her today… He had even given Butterfly back to her. She no longer felt the resentment for him that she once had. What was this new feeling?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Long ago… Shortly after Prince Jareth's cruelty had caused his beloved Seraseht to take her own life, Arietta the servant returns. She is holding a bundle of candles and she silently gives them to Jareth. He snatches them, then barks orders at her._

_Princess Seraseht's still form is sprawled across a large altar in the center of a small, empty room. She is no longer wearing the gorgeous white ballroom gown that once covered her. In it's place, there is a heavily adorned black lace dress with red silk placed sparsely in patches, along the neck, arms, and skirt. Her pale lips and shiny hair make her look breathtakingly lovely, even in death._

_Arietta mistakenly spills a bit of candle wax on her leg, earning her a quick slap from the dark prince. He is angered that her beauty will now be marred with a scar down her once perfect leg. Arietta's tears fall onto one of the candles, putting out the flame. She feels deeply hurt that the one she loves with all her heart was so cruel to her. And for the sake of another makes it that much worse._

_The moment her insolent tears put out the sacred candle's flame is when he starts beating her. He starts with her face, causing her to be disfigured and grotesque and appearance. He works his way down the rest of her body, shouting a thousand curses as he continues his brutal assault. She never would have thought him to be capable of such cruelty._

_Arietta's beaten body lies crumpled on the floor, in a sparkling pool of crimson blood. With her dying breath, she vows her eternal revenge upon the two lovers. A curse that will span several lifetimes…_

_Jareth must find a way to save his precious Seraseht. He ignores the blood-soaked servant's corpse that lies behind him. He also ignores her curse. Assembling the ceremonial candles into formation himself, he begins to pray._

_He prays to every known being in the universe. He prays to god, and to the devil; he prays to the fairies and the pixies; he prays to the pagan gods and goddesses; he prays to the ancient Greek gods, and to those of Rome; he prays to the wood nymphs and water nixies; he prays to the ghosts of his ancient past; until he had prayed to every known deity to save her. Still, none of them answered. And lastly, he prayed to the Goblins…_

_And who should answer that call, but the Goblin King himself. Dressed in all black, he holds an evil smile, and his eyes burn black like the fires of hell. Jareth only wants to save his darling princess, so he vows that he will do anything if only she will breath once more._

_The evil king says that he must give up their first born child in order to revive the Princess. Jareth asks what fate awaits their future child, only to find that he will be made into a Goblin. However, left with no other choice, he only wants to save her. And so… He agrees….  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Something awoke her in the middle of the night. Sarah could see nothing but absolute darkness, that seemed to stretch on forever. She would have jumped up, but something held her to the bed. She could feel two strong arms encircling her, offering what comfort they could. Turning her head slightly, she thought she could see Jareth's face. He looked like such an angel when he slept.

That still didn't help her to stop feeling scared. She was in a strange place, and she felt alone. A purring sound filled her ears, and Sarah noticed Butterfly had been sleeping above her head. She placed a hand on him, and drifted off, back to her dreams…  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With one swift movement, her arm swept all of the ornaments off her dresser. Nevermind they were her only memories of home that she'd been able to bring with her, Adeira was pissed off. And rightly so. She'd been insulted all through dinner. It was her first day at Jareth's castle, and she'd barely seen the man. It just wasn't fair! Feelings of jealousy and rage continued to control her, just as they always had.

And it had cost her dearly, even if it was several lifetimes ago. What difference did it make? She was still paying for it.

Adeira knew she had to do something to get her way, she just had to. But what? That was when the vial of dark green liquid caught her eye. Yes, it would be perfect. Already she could taste her revenge. And it tasted so sweet. Victory would be hers, no matter what the cost.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second time she opened her sleepy eyes, it was still a little dark outside. The sunlight seemed to dance just below the horizon, as she turned her head to gaze out the window. She leapt up, and ran for the bathroom, climbing right over Jareth's sleeping form without a word.

Such sudden movement caused him to wake up, but he didn't see Sarah. He hoped she was okay… He didn't have time to check on her, he had matters of his own to attend to. Jareth leapt out the window, disappearing in the crisp morning air. He felt a twinge of regret for leaving her. What was wrong with him?

When Sarah returned to the small dusty room, she was alone. She could only hope Jareth hadn't left looking for her. But she hadn't had time to wake him.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sindel's cheery face brightened the doorway, as she sauntered into Sarah's room.

"Miss Sarah, I bring you breakfast in bed," She announced gleefully. "Courtesy of the Goblin King!"

"Thank you," She said, walking over to the bed. "But I am no longer in bed. It's hard to sleep on solid rock, and my head is killing me."

"Next time I'll bring you one of Kala's pillows. The throne room is full of them."

Sarah didn't even bother to restrain herself. As soon as Sindel put the tray down beside her, she began eating right away. She was starving, and the food was delicious.

"What exactly is Kala anyway?" Sarah asked, between bites.

"She's been here even longer than I have. I did notice that she has two different forms, one human and the other wolf. I'm not sure, but most of the Goblins say she's some kind of werewolf or something."

"Where did Jareth go?"

"Um, I think he had to deal with something. It is rumored that there is going to be an uprising amongst the Goblins, a sort of civil war. Only I don't think it will be so civil. As you may have noticed on your last visit to the Labyrinth, some Goblins sport red armor, while others wear blue. The colors represent two opposing sides. There is a lot of unrest within the Goblin city."

"Oh," Sarah thought back to the first time been to the city, back with her three good friends. "Yes, I did notice that. I always thought they were just different colors." Sarah shrugged. "So how did you end up as a servant here?"

"Jareth saved me from a bad situation," She seemed hesitant to talk about it. "I would have died if not for him. I owe him a lifetime of servitude in return. My husband was a terrible man; a miserable excuse for a person. I loved him in spite of all that, as I was able to see past it. It was Jareth who saved me from him."

"Oh, that's so sad. I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," Sindel interrupted her. "What happened is for the best."

"Is Jareth always this busy? It seems like he's always disappearing every chance he gets." Sarah sounded a bit hurt but she feigned curiosity.

"Don't worry, it used to bother me too. We're all used to it, he always has so much to do… Dealing with his subjects, planning for the feast, and trying to get Adeira to leave… No wonder he's so busy. Try not to take it personally."

"Wait, a feast?" She looked shocked. "Jareth never mentioned anything to me about a feast. That rat! And who is Adeira anyway? Why is she even here?"

"Oh, it's a ceremonial feast, a party of sorts that we have every year. It's no big deal, really. Don't worry about Adeira; he doesn't even want her here. She's just being a nuisance. Jareth's magic prevents anyone from entering his castle without his permission. But one of her ancestors put a curse on him, allowing her to break any spell he casts."

"What does that mean?" Sarah blinked in confusion. This was all news to her.

"It means she can come and go as she pleases, and no one can do anything about it."

"Then why give her a room here? And why serve her dinner? Maybe if he didn't treat her so nicely she would leave him alone."

"I doubt it," Sindel picked up the tray, now that Sarah had finished her breakfast. She sighed. "Matters of the heart are very complex."

"I know what you mean."

"Well, miss Sarah, I shall leave you to yourself now. Like Jareth, I also have many things that I must do."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Needing some quiet time to think about all of the things that had happened recently, Sarah had been walking through the vast halls of the castle. She drifted from room to room, trying to find her way around. But she continued getting lost, no matter how hard she tried to memorize where things were. She noticed a certain green and red person coming toward her, and felt the instinctive urge to hide. She looked around for a corridor, a door, anything! But much to her increasing discomfort, there was nowhere to go but forward.

"Hello," Sarah managed, trying to sound at least somewhat friendly.

"Get lost," Adeira replied coldly. "I have no use for you. And neither does Jareth. _You_ should l_eave_."

"I tried to," Now she sounded hurt. "But all the doors and windows are sealed with some kind of magic, and there's no way out."

"There's always _one_ way out," A smirk spread across Adeira's face.

"What's that?"

"Suicide."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their little encounter, Sarah was feeling weak and drained, as if she had run a mile. She had been walking for a while, and so she decided to go up to the throne room for a quick rest. Besides, she'd love to see what Jareth had been up to._ Like_, she would _like _to see what he'd been doing, she corrected.

As she approached the entrance to the ugly, dull room, Sarah noticed Kala was sitting on the throne. Goblins bustled about the room, doing various idiotic things, and some of them were drinking. Kala was in human form, and she held a dark yellow crystal in her hands. The long black and white sleeves of her intricate dress barely scraped the ground , as she moved the crystal from one black nail-polished finger to the other in a playful fashion. Sarah thought she could just make out Adeira's face in the crystal, but she couldn't be sure.

All of a sudden, Kala leapt to her feet, and seemed to glide right into her wolfish from. She dropped the crystal, and it gracefully vanished into oblivion. Sarah ducked back a bit, afraid she may have been noticed lurking near the door. Kala was now lying in the pit, looking the part of the moronic slobbering dog who knew nothing, nor cared.

In a flash, Jareth was in the room, pacing back and forth. His face twisted into a scowl, and he conjured a small crystal before sprawling himself across his ugly throne. Jareth chuckled to himself lightly, as he held a shiny clear orb between his dark leather fingers. An orb that showed… Carl?

"Such a pity," He sighed delightedly. "After all that trouble, he'll still never make it."

Kala let out a howl, as Jareth laughed deviously. Sarah became frightened, and bolted down the hall and out of sight.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As if things weren't already bad enough. Sarah stumbled upon Adeira again, as she turned down the hall which lead to Jareth's bedroom. She tried to pass, but the tall slender redhead, dressed in dark green and ivory, wouldn't let her pass.

"Move," Sarah spoke to her harshly. "Let me pass, Adeira." She was speaking through clenched teeth. Tears threatened to fall now, but she didn't show it.

"You know," Her tone was more contemplative than anything. "Something about this situation strikes me as unfair."

"That's just the way life is."

"It is an injustice that you, a mere _commoner,_ are permitted to share a room with the king, while _I,_ a _true _princess, am being treated like a servant!" Adeira spat the words at her.

"A _spoiled_ princess," Sarah rolled her eyes, annoyed. "No wonder Jareth doesn't want you around!"

"Sarah," She spun around to face the masculine voice behind her. It was Jareth. "Adeira, I'm surprised at both of you, behaving like that. There's no need to fight over _me_, ladies."

"Don't flatter yourself," Sarah muttered. Adeira was silent.

"Adeira, you have already been warned of your insolence. If your behavior continues, I shall have no other choice but to consider banishment as an alternative."

"I apologize," Adeira made a small, mock curtsy. "That was rude of me. It won't happen again." But Sarah had a sinking feeling that she was lying.

"Come, Sarah. I will escort you to your room."

He sidestepped Adeira, and took Sarah's hand in his. When they began walking away, Adeira began to cry and ran down the hall, her green skirt trailing behind her. Sarah turned to see, but all she saw was a flash of gold, as the girl turned the corner. She decided it was for the best, and continued to enjoy walking quietly with Jareth.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they had reached the room, he stood over her with one arm leaning against the wall. Sarah loved the way he looked when he did that. But she found she could not enjoy it, because he looked so angry, so dangerous. What a shame.

"Sarah, I must leave you now. I will be back soon."

The way he had said it made it sound like a warning. Without leaving her time to answer, Jareth stunned her by running his hand gracefully through her hair, making her shiver. In a gust of cold air, he was gone.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah had been lying on the bed, crying for hours. In her arms she clutched a pillow, burying her face in the soft fluff. It had probably been brought by Sindel, just as she had promised. Kala probably wouldn't want it back, now that it was soaked with Sarah's tears. She just knew he was with Adeira. He had to be.

At last, she had drifted off to sleep. Butterfly had climbed onto the bed in an effort to comfort her a few times. But, seeing that his attempts at helpfulness were not working, he had curled up under the window, soaking in the moonlight.

Jareth had returned from setting his traps in the Labyrinth for Carl. He hoped he had done enough to stop him, or at least slow him down. He had very little energy left, so his traps weren't exactly up to par. He knew Sarah must have thought he'd gone to comfort Adeira, but he couldn't care less about her. In his heart, he only cared for himself. Caring for others only lead to heartache, Jareth had learned that lesson long ago…

He sighed, and climbed into his rocky bed next to Sarah. Had she been crying? Jareth sensed a certain sadness around her when he curled up to her. What was with all these weeping women anyway? Oh well. He sighed again. It had been a long day indeed. Before much time had passed, Butterfly was sleeping on top of his chest, and they were all dreaming.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She sits alone in a darkened room, rubbing her sore face where he had hit her. She examines her many bruises, treating them delicately. So tired of hurting, she does not want to hurt anymore. A curtain of long blonde strands shields her from the world._

_Sindel gets up and gathers her courage. She goes to her three year old daughter's room without hesitation, though she is careful not to wake her cruel husband, who sleeps soundly, after giving her a thorough beating. She warns her daughter to be silent as they slip away into the night…  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

In the next chapter, there are snakes, Carl, disappointment, important decisions, too much talking, Adeira leaving (Yay!) for now, Sarah getting kidnapped, a fight, and lots of other fun stuff. So make sure you keep an eye out for the next chapter, Yay!!! Be warned, it is never as simple as you think, and far more complicated than you can ever imagine. Yep, have fun.

-Kaline Reine


	11. Sarah's Choice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Labyrinth (sadly) or any of it's characters (even more sadly), so stop rubbing it in my face! If I had've thought of it first, I would have gotten ALL the glory. Yay! Now, if only I was rich too... Enough of my ramblings, on with chapter 11! Warnings for mushiness, and J/S flirting. Sorry, I just couldn;'t resist, it had to be put in somewhere!

**Chapter 11: Sarah's Choice**

A hissing sound filled Sarah's ears, and she felt something squirming beneath her. She awoke in a daze. Her heart was pounding, sensing danger. Snakes! Her pillow was full of snakes! About half of them tumbled out of her pillowcase onto the bed, as she threw the things halfway across the room, screaming in horror. Some of them slithered through her hair, tangling around her wrists as she tried to pull them away from her.

Without warning, all of the snakes disappeared, as if by magic. She stopped shrieking, and looked up from the bed only to see a pair of mismatched eyes fixed upon her. Jareth was laughing harder than he'd ever thought possible. Sarah gave him a look in return that hinted at thoughts of murder.

"Jareth! You jerk! You put snakes in my bed!"

"Well, good morning to you too," He grinned. "Did you sleep well?"

Seriousness returned to her face. "Why would such a beautiful creature sleep on such a harsh rough surface anyway? A King who sleeps on a bed of rocks! Everything here is so weird."

"That's _my_ secret," He winked, causing her to blush. He decided to make her blush even more. "So I'm beautiful, am I?"

"That's not what I meant."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah was reminded briefly of her absence at dinner last night. So Jareth had noticed… Who would've thought he'd pay her that much attention? She decided she'd make more of an effort to make it to all her meals on time. She was always just so caught up in the day's events… He had made her promise to join him, so now there was no way out.

As she took her seat at the lengthy table, which looked like it was designed to seat about four hundred, Sarah noticed that Kala was not there. Maybe she'd already eaten? Adeira was chattering away, making her presence known. Sarah made an effort not to talk much; she was still upset about the snakes in her bed.

"Aren't we sulky this morning?" Adeira glared at her, but still got no answer. "What's the matter, Sarah? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the Goblin King?"

She got no response from either of them, except a sly smile from Jareth. He looked around the overly lavish dining room, shifty eyed.

Out of nowhere, loud footsteps echoed through the hall, just outside the dining room. A thin, geeky boy with short black curly hair and glasses burst through the door. Carl stood before them, panting. His face was red, he dripped sweat, and his brown eyes looked glazed over. He pushed his thick rimmed glasses back on his face, before speaking.

"Ah-ha!" He pointed an accusing finger, moving it from Jareth to Sarah then to Adeira and back again. "I knew I'd make it! You didn't think I could, but I did it! You-you… whoever you are!" He was referring to Jareth.

Sarah found that she couldn't talk. She was too busy choking on food. And Adeira just looked at the enraged boy nonchalantly.

"Bravo," Jareth began to stand, as his chair magically slid backward, away from him. "You have completed the Labyrinth in record time. Tell me, how did you do it? I'm curious."

"It was easy," He grinned sheepishly. "I used my laptop to safely navigate through your maze and determine the quickest route to the castle. I'd do anything for Sarah."

Sarah could feel the room spinning in dizzying circles. She felt helpless as she tumbled backward, falling toward the floor. Her chair toppled over her, yet she never felt the floor. It was as if she fell forever, tumbling into an abyss. A wave of shock hit her, and her eyes snapped open. A short but muscular Goblin chuckled mischievously, as it scurried away, carrying a wooden bucket. Sarah looked down and felt a surge of anger when she saw that she was thoroughly soaked.

"Ah, that's better," Jareth towered over her, holding Carl forcibly by the arm.

"What happened?!" She demanded, upon seeing that they were now in the throne room.

"You blacked out. I transported us to the throne room so we could talk. Carl and I were just chatting about how you already lost your chance for freedom. However, since he is the one who wished you away, he foolishly thought that he could save you from your fate."

"But I won!" Carl's rough voice cut into Jareth's ears, earning him a quick slap from the dark King.

"Silence," He snapped. "I suppose we are at an impasse. She lost, you won, so by all rights it is now Sarah's choice as to whether she wishes to remain here or not. Sarah?" Both of them now looked at her expectantly. Carl looked like he was about to cry at any moment.

"You can't expect me to decide now!" Sarah placed her arms across her knees, and lowered her head in frustration.

"Fine," Jareth rolled his eyes. "You have forty eight hours to decide. But be warned, it is a decision that will affect the rest of your life."

With that, he tightened his grip on Carl's arm, bruising him, before tossing him to the waiting Goblins. They huddled together to catch him, there looked to be about ten or so of them. When Sarah's eye caught the window, she saw that it was mid-afternoon. How long had she been out? A voice, like a long lost melody, awoke her from her thoughts.

"Take him to the dungeons."

"Wait, there's a dungeon?" Carl was getting high-pitched and frantic now, in his attempts to escape. "No, this isn't fair! I won! She's free, now let her go! Sarah! I won!"

Jareth leaned in close to Carl's face, fogging his glasses. "Nobody _ever_ wins but me!" He spat in Carl's horrified face. "Make no mistake."

The Goblins laughed ferociously, right along with their King. With a wave of his hand, Jareth gave a silent signal for them to leave. Carl was yelling something inaudible, as he was dragged away by the many cold claws tearing at him. Sarah stopped at the doorway in horror.

"Why did you send him to the dungeon?"

"Because, my dear Sarah, he cheated. The use of any electronics within the Labyrinth is strictly prohibited."

"But he was my—my friend," Her eyes were becoming glassy, and he offered her his hand, helping her to her feet. She still felt a little dizzy.

"Oh, you needn't worry about him right now. You should be preparing for the feast. It _is_ tomorrow, you know." He smirked as an idea came to him. "You do have a date in mind, don't you?"

"A date?" Sarah stared ahead blankly, as he led her through the various twists and turns of the castle.

"Yes, someone to accompany you. While there is not much dancing, there are a lot of important people who will be attending the annual feast. And there is _lots_ of socializing to do."

Jareth was still stammering on about how important the feast was, while Sarah was busy taking in her surroundings. They were in a big room, filled with thousands of books. They were stacked in painfully neat rows that reached very high, almost to the ceiling.

It looked like a library, but there didn't seem to be nearly enough light to read. He still held her hand, but Sarah released his, and curiously picked up a random book from one of the large brown bookcases. The ordinary looking book opened itself to a page, and Sarah gasped. The letters illuminated themselves, causing her to squint. Now she understood why there was so little light in the room. None of the letters were readable.

"Are they all like this?" She turned away from the light long enough to ask him.

"I must admit, I never expected an answer such as that," When she just looked at him blankly, he let out a frustrated indignant sigh. "I _asked_ if you would like to be my date."

"What? To the um—the feast thing? Uh, yeah sure. Why are the books written in this strange writing?"

"That is the language of Goblins. It does not have a name. Here," He snatched a thick blue book from one of the shelves. "This may help you."

_'Goblin to English Translation Guide,'_ the book read. Sarah didn't bother to open it, but she took it from him.

"I'll be right back," He suddenly seemed bothered. "I have to go. Wait here."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short, stout little messenger Goblin had finally clawed his way to the top of the tower, and was climbing in the window to get into the throne room. His helmet was dented, and it sat sideways atop his head. He'd grown weary from his various attempts to get back in the castle after his master had tossed him out. After a while, he had given up, and decided that the best way in was the way he had gone out. Stumpy had always been a determined one.

"Stumpy back!" Cried a drunken Goblin.

"Catch the chicken!" Several yelled at once.

Various other cries could be heard, each trying to out yell the others. "Stop that!" "Get it!" "Catch the chicken!" "Moor beer!" "I want ale!" "It go that way!" "Need sleep…" "Pineapples!!!" "Stop it!" "Ssshh, you be quiet!" "King coming!" "Sssshhh!!!!" "Pineapples!!!"

_'Pineapples indeed…'_ Jareth seemed amused as he entered the room. His commanding presence made the laughter stop, as most of his subjects feared the man. He was, after all, the most intelligent being in the room. Ranking second in intelligence was the pebble in the corner… He smiled at his own cruel joke.

"I need someone to deliver a letter for me," He pointed at the short one climbing in the window. "You there! You'll do… Take this." He handed the small white envelope to the pitiful Goblin.

"Give it to _me_!" Someone muttered drunkly in the background. "Yes, give it to _me_! I deliver it jus' fine! I cut the letter's liver right out! De-liver…" He snickered.

"I gots it!" Stumpy saluted his King, then scurried off.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he returned to the Library, Sarah was still standing where he'd left her. She appeared bored and distant. It was like something else held her interest. She still held the blue book in her hands, but it was closed.

"What's the matter now?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," She seemed distracted. "I was just… thinking. I don't really feel much like reading now."

"There are plenty of other things to do here," He took her hand once again, and led her back outside into the hall.

Ten minutes later they were in a room with an indoor pool. The area around it was all black polished slate. A stack of small gray towels sat in one corner, and dry, withered potted plants lined the empty walls. A row of small windows made perfect squares of light fall neatly onto the water.

"All your plants are dead," Sarah commented dully.

"Yes, but sometimes there is a certain beauty within death. Would you care to take a dip?"

"But I have nothing to wear," She blushed a deep red as she realized that she'd been in her extremely revealing nightgown all day. She gasped. "I've been wearing lingerie this _entire time_! This is _so_ embarrassing!"

"I was wondering when you'd notice."

Jareth blinked and gestured at her. She was instantly in a bright red bikini. He found himself having to look away from her. He stared at the sparkling water instead, not wanting to face the tempting young brunette that stood before him.

"Um, actually… I don't really want to swim now either."

Now Jareth was clearly getting irritated. "Make up your mind."

As her bikini morphed into the lacey black dress she had been given on her first day at the castle, Sarah began to feel slightly more comfortable. She hadn't made any remarks, but she had seen the look on his face a moment ago when she had been so exposed. At least she was safe from his lecherous stare now, being completely covered.

"Not very imaginative, are we?" She turned in her black heels, and the long skirt twirled about her ankles.

"If you don't want to read or swim, what _would_ you like to do? We'll probably have dinner soon, and I _do_ expect you to be present this time."

Sarah could think of a few things she would _like _to do, but she didn't dare say any of them. Plenty of things came to mind, all of them involving her and Jareth—What was she doing?! _'No! Bad thoughts! Go away!'_ She mentally scolded herself, shaking her head.

"Can we go see Carl?"

"Why would you want to see him?" Jareth seemed taken aback by this.

She shrugged. "Because he's my friend?"

A slight pain shot through his heart. He hated feeling this way. Jareth, though he was evil, did not want to hurt her by denying her the right to see her friend. But he had cheated, and cheaters must be dealt with accordingly. Sarah would be upset with him for what he knew he was going to have to do to Carl, regardless of what choice she made. He only hoped that she would be able to forgive him for it later.

"Very well," He sighed. How could he say no to eyes like that? "I will take you to see Carl."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sarah!" Carl's dark brown eyes lit up, like a puppy who'd been beaten. "You came to rescue me!"

He earned a wicked laugh from Jareth. "Oh, I'm afraid you're not going anywhere. She only asked to see you, Craig."

"It's Carl, actually."

"Whatever."

"That's not funny! Sarah, get me outta here!"

"I'm sorry," She knelt down in front of the cold iron bars. "There's nothing I can do."

"Forgive me, but there are matters that I must attend to," Jareth vanished, leaving the two alone.

"He's gone," Carl looked hopeful. "Sarah, you can get the key from the guard. He's outside the door, and I'm _pretty_ sure he's drunk."

"I'm sorry, I can't. I couldn't betray Jareth, even if I wanted to."

"So you've made your choice then? You don't want to go home?"

She looked down at the ground, unable to look him in the eye. "No, I have forty eight hours. And I plan to wait it out for as long as I can. It's not an easy decision."

"But at least now you have a_ chance_ to leave if you want, thanks to me."

"Asking me whether I want to stay here or not; that's like asking me whether I want to live or die."

"I'd choose death, it's easier that way."

"Sarah?" Jareth appeared behind her, grasping her in his arms, and pulling her close. "We have to go _now_!" He took a few steps backward with her. She struggled against him in vain. "You are going back to our room, and I'm locking you in!"

"Jareth, calm down. What's wrong?" She had given up her on getting away, seeing that it was useless.

"There is an uprising within the Goblin city! We don't have much time!"

He transported them to his room, leaving Carl alone with a cloud of dust, where they once stood. He sat her down gently on the bed. Moving his wrist curiously, Jareth formed a crystal and flattened it against the window. He checked the door to see that it had been properly locked.

"Stay here!" He ordered, before disappearing.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why were men always so jealous of each other? She had always wondered what, if anything, Jareth actually felt for her. If he cared so much, then why did he leave her? She sat on the bed, angry with the world. She got up and walked to the desk, taking out a sheet of paper. If she couldn't express her anger, she'd write it out.

It wasn't long until she felt a cold hand on her shoulder, and realized that she was no longer alone. Sarah turned, and cried out in horror, finding herself face-to-face with a Goblin. He was big and ugly, and he growled at her.

She called out to Jareth, when she saw there were more of them in her room, about five or six. She wasn't sure how they got in, or what they wanted. All she could do was stand there in shock and scream.

"Girl comes with _us_!" One of them said.

"No!" She cried out again. "Help! Jar…"

Another Goblin glared at her, while another forced her to drink a strange purple liquid, and a third held her down.

"Everything's dancing… Again…"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting dark, and the fight was raging on, when he heard her scream. He knew it was Sarah by instinct, if nothing else. Transporting himself from the pathetic little squabble, Jareth appeared in his room. When saw it was empty, he felt his heart being torn apart. Where was she?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long before Sarah opened her eyes. She couldn't see very well; there wasn't much light where she was. It looked like a cave. She didn't see anyone else, and started searching for an exit. There had to be a way out of there… But there wasn't.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carl's face lit up when he saw Jareth come rushing into the dungeon with a silver key in his hand. He saddened when he saw that Sarah was not with him. Maybe she'd decided to go back aboveground? Maybe…

"I need you to fight with us. We need as much help as we can get."

"No offense," He sounded downright hateful. "But I'm not really the athletic type. Not much of a fighter."

"Sarah's been kidnapped."

"Oh, why didn't you _say_ so?! For Sarah, I will fight."

"Follow me," He replied, turning the key until the door clicked open.

Jareth led the way with Carl in tow. They saw Adeira headed in the same direction as them. Her long green dress trailed behind her when she ran to keep up.

"I must go aboveground," She ignored Carl's stare; talking to Jareth instead. "To Viamere, my kingdom needs me."

When the two of them went straight, Adeira turned a corner. And with that, she was gone. Jareth was running now, and Carl was struggling to keep up with him. He ran with inhuman speed. Jareth had his suspicions that Viamere was not aboveground, either. But that was really none of his concern. All he was focused on was saving his precious Sarah. While he disliked killing off his subjects, he couldn't contain his rage any longer.

Finally Jareth and Carl were outside, in the Goblin city. The Goblins that were fighting on the King's side were lined up, awaiting their orders. The rebel Goblins were all gone, apparently they had retreated.

"We win," One of them sat in the dirt, picking his nose. "They leave, we win."

"_Catch the chicken_!" Someone shouted. They immediately began yelling and running through the city in a drunken frolic.

"Apparently," Jareth turned to Carl. "We are dealing with a band of cowards."

"What happened?"

"The fight was only a distraction, to get to Sarah."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Yep, that means this chapter is over. Sorry to leave you hanging like this. I guess you'll just have to read the next chapter if you want to know what happens next! I'm so mean... I tried to add as much humor in this as possible so it wouldn't be a total snooze fest. We had some Jareth and Sarah flirting here, so this is good (well... maybe). Right now we're working on a kissing scene. Now, if all the characters would just _cooperate_... (::glares at Jareth::)

JARETH: (::crosses arms::) But I don't wanna kiss her!

KALINE: Too bad, you have to. I wrote it, you have to do it!

JARETH: (::pouts::) Don't wanna!

KALINE: Oh, come on. It's not THAT bad...

JARETH: But she's underage, and I'll go to jail. I'm like 50 and she's like 10! Nuh-uh. Not doing it!

KALINE: It's more like 30 and 15! Stop being so dramatic! Um, Jareth...

JARETH: And she is NOT worth 20 years of my life, however long it may be...

KALINE: Jareth...

JARETH: (::still rambling on about jailbait::)

KALINE: DAMMIT, JARETH! PAY ATTENTION!!!!!!!!!!!

JARETH: (::blinks::) What is it???

KALINE: Dude, you can't go to jail just for kissing someone. Unless you want to...

SARAH: What's so bad about me, anyway?

JARETH: Nothing, nothing. I just... Oh forget it... (::pecks on cheek::)

KALINE AND SARAH: Like you mean it!

JARETH: I want my lawyer... (::hears police sirens wailing in background::) Oh, damn! I have to go! (::disappears::)

SARAH: I need a new Jareth, this one's broken...


	12. Easier Than This

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I could copy and paste one of the disclaimers from a previous chapter, but it's more fun to make up my own. I am under extreme stress right now, so the last thing I need is a bunch of Goblin creators suing the crap out of me! So, as I always say, I do NOT own any of the rights to Labyrinth. But I own what I create, b/c I created it. And all of my characters are my prisoners, especially Carl. Lol. Alas, for the show must go on. (::sighs and faints::)

**Chapter 12: Easier Than This**

Carl was happy just to be out of the dungeon for a little while. He had no idea whether Jareth would lock him back up or not. But for the moment, it didn't matter. All that mattered was finding Sarah, and that was what the Goblin King had set out to do. He'd given Carl strict orders, placing him in charge of the castle Goblins until he returned. Carl had never been in charge of anything before, so he was enjoying himself for the moment.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth had been wandering throughout his own Labyrinth for hours. He wasn't lost; he knew every twist and turn like the back of his hand. But it was difficult to find where they were keeping Sarah. He felt that she was present in the Labyrinth; he could always feel when someone was there. But there were far too many hiding places.

He would've smiled to himself when he saw a familiar young brunette walking away from him. But Jareth was far too worried about her for that. She hadn't seen him yet.

The sun was just above the horizon, meaning it was early morning when he found her. Had he really been searching all night? Sarah screamed, as Jareth appeared right in front of her. She looked so frightened; he had taken her by surprise. Her tears stained his sparkly shirt, as she collapsed into his waiting arms.

"Jareth, I was so scared…"

"Who took you from the castle?" He sounded angry. "Did they hurt you? How did you escape?"

"It was just a bunch of Goblins. They were dumb, so it was easy to trick them. I said I was just going for a walk and they believed me. I told them I'd be right back…" She somehow found the strength to laugh.

"Where did they keep you?"

She was leaning against him now, exhausted from her adventure. "In some kind of cave."

"Let's get you back to the castle," He still held onto her tightly, not wanting to let go.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived back at the castle, it was in ruin. Well, it had always been a mess to begin with. Tons of Goblins, all of them various shapes and sizes, ran amuck through the halls, crying with glee. "Let's dance magic!" "Chicken chase!" "Ssshh! I hear something!" "No, you hear empty brain!" "I gots the chickeee!" "Give me the chicken!" "No, mine!" "Yesh!" "Oh, it gots'd away!" "King is back! And he has a girl with him!" "So he find her?" "You let chicken get away!" Various hushed whispers could be heard.

Tired from a day of being held prisoner, Sarah had collapsed on the way back. As a result, Jareth had taken to carrying her bridal style. It wasn't that he really wanted to, he told himself. But rather because he had no other choice. He had wanted to get her back to safety as quickly as possible.

Once they were inside, Jareth took her straight to the dining room, ignoring the nosey young Goblins that surrounded them. Her stomach had been growling so loudly even he could almost feel it as he carried her limp body. She was too embarrassed to say much, as he gently placed her in a chair at the grand table. She winced when her sore muscles and bruised skin touched the hard wooden chair.

"Get her something to eat!" He coldly ordered one of the Goblin servants.

"What would she like?" Agatha, one of the few female Goblins at the castle, asked him politely.

His dark eyes made a silent threat. "Anything will do for now. This is _not _the time to be picky. Can't you see that she's half starved? Go and come back quickly!"

Jareth grasped his hand in his hands, as if he had a terrible headache. Sarah felt guilty for causing him so much grief, but she was too focused on the food which was quickly in front of her. He only sat for a moment, and then seemed to remember something.

He wondered what had become of Carl? He'd probably made a mistake leaving him in charge. Things were certainly a mess around the castle at this point. He politely excused himself from Sarah's company, and set out to find Carl…  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dumbfounded young boy hung indignantly from the chandelier that hung just above the staircase which led to Jareth's room. Drool was dripping slowly onto the bottom step, and he appeared to be asleep. He supposed the Goblins had left the poor boy there, hanging pitifully upside down, just for Jareth to find when he returned… The Goblin King glared angrily as he approached the upside down figure.

"Kevin!!!" Jareth shouted loudly.

"Huh? Hmm, it's Carl," He said sleepily. No, he was muttering in his sleep. "I wanna 'nother smore… Mmm, smores… Love you…"

"Craig get down from there this instant!"

"What?" He shrieked with surprise, now fully awake. "Jareth! The Goblins put me up here. I can't move!"

All the handsome King could do was laugh. He tried to be serious, but it was just so damned funny…

"It's not funny, you jerk!"

Actually, it was.

"Stop laughing at me!"

All the more reason to laugh.

"Look, if you don't get me down, I'll—"

"You'll _what?_" Jareth snapped. "If I were in _your_ position, I would be cautious as to who I order around. Of course, _I _would never be so stupid as to get myself into your predicament to begin with… Poor Chris."

"My. Name. is. _Carl!"_

"Whatever you say, Craig."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After tossing Carl back into the dungeon without bothering to untie him, Jareth returned to the dining room to check on Sarah. He found her still sitting at the table, her food barely picked over. It looked pleasant enough. She had a small salad, some form of potatoes, and a chunk of meat. The Goblins had been instructed to save the "good stuff" for the feast that night. Jareth frowned. He didn't think he'd eat it either. And he was certain that her being beaten and starved hadn't helped matters much.

"You are not hungry?" He asked in that proper British accent of his. _'Properly sexy, that is…'_ Sarah silently added. She then tried to focus on what he had asked her. But he was just so damn distracting!

"Not really," Her voice was weak.

"Perhaps that is for the best. We were planning to have the feast tonight. Maybe it would be better if I postponed it a few days?"

"If it's all the same to you, I'd really like to go tonight. It might make me feel a little better."

He smirked. He very much doubted that… "Very well. We shall continue as planned."

He took her hand, and transported to his bed chamber, where he told her to rest. Unexpectedly, he kissed her on the cheek. It was even unexpected by him, and he was the one who had done it! What a shame that she would be leaving tomorrow… Sarah hadn't said it, but he was certain she'd never want to stay after what had happened.

"Jareth?" She was blushing as he turned away.

"Yes?" He looked into her sparkling eyes, full of disbelief and confusion.

"Thank you… For everything. You didn't have to save me."

"I would dieif anything were ever to happen to you, Sarah."

He felt so foolish saying that. Jareth had never said anything so kind to anyone before. Not even to the dozens of girls who always seemed to be chasing after him. He smiled at that thought. Dozens of girls. Ha. Right. He waited patiently and silently until she was asleep and he felt she'd be safe. Then he walked out of the room, fading into the air as he did so.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth re-appeared at the front of the Labyrinth as he did so often. He saw a small, thin, little blonde boy, with blue eyes. The boy vaguely reminded him of himself at a much younger age.

"What _is_ this place?" The boy asked in wonder.

"This, my young fellow, is the Labyrinth. You made a wish that the Goblins would come and take your little brother away, didn't you?"

"N-no," He only looked to be about seven or eight.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should know better than telling lies, Robby."

"How did you know my name? Are you the King of Goblins from the story my Mommy reads me?"

He chuckled. "Exactly."

"And I have to make it through…"

"That's it, you've got the right idea."

"To rescue my-my brother!"

"Mm-hmm," Jareth nodded slyly. "And Darwin here is going to help you." He looked behind him, to a rather boring Goblin with a big nose called Darwin.

"Why do _I_ have to help someone?" Darwin asked, bewildered. For he had been innocently watering the plants with weed killer, when out of nowhere the boy and then the King had appeared.

"Because I am the King, and I say so," Then he bent down and whispered so only the Goblin could hear. "Just distract him until after the feast. I'm busy now." They both smiled at the boy, and Jareth took his leave.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah had started feeling better after her little power nap. She was bored, and restless knowing she had to wait for the feast. She had always hated waiting. While going over the events of the past few days in her head, she decided to try to find Sindel. She wanted to pay someone a visit, but knew she shouldn't be out by herself after all that had just happened to her.

When at last she came upon the servant, Sindel was in the laundry room hanging up clothes to dry. Still wearing the ordinary purple dress that Sarah had first seen her in, she methodically hung each garment with the utmost care. She actually appeared to enjoy doing her job, how odd…

"Hi Sindel!" Sarah smiled brightly at her.

"Oh, Sarah. You startled me."

"I want to go outside."

"O…kay. Have fun," The girl shrugged.

"Haven't you_ heard_? I was kidnapped. But Jareth rescued me."

"You were? Why was I not told of this?" For a moment, Sindel looked a bit hurt.

Now it was Sarah's turn to shrug. "Jareth's busy doing King stuff, and I want to see Storm. I promised I'd look after him. Only I couldn't because of all the stuff that's happened in the past few days. That reminds me, I've missed dinner with him for the second time! Now I feel bad… But I need to visit Storm. I was hoping you'd come with me?"

"As soon as I finish doing the laundry…"

Before she could finish the sentence, Sarah was already yanking up clothes and draping them over the line that was suspended across the room.

"Hey! No helping! You'll get in trouble if the King catches you!"

"Bah! Jareth can go suck a lemon!"

"Even after he saved you?"

"Yep."

The two girls giggled when they both pictured the mean, serious, no-nonsense Goblin King with his face all puckered up after tasting a bitter lemon. Sarah cackled hysterically, while Sindel tried to remain serious, but only laughed harder when she couldn't.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth was busy pestering the Goblins by randomly poking them with his cane when Kala entered the throne room, in human form. He began to sit, and gestured toward the small pit for her to sit as well.

"Kala…" He began, tapping the cane on the floor. "I need you to patrol the perimeter of our kingdom. Ensure that no uninvited guests are at the feast. Or at least no one that looks… _Suspicious_."

She nodded vaguely, but shot him a confused look.

"No Goblins are to bother anyone at the party. I'm sorry, but you're not allowed in there either. It's nothing personal, but someone has to ensure that this whole thing goes to plan. Your job is to see that we are undisturbed throughout the evening. Once the feast is over you may do whatever you'd like."

Kala whined and looked even more lost.

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Yes, you may kill whoever trespasses during your patrol."

With that, she seemed satisfied. Transforming into a solid white wolf this time, she trotted down the hall silently. But not before giving him a firm, reassuring nod.

Bobby, who was Robby's younger brother, was being rocked to sleep by the Goblins. Jareth usually did not care to concern himself with such… things. He had made an exception for Toby, for Toby had been an exceptional child. And Jareth knew this. One day, all that knowledge was sure to get him into trouble. He could only think of Sarah, though he tried his best to focus his attention on his "job". He ignored the child, just as he always did, leaving him to the care of the mischievous little creatures.

After Kala left, Jareth began to concentrate his energy on weaving an intricate protection spell for the Labyrinth. He cast a small spell to calm the land, and bring a temporary time of peace during the feast. His magic should last until the dawn of the following day, or so he hoped.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wicked Goblin laughter filled his ears, as they carried his small body up to the top of the volcano. Little beads of sweat had been forming on his forehead all the way up. He could hear Ludo's pitiful cries as they dragged the monster by his long fur.

"Hoggle friend?" Ludo said hopefully. "Hoggle help."

"I cain't help ya if I cain't help _m'self_! They's got _me_ too!" Hoggle's voice was panicky, and it echoed across the volcano.

He had taken leave from the kingdom of Stench, just long enough to rescue Ludo from the castle dungeon. They'd been captured by rebelling Goblins as soon as they'd left the castle. That was what he got for helping someone. History was repeating itself again. Hoggle had been punished for helping Sarah two years ago, and _now_ he was being punished for helping Ludo escape. Only this time Jareth was not responsible. At least, he didn't think it was the King… All that trouble to save Ludo, and look where it got him! Well, the dumb beast had done most of the work himself, bending the bars and knocking out the guards. But still…

He knew he didn't have much longer. Hoggle felt like he was getting a sunburn, or at least a nice tan. He'd heard rumors that Sarah was back in the Labyrinth. And he trusted them, since they were the same Goblins that had told him where to find Ludo. They had some homely looking boy with glasses down there, but Hoggle hadn't dared to try and save him too! He was a coward, not a hero. Too bad now he'd never see Sarah again...

"Put me down!" He pleaded with the ugly leathery things.

"Tehehe… Okay!" A small Goblin said. "Ugly go down! Wheee!"

On a signal from one of the larger ones, they tossed Hoggle into the volcano. Damn. The searing heat was making it impossible to breathe now. He felt like he was falling in slow motion…

He heard Ludo crying out loudly up above him. Just as he hit the molten lava in the pit of the volcano, Hoggle opened his eyes. He rolled over, to see that he wasn't dead. Not yet, anyway. He had somehow managed to land on a nice, big, flat rock, missing the lava completely. Ludo could move the rocks, of course! It all made sense to him now! Although he had been bruised from the impact, he sat up. Ludo was still howling, and the rock floated to the edge of the volcanic mountain, allowing Hoggle to hop right onto a ledge.

"He won't last long down there!" Another larger Goblin screeched. "Throw the fat one in!"

"We already did. They're both the fat one!" Someone chimed in.

"Well, the fuzzy one then!"

"Ludo fluffy," the beast corrected. "No fuzzy!"

"Whatever!"

"Ah-ha!" A cheeky shrill voice cut in. "I knew I would find thee here!"

Sir Didymus rode swiftly up the side of the volcano, on his noble steed, Ambrosious. He ran straight into the mob of Goblins and took out his sword, taking them on one by one. Lots of battle cries could be heard, as he swung his sword above his head, while Hoggle strained to see. The volcano's rumbling also made it difficult for him to hear.

Once all the Goblins had either been defeated or run away, the brave knight untied Ludo and tossed a rope down to Hoggle. At first, he was weary of taking the rope, afraid the Goblins wanted him to climb up so they could throw him in again. But when he saw his two friends peering over the edge at him, he knew it was safe.

"It's good t' see ya again!" He said, once he'd made it to the top.

"How do you fare, sir Hoggle? We shall have to get those wounds looked at."

"Have ya lost yer mind? We cain't go back t' the city."

"Whyever not?"

"Them Goblins has gone plum crazy! They threw me in the volcano!"

"Those are rebel Goblins, they do not live in the city. Come, my friends," Sir Didymus hopped on Ambrosious and began to ride away. The skittish sheepdog barked, and turned toward the other two.

"Ludo _friends,"_ the large Yeti embraced both Sir Didymus and Hoggle in a giant bear hug.

Hoggle growled. "Get offa me, ya big hairy-uh…- you thing, you!"

"Ludo go with?" His puppy dog like eyes looked sad.

"Now Hoggle, is that any way to treat the comrade who saved your life?" the knight asked.

"Alright, ya can come. But no more nonsense!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sindel came out of the servant's quarters holding a vial containing a golden powder. Sarah looked at the container as if it were a snake. At first glance it appeared to be some kind of glitter or maybe even sand. It gave off that semi-dangerous vibe.

"This is the magical dust I told you about."

"Pretty…" Sarah took it from her. "What does it do? Is it dangerous?"

"It has the power to heal anything."

"Anything? Wow… So how did you get it?" She continued to inspect the fine, glowing powder as they approached the barn.

Sindel shrugged. "My father was an Alchemist. I used the powder to survive some of my husband's more _severe_ beatings."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I like the way my life is now." Sindel smiled happily.

When Sarah opened the door, she found it to be rather heavy. Now she regretted not waiting for Jareth to bring her. The tired old shed lit up with light, just like before. Storm stood up and unfolded his wings when he saw her.

"Sindel, aren't you coming?" She noticed that her friend was still lurking in the doorway, half in and half out.

"No way," Her eyes were wide, and she shook her head violently. "Jareth may _think_ he has tamed that paracat, but I still don't trust it. They are very dangerous."

Sarah shrugged, and walked right up to Storm. "Suit yourself. He seems harmless enough to me!"

Storm's fabulous emerald eyes grew wider as he felt Sarah's gentle fingers sprinkle the gold dust into his wounds. He purred and twitched his mighty tail; he felt so much better. She felt a cold nose nudge her arm in thanks. Storm lowered himself down, and flattened his magnificent white wings, as if offering her a flight in return.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," She mock-pouted, while stroking his antennae-like whiskers. "I have to go to the feast soon, Storm. But I'm glad you feel better. Maybe some other time?"

"Prr-rr-mreowr," He responded gently.

"Sarah, let's go," Sindel reminded her.

"See you later, Storm."

And with that, they left him to his- um- to whatever it was he did all day. Sarah hoped Jareth would let him out for some fresh air. Speaking of fresh air, she hoped Carl was not back in the dungeon. Jareth had mentioned something to her about leaving him in charge of things. What had become of that? As much as she hated to admit it, she actually missed the melancholy king more than she missed her old friend.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sindel was busily preparing Sarah for the feast. They still had a few hours left, but perfection was difficult. She had been ordered to make her beautiful beyond compare. It was not Sarah's fault, but she didn't have the proper necessities to work with. Supplies were short in the Goblin Kingdom now, even more so now that there was such unrest within the city. At least the Labyrinth was peaceful enough… For _now_. She turned her attention back to the stunning brunette that stood before her.

"This is so pretty!" Sarah examined the sky blue dress which fell in silky silhouettes against her figure, making her curves more bold.

"The Goblin King will think so too," Sindel said, as she tightened Sarah's corset, while the front of the dress hung off her shoulders with the back unbuttoned.

Surprisingly, Sarah hadn't complained much about having to wear a corset. Maybe she was growing up; getting slightly more mature. She looked stunning in the dress, even though she'd never taken much of a liking to blue. It had silver leaves embroidered on the long sleeves, and near the neck line. A long veil-like skirt trailed well beyond her ankles. If it were white, it could have easily been mistaken for a wedding dress. How silly of her to think of such things at a time like this! She thought back to the night she had danced with Jareth, like a dream. For a few brief moments she felt… _enchanted._

"Although," Sindel's serene voice invaded her thoughts. "I hear that a certain _someone_ has a thing for you, as well."

"What are you talking about? Who?"

"Oh, don't tell me you haven't noticed, Sarah," Sindel was braiding her hair now, but brushed it out, deciding it wasn't the best look for her.

"Noticed what? Do you mean Carl? We'll never be anything more than friends at best. And he should be grateful for _that_."

Sindel had to laugh at that. The truth was so glaringly obvious to everyone. Why must mortals be so ridiculously shy? Well, she had been the same way back when _she_ was a mortal. The servant sighed.

"No, I don't mean that idiot," She was turning Sarah around now, so she could do her makeup. "I'm talking about Jareth, of course!"

Sarah gasped as the blonde applied a dab of foundation to her pale features. "He does _not_ like me. In fact, I think it's the opposite."

"Don't blink," Sindel muttered while adding eyeliner and mascara. "That's not what_ I_ hear. The whole underground is buzzing with gossip about you two. Why do you think he shares his bed with you?"

"Because there's nowhere else for me to sleep. It's better than the throne room."

"Oh, yes. I'm sure it _is_," She smirked. "_Much_ better, in fact." Her voice was suggestive and the mention of such things made Sarah blush.

"All the other rooms are taken, and he said there aren't that many to begin with. I mean, like he said, who would want to stay in a Goblin Castle anyway?"

"Apparently _you_ do. Or is he forcing you?"

"Actually, I've recently been given a choice, as to whether I'd like to go or stay. Carl ran the Labyrinth and won, after I'd already lost. Jareth said that means I have to make a choice."

"Did it ever occur to you that perhaps he _wants _you to choose rather than forcing you? There are tons of people talking about you two," Sindel giggled, playing to perfection the part of the traditional bubbly blonde.

"Did it ever occur to any of you that it's none of anyone else's business?" Sarah was getting snappy.

"I beg your pardon, Miss Sarah. You are right, it's not my place to say."

She finished doing Sarah's makeup in silence. She hoped she hadn't hurt the girl's feelings. But Jareth had asked her to find out about the lovely young woman's feelings for him. Of course, she couldn't tell Sarah that. No, it would only upset her further. And she still hadn't found out anything, despite her obvious efforts. Why were they both so stubborn? As she put the finishing touches on Sarah's makeup, she decided to try one last time.

"But between you and I, what _will_ your choice be? You only have until tomorrow morning to decide."

Chocolate strands fell into Sarah's face as she sighed. "I really don't know. Obviously, someone doesn't want me here. Why else would they bother to have me kidnapped? I got the feeling that the Goblins weren't working alone, just from some of the things they said."

"I thought it was just a bunch of Goblins that took you to rebel against the King? It's unlikely that it will ever happen again."

"But it may not be safe here," She turned around so Sindel could button the back of her dress. Her hands fidgeted with one of the silver leaves at the hem of her transparent skirt. "Then again, it may not be wise to leave, either. I miss everyone back aboveground, but I'd miss all my friends here too."

"And what about Jareth?"

"What of him? He hasn't done anything more than add to my misery."

Stupid girl! Didn't she see that he really, truly loved her?! _'How ungrateful of her,'_ Sindel thought.

"Don't be so harsh on him. He did give you a choice in the matter. He was willing to change everything for you two years ago, and he'll do it now. You'll find out soon enough that he's not really the monster that everyone makes him out to be."

"That's _your _opinion," Sarah narrowed her eyes defiantly. "But I know what I know. And sometimes I wish he hadn't given me a choice."

"You'd rather he kept you prisoner?" She began working on Sarah's hair again.

"It would have been easier than _this_."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The cruel menacing man that was supposed to be her husband slaps her. Hard. He then grabs her shoulders, bruising her and crushing her collarbone._

_"Get inside where you belong!" He yells at the lovely blonde, shoving her back into the darkness of their small cottage. He turned to the man in the hooded cloak. "Thank you for returning my property to me."_

_He gives the dark stranger, who he treats as an old friend, a small bag of coins. The man nods and leaves his friend to his business._

_"You are no better than your whore of a mother!" He shouts at his daughter, twisting her tiny arm until he hears a satisfying crack and she starts wailing. "Shut up! Go with her! Wait in the den for your punishment!"_

_Later that night, Sindel asks for someone to help her; to take her away from that awful place! And from her husband's cruel wrath… No one had ever answered her whispered pleas before, and she was certain that again, her calls would go unanswered. But someone _did_ hear her. And that someone answered her prayers…_

_"I _can_ help you," Says the man with the most intense eyes and gorgeous body Sindel had ever seen. He had appeared behind her, out of nowhere. "But my help, dear woman, comes at a price."_

_Sindel is spellbound for a long moment. Finally, she speaks. "What price is that?"_

_"Your husband has been most cruel to you, Sindel," he twirls a crystal ball between his gloved hands. "I offer you your dreams," The man offers to hand her the crystal, cautiously. "A chance to escape."_

_"And what of the price?"_

_"I am the King of Goblins," He announces, making Sindel gasp. "And I require only a child," He smiles evilly, leering at her infant daughter, who now suffers a broken arm. "In return. She will have a much better life as a Goblin, anyway. Her life is wasted here with this monster, as is yours. Come with me, Sindel. You shall be a servant in my great castle. Leave this meaningless life behind."_

_How can she refuse such an offer? Timidly, she reaches for the exquisite crystal, taking it from the man whom she thought to be equally exquisite._  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sindel reached into her pocket, standing just outside of Sarah's room. She leaned against the wooden door, her hands trembling. Remembering, she pulled out a large shiny clear crystal; a present as a reminder of her distant past.

"Yes," She said. "It should have been easier than this."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**  
Yes, it took me a while to write this, b/c it's the longest chapter yet. I like the number of hits I've been getting for this story, but I wish I had more reviews, even if they are bad. Good is good too, though, I'm not complaining. I am extremely stressed out, so I may not be back for a while. But the next chapter should hopefully be up by next Monday, or so. I hope... The next one should go together fairly easily. I am glad with the way this turned out so far. But I somehow feel the need to go over all the characters in detail so you don't get too confused. I know there are alot of characters, I am sorry for that. But I am trying to make the story better. So here's a list of all of them so far!:

We have Sarah, Jareth, the three stooges (aka: Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo), and all the other characters form the movie, which I did not create.

**Carl-** Sarah's best friendd who is a geek and has a crush on her. Short black curly hair, with brown eyes and glasses.  
**Trystan-** A guy (no longer rerally in the story) who Sarah had a crush on, but only b/c he reminded her of Jareth.  
**Mrs. Dixon**- Sarah's drama teacher who gives her advice. (not in story much)  
**Butterfly**- Sarah's little klitten that she rescued from the Labyrinth on her quest. Jareth had Kala (in wolf form) pretend to kill him, so he could win Sarah's heart by returning him to her. Color black and grey stripes with brilliant cerulean blue eyes.  
**Kala**- beautiful wolf-dog creature with the ability to turn to a human. She is a wolf that serves Jareth. Black and white hair with striking yellow eyes.  
**Sindel**- A servant in the castle, who is Sarah's friend. Blonde hair and blue eyes, always wears the same plain boring lavender dress.  
**Princess Adeira**- A spoiled jealous princess who was staying at the castle for unexplained reasons. She left when Sarah was kidnapped, perhaps fearing her own neck. Red hair and green eyes. She is the princess of a kingdom called Viamere, which she claims is aboveground but Jareth has his doubts.  
**Arietta**- A servant in Jareth's castle from long ago. It is implied that Princess Adeira is one of her descendants, they look alike.  
**Princess Seraseht**- A representation of Sarah (from the past). So far we know that Prince Jareth hurt her, and she drowned herself in the garden pool. He made a deal with another Goblin King (who was King before him) to save her life.  
**Prince Jareth**- Jareth before he became the Goblin king, back when he was supposedly a normal mortal.  
**Storm**- Jareth's "pet" a Paracat, which is a giant winged cat. They are known for their temper, and fiery spirit, and he killed a dragon and got hurt but Sarah healed him. Color solid white with green eyes.  
**Agatha**- A servant who works in the kitchen of the castle, she is female Goblin. That is all that's known about her at this time.  
**Stumpy**- A messenger Goblin who Jareth likes to throw out the tower window.  
**Bobby**- A little boy (7 or 8 yrs. old) who is currently running the Labyrinth to win back his brother. Blonde hair with blue eyes, like Toby.  
**Robby**- Bobby's baby brother who he wished away.  
**Darwin**- An innocent bystander Goblin who was forced to help Robby, and plans to trick him.

Whew! That was alot of characters, wow! But all of them are necessary. So keep those reviews coming, I loves you all!!!!!! I will work on getting chapter 13 ready ASAP. Oh, and in Chapter 13 there is of course the feast, which is more than is expected, but less than a ball would be. Also, there is a bit of an X-rated scene (finally) so yeah... Enjoy! And I hope my character list helped you, rather than just confusing you more. If you have any questions, just ask. :)

-Kaline Reine


	13. Dance with the Devil

**Disclaimer:** I am happy with the way this is turning out, but sadly I only own about 3/4 of the characters, the rest are owned by Jim Henson, I think. Yeah, a dead man owns this, isn't that the creepiest thing you ever heard? But since he's too um.. dead to continue, I am doing it for him. R.I.P. Jimmy, we miss you. Now for the elusive chapter 13... Oh, and somenthing was going to happen in this chapter, but I changed my mind so it's in chapter 14 now. Yep, it sucks but that's just how life is. Oh, and I forgot to mention that I also don't own Elmer Fudd. Read on!

**Chapter 13: Dance with the Devil**

Sarah heard a loud thud, as she slammed the door open. She looked up and down the dark gloomy hall, but didn't see anyone. How strange, it had felt like she'd hit someone with the door. She looked down to see Sindel lying face down in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Sindel!" She cried. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were still here. What's this?" She reached down to pick up a crystal orb, which had rolled out of the servant's grasp onto the cold floor.

"Don't touch that!" Sindel yelped, snatching it out of Sarah's hands. "It's um... dangerous. It will uh... well, it's just bad!"

"Sorry..."

"What did you want, Miss Sarah?"

"I just wanted to know about the feast. I may look ready, I still don't _feel_ ready. I'm just not sure what to expect."

"It's more of a party or a social gethering than an actual feast. There's just singing, dancing, eating, and a bit of socializing. It's quite an important event here."

"Who will be there?" Sarah was fidgeting with her tight blue and silver sleeves.

"Oh, don't tell me you're nervous! There's nothing to be nervous about. It's actually kind of laid back."

"Then why the formal clothes? And why go through so much trouble to look good?"

"Because Jareth wants to show you off to people."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With each passing moment, Sarah was growing more and more anxious. She had tried sitting on the bed, but by now she was pacing the room, in anticipation. It only looked to be about three or four in the afternoon. What time was this thing supposed to be, anyway? Butterfly was lying on the bed, idly watching her pace back and forth.

Jareth had been sitting in his throne room, watching her from time to time in his scrying acrystal, just like always. Now, seeing how uneasy she seemed to be, he almost felt sorry for her. Almost... He closed his hand around the crystal, making it disappear. The King vanished, just as it did.

When he re-appeared in Sarah's room, she was still pacing, facing away from him and looking out the window. She turned around, only to find him lounging on the bed, luxuriously. Jareth groaned, and stretched his arms above his head. Sarah noticed his muscles flexing involuntarily as he did this, but she did not dare to say anything. She walked to where he was, with hands on her hips. He stood, and immediately placed his hands on her hips as well. She pulled away.

"Did you miss me?"

"Not really," She lied. "I'm just nervous about this whole thing. And I feel very uneasy."

"You shouldn't. You look positvely... delicious." The words rolled off his tongue smoothly, like butter.

Jareth allowed his eyes to travel up and down her body freely. She wore a stunning blue dress, that had little silver leaves all over it. The skirt was made from a transparent lacey material, which resembled that of a veil, but there were so many layers that it revealed nothing. The top and sleeves clung to Sarah's form, causing the leaves to move seductively each time she took a breath.

Sarah didn't know quite what to say in response to such a suggestive remark, so she remained silent. Jareth appeared to be sizing her up, somehow, causing her to do the same. He wore a sparkling blue jacket, which was lighter than his usual attire; the color matched that of Sarah's dress. He wore a frilly black poet's shirt beneath it, with a matching pair of leather boots and gloves to match. She didn't even bother to look at his tights, she knew what she'd find there. She decided not to think of that, though her mind still vaguely wandered on it's own... It made her skin crawl to think that he was actually checking her out. And he wasn't hiding the fact.

"Well," Jareth said breathlessly. "I suppose we should go downstairs. Our guests will be arriving soon."

"What? _Now_?" She asked, as he grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her out the door behind him.

"Yes, now. We don't want to be late. That simply would not do. Since we are the hosts, it is is best that we arrive early."

"_We_? I never agreed to any such thing."

"You are my date, are you not?" They were practicvally sprinting down the hall at this point, as he dragged her along.

"Not," No sooner than the word had left Sarah's lips, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"I beg your _pardon_?"

"Gotcha," She grinned.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That short moment between them was soon forgotten, as an impossible number of women surrounded Jareth at the party. It was difficult to hear, because there were thousands of people talking at once. Sarah's forlorn form whirled around, trying to take in all of the different and strange looking people. Well, if you could call some of them people.

In the vast sea of distant-looking faces, Sarah spotted a familiar one. Carl was dressed in what looked to be a very formal servant's attire. He gave her a brief "help me" type of glance, and continued to serve drinks off a silver platter to the multitude of people. As much as she had wanted to approach the only familiar person that she saw, Sarah still didn't want to be seen mingling with servants at a social event. She turned away, only to spot another familiar (though much less welcome) face. Adeira's fierce glare almost seemed to burn through her skin. Sarah felt herself becoming more self-conscious all of a sudden, and she looked down to see whether or not her pretty dress had really burst into flame. It hadn't. Yet.

Adeira was surrounded by important-looking people too. Like Jareth's women, some of them wore masks, while others did not. She worse a dress similar to the green and gold one she'd had on a few days ago, only this one was entirely gold in color. It was much too flashy for Sarah's taste, but appeared to suit the overzealous redhead nicely. As two emerlad green eyes regarded Sarah with caution, the woman elegantly drank from a crystal goblet. While the drink had an unusual smell, it resembled champagne in appearance, and Sarah was sure it contained alcohol. She daren't try any herself, as she was sure that drinking must be illegal here too for someone of her age.

The luminous fabric of Adeira's dress, along with her golden crown which she had always flaunted, was enough to make Sarah go blind. The various people near her didn't seem to mind, and they all laughed at something inaudible that was spoken by the redhead. A few of them turned to stare at Sarah as she walked by; they were still laughing. Was she a joke to them? Deciding she really didn't care, even though she did, she continued on her way toward her "date". If he was supposed to be her date, then why was he making it a point to surround himself with so many other women? Why hadn't he just asked one of them to escort him? Sarah was glad he had chosen her, but still... Still what? She didn't know exactly.

"Ah, here she is now," Jareth pushed the other girls slightly aside, and pulled Sarah into their midst to stand beside him. Apparently, he had been talking about her as well.

There was a long and awkward silence.

"A human, how exotic," A beauty with short blue hair broke the ice. "Are you from aboveground?"

"Yes," Sarah was acting shy around all of them.

"What's it like up there?" Another girl asked.

"Everyone is pretty much the same. And they're all convinced that none of this is real. They say it's alot of nonsense."

"But we_ are_ real," A girl with long light brown hair and a matching outfit sounded like she was getting upset. "You've seen us. You can tell them when you go back, can't you?"

"Go back?"

"Yes," The one with the blue hair and yellow dress was talking again. She had a very calming voice. "His Majesty told us all about your adventure. And the choice you have to make by tomrrow morning."

Sarah sighed heavily; she had not wanted to be reminded of that. Not on a night like this. She was supposed to be enjoying herself. So much for that, as she mentally tossed that notion out the window.

"What will your choice be?" Someone else asked.

"Yes, Sarah," Jareth finally spoke. "What _will_ your choice _be_?" His voice held a slightly vicious and manacing yet teasing tone within it.

"I don't have to decide yet," She glared at all of them, including the King, defiantly.

"Surely you would not base your decision upon impulse. That _would_ be stupid," Came Jareth's reply.

"Tehehe! His Highness just called his own date stupid..." Sarah heard someone in the crowd say, and some of the girls giggled delightedly. This only enraged her further.

"I still have until tomorrow. And I am not being impulsive, I--I just don't know yet, that's all. I haven't made up my mind yet."

"Perhaps we should change the subject," The skinny mousey young girl with light brown hair spoke. "This is getting to be too much for Sarah. Maybe she wants to spend one more night in the King's _chambers_ before deciding." Her hazel eyes sparkled as she said this.

"And who are you to be so quick to judge me?" Sarah's bright blue skirt twirled about as she approached the bird-like girl challengingly. "Probably someone's maidservant."

"I used to court the King. And my name is Hera."

_'Hera and Sarah, haha. That rhymes,'_ Sarah tried to shake the thought.

"What's over is over," Jareth innterupted, shooting her a warning glance over Sarah's shoulder. "It's all in the past. That was a very long time ago."

She chose to ignore the warning. "We only broke up because my father didn't agree with the age difference between us. But _lately_ I've been thinking of disobeying him..."

"I refuse to be intimidated by a child," Sarah's voice was like needles at this point, and she was stepping closer to Hera.

A hand appeared on Hera's shoulder, pulling her back. It was the girl with the short blue hair that had been at least somewhat nice to Sarah. Her blue eyes stared coldly back at the smaller girl.

"Come on, Hera. Let's go get something to eat. This _is_ a feast after all. Give the Goblin king and his new girlfriend some space. You're old news," She winked at Sarah as she led the mousey one, who was dressed in a rather tasteless shade of brown, over to a table piled high with food.

Sarah turned away from the crowd, nearly stumbling in her too-high high heels. When she regained her balance, she looked up to see that Jareth was gone. How did he always manage to leave at the most inappropriate times? And he could have stuck up for her a bit more than he did. What a creep! But still... She wanted to have a word with him. And a word she shall have!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you just leave like that?" She asked, once she'd caught up to him. "Where have you been?"

"Now, now Sarah," His words caressed her mockingly. "You're embarassing me in front of my friends. This is Xander, an old companion of mine."

Sarah looked to his left to see a most handsome man. He wasn't nearly as handsome as Jareth, but any of the young women in the room would have been happy to have him as their own, that was certain. His face was somewhat similar to Jareth's, although his smile was different. And he had spikey hair, also like his friend's, which was the same blonde color but it was much shorter, a bit darker, and it lacked the long silky strands that framed Jareth's face. He wore a sort of red tunic with the rest of his attire closely resembling Jareth's. Maybe they were related... Either that, or he was some sort of copycat, she assumed. Xander was also a bit shorter than the tall man that stood to his right.

The stranger took her hand and kissed it gingerly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss... Miss, um..."

"Sarah," She answered, blushing slightly. "And it's nice to meet you too. How long have you known Jareth?"

"More than a few years. So... You must be the new fiance that Jareth has been telling me _so_ much about," This earned him a sharp elbow in the ribs from the King.

Jareth then turned his attention to what he silently considered to be the lovely young morsel who stood before him.

"Ignore him, he's had a little too much to drink," He chuckled. "And as a matter of fact, I had to leave on important business, I assure you. I had to check in on Robby, a young boy who is winding his way in circles inside the Labyrinth. It was rather funny to watch, actually."

"You're a monster!"

"Humans are so amusing. How quickly you judge others, dear Sarah, when you forget to judge yourself."

"I'll just leave you two_ alone_," Xander took a few steps away, before Jareth's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Do stay, dear friend. I think you'll find this particular evening to be... _highly_ entertaining," He smirked.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Sarah was trying to back away, but a group of people blocked her escape. She was stuck for the moment.

"All in good fun, Sarah. You needn't worry."

"Why did Xander call me your fiance?" She decided to change tactics this time.

"I told you, he's drunk."

"Am not," A staggering Xander was having some difficulty keeping his balance, but he played it off well. You almost couldn't tell he'd had anything to drink. Almost.

Jareth reached out and grabbed a sparkling glass filled with a bubbly pink liquid from a passing waitress. He shoved it forcefully into her hands, giving the girl no choice but to take it from him.

"And you should be too," He stated happily. "Go on, Sarah. Drink up!" He laughed.

"Me?! I can't _drink_! I'm not old enough. Not even close."

"Ah, but you forget where you are. Here there are no rules concerning that sort of thing. You may do as you wish."

"Can I leave, then? I'm getting tired, and this so-called party is boring me to tears!"

"Nope," Xander slurred, getting right into her face, and leaning his forehead against hers, with a total disregard for personal space. "Can't leave. You gotsha shtay..." They were indeed the impaired slurred speech of a drunk.

Jareth pulled his friend off her, and leaned him against some random woman behind him.

"Oh, hello," Xander managed from behind him. "And whatmightshurenamebe?" The woman moved away from him in disgust, and he landed on someone else, laughing. His laugh was certainly different from Jareth's, she could swear he sounded just like Elmer Fudd.

He turned back to Sarah. "Well, then. I suppose I shall just have to make things more_ interesting_ for you..." He snapped his fingers, and the Goblin King was gone again.

Deciding maybe he was right, Sarah took a long drink from the glass she was holding. It tasted light and fluffy, crisp and cool, not like the heavy strong alcohol she had once tasted aboveground. Her mother, Linda, had let her try some wine once, and it was awful! Her uptight father had always frowned upon that sort of thing, but her mother was always so lenient... She removed the thought from her head, realizing that her glass was now empty. She began searching for another one, and her face brightened when she spotted Carl carrying a tray of drinks in all different colors. She chose green, snatching it from the platter, coming from behind him, before Carl saw her. Sarah's world began to spin...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth was grateful for the momentary escape from the noisey party. It seemed to be going well, except for him and Sarah. He was thinking of her as, with a wave of his arm, thousands of candles filled the room in various places. When he snapped his gloved fingers, the bed transformed from hard crushing rock into a splendid feather mattress with sheets softer than silk. To his surprise, an opaque black curtain descended slowly from the ceiling, almost spider-like in it's movements.

Excellent. The room was responding to the mood he was trying to create. He watched as the long curtain closed partially around the now-fluffy bed, concealing it from prying eyes. Not that there would be any... If there were he'd have their heads! No one was going to ruin his fun tonight, they would not dare! He decided to leave the room to finish decorating itself in his absence. He had to get back to the party before someone else made off with his prize. He blew on the candles before he left, causing all of them to light themselves instantly. Sarah had said she was bored, and Jareth vowed he would soon remedy that for her... He laughed wickedly as he disappeared.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah felt tipsy, but continued her search for the Goblin King. She didn't see him, but she did see a way to drown her sorrows; another drink tray passing by. This time she grabbed a light purple liquid from the tempting array of colorful liquor. It was getting warm in the enormous room that was currently stuffed with people. Her silvery blue dress clung damply to her skin, making it even worse. It was pretty, but a pain to wear.

Suddenly, shiny golden fingernails latched onto Sarah's forearm. She spun around to face Adeira, who smiled politely at her.

"Jareth's about to say something important," Her red-orange lips pronounced the words gracefully. "He's asked that everyone gather over there for a moment." She pointed toward a large group of people who were near a platform that Sarah hadn't noticed before, which resembled a stage.

"Okay," She took another sip of the bubbly drink, while trying to gather her thoughts so she could think straight. "I'm going, I'm goin'..."

It was a few minutes longer before Jareth began speaking. Sarah was surprised that Adeira had managed to talk to her without saying anything rude or mean. She could feel a knot slowly forming in her stomach, as she tried to focus on the serious face of the man who stood on stage, and seemed to be looking at her. Various murmuring and shushing could be heard all around her.

"First of all I'd like to thank you all for coming," Jareth had what only could be called a business-like expression on his face. But beneath that, it held a slightly mischievious look. "And I'd like to read something to you, if I may. These lovely words were written by that beautiful young lady right over there." Everyone turned to leer ar her, as he pointed to Sarah. She was humiliated, and his eyes sparkled, as he began to read to them.

"I had a dream,  
In which I scream,"

Sarah felt feint when she realized he was reading her words, her own private thoughts, to these strangers.

"You were so mean,  
I was your queen,  
Searching for the jewel,  
In your heart,  
You can be so cruel,  
Don't even start,  
To some, you are just another face,  
My past can never be erased,  
The pain cannot be healed with time,  
From the moment I heard that fateful chime,  
I knew I would always love you,  
It's too bad you hate me,  
If only it were true,  
How can I make you see?"

The room was completely silent as he spoke. Sarah's face could not have possibly been any redder. It was the poem she had written when she first arrived at the castle. But she had torn it to shreds immediately after he saw her writing it. She was afraid he would find out... But now he knew, and so did everyone else. She hadn't wanted him to see; hadn't wanted him to know. But he knew anyway, now he knew everything.

"Well, my lovely, I can think of _more_ than a few ways for you to do _that_," Jareth winked at her in answerance to the last line of her poem while people laughed at his suggestive remark, but only for a moment. He then continued. "And with that, let the dancing begin!"

No sooner had the words been spoken than everyone began dancing. They seemed to forget all about the poem, much to Sarah's relief. Music came from everywhere and nowhere. Lavish decorations descended from the ceiling and rose from the floor, making the ballroom look even more fanciful. Hundreds of people whirled and twirled around, some with masks and others without.

Adeira turned, her golden dress spinning, and green eyes burning, to grab Sarah's hand.

"May I have this dance?" She purred.

Sarah was very confused. This was the last person she had expected to dance with. "But... But we're both girls."

"That doesn't matter. It's only a dance, it means nothing more than that," She pointed Sarah toward two masked men who were dancing together. They looked rather silly. "Perfectly harmless."

"Fine," She rolled her eyes, and allowed Adeira to lead her in a strange kind of waltz.

It wasn't like the way she and Jareth had danced, this was entirely different. They danced in dizzying circles; a blur of blue and gold. As Sarah danced with the red-haired devil, she began to realize that they weren't so different after all.

"He really does love you," She told Sarah, as the brunette spun elgantly, her long brown hair trailing behind her. "You know that?"

"Who?"

"Ah, who indeed," She was playing games with her now, Sarah was sure of it. Maybe they _were _different... "The Goblin King, of course. He has never loved another in his lifetime. And that's been quite a while."

"I'm sure it has. How old is he anyway?"

"_Much_ too old to be with someone as young as you. Although there are no laws against it, we also frown upon that kind of thing down here."

"Down here?" Sarah's eyes narrowed, but she smirked. She'd caught Adeira in a lie. "I though you said you were from aboveground."

"I- um... I did. And I am. But you see, I spend alot of time down here, and--"

"Chasing Jareth?" She interrupted.

"I would hardly call it 'chasing' him. In fact, it's more or less the other way around. Why do you think he wishes me to stay in his castle? He always askes me over for one of our usual... _visits_. He did tell me to leave, when you arrived. But I do recall a certain_ regret_ in his voice when he did so," She paused, while still dominating the conversation. Sarah listened intently. "That really was a lovely poem. Too bad it's just an illusion, you don't really think he could truly love you, do you? What a shame it was all for nothing; for someone who doesn't love you back... "

Xander grabbed Sarah's shoulders, and led her away from Adeira, cutting their conversation short. He apparently wanted to dance with her, and he didn't bother asking. Glad to be away from the red devil for a while, Sarah sighed and allowed her feet to fall in step with his. But all the while, she was searching the crowd for Jareth. Xander didn't notice the tears in her eyes as they danced.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Wow, that was an interesting chapter, I think. I tried not to make it as long as the last one, but still longer than some of the others. I think I can safely say that Chapter 13 had everything, a catfight, romance, jealousy, humor, irony, sarcasm, sexual suggestions, underage drinking, drunken frolics, and the whole thing! Wow, so what is Jareth planning, huh??? You'll have to wait for Chapter 14 to find out! I am happy with the way this turned out, this was he hardest part to write! But I did it, (::pats self on back::) Ow, my back hurts! And just to take your eager little minds off your problems, here is a little character humor thingy that I am making up on the spur of the moment:

KALINE: (::opens broom closet door::) OMG, what are you two doing in here?!

SARAH AND XANDER: (::with arms wrapped around each other::) We're sorry...

SARAH: I got tired of waiting for Jareth, so me and Xander just decided to you know, um... Relieve some tension in here. (::blushes::)

KALINE: That's not in the plot outline, you assholes! Get out of there! (::grabs Xander by the ear, and pulls him out of cloest::)

XANDER: Aww, come on! This is YOUR fault, anyway. Promising the readers that something would finally happen and then not following through, some author you are!

KALINE: Well, at least I'm not drunk! And at least I don't laugh like Elmer Fudd when I AM drunk!

XANDER: That ALSO would be your fault...

KALINE: Oh, yeah... Well, just stay out of the broom closet. Get back out there, and dance, damn you!

SARAH AND XANDER: Yes ma'am...

Okay, so I hope you liked it. And please read and review, I am getting depressed (even more than normal) b/c of the lack of reviews on the last couple of chapters. Thanks, and I love you, but I love Jareth more, and he's all mine (though all credits are still to J.H.) and I gotta go now, so buh-bye!

Love Me,  
-Kaline Reine


	14. Close Encounters of the Jareth Kind

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Labyrinth or any of it's characters. But I _would_ like to tie up Jareth and torture him for a little while... Grrrrrrrowl! LMAO! I do lay claim to anything or anyone I create in this fic, as I have said before. And after all, what's said is said. Tehehehe... Warning: This is an EVIL chapter! Yes, it's very naughty! So beware! 

**Chapter 14: Close Encounters of the Jareth Kind**

Sarah danced with Xander in silence, she was still thinking about her conversation with Adeira. She had said that Jareth loved Sarah, and then said he didn't. Which was the truth? Sarah supposed she'd just have to find out for herself... Not that it bothered her; she really just didn't care what he thought of her. Did she? Surely she was just curious.

There was something to be said for the refined and elegant way Xander danced, though it was nothing compared to Jareth's grace on the dance floor. 'Still, he isn't too bad for a drunk,' Sarah thought to herself. She silently wondered where her dark prince had gone. Dark prince? No, that didn't quite seem to fit Jareth. He was a King. And not just any King; the King of Goblins. She sighed and rested her head on Xander's chest, momentarily pretending it was Jareth's.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth smiled; he was rather pleased with himself for planning out this evening so well. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he hoped to do much more than merely seduce her. He wanted, needed, Sarah to be his, once and for all. He so desperately craved for her to love him as he loved her. And he would go to any length to prove it, so long as it didn't scare her away. While Jareth was a patient man, he lived with Goblins for crying out loud, he could not wait for her forever. His heart would not allow it.

He had just seen her dancing with Adeira, and Jareth did not like it one bit. The jealous redhead could only lead to trouble. He hoped Sarah knew that. He paused when he noticed a stranger in the crowd; a young girl about Sarah's age with long black hair and a black mask. She apperared quite out of place. Although there were hundreds of people at the feast, Jareth personally knew each and every one of them. Perhaps she was merely someone he had forgotten about, but he did not think so.

However, the Goblin King truly did forget all about the strange masked woman when he laid eyes upon his "friend". The nerve of that guy! Xander knew all too well of Jareth's feelings for Sarah, and he had the audacity to dance with her!

Jareth's heart sank when he saw the dreamy expression that was on Sarah's face as she rested her head on Xander's chest. Damn it! That should have been _his_ chest! She looked so blissful there, as if she had no other cares in the world. Damn Xander! That was the look of love, and Jareth knew that look all too well... It was the look his beloved Princess used to have when they gazed into each other's eyes. He had to put a stop to this!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I will not grant your Princess eternal life," The tall, manacing, hideous Goblin King speaks the evil words to Jareth. "But I will bring her back for the proper amount of time that she could have had, had she not been forced to commit such a sinful act," he spits the words out, as if they taste bitter. "In return you must give me your only child once he is born."_

_"He?" Jareth asks in bewildered amazement. "How do you know she will bear me a son?"_

_"I am the King of Goblins, the supreme ruler of the underground. I know all things. Do not question me, for I am not a thing to be questioned or trifled with. Do we have a deal?"_

_The young Prince could only assume that when he said "the underground" he had meant hell. Surely this man was too evil to be the devil..._

_"Yes," Jareth sighs. What choice does he have?_

_"Then you may have your princess... For now."_

_The dark cruel words loomed over him for many ominous months. But he lived in relative happiness, for he now had his lovely Princess Seraseht to fill his days with joy. However, that joy was short-lived. He began to notice that she was very much not the same person. Where once she had been a lovely young girl, full of life and bliss, she had now been reduced to something very much like a doll. Seraseht remained solitary, quiet, and cold; a puppet-like shell of her former self. She was no longer the passionate, strong, loving person that he had once fallen in love with._

_"Her heart I keep for myself," The Goblin King's laughter echoed cruelly inside his head._

_Despite his knowledge of this, Prince Jareth ascended the throne of his ailing father; taking with him his beautiful bride, who never laughed nor smiled. In fact, she no longer showed any emotion at all. She had become a mindless puppet._

_It was as if a dreadful curse had befallen the land, but it seemed to get better when the kingdom found out that their lovely Queen Seraseht was with child. Jareth had married his love, despite the fact that she was no longer the same person, or even a person at all. He was a determined man, indeed and he had loved her deeply. It was his memory of her, as she once was, that kept his darkened heart filled with agonizing hope. He had, after all, succeeded in a way. Seraseht had still been saved; she still breathed; she lived. And that had indeed been the bargain._

_It was not long until the heartless Queen gave birth to a handsome baby boy, and people rejoiced throughout the kingdom. The King was ecstatic, and he named the boy Seth (taken from the first letter of the Queen's name, and the last three of the King's). He smiled at how clever he was. But not clever enough to escape fate. Tragically, Seraseht died during childbirth, only to leave the lonely King alone once again._

_"Goblin King, Goblin King, wherever you may be," How he had tried to prevent her from speaking those dreaded words as she lay on her deathbed. But she had refused, saying that she must say the words, for her love. For she had given her heart to the evilest man ever to breathe, if indeed he did such commonplace things. "Come and take this child of mine far away from me!"_

_It was not much longer until the Goblin King did return to claim what he felt was rightfully his; Prince Seth. But Jareth, however, felt their bargain had been broken. He once had had Seraseht, and would have Seth too, had it not been for his own cruel words which had driven her to such madness. The Goblin's ruler had waited just long enough for the King to grow attached to his son, before coming to take him._

_If he had not called upon the Goblins for help, he would have been aloen then as well, and likely would not have claimed the throne. Jareth realized all too late that he had never stopped his heart from being broken, but only prolonged it; stretching it out over the course of many years._

_"I have come for the child," Both the Goblin King's words and his heart were like ice._

_"Please," The mighty King of mortals falls to his knees before the malicious entity that stands towering above him. "I have already lost my beloved._ Twice._ I do not ask that she be brought back a second time. But I beg of you, please do not take from me the only son we will ever have." There were tears in his eyes._

_"What's said is said."_

_Those words rang out over and over in Jareth's mind, forever haunting him. He now spent the days longing for his wife, and missing his son. This was a terrible curse that had befallen the King. And it was all of his own doing... The sheer blind injustice of it all was enough to make him vomit!_

_And so, the troubled King set out to find a way to undo what he had done. And at long last, he found a way.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The King had taken up a sudden interest in folklore, it seemed. Particularly that which had to do with Goblins, and more importantly, Goblin Kings. Jareth soon learned that once someone had wished away a child, they had the right to run through his twisted maze in order to get the child back. Many people did not have this knowledge, so their children were simply given up. Unfortunately, he had already bargained away his son. He began to devise a plan, and all he had to do was find a way to summon the evil one again._

_And so... The Goblin King, the most evil, most wickedly hated being in all existence, appeared before the King._

_"I demand the right to run your Labyrinth," Jareth said the words with caution. "In return for my son's freedom."_

_"But you have already wished away the boy in order to save your darling Princess," He hissed. "Tell me, was it worth it to you?" He finished the sentence harshly._

_But Jareth knew that the Fae race were a tricky sort, so he knew that this man loved making bargains and playing games with people in which the stakes were so temptingly high. He knew the Goblin King could not resist this chance. The temptation would be far too great._

_"I offer you myself in return for my son being set free. I will run your Labyrinth, and if I win, my son goes free, but I shall stay as your servant. Should I lose, you may keep both of us."_

_There was a definite sparkle in the Goblin King's eye; no one had dared to run the Labyrinth for many centuries now._

_"I accept," His voice changed from sheer glee to complete melancholy darkness. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth, or you and your son become one of us forever."_

_And with that, it had begun.  
_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remembering all that he had done for her, even if it was in a past life, Jareth grew very angry at the little scene before him. He had wanted to be pleasant with her this evening, but the anger that boiled over onto his face could not be helped. Xander still had his arms wrapped all-too-tightly around his Sarah, as the pair shifted into a fiery kind of tango together. Why were they still together?!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah didn't remember dancing through more than three songs with this man. She gazed longingly into his eyes, but somehow found herself comparing everything about him to Jareth. She had always done that, she realized. Why had she always allowed herself to do that? It had been the same with every guy she'd ever met. She's always compared them to the sensual blonde Fae who constantly tormented her, haunting her entire life up until now. He had only stopped because now he had no need to haunt her, he could really be there. She closed her eyes as Xander held her low in a dip. And as they danced, she silently wished that it was Jareth she was dancing with so closely. As if her heart had truly made a wish for him, Sarah looked up inot a pair of unreal mismatched eyes.

"Jareth," Shock was evident on her face. "What happened to Xander?"

He continued to tango with her, oblivious to anything else that was going on around them. At the moment, it was like it was just the two of them. They alone were all that existed in the world.

"You were expecting someone else?" He smirked.

"What happened to Xander?"

"Don't concern yourself with him, darling. He's somewhat... indisposed at the moment."

While they were swirling, he spun her around so that she caught a brief glance of Xander dancing with Hera wrapped around him, laughing up into his drunken eyes. He brought her back to face him almost instantly.

"You seemed to be _thoroughly_ enjoying yourself," Jareth seemed almost angry now.

"Oh?"

"Am I not enough for you? Do you find my company so unpleasant that you feel the need to seek companionship elsewhere?"

"You are a little unnerving, but... No! You were _gone_! What did you expect me to do? I'm not going to wait for you and follow you around like a lost puppy!"

He tactfully decided to change the subject. "What did Adeira say to you earlier?"

"Oh... We talked about alotof things."

"Me?"

"Don't be so self-centered. Everything isn't always about _you_," She was scowling at him now.

During their dance, he pulled her close and held her tightly against his chest. Sarah noticed the music had shifted to a kind of sleepy waltz. She gasped when Jareth's lips brushed lightly against her ear.

"But you'd _like_ it to be," His voice was rapidly approaching what could only be called a lecherous tone. "Admit it, Sarah."

He raised his arm and she twirled beneath him, then unexpectedly tried to move away from him. _'Oh, no you don't!'_ He thought, pulling her closer into his arms. She fell into some kind of clumsy dance, with her trying to escape his strong arms, and him effortlessly pulling her back to him. A part of her was curious, but another wanted only to be free of this... new kind of temptation.

"No, let me go!" She was causing heads to turn in their direction, which was ironically just what he'd hoped for. "Jareth..."

She gasped as she experienced her first kiss. And in front of all those people! Sarah wanted nothing more than to crawl away and die! And yet... Some part of her loved the way his lips felt pressing into hers. For a few brief moments, she was in ecstasy. It was exquisite, and suddenly she found she no longer cared that hundreds of people were watching them. She could feel their eyes burning into her, some with disgust, others with envy, and all of them making her cheeks flare. But she didn't pull away, she was too busy melting under his grasp.

This experience would soon get out of hand, and both of them knew it. Just when Sarah thought their kiss could not possibly get any more pleasurable, his tongue forced it's way past her lips. She thought she would explode with pleasure from the feel of his tongue scraping so suggestively against hers.

She made a slight noise when she felt goved fingers run luxuriously through her chocolate locks. His hands in her hair; his tongue entwined with hers; all of this from the man who called himself the Goblin King! It was becoming too much for her to bear. Why was he doing this? Such a blatant assault on her senses was a cruel thing to do. Before she knew it, she felt her legs hit something behind her. The back of her knees threatened to buckle, and Sarah realized she was being backed into a bed. _'Oh god, oh god,'_ She thought she was going to have a panic attack. _'What do I do now? He's backing me into a corner! It's not _fair Her breathing was becoming more erratic, and Jareth pulled away from her, but only slightly. She looked around and realized in a panic that they were in his chambers again.

Lust glowed within his hungry, predatory eyes. Jareth grabbed her arms, forcing her down on the bed. She found it to be much softer now. He climbed on top of her, his knees going between her thighs. His hand slid under her skirt, and Sarah moaned in ecstasy. He growled darkly, biting into her neck with his fang-like canines. He had elicted an unexpected repsonse from her; fear.

She trembled in fright of what he was about to do to her. But she was still slightly curious. Timidly, she reached down and brushed a shaky hand against his hard member, causing Jareth to buck, and moan with delight. Frightened, she moved her hands around to caress his back.

"Sarah," His voice was full of lust. "Please touch me again, _please_." She sensed the desperation in his voice.

She could feel his erection rubbing between her thighs, and she blushed furiously. It was far larger than she had ever imagined, even with his provocative clothing. She squeaked without realizing it; she was not used to being this close to someone. And the thought that it was the Goblin King made her discomfort even worse.

Her pathetic little squeak seemed to only fuel his desire even more. Sarah's hands moved up to the back of his neck, where she thought she'd be safe. However, this only caused him to writhe even further in his lustful agony, as she ran her fingers through his golden hair, stroking the back of his neck playfully. He growled hungrily, and continued his assault on her neck. Wait, _what_ was he doing?!

"Jareth I-- I can't."

"I'm sorry," He was fighting very hard to gain control of his senses. _'No,'_ He thought to himself. _'I am better than this, I am stronger than this. I must stop myself.'_

Oh, to hell with it! Moaning again, Jareth slowly moved up to her face, forcefully sliding his tongue in and out of her mouth, as if it were a preview of things to come.

"Please let me," He was breathing in her ear now, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. "It's been long, so_ long_ since I've been with a woman... And I want you."

"I'm not a woman, I'm just a girl! I can't do this," She pushed on his heavily muscled chest, trying in vain to shove him off of her small frame. "Get off me!"

When he only pressed against her harder, it scared Sarah even more. She felt a surge of pleasure mixed with panic building within her, and he could feel it too... She could feel his hands groping her, his teeth in her neck, his-- She fought the urge to scream. Her mind was a blur.

There was a knock at the door.

"We'll just have to finish this later," He said, finally lifting himself off her.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Well, this was an amzing chapter, or at least I think so. In case you're wondering, the part in italics is a flashback, just like al the other earlier chapters I posted. I like the cutscene flashback thingys the best! They're awesome. Well, I've never written anything even close to this sexual in nature, so let me know what you thought of it. Hopefully I didn't do too bad. In the next chapter, we get to meet a new character, and hear about two others, yay! I added them completely randomly but now they've become an important part of the story. Just like the cutscenes... Oh well. I am also updating the story summary, sorry. I hated the old one.

KALINE: Uh oh, Jareth. You'd better run, I think I hear police sirens coming closer...

JARETH: (::whines::) But that's not illegal in the underground!

KALINE: My readers live aboveground.

JARETH: Oh shit! (::runs and hides::)


	15. Farewell, My Love

**Disclaimer:** I wonder if anyone would write a disclaimer saying they did own something. That would defeat both points, now wouldn't it? If I owned the Labyrinth, I would not waste my time writing a fanfic about it! And if I owned it I wouldn't need a disclaimer, so why would I write one? Oh well, some of the laws of our society are pointless... In any case, I own nothing except what I create. Sorry for all the boring disclaimers, here we go again. Alright? Alright... 

**Chapter 15: Farewell, My Love**

There he stood, in all his primal glory. Jareth frowned as Daemon, ruler of the white wolves, entered his room uninvited. Sarah, obviously not knowing who this man was, regarded him with curiousity; her eyes scanned him up and down. He had blonde hair, which was much darker than Jareth's, and it had a kind of brown undercoat, which resembled fur more closely than it did hair. His shiny brown eyes regarded her briefly, then shot back up to meet Jareth's ruthless gaze. He too wore a cape and Sarah likened his clothes to those Jareth had been wearing the moment she had first met him. Why did she always manage to compare every man she'd ever met to Jareth? She tried to hide that fact, but it was getting harder. It was a long time before anyone spoke.

"I hope I'm not _interrupting_ anything Jareth," The man's voice was rich and smooth, and yet animalistic at the same time. Something about it made Sarah shiver.

"Actually you _are_," The Goblin King growled.

"What a pity. And such a lovely young lady, too." Sarah blushed silently, still sitting on the newly-soft bed.

"What do you want Daemon?" So Daemon was his name... How odd...

"Oh, you don't need to worry, Jareth. I won't steal her from you. There's no need to be jealous, I'm happily married, luckily for _you_."

"I asked what it is you want," There was venom in the King's voice now.

"Calm down, sheesh!" Daemon took a few steps backward, toward the door. "I came to negotiate payment with you."

"Payment for what?"

"The services being given to you by our wolves. They've been guarding your Goblin City for a while now. I think it's time you paid us properly. Especially for the services rendered by Kala; she is valuable to us."

"Very well. How much do I _'owe'_ you?"

"Well..." The short muti-colred man lingered on that word, as if carefully calculating what to say next.

"Get on with it!" Jareth snapped; obviously getting impatient. Sarah, on the other hand, was glad for the break. "Name your price. Quickly. Just anything to get you to leave." He cast a sideways glance at Sarah. He was being blunt now.

"Make it two thousand this time."

With a dramatic roll of his eyes, Jareth flicked his wrist in Daemon's direction. "Fine! That should do it. Now I suggest you make yourself scarce before I do it for you. _Scram_!"

"Now so fast," Daemon started as the taller man tried to push him right out the door. "There is one more thing..."

"It can wait."

"But you don't under--"

"Go. away. _now_. Daemon." Jareth was speaking through gritted teeth.

He couldn't help it, he had to know. Daemon blurted it out. "One of my subjects was killed in your Labyrinth!"

"I assure you that I had nothing to do with it."

"I know who did it. Demona said it was a young girl called 'Stephanie'. The young lady who currently warms your bed seems to fit her description," He eyed her as if she were his prey. And when his eyes pierced her so, Sarah looked very much the part of a scared little rabbit.

"It was not her," Jareth stepped between them. "Her name is Sarah."

"Who is Demona?" Sarah finally found her voice.

"I'll explain later, now be quiet. As for you Daemon, it could not have been Stephanie either. She is locked away in an oubliette. Forever."

"Are you certain?" Daemon cautiously backed out of the room.

"Yes."

"Very well then. Our business is finished... For _now_."

As the man left, a cold breeze seemed to blow across the room. Sarah caught a brief glimpse of Daemon's fluffy white tail as he walked away, swiftly and silently. How odd... Jareth locked the door quickly, then turned to walk slowly back to the bed, to sit down beside her. For someone who was so anxious for the intruder to leave, he was certainly hesitant about facing her. It was most likely due to what had happened between them previously. But she was doing her best not to think about it.

"Stephanie... I had forgotten all about her," Sarah was the one to break the ice first. The tension in the room was so thick you could almost cut it with a butterknife.

"Of course you did, we all did. That is the very purpose of an oubliette."

"A place to put people to forget about them..."

"Yes," He moved to place a possessive arm around her, as her eyes swirled with drunkeness.

"Who was that man? And who is Demona? Why'd you have to pay them?"

He laughed wickedly. "I highly doubt you'll remember any of this in the morning. But you have alot to learn about this place, Sarah. Daemon is the ruler of the white wolves, and Demona is his wife. She rules the timber wolves, and also presides over all the others. They have a son named Damian who rules the black wolves."

"Why bother to have three different people? Wy not just have one person who rules them all? How difficult can it be to manage a bunch of wolves anyway?"

His sly smile unnerved her a bit. "If only it were that simple... The three are fated to balance each other out. And the wolves here are not like the tame ones that you are used to seeing aboveground. Each of the three wields an entirely different power. Daemon has the power to create, his son Damian has the power to detroy, and Demona, his wife, has the ultimate power to rule and keep order and balance. You can learn _so _much more if you stay here with me, Sarah," He kissed her forehead and she moved away a little more. "I can't stand to lose you again."

"We still have until tomorrow," Was her only timid response. And in his heart, he already knew that she was gone.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time after the evening's multitide of events, they had both falen asleep. Jareth had fallen asleep while considering Daemon's words of warning about Stephanie. Had she really escaped? And why would she kill an innocent? The wheels in the back of his mind would not stop turning as he tried desperately not to think of Sarah leaving him in the morning.

Sarah seemed to still be uptight, pondering her upcoming decision that would take place tomorrow. She finally appeared to settle into a finality of some sort, and sleep washed over her in great tiresome waves... Waves made of alcohol. She was certain she would have a hangover in the morning.

And indeed morning did come, with an impossible knot forming in Jareth's stomach upon awakening. Deciding to wake his sleeping beauty with a kiss, he leaned over her. He really didn't want to disturb her from her blissful sleep, but he knew it must be done. Jareth sighed and moved his unhappy lips across hers very lightly. Surprisingly, she didn't stir at all. Little butterflies rose up within his stomach now, undoing the knot for the moment. He paused, to gaze at her beauty for just a few more lovely blissful moments.

He thought back to the previous night, before Daemon had so rudely shown up. It would have been a mistake anyway; perhaps what happened had been for the highest good of all concerned after all. If Jareth had her, he wanted to take her when she was at least _somewhat_ sober. Or perhaps thinking more clearly, at the very least. She had fought him, putting up her defenses for modesty sake, but he could tell she wanted it just as badly as he did. Even if it _was _for the wrong reasons.

As if she could read his thoughts, Sarah's eyes snapped open, looking slightly pale and bloodshot. She yawned and stretched under him, making him briefly reconsider giving up on last night's events. She wasn't at all surprised to see him... at first.

"Why are you in my face?" She asked sleepily.

"I-um.. Well, I--you see Sarah, I was --uh, um...--"

"That's okay," She waved a dismissive hand in his general direction. "Forget it." Jareth blushed for the first time, and moved off her.

He regained his composure quickly. "You have to make a very important decision in a few minutes, you know. Stop playing around."

"_Me_ stop playing around? _You_ were the one trying to undress me with your eyes a minute ago!"

"I was not--uh... I was... Well... _Fine_!" He threw the first insult he could think of at her. He was running out of comebacks for this girl...

"Seriously, I'm ready."

"You've made your decision then?" His heart sank when he saw that she was so sure of herself.

"Yes, I want to go--"

"Sarah, please," He put a desperate finger over her pouty lips. "Don't leave me. I can't stand to see you go again. I just don't have it in me anymore. I offered you everything your heart could ever dream of the last time you were here. I am prepared to do it all again."

"I'm sorry. Please don't make this any harder than it already is. Toby needs me. And in s strange way, so does Karen. It hasn't been easy for either of them since my Dad's heart attack." Her mind flickered back to the time when she had gazed into the well, and seen her father's heart attack for the second time. But there had also been a shadowy figure there that she hadn't noticed before. Somehow, watching the well-version of her father's death hurt her more deeply than being there in person. Tears threatened to ruin her composure. "And besides, it really isn't safe here at all. I got kidnapped once, I don't want it to happen again. Someone doesn't want me here, and if they want me to leave, then that's what they'll get."

Jareth finally shrugged. Fighting with her was pointless. "Well I suppose it's your choice then. Even if your '_friend_' did cheat!" He rollded his eyes when he said "friend".

"Can I take Butterfly with me?" Hope filled her big pretty eyes for a moment. Gods, how he would miss those eyes of hers.

"No. I will return you in the same clothes that you arrived in, and you will be sent back aboveground. It will be as if no time has passed and you were never here," He looked at her with anger and a sudden venom in his eyes.

"What do you mean? Why are you being so harsh with me?"

"No, Sarah. I have been very, very kind to you. But you still continue to see me as a monster. It seems that your heart has been somewhere else."

And with that, he snapped his fingers. She was gone.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah only blinked, and remembered that the Goblin King had the power to reorder time. She had no doubt that he had a great many more talents as well. Too bad she would never find out now... She had forgotten some of the things about him, but she would never forget again. She still found that some time had passed in her world, because Toby was no longer in the kitchen, and all the dishes had seemingly washed themselves. She went into what used to be her Mother and Father's bedroom, to find him asleep in his crib with a cherubic grin on his face.

Karen's blonde head popped into the room, startling Sarah. "I'm home early," She said, the rest of her following into the room. "The date didn't go well at all."

"Sorry to hear that," Sarah's words were almost mocking.

"It's alright. He was a creep anyway," She kicked off her heels and began removing her earrings with haste. "How was Toby?"

"No complaints. G'night," She left the room without saying anything else. She needed to be alone; she needed to think.

"Sarah?" Karen stopped her. "Thank you for watching Toby for me. I'm sorry about what happened to Robert. I mean, your _Dad_. Maybe I shouldn't be dating yet."

"No, I think you should," Sarah smiled at her, finally understanding. Or trying to. "That is, if you still want to."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah had just slept all night next to Jareth, and she wasn't really tired when she got to her room. Karen would be so furious if she knew that Sarah had slept in an older man's bed. She had to smile at that thought. Older, ha. Just how old _was_ he? She doubted she could have slept anyway. Images of a tall blonde smirking man kept evilly flooding her mind. She definetely needed more time then the forty eight hours he had given her to decide.

While she missed all of her friends back in the Labyrinth, she was certain that her family would be missed far more. But now she wasn't so sure. What if she'd made a mistakle again? Well, maybe she'd at least learn from it. She winced as she thought of Jareth again. The thought of never seeing him again was becoming unbearable for her. Had he put a spell on her? She was just so confused. What could she do?

_'I could have said yes,'_ The sadistic side of her argued, _'You rejected all that he offered you. The guy loved you, you know. And now you'll never know. All you'll ever know is pain...'_

_'Thanks_ alot Sarah was sure she was crazy now, having conversations with herself in her head.

_'You walked all over him; treated him like trash again and again. And still he did his best to prove his love was pure. You are damned for it.'_

Damn_ me!'_

_'Yes, damn me.'_

"Damn you Jareth!" The words of the dwarf came back to her. "And damn me too!"

_'Yes, but why?'_ The goodness in her pleaded. _'What does it all mean? Nothng makes sense.'_

_'And nothing is what it seems.'_

_'His feelings aside, how do I feel? Do I truly love him?'_

_'You could have. You could have been happy, you fool. This is all your fault. All my fault. You screwed up big time.'_

_'Maybe I can fix it,'_ She was still hopeful despite her fears. _'Maybe my decision wasn't permanent?'_

_'Your choices have _always_ been permanent, that's part of the problem.'_

_'But I still have feelings for him!' _Some deep primal part of her relized, all too late.

_'Too late! You were always too _late Her mind screamed back teasingly. She could feel herself slipping away into sleep, and dreaming of beautiful Kings.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From within the terrors of hell, also known as the dungeon beneath the castle beyond the Goblin City, Carl saw two sinister eyes glaring at him. They burned like the silver and rust colored coals of hell, staring from the darkness. Jareth was in his cell with him! And from the looks of it, this was not going to be a pleasant visit. He trembled as some sort of basic instinctual fear was stirred within the very core of his soul. Jareth reached out with cruel leather-clad fingers, and twisted his hand, while concentrating on his target.

"No! What are you _doing_?!" Carl's voice sounded an alarm but his feet were glued to the floor. Where could he have run to anyway?

"Getting my revenge," Answered a dark voice that was not quite the same Jareth. "You stole her from me."

"_Me_?!" Carl's voice was a squeak at this point. "I didn't do _anything_! I swear! Please, let me _go_! I didn't do whatever it was! _Please_!"

Agony swept across his body as Carl let out a shrill howl. His very soul was being torn from his body, so at least he had a reason. Jareth also had a reason to his thinking; a method to his madness. This boy's species had been the reason his love had left him, both times! And somewhere deep down she must have cared for Carl, and Jareth hated to admit it, even to himself, but he was a very jealous person. Carl's bones twisted; his skin shrunk away from his body, causing it to stretch in some places, and wrinkle in others. He was in excruciating pain the entire time. Everything changed shape; his eyes, his nose, his teeth, his hair, his limbs, his torso; hell everything! When the deed was done, all that stood before him was a tiny ugly Goblin. Another mutant servant for his Majesty...

"Your name shall be..." Jareth debated this for a long moment. "Squelch. There, that seems fitting. It means 'slime'."

The creature only blinked up at him. He opened the dungeon cell door for the little nuisance, and gave him a good stern kick.

"Now go do something _useful_, you wasteful maggot!"

"Yes, master," Squelch's voice was crushed and sounded somewhat like an overgrown mosquito with a headcold, which he halfway resembled. He scurried out of the room.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth sat alone in his bedroom, noticing how boldly empty it was._ 'Just like my heart...'_ He thought bitterly. He was downright full of bitterness at this point. Although he found it odd at the time, he managed a smirk. How very ironic the situation was!

He thought back to the moment he had unknowingly sealed his current fate... How had he managed to act with such cruelty? Jareth had literally squeezed the life out of her father's heart with invisible hands. He had been afraid Sarah would know somehow; would figure it out. But in the mortal realm a heart attack was considered a natural cause of death. There is no way she could possibly know he was responsible. Could she?

Jareth had murdered Sarah's father with the intent of causing her to stay with him, with nothing to hold her to the aboveground any longer. How very ironic that it had been her father's death that had at least partially swayed her decision to leave! Fate was so cruel... What was meant to bring her closer to him had only driven her further away.

"Oh, what a fool I've been, Sarah," He said out loud, as if she could still hear him. If only she could...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Just in case you don't already know,my profile page has frequent updates on the status of my story, and summaries of chapters as they go by. Just thought some of my readers might want to check it out, (::hint, hint::). Yes, this is a shocking turn of events, but the story still isn't over. I love in the beginning how Jareth's all trying to get rid of Daemon to be with Sarah and then just seems to change his mind completely, so he gives up and goes to sleep. Don't worry, they'll have plenty of chances later. :D I decided from the beginning to have Jareth take revenge since he seemed jealous of her friends in the movie. I hope that with the internal monologue about him killing Sarah's father helped to reveal some of the mystery within the story (but certainly not all of it, haha). Also, I have a myspace page with lots of fun videos and stuff to watch. I have Labyrinth videos and Sailor Moon videos and one Starfox Krystal video. My myspace url is: so you can find me easily. And to answer some of your questions, I've been asked this by alot of my readers, yes my profile pic is really a photo of me. I am going to add another different photo later though, maybe. Lol. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, and I am not going to post the next chapter unless I get at least 5 reviews on this one, so... I want more, obviously. While I am glad for what I do get, 3 reviews per chapter 9which is my averag) is pathetic! Come on, just let me know if you love it or hate it or don't care or what! Pretty Please? Oh snap, I said the magic words, so that means you have to now, hehehe...

-Kaline Reine


	16. The Uninvited King

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jareth, and (sadly) I still don't own his body either... Nor do I own any other characters recognized from the movie and/or any other movies, etc. Oh well, I tried. better luck next chapter... This is where the story starts to get good. Read on! 

**Chapter 16: The Uninvited King**

Sarah sat outside, resting her back against the tall oak tree in her back yard, letting her face be warmed by the evening sun. It felt glorious... She was thinking back to that brief moment, about a week ago, when she thought she'd heard his voice again. She couldn't be sure of what he was saying, but she was sure it had been meant just for her.

She watched, lost in her thoughts, as Toby played silently in the sandbox. Sarah was glad that he and Karen were safe, but at the same time she thought they'd be okay without her. What had made her give up a life with Jareth? Could he really have been that bad? She couldn't help but wonder... Oh, stupid Goblin King! Why did she always keep thinking about him?! It wasn't fair, it never was!

"Sarah! Toby!" Karen called from beyond the sliding glass doors in the kitchen. "It's getting dark out, it's time to come inside! Dinner is almost ready."

Sarah was more than happy to go back in; she had felt like she was being watched anyway. A strange feeling crept over her as she thought about it. Well, maybe dinner would get her mind off Jareth at least. She scooped Toby up, and walked back to the house, locking the door behind her.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What would have been a very quiet, relaxing dinner was cut short when Karen heard the doorbell ring. In a panicky flurry of long cocoa colored hair, Sarah bolted up from the table to follow her, leaving Toby confined to his high chair. Karen cast her a curious glance, and opened her motuh as if to say something, but then thought better of it. Sarah inwardly gasped as she caught sight of sandalwood spikes through the window by the front door. _'That pest!'_ A spark of recognition hit her. _'He just does not know when to quit!'_

Karen's broad shoulders blocked Sarah's view. "May I help you?"

"Yes," Came a liquid velvet voice thet confirmed the young girl's worst fears. "Is Sarah home?" Her heart almost stopped beating right then and there! He was a dead man!

"How do you know my step-daughter?" Her over-dramatic motherly attitude served only to irk Sarah further. Her eyes narrowed in distaste as she looked at this strange man and his unusual clothing.

_'You had damn well better have to wrong house!' _Sarah silently warned him, and prayed he'd be quiet. She wished he would just leave, but somehow knew he would not.

"I am her..." He chose his words carefully. "Boy... friend?"

"Oh," She was taken aback. Sarah hadn't told her anything about dating anyone. Not knowing what to do, Karen turned to the girl. "Sarah, your um... boyfriend is here to see you." She gave the girl a quick look as if to say she would have an explanation from her later.

Sarah only cleared her throat nervously, and once Karen had gone back into the kichen, she stepped outside and closed the door. She stood on the porch, face-to-face with the Goblin King, not having the faintest clue of what to say.

"Sarah, I need your help," His face still held a smirk.

"Like _hell_ you do!" She decided to yell at him. "What do you think you're _doing_?!"

"Courting you?"

"No, no you're not. You were supposed to leave me alone! And you are _not _my boyfriend."

He looked so serious now. "I'd might as well be. I don't see any other male callers at your door, my sweet."

"I am not sweet, and I'm not _your _anything!"

"Very well, then. I shall cut right to the chase. Something is very wrong in the underground--"

"Yes, it's you!" _'And those pants of yours,'_ She silently added._ 'That is so wrong...'_

He ignored her comment. "--And I need you to come back with me. I believe I know who is responsible for leading the Goblins against me. And that means I know who it is that kidnapped you from my castle."

"Not interested. Are you done yet? Because I'm going inside..."

"_Not_ so fast," Jareth pulled her close to him, until they were mere inches apart. "Look what I'm offering you, Sarah." This gave her the distinct feeling of deja vu. "A chance to repay your abductors, and have your revenge. Do you mean to tell me that you do not care in the least?"

She only nodded, relieved that it hadn't ended the same way as the last time he's said something like that. He pulled Sarah into a very strange yet beautiful, and fiery kiss. As his tongue slid into her mouth, she made no effort to stop it. But she also did not respond to him at all. She simply waited for it to be over, and tried to fight the fire that was coarsing it's way through her veins. Eventually, he allowed her to pull away, fearing the loss of his own sanity and good judgement. He'd be tempted to take her right here on her parents' porch, if he was not careful.

"So be it," His breathing was a bit shakey. Sarah gasped as Jareth slid an amber colored bracelet onto her wrist before she jerked it back. "But I'll be back for you. And soon"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sarah returned to the dining room, Karen was smiling so big she was practically glowing. Somehow, Sarah knew what was coming. She liked him, _uh-oh_. This was not good.

"I am _so_ glad you're finally dating someone!" The airhead blonde gished enthusiasm. "Now I know why you've never been interested in boys your own age. You like older men!"

Sarah's jaw dropped. "_What_?! No way! Jareth is _SO_ not my boyfriend!"

"Sure he isn't," She winked. How disgusting!

"Kar-en! I'm _serious_! Jareth is--"

"Jareth is his name, huh? How strange..."

"Yes, but he's not my boyfriend," Thinking quickly, Sarah held out her wrist to Karen, showcasing her bracelet to the woman. "He only came to return my bracelet. I dropped it near his--"_ 'Castle!'_ Her mind all but screamed. "--house."

Karen only rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm _sure_ that must have been it. And that's why you kissed him like you did, of course. Merely to thank him for returning it, mothing more." She smirked now, believing herself triumphant.

"You were _spying_ on me!"

"You were on the porch with a forty-something year old man, Sarah. Who claims he is your boyfriend! I think that gives me the right to be just a little bit curious, don't you? Especially since I don't recall you _ever _mentioning him to me before."

"No," Was the only reply she could think of. "That still does not give you the right to spy on people! And I did not kiss him, _he _kissed _me_. Before I could do anything about it." Sarah threw up her arms in sheer exasperation.

"Well, I'm glad you're dating someone, even if he is in his forties..."

"Karen he is nowhere_ near_ that old!" _'More like four-hundred, most likely, if there is any truth to it.' _She almost chuckled to herself.

"It doesn't matter," The stubborn blonde crossed her arms. "What matters is that you need to invite him over more often. If you're going to be dating this guy, I'd at least like to get to know him a little better."

Sarah wanted desperately to scream. This could not be happening to her! It just could not! All she could do what storm up to her room, muttering obscenities loudly. She slammed the door, and threw herself down on the bed in annoyance. She was so angry with everyone she knew right now! Why did it feel like the world was conspiring against her?

A random thought freed itself from her amonst all the others. _Carl._ What had happened to Carl? She hurriedly picked up the ivory phone from her nightstand. Several rings, but no answer. Then his Mom picked up. Thank goodness! Maybe he'd made it back alight, too.

"Hello?" The friendly familiar voice echoed over the phone.

"Hi, is Carl home? It's Sarah."

"Sarah, you're Karen's daughter, right?"

"Step-daughter, yes." She hated when people called her that. It was bad enough she had to live with the woman. But to be _related _to her?

"I know you, but I'm afraid you have the wrong house. This is Ms. Trivett."

"Yes, you're Carl's Mom. Is he home?"

"I don't think I know of anyone named Carl. Sorry, but I don't have any idea what you're talking about, little girl."

"Carl. You know,_ Carl._ He's your son; Carl Trivett."

"But I--I've never had any children, Sarah. Are you feeling alright, my dear?"

Oh no. No no no no no no no _NO_. This wasn't right at all. "Okay," She said meekly, and faked her understanding. "I'm sorry, I must have the wrong number." She hung up the reciever without waiting for an answer.

Something had happened to him. Why didn't he exist in her world anymore? She remembered him when no one else seemed to at all. Maybe he'd become a permanent part of the Labyrinth. But Sarah didn't want to think about that. _'No,'_ Her mind whispered. _'No, it can't be. He-he wouldn't...'_

But he would.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Sarah was walking home from school. She had just walked out the two big glass double doors that guarded the children from so many dangers. One of the said dangers walked right up to her, in regal elegant eighteenth century clothing, with absurdly form-fitting tights, sporting that wild mane of his. A cocky smirk crossed his features, making him look as evil as ever, when he realized they were being noticed by most of her schoolmates. She made an effort to continue walking and avoid him at all costs, but that was proving difficult as so many of her peers were staring them down. He put a possessive arm around her shoulders, causing whispers and murmurs among the other "children" as Jareth caled them.

"Jareth, stop it!" She pried his fingers from her skin, relishing the feel of his gloved fingers against her hands, secretly. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"And why not, love? Can a fellow not simply walk his 'girlfriend' home from school?"

"Not when that 'man' is you! Go _away_, you jerk!"

They were being followed now by a few of the kids, who were nosey snobs, as Sarah called them.

"Tsk, tsk. Sarah, I should think you would be nicer to me than that. Remember that night when you stayed with me in my castle?" He was making it an obvious point to talk even louder now that they had an audience. "What of _that_?"

"You're a creep. Bug off." Bug was not the word she had wanted to use. Her word of choice was one that started with an 'F' and ended in the Goblin king getting kneed somewhere most private.

"I think I should accompany you home," He smirked when she at last allowed him to leave his persistent arm around her at her waist. "There are many things that could happen to you. Remember the story of little red riding hood? There are _lots_ of wolves in the world, Sarah."

"And one of them is you."

"Hmm, perhaps it is," He smiled warmly, and seemed content to bask in her company as they continued the long walk home.

Later, when most of the onlookers had gotten bored with them, Jareth pulled her closer to him. She wanted to take this as an oppurtunity to discuss Carl's disappearance with him, but she thought better of it since they were still in public. That could wait until later. For now she was trying to think of what to tell Karen.

To her surprise, Karen tried not to pry too much inot their relationship that evening. She even asked Jareth to watch Sarah and Toby for a few minutes while she ran to the store. She'd not been expecting an extra dinner guest, and needed to plan accordingly. Perhaps she would not have been so willing to leave the Goblin King alone with her two children if she had known what he truly was; if she knew he had taken Toby and made Sarah go through hell to get him back in only thirteen hours. If she knew that he was the taker of children, and detroyer of souls; the Goblin King; she would not have felt so comfortable about it at all.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Well, this chapter is finally finished. I added that last segment as an afterthought, it was not in m yoriginal plans but it fits in well, and helps to move the story along, so yeah. I tried to do a good job portraying Sarah's aboveground life, and Jareth meddling just made it all the more fun. Let me know how I did. You know, I only asked for 5 reviews for the last chapter, and all I got was 3. But I decided to continue regardless, b/c let's face it, I am one determined bitch! I wrote a really good character battle for you guys, it's right after this author note. So you have my permission to stop reading this, and skip to the good stuff, if you haven't done so already. Hey, you shouldn't be reading this, you should be reading what's below it. I appologize to those of you who are offended easily, you have been warned. And I want some more reviews, dammit! More reviews or else no more character battles, I mean it! I'd like to thank those of you who DID review, I love you!

JARETH: I would never force myself upon Sarah the way you wrote it. I am far too dignified for that! Do you know how many women I have at my beck and call right at this very moment? All I have to do is snap my fingers, and... (::snaps fingers::) (::a hoard of amazingly supermodel women surround him, dressed in bikinis::) I got my bitches! (::grins::)

SARAH: Oh, please! I'm ten times better than all of them combined. (::ignores looks of anger coming from women::) And besides, I have something they DON'T have: Fans!

KALINE: That's right, Jareth. Now, (::snaps fingers and causes bikini girls to dissappear::) that wll be quite enough of that, mister!

JARETH: (::wearing bright red feathery pimp hat::) What's up, ladies? Wanna piace of this? (::squeezes his butt and manhandles himself::) That's right, all you have to do is call 1-800-Jareth. Start dialing now!!!

SARAH: (::rolls eyes::) You're a pig!

KALINE: Alright, that's enough! (::dials number 1-800-Jareth then gets disappointed when it's fake::) Okay (::clears throat::) like I was saying, get back to work you two lazy bums!

SARAH: (::busy dialing number on her cell phone::)

JARETH: I thought you didn't WANT me.

SARAH: Yeah, so what?

JARETH: So why are you calling my hotline then? (::manhandles himself again::)

SARAH: I'm lonely, give me a break! And stop doing that! (::still dialing::)

KALINE (::snatches cell phone from her::) Give me that! Cell phones weren't that popular back then, what do you think you're doing? (::turns around and start dialing number again, then curses when it still doesn't work::) When will I learn???

-A-very-frustrated-that-she-still-can't-have-Jareth - Kaline Reine.


	17. Death Of A Pawn

**Disclaimer:** Hi, my name is not Kaline Reine, it's a pen name. I don't own the characters that are in this story that are recognized from the movie. And I still don't own Jareth, despite my many attempts! Well, it looks like I don't have much of anything, really. That's depressing that I am living s sham, I don't even own my name... Oh, and I also don't own the song in this story, it was done by Alice Cooper, and it's called Poison. Although I like Special D's version alot better. Rock is good but so is Techno! And while we're on the subject of things that I don't own... I don't own the '79 firebird in this chapter either, but gods I wish I did!!! I've always wanted a firebird, but I don't care what year it is... Black with red interior, (::sigh::). I don't own anything anymore. Sad. Okay, you may read now. 

**Chapter 17: Death Of A Pawn**

Sarah had tried her best to think of a way to call Jareth to her at will, without wishing herself or anyone else away. In the end, she realized that he could and would come and go at will. She knew he was watching her, because whenever she told Karen that he was coming over, he always showed up. And so far, she'd managed not to be alone with him.

Karen had used him as a babysitter for Sarah and Toby, and seemed quite secure in trusting him. She knew he was British, due to his obvious accent. But she never asked him too many questions; never guessing that this might be the Goblin King. She didn't particularly want to leave her step-daughter alone with her older boyfriend, but he seemed like a ncie enough guy. And it was really hard work being a single mother of two!

Tonight was not much different than all the others, really. Karen was going out on another of her pointlessly random dates. Jareth, Sarah, and Toby would eat dinner together, then watch television (which Jareth was starting to get used to), followed by Karen coming home and putting the kids to bed. This had been their normal routine for almost a month now.

However, this time was different. Karen had asked Jareth to put both of them to bed, because she knew she was going to be really late tonight. He had agreed, shooting Sarah an annoyingly lecherous look the moment Karen turned her back. Sarah hated the thought of Jareth "babysitting" her, oh how she despised him for it! She wanted to smack that smirk from his royal face.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't until they had put Toby to bed that things got... interesting.

"Okay Sarah," The smirk returned to Jareth's face. "Now we have to put _you_ to bed before Karen gets home."

"Oh, no you dont!" She scowled at him. "I am perfectly capable of putting _myself_ to bed, thank you."

"You heard your stepmother," His face turned serious as he followed her up the stairs to her room. "She said that _I_ am in charge."

She slammed the door in his face, much to his surpirse. _'Alright,'_ He thought._ 'If she wants to play it that way, then play I shall.'_ He passed a hand over the locks nonchalantly. When he entered her room, she was scowling at him from beside the window.

"Don't be upset Sarah," He purred. "And do not defy me."

He carefully placed one hand on either side of her, pinning the helpless girl against the wall. Sarah wanted to fight it, but it just felt so... right. But she had to maintain her composure, especially in front of him. Sharp teeth and warm lips trailed up and down her neck. She wanted relief, _oh _how she wanted it, but she wasn't about to let him find out. Meanwhile, Jareth was very much liking the feel of her squirming beneath him. He loved the way he had her pinned between himself and the wall. Everything about this scene delighted him. But he wanted more from her; wanted to hear her screaming his name in a flurry of heated passion. He wanted her.

His sun-solored hair trailed lightly along her neck, as his attentions moved lower, causing her to really squirm. She wasn't just shifting uncomfortably now; she was trying to get away. Jareth moved slowly upward, capturing her lips beneath his own, and diving between them with his tongue. This time Sarah returned the kiss, moving her own tongue in time to match his strokes. She allowed herself to tangle a hand in his long blonde disarray of hair. He moaned at her closeness to him, and pressed up against her, only causing her to struggle more; her struggles only serving to feed his insatiable appetite. Sarah was trying not to lose her mind in this newfound ecstasy. It was so erotically sinful she knew she would eventually give in to his desires, and her own. She shuddered and melted under his touch, for he was touching her like no other had. Trying to pull away from the deliciously enchanting kiss, Sarah pushed on his softly chiseled arms. But it was no use; she was too weak for him.

He even liked it when she did_ that._ Jareth allowed her to push on his arms for a few minutes; he couldn't help but enjoy it properly. Then he grabbed her small wrists with his hands and pinned them against the wall, holding them there. He could not think about anything else, save for his Sarah. Jareth had never been anywhere near this turned on in his abnormally long life. He was so keyed up he couldn't help but rub his steely aching need against her. In his darkest fantasies, he had _never_ imagined anything even close to this state of constant sexual agony that he always seemed to be in around her. The King _desperately_ wished they were in his dungeon, where he could chain her up and make sure her hands did not push him away.

Sarah tried to make sense of it, but her fragile little mind just couldn't do it. He had her trapped, and she wasn't sure if she loved or hated it. She was about to center on hate, when her thoughts lost all reason as she felt his hot breath ghost across her ear lobe. Now he was licking her there, painfully lightly. She couldn't _stand_ it! A moan escaped her lips and Jareth took that as a sign to send her further into her blissful torture.

Oh god, he was biting her now, sending sensual shivers down her spine. His teeth scraped slowly across Sarah's ear, then moved down to her neck, leaving little love bites along the way. That was when she decided to do it.

Letting out the biggest moan she could manage, Sarah yanked her hand out of his grasp, letting it trail down his side fairly quickly. She knew what Jareth wanted, as he moved away from her slightly, taking some of the pressure off her womanly sex. But she decided to tease him a little, and play his own game with him. While he was busy biting her neck, she turned to bite his, not wasting any time with delicate kisses this time. Sarah's hand snaked it's way down his tight pants, and she made sure to rub in slow strokes on the inside of each thigh, never touching the part that he felt needed touching the most. While she tortured him by rubbing over his inner thighs a little harder, getting closer and closer and then moving her hand away at the _last_ minute, she could feel his breathing change; it was getting heavier. And was that a whimper?

Jareth caught himself letting out a whimper as she cruelly teased him. _'Damn you!'_ He thought darkly. _'What I would give to have you back in my bedchamber right now... It's a pity that I cannot wish you away myself.'_ He whimpered again, something very un-Goblin-King-like, when Sarah let her slender fingers dip just barely into the top of his pants, before pulling her hand back out again.

Sarah seemed to be curious, but just a little too timid for his liking at the moment. This was _killing_ him, he could feel it. He had to feel her, had to have her-- At long last, Jareth's tension eased a bit when Sarah finally put her hands where he needed them, and she put them inside his pants this time. The tight fabric pressed them into his boner even harder. She slowly slid her hand down the length of his shaft. At first she was afraid he wouldn't let her do that to him, but he didn't seem to mind _too _much. He let her explore for a moment more before he lost all thought control. Excited by her touch, he let out a deep feral and sexy growl from his chest. It sounded completely inhuman to her, and she stopped for a moment, only to be coaxed on by Jareth moaning and pressing himself into her hand. He liked the cock massage she was giving him.

"Oh," He breathed. "Saarrraaaaaahhhh..." His voice faded into a whisper at the end of her name. "That feels so _good_, please don't stop._ Oohhhhhhhhhh_..." And he was lost. His head fell back in a graceful arch, his eyes rolled back, and he moaned again and again at her light strokes and gentle touches. When she gathered the courage to squeeze him lightly as she stroked, he thought he would explode right then and there. All of a sudden, he felt the overwhelming need to get Sarah over to her bed... Jareth couldn't stop himself anymore. He picked her up, and practically _threw_ her onto the bed. She let out a small scream, and he could see the shock and fear in her eyes, but he no longer cared. All he wanted--

While he knelt before Sarah, with his eyes full of lust, he happened to look up to see Karen standing in the doorway. Sarah almost giggled at the face he made. The Goblin King looked exactly like the perverbial kid-caught-with-his-hand-in-the-cookie-jar. She kept laughing, but still knew that Karen had caught them, and she'd be in alot of trouble. _'At least it was _almost_ worth it,'_ She mused, smiling up at him.

"Whatcha do-in'?" Karen had one eye half closed and was practically hanging in the doorway. She wore only one shoe and her hair was a mess. She looked like a trainwreck. Sarah knew this Karen. _This_ was drunk Karen.

"Hello Karen," Jareth cleared his throat and straightened himself up to hide his erection as best he could. "I was just uh... putting Sarah to bed." He grinned seeming to realize the woman was drunk off her ass. "Allow me to escort you to your room."

He shot Sarah a wink, then bolted for the door to catch Karen before she fell.

"Alright," Came the drunken slur. "But no funny shtuff."

"I wouldn't _dream_ of it." Then silently added _'The only funny stuff is what I'll be doing to your stepdaughter later. And it won't be all that _funny_, really.'_

He steered her toward her room, and led her to the bed. She just sat there, staring out into the abyss as if she had no brain at all. She reminded Jareth of how his Goblins were when they drank, or sometimes when they didn't. He took her remaining shoe off, tossing it aside. Then he lifted her long legs onto the bed, where he hoped she would stay. For now, anyway. Without a word he teleported back to Sarah's room when he saw that Karen's eyes were closed.

"Goodnight, my sweet," He whispered in Sarah's half-sleeping ear tenderly. "I'll be seeing you soon, my love." She smiled in her sleep, as if in answer.

He was glad that Sarah had fallen asleep while he was helping Karen. That would only make his plan all the more easy to pull off. Jareth smirked evilly, and checked on Toby. He was awake, but falling asleep quickly in his crib.

"Goodnight, little one," He said, not expecting an answer.

"Jaweth," Came the infant's simple reply. His eyes closed as his breathing leveled out, letting Jareth know he was asleep.

His first word was Jareth? Now that was ironic! And almost too cute for him to handle. It almost made him regret what he was about to do. _Almost._

When he entered Karen's room, she was snoring loudly, lulled into a peaceful alcoholic slumber. He almost felt sorry for what he had to do to her. And he felt, for the first time in his life, _guilt _for what Sarah was about to be forced to go through. With a soft sigh, he closed the distance between himself and the sleeping blonde. The guilt from this was almost overwhelming. Even when he had been so cruel to Princess Seraseht all those centuries ago, he had still felt no guilt for her suicide. Only anger that she had left him alone, much as he had when Sarah had bested his Labyrinth and left him nearly two years ago. All that had been there was the desperate need to get her back to him somehow, both times. But no guilt. Perhaps that was the reason that the old Goblin King, Lucifer, had done what he had in regards to their so-called _bargain._ Tears filled Jareth's eyes, and he knew what he had to do.

He called upon his dark powers again, as he so often did. As he tried not to think about the past anymore, a slow deadly toxin almost overflowed from Karen's body; boiling it's way through her veins. He smiled at his own cleverness. The ancient chemical, that has existed ever since there has been fruit to rot, seeped into her body by way of his magic... He loomed over her like a dark guardian, for a long time, to ensure that the spell had worked.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Sarah woke up when her alarm clock went off, like always. She got up and started rummaging through her dresser, foraging for clothes that would look at least somewhat decent together. She pulled out a pair of light blue denim jeans, and a familiar looking white shirt with long baggy sleeves. After laying them, along with some undergarments, out on the bed, she disappeared in the bathroom for a shower. A high pitched, but nonetheless beautiful voice floated through the air, and was accompanied by the sound of the tiny crystal droplets hitting the porcelain tub.

"I want to love you," She sang in the shower. "But I better not touch,  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop,  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much,  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison,  
You're poison running through my veins,  
You're poison...  
I don't want to break these chains..."

She paused for a moment, in case Karen could hear her, and would think she was nuts!

"I hear you calling and it's needles and pins,  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name,  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin,  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison,  
You're poison running through my veins,  
You're poison..."

She finished the rest of the song, all the while thinking thoughts about Jareth that she never thought she would think. "You're poison." She stated in a whisper, as she balanced herself against the shower with one hand, while the other grabbed a towel from the shelf.

When Sarah entered her room she heard Toby crying in a fevered pitch. Why wasn't Karen taking care of him? Sensing that something was wrong, Sarah quickly threw on her underclothes, and cotton shirt. She was already halfway to the door while she pulled her jeans on violently. Not bothering to check on him, she ran straight to the fridge to get him his bottle. Sarah almost slid down on the tiled floor in her haste, largely due to the fact that she was wearing socks but no shoes.

No sooner than she had given the bottle to the wailing toddler than he immediately ceased crying. Why hadn't Karen fed him this morning? She should have known Sarah couldn't watch him today, she had to go to school! And now she was afraid she'd be late. _'Maybe she forgot to set her alarm,'_ Sarah thought, remembering how drunk her stepmother had been last night. If she was lucky, she wouldn't even have to worry about getting caught with Jareth. She'd been so drunk she'd probably forgotten all about it.

Before Sarah even entered her room, she could hear the alarm buzzing loudly from outside the door. Why hadn't it woken her up? Clapping a hand over the alarm clock to silence it, she turned toward the bed, and walked silently over to the sleeping form that lay within it. When Sarah pulled the covers away, the image of Karen's distorted face was burned into her memory forever. Her stepmother's eyes were wide open in some kind of glazed over horror. Her body was still, Sarah noted with a start, and Karen wasn't breathing.

Toby could still be heard crying downstairs in his room. Sarah stood by her bed for a moment, she couldn't think. All of a sudden, she bolted from the room, vowing to never go in there again. She dashed down the stairs, almost tripping over herself as the adrenaline pushed her forward. Sarah picked up the phone, and dialed the first three numbers that popped into her head. Then she proceeded to tell the 9-1-1 operator everything. She was frightened, and only moments later, the police and an ambulance arrived.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It would have been a lie to say that Jareth hadn't felt sorry for the girl. But he knew that it had been necessary, in the end. He had first considered simply bringing Karen and young Toby to the underground with him. But he knew that Sarah would still want to spend all her time with her family, and _not_ with him.

"Why you kill girl's Mom?" One of the Goblins in his throne room asked.

"I had to ensure that she has no family. Well," Jareth looked around the room at all the Goblins as he stood up from his throne, still holding the crystal. "What are you all staring at?! Drink up, and be merry! The Labyrinth will soon have a new Queen!"

They all gasped in unison and it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Then they all started laughing and partying. Some of them seemed to bully the others around; trying to establish some kind of pecking order in all the chaos. Jareth only smiled, he loved chaos. He took his seat and returned to his reverie of watching his darling Sarah through his scrying crystal.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doctors at the hospital had pronounced Karen dead. Sarah immediately began to suspect that Jareth had been responsible, but she kept those thoughts to herself. She hadn't mentioned him to any of the police officers, or hospital workers. What good would it do anyway? If she told them she thought the Goblin King had killed Karen, she would have been put in a mental institution!

"I'm sorry, little girl," One of the plump dark haired nurses tried to comfort her. "This is Mona, your new social worker." She introduced her to a slender woman with dark chestnut colored hair. "She's going to help you and your brother from now on, okay? She'll take care of you, so cheer up." Sarah only nodded, and didn't move.

Mona wore gold rimmed glasses, but they didn't look dorky like Carl's had. They made her look sophisticated and elegant. And they really brought out the color of her blue eyes that were accented by shoulder-length wavy brown hair that was almost the same color as Sarah's. The woman wore a navy blue dress suit ensemble that made her look very professional. Sarah marveled at how tall this woman was, as she stood to greet her with a very business-like handshake. Mona was almost too flawless to be real, with high structured cheekbones and pearly white teeth. It was very intimidating to be in her presence. She wore a smile, but still managed to look cold.

"Hi Sarah," Her soothing voice flowed from coral-colored lips. "My name is Mona, it's nice to meet you."

From the grand superb act she put on, coupled with her unreal features, she could easily have been Miss America. Sarah didn't want to say anything; she only nodded in answerance.

"Your stepmother," She continued. "Died from alcohol poisoning. She had quite a severe case of it, from what the doctors say. I'm going to take you and..." She looked at a paper from a beige folder she had. "Toby... back to your house to get your stuff. But you can only bring clothes and three personal belongings each. I know this is difficult for you; just try to bear with me."

Sarah picked up Toby, slung his diaper bag over her shoulder, and followed Mona out to her car. It was a black '79 firebird with red interior that smelled vaguely like roses, and it was very nice. After Mona took Toby and strapped him in a plain looking carseat, Sarah settled in for the long ride home.

She had been so quick to suspect Jareth, for some reason. At least it wasn't him, it had been Karen's fault for drinking her stupid self to death! She looked out the window at all the happy children playing as they passed them. Sarah knew that she would never have a chance to be that happy again. She tried to take her mind off it, by watching Mona drive. She wondered how the woman managed to drive at all with those tall leather heels on. Mona had perfectly manicured nails, that almost made her look like royalty.

Royalty... That reminded her of Jareth, and she didn't want to think about him. She felt so guilty for leaving him again, only to end up in this mess _anyway_. This was going to be far worse than a life with him could have been. Maybe he had known this was going to happen to her? No, there was no way he could have known. But she wouldn't have thought that if she'd seen the 13:00 that had been flashing on Karen's alarm clock when she turned it off...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Okay that was a really long chapter, sorry about that. It's gonna be longer b/c of the author's note and stuff. Oh well, whatever. The next chapter is where it gets really good and we find out alot about the rest of the plot. It's sad what happens to Sarah though. I feel so EVIL for writing the story with this much tragedy in it. So I hope I get more reviews this time, I really outdid myself with this chapter. (::pats self on back::)

JARETH: Oh, no you dont! You, madame, are an ASSHOLE!!!

KALINE: (::squeaks::) Eeep! Jareth! (::scowls::) Can't you at least let me finish my author note first? Looks like YOU'RE the jerk here!

JARETH: Sarah and I came SO close! WHY?! (::clutches heart in agony::) I'm dyiiiiiiiiiing!

KALINE: Good, that should serve you right, for killing Karen like that.

JARETH: You're the one that wrote it, not me.

KALINE: True, but you did it.

SARAH: (::enters room::) Did what?

JARETH: Um, nothing. Don't worry about it, muffin.

SARAH: Muffin?! (::eyeing him suspiciously::) What did you do???

KALINE: Oh, you'll find out later, hon. Just go and be an orphan or something.

MONA: That is ENOUGH of this nonsense! I insist that you tell the girl at once what you've done! Before I DO!

JARETH: (::crosses arms::) There is nothing to tell!

SARAH AND KALINE: Stubborn ass!

MONA: Fine! But she'll only find out anyway. (::sticks out tongue at Jareth and leaves::)

JARETH: (::snaps fingers, making bikini girls appear again::) (::smiles::)

SARAH: I can do that too! (::does same thing, only muscle men in thongs appear::) How do you like those apples?

JARETH: (::eyeing men up and down with distaste::) Those HARDLY look like "apples" to me, Sarah!

SARAH: Yours don't either!

KALINE: (::evil laugh::) Muahahahahahaha!!!! Oh yeah? Well watch this! (::snaps fingers and a million half-naked Jareths appear, surrounding her::)

JARETH (the real Jareth): I am appalled that you would think such things!

KALINE: (::smiling appreciatively at all the Jareths::)

JARETH: Hmmph! I look a little better than that.

KALINE: (::still smiling at all the Jareths::) Oh, and how would you know that?

JARETH: I've seen me...

KALINE: (::ignoring him and not paying attention to the conversation in the least::)

JARETH: (::waves hand in front of her face::) Kaline? Are you listening to me???

SARAH: Oh no! She's gone into sexy Jareth overload! It's too late, she's gone!

KALINE: (::drooling::)

MONA: (::comes back into room::) Hey, now this is more LIKE it! (::grabs a sexy Jareth and starts to drag him away by his hair::)

KALINE: (::snarls at Mona and lunges for her::) No! He's MINE!!! (::growls::)

SARAH: (::Grabs Kaline and holds her back::)

MONA: Chill out, girl. It's only ONE of them, you can have the rest.

SARAH: Oh, nevermind. (::lets Kaline go and grabs a sexy Jareth for herself, only it's the real one::) Let's go play, Jareth...

JARETH: (::goofy smile::) Okay...

MONA: Don't let her go! (::panicking::) Oh crap! (::runs but still holds onto the Jareth by his hair::)

KALINE: (::tackles her::) MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. Shattered Shimmers

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything that is owned by anyone else. There, that about covers it I think. Well, unless I own what is owned by me in which case is a total cache 22, I'm afraid. That's enough, I'm done. But this story is far from done, my darlings! Read on! 

**Chapter 18: Shattered Shimmers**

Sarah knew she would be separated from Toby, but she never knew it would hurt as much as it had. After a few weeks of being bounced around from place to place as an orphan, Sarah had finally been adopted from the orphanage. Toby was adopted the third day, but Mona hadn't had the heart to tell her yet. Would she ever stop missing him so much? Sarah doubted it.

She still felt a little lucky that she'd been adopted so quickly. She knew that some children were never adopted, and spent their whole lives in the orphanage. It saddened her to think of such things. Sarah had already met the Andersons, and they seemed like such a nice couple. They had lost their daughter when she was only thirteen. She had died from cancer, they said. Lewanne and Henry both seemed like decent people, as far as Sarah could tell. But what could someone tell from just one meeting?

She was packing her clothes away from the orphanage she'd been placed in. How she hated this place! It was like a jail to her. It hadn't taken too long, since there wasn't much to pack. Since Toby wasn't old enough yet, Mona had let Sarah choose which three items he would be allowed to keep. She had chosen Lancelot, the brown stuffed bear she had given to him when he was younger, along with his favorite bottle and his baby blanket. For herself, she'd taken the music box with the dancing princess that her mother had given her before she left. She also took her favorite book, the Labyrinth. She hadn't known what to take as her third personal possession, but had decided upon the amber bracelet the Goblin King had returned to her. Wait, but hadn't she given it to Hoggle, and not Jareth? She shrugged as she looked at it glistening on her wrist, and tried not to let it bother her.

Sarah was lost in thought when Mona entered her room in the orphanage and approached her bunk. Miss America, as Sarah had begun to refer to her in her mind, wore a pristine nonchalant smile the entire time.

"How can you smile like that when I am being separated from my brother?"

"You're not," Shimmers of hope shone in the girl's eyes when she said this. But they were soon shattered. "He's already been adopted, sweetie."

Why did she have to call everyone sweetie? Sarah was about to show her just how 'sweet' she could be! "Where _is_ he?!"

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry Sarah. It's illegal, as you well know. I am not permitted to give the wherabouts of one family member to another."

"I don't care," She crossed her arms. "I want to know where my brother is, and if he's safe. What if he's living with a bunch of monsters?" She kept quiet about it, but visions of Goblins floated through her subconscious...

"I assure you, he is not with the Goblins," Mona knew she had just screwed up.

"_What _did you say?" Sarah had thought she heard her social worker talking about Goblins!

"I said I assure you he is not," She covered her tracks gracefully, but was starting to sound a little too much like Jareth for Sarah's taste. "He is living with a very nice family, I promise. But that is all that I can tell you. Now it's time for you to go and live with _your_ nice family. The Andersons are very kind, and I already told you about how they lost their daughter when she was only thirteen. So please try and be nice to them, sweetie."

Sarah said nothing, she only turned and grabbed her two plump duffel bags that were on the bed. She had barely heard a word that Mona had said. But one word kept running through her mind, over and over again. Thirteen. _Thirteen._ There was something about the way she had said that word that made Sarah cringe.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her first day with the Andersons was nice, even if they weren't her real family. Lewanne had been kind enough to find out about some of Sarah's interests. She and Henry had both explained to the girl that she would have a few chores to do each day, but beyond that there was just school and then free time. They had decided not to make Sarah start school for two weeks, to let her get settled in, but she'd insisted on it being only one week, and they had agreed.

the next day, the three of them had gone on a hiking trip to a nearby nature preserve. She kept catching glimpses of litte grey ugly things out of the corners of her eyes. Lewanne and Henry noticed how melancholy she seemed during the trip, but tried to shrug it off. Not too much else happened that day.

The third day was a Monday, and Mr. Anderson had gone of to work, leaving Sarah and Lewanne alone all day. Lewanne had taken her shopping, but the only thing Sarah wanted was a new diary and one pen. But her overbearing new "mother" had insisted on buying her new clothes and two new pairs of shoes. Most of the clothes looked like something a ten-year-old would wear, but she liked them anyway. Sarah even thought she caught a glimpse of spikey blonde hair lurking around the corners of the aisles they went down. But she knew she was just imagining it. Wasn't she?

It wasn't until later that evening, after the three of them had eaten dinner together, that Sarah began to notice how very alone she felt. She'd been writing in her diary for a while, when she heard a peculiar noise outside. Hurrying to one of the windows on the far side of her overly large bedroom, Sarah put her face to the glass but saw nothing.

She shrugged and walked back to her bed, only to find that it was already occupied! She couldn't tell who it was, although she knew she would only need one guess. She angrily pulled the yellow comforter down and let out a muffled shriek when she saw who it was. Mischievious mismatched eyes stared up at her, and a smile formed in mock surprise.

"Goblin King!" She gasped.

"Oh please," He smirked evilly, and arose from the bed, stalking toward her with a practiced ease. "Do call me Jareth. I love it when your lips caress my name so gently."

"What do you want?"

"I think that should be quite obvious by now." His eyes moved over her in a lecherous stare, mentally stroking her from head to toe.

When she didn't answer, he continued. "How have you been, Sarah?" He secretly wondered if she'd been as lonely as he had.

"None of your business," She so childishly turned away from him to stare out the window with her arms crossed.

Jareth appeared directly in front of her, only inches from her face. "Oh, now why so hostile? Feeling frisky, are we?"

"You have a real problem with giving people their personal space, you know that?" She took a step back from him. "I asked what it is you want."

"I know you still have feelings for me, Sarah. I can see _everything,_ even read your diary as you write it," Her lips moved in protest, but a gloved finger brought them to silence. "But I don't need to read it to see that you want me, Sarah. It's written all over your face, little girl. And yes, I know of your... rather _lewd_ dreams of me."

"That is not meant for you to know!" Her voice was a hushed kind of yelling. "What I write and what I think is none of your business, Jareth!" Sarah couldn't stop herself from blushing all over. She didn't know what else to say.

"I could take you away from this, you know. You _are_ lonely, Sarah. You're always alone, even when you are with others. Come with me, and I will give you constant companionship." He extended a cautious, almost nervous, hand for her to take, but she pushed it away instead.

Sarah spoke to him defiantly, an action that would have earned anyone else a death sentence. "My new family is nice to me. And I may not know where Toby is, but at least I'm closer to him when I'm here. I know now that I belong in my own world..."

"Sarah, are you certain that is how you feel?" He sounded so shakey, as if he were on the verge of having a mental breakdown. She almost felt pity for the poor guy. Almost.

"Yes."

One little word was all it took.

"Very well, then I shall leave you to your choice, and to whatever fate may bring you. I promise never to bother you again, my love."

His last word to her, "love", sounded again and again in her head. Sarah Williams watched with disdain as a small shiny teardrop fell onto the carpet. And she knew he was really gone.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You called for us, Mistress?" A hissing Goblins's voice inquired within the dark cave.

"Yes, I need the three of you," A sickly sweet voice belonging to a girl in a hooded cloak and leather armor replied. "To go on a dangerous quest. You'll have to travel far, and it won't be safe."

"Where to, Mistress?" A second one asked, his beady little eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Aboveground. I want you to kidnap a certain girl and bring her to me alive. Demona said that she must be alive in order to be sacrificed to the Red Goddess. Do you understand?"

"Yes," All three Goblins stated in unison.

"Good, now go and bring me back Sarah Williams. You are to leave at once. And _don't _come back empty handed this time."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demona had just arrived in her throne room, which was decorated in mostly black and silver. Daemon made a face at the "mortal clothes" she was wearing. With a wave of her hand, the raven-haired beauty wore her signature black A-cut dress, and her crown. Shiny onyx diamonds adorned the heavy black iron crown which she wore ruefully atop her elegant head. She fixed her long wavey tendrils of dark hair, and Daemon couldn't help but think that she looked like a bird preening it's feathers. Demona conjured a mirror to perfect her makeup, for the Ruler of the Wolves, the Queen of Darkness, was very vain indeed. She turned to eye her husband angrily, seeing that he was laughing hysterically; his blonde-brown fur shaking wildly atop his head.

"_What_ is so funny?!" She spat.

"You," A touch of seriousness returned to him. "I can't believe you're being forced to parade around aboveground in a disgraceful disguise such as that! And all for a mere human, no less," He smirked, obviously still thinking it was funny.

"Where is Damian?"

"I don't know," He shrugged nonchalantly, and this seemed to annoy her further. Everything about this seedy man annoyed her, it always had. Why she was stuck with him she hadn't a clue.

"I hate you."

"Well, that came out of nowhere. Why so much hatred today? Love you too..." He muttered.

"Whatever."

"Well aren't you two lovebirds just getting closer and closer every day?" Demona rolled her eyes. She knew that irritating nasaly voice. It was Kaitlyn, her sister.

The luxurious looking blonde sauntered up to them in her robin's-egg-blue ballroom gown. She had never worn anything that wasn't showy and gaudy, just like her ego. Bright silver sequins and shiny white diamonds lined her extravagant gown. Fuzzy blue high heels and a frilly blue purse completed her look. To Demona she resembled a Vegas showgirl, or better yet, a pole dancer. All she would need now were some strobe lights and a metal pole, and she'd be good to go. At least that was how the Queen saw it. Daemon left the room without a word, he'd never cared much for Kaitlyn. That was the one thing in the younger fair-haired sister's favor. So Demona had traded one bumbling idiot for another. _'Oh, happy day...'_ She thought glumly.

"When do_ I_ get to be Queen of something?" She said in that whiney, understated, little sister voice of hers. She was only two years younger than Demona, but she still managed to act like a spoiled little brat.

"I am Queen here by birthright, Kaitlyn. Go find someone else to pester."

She scoffed. "Hmph, I don't want your pathetic little wasteland of a kingdom anyway!"

"Watch yourself," Demona warned. "I don't have to give you a room here at my castle. I don't _have_ to do anything for you."

"You're a bitch," The two girls smield at each other knowingly.

"Yes, well... I'm a Queen. I'm allowed to be a bitch. In fact, I am the _Queen_ of bitches!"

"I don't want your throne, Sis. I want to be Queen of the Underground... Queen of the Goblins!" Kaitlyn threw her arms up in the air and twirled about.

Demona only smiled. It was not a happy smile, it was a devious one. Perhaps this could work in her favor after all.

"And what of Jareth?" She tested Kaitlyn to see whether her intuition had been correct. "He is the current King, you know. And it would be _far _easier to befriend him than it would be to overthrow him, I assure you."

"Yeah, so?" She blinked in confusion, then paused for a moment. "He's only the hottest guy like ever!"

Demona smiled genuinely now. So it was true...

"I hear Princess Adeira has had her eye on him for quite some time now."

"So what? All _she _wants him for is his money."

"And the only reason _you _want him is because you woke up this morning and decided you wanted to be a Queen."

"Yeah, so?"

"And what of young Sarah Williams?" Demona was testing her again, trying to find out something she needed to know.

"_That_ snobby bitch?" Kaitlyn flipped her long cornsilk hair over her shoulder. "Oh, pl-_ease_! Once I take out all the competition Jareth will be mine." She smiled, a vile smile, evil and repulsive.

Demona was beginning to think that maybe her little sister wasn't so bad after all. Now all she had to do was equate Kaitlyn into her plans, and she would be reinforced, making them that much stronger. Happiness spread through her like wildfire, and she was content. For the moment.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **there are alot of things I just LOVE about this chapter, it's great. I've been listening too much to the evil side of my conscience lately, and this is what you get for that! Not the best, but it'll do, maybe. I want to thank you all for reviewing, too! Well, guess we won't be seeing anymore of Jareth for a while...

JARETH: Oh, really? Is that so? (::tapping foot impatiently::)

KALINE: Aaawww! But you said you wouldn't bother us forever!

JARETH: No, I said I wouldn't bother Sarah anymore... (::flicks his wrist, and Sarah appears::)

SARAH: Eeekk! Both of you get out of my dressing room! (::covers self with towel::) Dammit, I said get out! Jareth, you broke your promise!

JARETH: But it was worth it! (::growls and chases Sarah around and around the room::)

KALINE: Round and round they go, and where they stop nobody knows! (::clears throat::) Um, sorry. Alright, Jareth you stop that right this instant! Behave yourself!

SARAH: Don't touch me there, dammit!

JARETH: (::tackles her::) Yay! I gots the Sarah!!! Wheee!!!!

SARAH: Lemme go! You said you would (::mocks deep voice::) "never bother me again". So go away!

JARETH: (::quotes Westley from princess bride::) As you wish... Wait a minute, that's from the wrong movie! That won't work here, Sarah. I would have thought you'd have learned by now that I just WILL not, CANNOT, leave you alone. So get over it!

KALINE: Now Jareth, play nice!

JARETH: (::sulks::) Oh, very well. I shall let you go... For now...

SARAH: (::stands up::) That's much better, thank you. (::dusts herself off::)

JARETH: (::panting and humping Sarah's leg::)

SARAH: Oh, Jareth, stop it!

JARETH: (::still humping her leg::) Arf! Arrrrf!

SARAH: I said stop that this instant! (::kicks him off of her::)

JARETH: (::makes puppy dog eyes at her::) Woof?

SARAH: Oh, fine. Very well.

JARETH: (::starts humping leg again::)

KALINE: (::now humping Jareth's leg::)

JARETH: (::stops::) What the hell do you think you are doing???

KALINE: I just wanted to belong...

JARETH: (::shrugs::) Fair enough. (::continues::)


	19. The Evil Jester and the Fallen Crown

**Disclaimer:** Soem authors don't really feel the need to post a disclaimer for every chapter they write, but I do. Because I don't like being sued over things that I do for fun. I said it once, and I'll say it again (and agian and again and again and again): I don't own the Labyrinth or any of the characters or settings that are recognizable from the wonderful movie. But I own all the many wonderful things that I have created during the lengthy course of this fanfic. I won Adeira, Carl, Trystan, Butterfly, all of the "paracats" (that was MY own idea, thank you) including Storm, Stephanie, Kaitlyn, Lucifer (yes, yes yes! That's right, yuo fools! For I won Lucifer himself! Muahahaha!!!), Lewanne, Henry, Mona (who by the way is really Demona, if you didn't catch that), Daemon, Damian, Demona, and anyone else that I may have forgotten along the course of my many characters. But, as with most fanfiction writers, you can borrow them if you ask nicely. I also own any settings that are not from the movie, including but not limited to Sarah's room at the Andersons' house, the kingdom of Viamere, and any and all clothing which I create. There, that should cover most of it. And now, we return to your regularly scheduled program. Oh, and PS: I do not own McDonald's either, and I'm glad I don't. Oh but I do won the plot of this story, too. And that's something to be proud of... Maybe. 

**Chapter 19: The Evil Jester and the Fallen Crown**

_For many long hours, Jareth runs the Labyrinth of the fabled Goblin King. When finally he's reached the castle that lies beyond the Goblin City, the dark King is pleased. He smirks and hastily declares that Jareth shall become his royal Jester, and shall perform for the King's pleasure until the end of days. And so it was his punishment for making a mockery of the King and his court, by taking precisely thirteen hours and thirteen minutes to complete the Labyrinth. His fate is sealed. But Jareth, it seems, has other plans..._

_He learns that the Goblin King's name is Lucifer, and as his training as a Jester intensifies, Jareth slowly plots to overthrow the King. Part of his training requires him to learn about magic, and the ways of the Fae. In doing such, he learns about the Goblin King's weaknesses, the majority of which involving iron. Jareth plays his part well, acting as a simpleton and Jester for the evil King, and all the while slowly gaining his misplaced trust._

_After many long years of this, he weaves a magical incantation while performing. "Goblin King, Goblin King," The Jester chants, dancing in wicked circles 'round his master. "Wherever he may be! He comes and takes the children far away from thee! Mortals eternal are yet unaware, of his cold and nasty stare!" He stopped long enough to give the King a stare in return so cold and cruel it would rival his own. "Goblin King, Goblin King, wherever he may be! His powers now be taken and given unto me! By the will of moon and sun, with such finality it is done!"_

_And it is done. From that moment on, Jareth was known as the one and only Goblin King. He was granted immortality as soon as the words left his lips. he had pulled off the spell to perfection, successfully giving the hated King a look so sinister that none have been able to match it, neither before nor after. He completed the Fae spell by placing a black crown of iron high atop Lucifer's head._

_As he grudgingly accepts the crown, knowing he has no power over Jareth, Lucifer is turned into a Goblin. And as his body contorts to fit his soul's new shape, the black crown falls from his head, landing pristinely atop his trusted and faithful pet, the timber wolf. And thus, Queen Demona, the Queen Of Darkness is born._

_Jareth rises now as Goblin King, and issues his first royal order._

_"Goblin guards, seize him!" He shouts. "Lucifer must be executed at once! For he has comitted treason against your new King!" He points an acussing finger at the frightened and belittled Goblin._

_And it was done.  
_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah had just spent the last hour sitting on her bed sulking. She missed Jareth as soon as he had gone, but now it was too late, and she would never get to tell him. She almost wished he'd come back, but somehow she knew he never would. Shying away from the reason behind her secret sadness, she tried to focus her mind on something else. Anything else.

A vague movement somewhere in the room caught her eye. She looked around like a scared little rabbit, and then noticed the shadows that were moving about the darkness of her room._ 'Goblins!'_ Her mind screamed. _'Run! _Run

A quick gasp escaped her lips, as she sprinted toward the door, throwing it open violently. Sarah could feel them chasing close behind her. Just when she had some hope that she might be able to outrun them, she fell when her feet hit the stairs. The jolt sent her head over her feet in an insane fall. She felt dark claws clutching at her; tearing at her skin. The smell from the potion was overpowering, as they put a cloth to her face, just like the last time she when she was taken from Jareth's room. _'Jareth...'_ A tear rolled down her cheek, and she was gone.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lewanne stirred within her bed, thinking she had heard something. She and Henry were both heavy sleepers, but maybe she was just nervous about having a new daughter. Yes, that must be it. Only half awake, she assumed the noise coming from the stairs outside her room was just Sarah going down to get a drink. Yes, that must have been what happened. Lewanne sighed and curled back up in her covers, drifting off to sleep.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah's eyes slowly fluttered open, and she looked around. Her stomach felt instantly sick when she saw that she was in another cave. It was worse than the last one. Droplets of water clung to the damp walls, and the darkness made the cave all the more ominous. A dank musty smell seemed to come from everywhere around her. She coughed.

That was when she noticed that she wasn't alone. There was another girl in there with her, who was dressed in a kind of formal armor of some sort. The black leather strips that hung about her waist briefly reminded Sarah of some sort of warrior princess. And that's what everything about this girl reminded her of, from the form fitting iron bodice to the long straight black hair. The only thing that didn't quite fit was the plain brown hooded cloak which hid the girl's face from view.

"Well, well, _well_..." Her voice sounded vaguely familiar to Sarah, but she still couldn't place it. "Looks like _some_body finally decided to wake up."

She trailed a cruel finger down Sarah's cheek, letting it rest under her chin. That was when Sarah made a move to bring her arm up in defense, but she soon noticed the chains and shackles holding her down. Her mind panicked; she could barely move at all!

"How long are you planning on keeping me here?" Her panicky words faltered.

"As long as I see fit," Black boots tiptoed around the girl cautiously. "You can't escape this time, I've made sure of _that_, little lady. It's useless, since you'll soon be sacrificed anyway."

With that, the evil girl left Sarah alone with the rest of the Rebel Goblins, who poked and jeered at her at their leisure. Sarah was completely miserable in there, but already she was thinking of a way to escape. Although she'd been told it was useless, she didn't actually believe it. She couldn't.

"Ouch! Stop it!" Alas, it was going to be a long night.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth was busily pacing back and forth amongst the Goblins that lie under his feet in the throne room. He had heard her mental scream for him, but why had she done it? Hadn't she just sent him away? He had said he wouldn't bother her anymore, and by the gods, he would not lose his resolve now! If the girl was in trouble, then that was her fate. He would not, could not interfere in her life any longer. Ever still, the young maiden's voice troubled him. And so it was that he continued pacing his room, kicking random subjects out of the way as he saw fit.

As he kicked one small Goblin into another larger Goblin, who punched the smaller one, the King prepared to leave. He had felt her sadness when she cried out his name in the dark, perhaps she felt bad. Conjuring a crystal, he tried to focus his thoughts on Sarah. But to his dismay, and increasing worry, all he saw was darkness; he could not find her! He felt that his efforts were being blocked by magic of some sort, but he couldn't be sure.

He glanced toward the door to see Adeira hung in the door frame, much to his increasing discomfort. At first Jareth thought she was only there to annoy him, as was typical for her. But the urgency of her step ensured him that was not the nature of her visit this time.

"I need your help," Coral colored lips spoke from behind a curtain of straight red hair. "My kingdom is in trouble, and we are under attack."

He only narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion. "You had _better_ not have anything to do with Sarah's disappearance."

"Sarah's gone missing?" She couldn't help but smile in spite of herself. "That's simply dreadful."

"You _will_ wipe that smile from your face, girl," Jareth approached her in a threatening manner. "Or it will be done_ for_ you."

"Now why so cold, Goblin King?"

"I am not playing games here, Adeira."

"Oh please," She had to laugh at that one. "She is but a pawn on the chessboard that is your heart. And you know it!"

"How well I know," Now he gently raised a hand to caress her cheek. "Of the wicked games that are played against me with such malicious intent." He could not stop himself, as he stared into her emerald eyes. As if moving on it's own, his hand drew back, and struck her harshly.

Adeira jumped back with a start. She hadn't been expecting that. "How dare you strike me! Your impudence will be punished when my father hears of this!"

But Jareth was paying her no mind, instead he was watching the boy who had just enterd the room. Cold gray eyes stared out from behind raven-black bangs. There was no mistake as to who this dark prince could be. A chill went up the King's spine as he watched the boy, who had to be at least seventeen or eighteen by now, who extended a piece of black parchment to him. His gloved hands took the paper from the prince.

"My parents request your attendance," His dark lips spoke in monotone, beneath empty eyes. "At our royal dance. It will be held in two weeks."

"Why was I not informed?" Adeira snapped at the boy cattily, but he only looked at her, or rather through her, and said nothing.

"Is this a_ ball_ that I am expected to attend?" He had piqued the King's interest now. Everyone knew that ever since that evening, when he danced in the arms of an enchanting princess, that the Goblin King had sworn off ballroom dancing forever.

"Just a dance," Damian announced in a rather robot-like voice.

He backed out of the room wuthout another word, with his black cape fluttering behind him, which served to irritate Jareth further. But he knew it wasn't the teenager's fault. What Jareth failed to notice, however, was the small green bottle that Adeira had inadvertently slipped into his pocket. She knew who Damian would give it to, and she hoped her plan worked.

"Looks like I'm not invited," She stated demurely, as another smile spread across her features. "Oh well. If you'll excuse me, I have matters to attend to in my _own_ kingdom."

She was gone before he could even think to do anything about it. Her behavior and strange smile continued to puzzle him to no end.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Hi, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. I will try and make them longer, but that usually just makes it take longer to get each chapter out. I only got 1 review so far on the last chapter. Where are my readers going??? Did I do something wrong? I hope not. My favorite part of this chapter is the brilliant scene at the vey beginning that I came up with. I love what Jareth says when he's using the spell on Lucifer. And most of you probably know where I got that name from, I hope it doesn't offend anyone. There's lots of crazyiness coming up ahead, so yeah... The next couple of chapters have lots of plot twists in them. Let me know if you are confused about anything, thanks! I have been---

JARETH: (::looking at menu::) Um... I'll have a double cheeseburger and an extra large fry...

SARAH: And I want a medium chocolate shake... With extra chocolate!

MCDONALD'S CASHIER: That'll be $13.13

JARETH: How dare you mock me! Thou shalt suffer my wrath!

CASHIER: Um... Sir, that'll be $13.13 please.

JARETH: Why you---

KALINE: Jareth?! What are you doing ordering junkfood at McDonald's?

JARETH: (::glares evilly at Sarah::) She MADE me come here! I despise fast food...

KALINE: Then why order so much food?

JARETH: (::shrugs::)

KALINE: (::eyeing Sarah's milkshake::) Um, Sarah... Did you know chocolate is an aphrodesiac?

SARAH: (::gasp::) Kaline! Don't be racist!

KALINE: No, that's not what it means...

JARETH: Don't worry, I'll explain it to her for you. (::looks at Sarah lecherously::) Or better yet, I'll demonstrate it for her... (::smiles::) Right here in McDonald's...

SARAH: You will NOT!

JARETH: (::casually humping her leg again::)

KALINE: Dammit! No matter what I try to write, it always turns into Jareth humping something!

SARAH: Excuse me? SomeTHING?!

CASHIER: Um, could somebody like--uh... pay me or somethin'?

SARAH AND KALINE: (::both looking at Jareth::)

JARETH: (::still clinging to Sarah's leg::) I'm busy at the moment...

KALINE: Why do I bother???


	20. The Great Escape

**Disclaimer: **Yeah. yeah yeah... I don't own the Labyrinth or any other recognizable famous movies and/or people from anywhere that are anyone else's creation. I only own what I have created, which by this point in the story is most of it, I must admit. But alas... I still do not own Jareth, as much as I would like to. I am, however, currently trying to bribe him with cookies to join me on the darkside!!! Muahahahaha!!! (We'll see how that turns out...) 

**Chapter 20: The Great Escape**

Sarah smiled secretly to herself, because she knew something that the Goblins did not. She had managed to slip one of her wrists out of the chains which held her to the damp floor. Using a sharpened piece of bone that she'd found, which scared her more than she'd like to admit, to pick the remainder of her locks so that she was free. She was so sick of this place; she'd been held prisoner here for more than two days, and truthfully she had hated every second of it. Wishing for a bath, and for some food, as no one had even bothered to feed her this entire time, she tried to wait until the moment she felt was perfect for her escape. The small girl leapt to her feet, and took off running toward the only light she saw. But before she could make it very far, she ran smack into the warrior-clad girl.

"Leaving so soon?" Steph grabbed Sarah by her hair and pulled her back to the holding cell effortlessly. She turned to the Rebels who were under her control. "You are all _fired _from your posts!!! I want new guards to watch this one, guards who know what they're _doing_! Each of you will await your punishment later."

They scurried away to do her bidding, and Sarah almost felt sorry for them for a moment. A strange look came over the warrior's face, and Sarah was dragged back even further into the system of tunnels. She had learned Steph's name from listening to the Goblins who apparently now served her instead of in place of their King. Steph had taken to wearing a mask now, instead of a hooded cloak._ 'This isn't friggin' Mardi Gras,'_ Sarah thought as she was thrown mercilessly into the darkness once more, and new chains fitted to her slender body. _'So get over yourself.'_ She finished her thought, in spite of her pain.

"We'll see if you can escape _this_," Steph tilted the girl's head back.

Before Sarah even knew what was happening, her head was forced back, and a strange liquid was poured down her throat, giving her no choice but to swallow it. With an uncharacteristic cackle, Steph left the girl to her fate, alone. But not before ensuring that her captive was firmly secured by the chains in this new and darker room.

When the girl called Steph had gone, more Rebel Goblins poured in from seemingly out of nowhere. Sarah stared at the empty sinister looking green bottle that now lay shattered on the floor. And she knew that she'd been poisoned. She didn't know how she knew; she just _knew_. How very ironic that she'd been poisoned so soon after she'd been singing that _very _song in the shower nearly a week ago. All she could think of was Jareth as she slipped further into her fevered sleep. She had blown her last chance, and now it was all for nothing.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adeira's lips curled into a smile as she read the Goblin King's letter. He had been too upset to give her a straightforward answer earlier that evening. When she arrived in her bedchamber that night, there had been a silver letter with "_Adeira_" scrawled across the front in dark blue penmanship. She knew he couldn't resist.

"_To the royal princess of the kingdom of Viamere_," The top of it said. He then continued.  
"_I appologize for my rude behavior earlier this evening. On behalf of the Goblin Kingdom, I acknowledge your request for our assistance. However, due to some most unfortunate circumstances that have recently developed within my own borders, I am unable to assist you at this time. There is a bit of unrest within the city here, and I do not have nearly as many soldiers under my command as I would like.  
My appologies,  
-Jareth._"

The look on her face could have easily incinerated the sparkly paper in front of her. She knew his motives all too well to believe such a story. She had known for a long time that the King didn't really care much for her, but she'd always thought they maintained at least somewhat of a friendship throughout the cold years.

She thought to herself _'I know _exactly_ what's going on here. You can't fool me, Goblin King. You're going to try and rescue that human girl.'_

"We'll see about that," Adeira stated to no one in particular. "When she's dead."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sharp cry escaped Steph's lips, as she was taken by surprise. She knew they were being attacked, but why? Surely her attacker wouldn't care whether the girl lived or died. So why then, was he fighting so hard on her behalf? Steph and her minions were slammed hard into the walls of their safe haven. And ancient, arcane magic held them in place, and a dark haired dangerous Fae demanded that she tell him the location of the girl called Sarah.

All they could do was stare in awe at the scene before them as invisible shackles held Steph and her minions to the walls. The dark one carried Sarah in his arms back out into the tunnel. He knew instantly upon seeing her that she was poisoned, so he turned to address Steph.

"Why was she poisoned? What manner of trickery is this? I demand you tell me what kind of brew was used on her!"

"No trickery was involved," Steph glared at him; she was clearly not afraid. "She _knew_ she was being fed poison. And as for the kind used, I will take that information with me to my grave."

"That can be arranged," He growled. The warrior's face was just that, the schooled and solid face of a true warrior. But her eyes still betrayed her by showing a hint of her fear.

"It is a special witches' brew known only to the elves. Originally from the kingdom of Viamere. It will please you to know that there is _no _cure."

The rather short man grabbed Sarah up once again, and carried her out of the cave and into the moonlit forest that surrounded them. She did not stir the entire time, and this worried him. His short dark brown hair, which hung in spikes somewhat similar to Jareth's yet unique to him, seemed to stand on end as he thought of the young girl's fate. He hadn't cared to waste any more words on that Steph creature; she'd told him all that he needed to know. Sarah felt so limp and lifeless in his arms, and he knew he had to take action fast.

He closed his deep black eyes, and they were transported back to his castle. Sarah was laid upon a very large bed of the finest fluffiest silk, in a room draped in a nauseating shade of pink that seemed fitting for a princess. The young Fae knew that he would have to work fast, or it would be too late to save her. He went to his study, and began gathering up items to counteract the earthly poison coursing it's way through her system.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steph knelt before the great Queen with despair and shame painted on her face. She knew she had failed her a second time, and Queen Demona did not give second chances, let alone third ones. Everyone in the Underground knew that to be a proven fact.

"Stephanie!" The Queen's voice echoed through the grand throne room. "You have failed me once more! How could you be so stupid as to let that wretched girl slip through your fingers yet again?!" Despite the yelling, she remained poised and elegant on her throne; her face remaining unchanged.

"I-I'm sorry, my Queen," Steph was desperately searching for the right words to say to make it all go away. But she knew there were none. "I did not mean to fail you. She was rescued by someone. Since he used such strong magic, I believe him to be a Fae."

"Do you mean Jareth?"

"No, it was not the King. This was someone_ else_, with a very different energy."

"Stephanie, why did you betray me?"

Steph did not answer the woman with the cold piercing stare. All she could do was stand there, and await her fate. She knew it was all pointless now, and of little concern to Demona. The Queen did have a certain venomous reputation to uphold, now didn't she?

"I say we feed her to the wolves!" A blonde piped up from the corner of the room. It was Kaitlyn.

Demona ignored her sister's comment. "I hereby sentence you to... Death by incineration." And, when Steph blinked confusedly she continued. "Burning at the stake." All the onlookers of her court gasped. "But you will not be killed for one full month; long enough for you to consider your crime. And to give you one last chance to redeem yourself. However, I am no longer responsible for your actions. You are dismissed from your employment with me, and shunned as one of my subjects. Now, get out of my sight."

The wolf Queen went back to admiring herself in the black iron handmirror she held, not caring to discuss this girl's fate any longer. The witnesses filed out of the room, and Steph was led out by two wolf guards, one black and the other white in their wolfish forms. A timber wolf which sat always by Demona's side, gave the command for everyone to leave by howling eerily into the early morning light.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth was on top of her in a flash; he was trying to seduce her again. Sarah sighed and layed back in his lovely soft bed; it was heavenly. His tongue lashed out, seeking her lips with blinding force. Her lips parted at his insistent kiss, and she was overcome by pure passion. Jareth's hands ran wildly under her shirt, pulling it over her head. Without thinking, she did the same to him.

He pulled from the kiss, and moved lower, licking over the top of her breasts as she ran a cold hand across his handsome chest. With ever-insistent love bites, he slowly worked his way down to Sarah's nipples. The feel of his tongue working it's magic over her skin caused Sarah to writhe in a mixture of pleasure and pain. She arched her back under his touch, granting him more access to her.

In the blink of an eye, the rest of her clothes were gone, and it was very clear what he intended to do to her. Jareth had moved back up to her neck now, and he was biting a little too hard for her liking, but she did not complain. But, when he began sucking and biting on her ear lobe, however...

"Jareth!" She managed to gasp out his name. "Oh, god! Jareth, please..."

The sound of her calling his name like that sent a shiver down his spine, and made him grow even harder than he already was, if that were even possible. Sarah found that she didn't even mind being naked around him, even though he was still wearing his much-too-tight-for-any-good-use pants. Hmm... His _pants_... A wicked smile crossed her lips just before Jareth shocked her with another mesmerizing kiss. She gave his shapely butt a daring squeeze before moving her hands around to stroke his erection very lightly. Now it was his turn to moan. She could feel his hardness rubbing against her, and the more she stroked him, the more erratic his breathing became. He blinked hard, and Sarah gasped as she felt her hand brush against his skin instead of the fabric of his pants.

The Goblin King, it seems, was no longer playing games with her. He intended to make sure that Sarah was his, once and for all. But for the moment, Jareth's mind was gone. She had her hand wrapped firmly around his shaft, and it was all he could do not to lose control and scream. Jareth whimpered as she gave him a light squeeze and he began to thrust himself against the rhythm of her hand, moaning every time he did.

Two mysterious gloved fingers moved down her smooth flat stomach in slow circles. She knew where he was headed, and didn't bother to protest as he kissed her again. Jareth's kisses were never ordinary ones; they were full of power and wonder.

Sarah sighed as his digits entered her. She only smiled, and sank into him with an amazing lust. When he tried to pull away to break the kiss, she tangled her free hand in his wild blonde mane and pulled him closer. Moaning in delighted surprise, Jareth obliged the girl by continuing to kiss her. He didn't know that the reason she did this was to keep from having to look him in the eye. If that happened, she would have been embarassed to death. As if they were both satisfied for the moment, the two abruptly stopped fondling each other, and Jareth moved down to kiss over her shoulders and chest. He straightened to position himself over her, and he moved to be inside her so they could begin their beautiful dance.

Sarah gasped, and opened her eyes. This was not the dance she had expected. She looked around to see that they were both fully clothed, and she was still in his arms. But they were in a crystal ballroom, complete with all the usual onlookers and gawkers. She wore a lovely white dress with puffy sleeves, which was fit for a princess; no, for a Queen. And he wore a charming sparkly blue jacket, complete with all his usual glamour. She felt like she could dance forever in Jareth's arms like this, and she was certain that he felt the same. Neither of them minded that they were no longer in his bedchamber. As they merged together in this dark waltz, just when the song was almost over, the spell was broken, and both of them had the sudden sensation of falling. And they did fall, hard and fast.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth awoke in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. he found himself panting and gasping for her. His hand clutched at his throat then moved down to feel his heart fluttering within his chest. What had this mortal girl done to him to enchant him so? He made a silent promise to himself, and to her as well, that he would find her, no matter what the cost.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Special thanks to my most recent reviewers (in no particular order): snapedreamer, daydreamingpenguin, Madame Laby (by the way, here is at least a twist of the lemon you requested), Princess 1980, TXReaper, The Forgotten Rose, LDeetz (sorry about Toby), Darklady26 (Okay, okay... No more bikini girls...) (::pouts::), maskedpainter, and notwritten.

My favorite part of the last chapter (ch. 19) was when Adeira and Jareth were talking about Sarah and Adeira said that she was only a pawn on the chessboard of Jareth's heart. That was one of the best lines I have come up with for this thing. Oh, and his much-too-tight-for-any-good-use pants (::giggles::). What'd you guys think? I hope this isn't too bad for it being my first fanfic ever. IDK... I am glad the story seems to be moving along more now. AND I'm happy I got more reviews than I did last time. I hope I get more soon... So tell your friends, or something! Oh, and by the way, the last few naughty sections of this chapter were a representation of Sarah being poisoned. When they almost finally actually did something, that was where the poison would have killed her, and the dance was a representation of her being cured of the poison, and finally was healed. Yeah, see how cleverly I snuck that in there as a lemon? And it had NOTHING to do with the fact that I want Jareth... Nope, not at all. It was merely all a part of the plot, you see... Um, I gotta go. I was gonna take today off from writing, but I just couldn't do it! So here we are...

KALINE: (::holding out cookie to Jareth::)

JARETH: (::eyeing cookie suspiciously::) What is this for???

KALINE: I'm bribing you.

JARETH: You're WHAT?

KALINE: Join me on the dark side, Jareth! We can be so evil together, and make everyone hate us! But love us at the same time... Think about it, that would be so awesome!

JARETH: Um... No.

KALINE: Aww, come on! (::whines::) Don't you want the pretty cookie?

JARETH: You know, you sound just like Agnes, the junk lady from before...

SARAH: Yeah, she does!

KALINE: (::to Sarah::) What are YOU doing here? Jareth has chosen to join me on the dark side! Now BE GONE!!! (::snaps fingers and Sarah disappears::)

JARETH: I did no such thing!

KALINE: Oh yeah, then why did you kill Sarah's parents? And take Toby away from her, hmm???

JARETH: (::shrugs::) You told me to...

KALINE: Did not! (::still holding out cookie::) Do you want it?

JARETH: Stop stealing my lines, dammit! (::snatches cookie and shoves it in his mouth::)

KALINE: (::smiles::) Yay! (::tackles Jareth::)

JARETH: (::talking with his mouth full::) There, are you happy now?!

KALINE: (::starts crying::) (::sniffles::) No...

JARETH: For the love of ME, what's wrong now?!

KALINE: You took my last cookie... And I'm hungry.

SARAH: (::comes back::) You know, you've got alot of nerve! You make me go through such horrible things in this story, and now you make me disappear! What the hell is wrong with you?!?!

KALINE: (::points accusing finger at Jareth::) He took my cookie! (::wails::) Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!

SARAH: Now Jareth, you know that isn't nice...

JARETH: And neither is this! (::starts humping her leg again::)

KALINE: Dammit! There he goes again! I'm sorry. Bad mental images, BAD!!!

SARAH: I want a new writer AND a new Jareth! And while you're at it, I'll take a cookie too!

JARETH: (::pauses long enough to talk::) Oh, I'VE got a cookie for you, Sarah!

SARAH: Um, no thanks. You're cookie is old and stale... (::giggles::)

JARETH: (::gasp::) How DARE you insult me in such a way!

SARAH: You started it...

KALINE: (::still trying to think of other suggestive ways in which to use the word "cookie"::) How DO I manage to keep a straight face while writing all of this???


	21. All Kinds Of Fun

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah, yeah... Why are you reading this? there's nothing in here that you haven't seen before. This is your standard post-a-disclaimer-so-I-don't-get-sued-for-copyright-infringement-because-if-I-did-then-I'd-feel-really-stupid disclaimer type thing! I do NOT own the Labyrinth or any of it's characters and/or settings. All the old characters are still mine, as are the newly introduced ones, such as Mallory, Demona, Steph (who by the way is Stephanie from the beginning just with a shorter name and new attitude), Kaitlyn, etc. And ha-ha I own Xander, who is almost exactly like Jareth only he has darker and slightly shorter hair. Hahahaha! I bet all you lonely naughty people wish you'd thought of him first! Lol, I am psychotic, I know. On with the story! Now where did I put that damn story?! Ah, yes. Here it is, enjoy!: 

**Chapter 21: All Kinds of Fun**

Xander had been keeping a silent vigil over Sarah the entire time. His heart sank when he heard how she called Jareth's name in her sleep earlier that night. But now, as he saw her eyelashes flicker a bit more, his mind raced with possibilities. What would she do when she finally awakened?

When Sarah seemed to fall back into Jareth's bed, she wondered how she had even gotten there in the first place. But once she sat up slightly, and looked around, she saw that she was not in her dream King's bed, but in an unfamiliar one. The soft feel of the silk on her skin was lovely, but she felt uncomfortable as she gradually started to remember being held prisoner, and then being poisoned by the warrior girl. Her anger at what had happened to her caused her to scowl when she saw who sat by her bed.

"_You_!" She called out, pointing an accusing finger at the dark haired but light complected Fae who was smirking at her. "I knew you were behind this all along!"

"A simple 'thank you' will suffice."

"_Thank_ you?! For kidnapping me, taking me away from my home, and trying to kill me?!" Sarah leapt from the bed and bolted for the door. But before she could reach it, Xander was in front of her, blocking her only exit.

"I had nothing to do with that!" He shouted at the frightened girl who cowered before him. "I was the one who saved you, Sarah. That warrior girl poisoned you, but I healed you and brought you back from the brink of death. And this is the thanks I get? You must be tired, you shouldn't be up like this. You need to rest first."

He put a stern gloved hand on Sarah's shoulder, and guided her back to the frilly pink bed. She didn't speak for a moment, as if she were taking time to let it all sink in. She still scowled at him, but didn't make an attempt to stand. She knew the Fae race could be tricky.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"What reason have I to lie?"

She considered this for a moment.

"I suppose you don't have one," Sarah stood and looked at the door, but did not try to escape again. "But you must know who is responsible and why?"

She was looking to him with a flash of hope behind those dazzling blue-green eyes. He shrugged. "Sorry, I haven't a clue. But I know Steph isn't working alone. The rebellion doesn't obey her well enough."

"Oh, is that her name? Steph? Funny, I always thought it was 'bitch'."

"There will be plenty of time for obscenities later. For now we need to get you cleaned up. It's almost dark out. May I offer you a bath?" He pointed her toward a metallic pink curtain on the other side of the room. "While you're in there, I'll get you something to wear."

He said nothing more, and left a very confused Sarah just standing there gawking, not knowing what to do. Xander had a way about him that was most certainly... strange. She sighed and moved through the curtain, almost gagging when she saw that the bathroom was also that same dreadful shade of pink. While removing her soiled clothes, Sarah turned on the water of the swimming pool-sized tub. She felt instantly better as soon as she climbed in. While she was relaxing, she heard someone enter the bedroom, walk around, and then leave. The large octagonal tub was set into the floor, which gave her a slight view under the curtain at ground level. For a moment she had believed it to be Jareth, when she caught sight of the tall black boots under the curtain. But then she remembered that Xander dressed almost exactly like him, and she was saddened by this new realization.

Soon she was finished and, with another sad sigh, she returned to the bed only to find a pink and white dress stretched out before her. The sleeves were long and white with pink ribbons laced along their length. The rest of the design was fairly simple with a white top which had a pink bodice running under it. And for the skirt, a simple pink with a white vine design along the bottom. She had shoes and the proper underclothes to match, and to her surprise, the shoes were white instead of pink. It looked like something out of a fairy tale.

Checking to make sure she was still alone in the vile room, Sarah threw down the towel and slipped into her new clothes quickly. A knock on the overly-pink door caused her to gasp and jump at the same time, just as she was putting on her shoes.

"Go away," She said, knowing full well that the intruder wouldn't listen.

"I can't," Xander stepped through the door and left it open. "For you are far too lovely, Princess."

"Princess?" She wrinkled her nose, and turned to begin brushing her hair.

_'So, she doesn't know yet. Interesting...'_ He kept his thoughts to himself. "You must be hungry after all you've been through."

"Oh, I just realized... I haven't eaten for... How long was I asleep?"

"Since last night when I rescued you, and it's almost dark so all day today as well."

"That means I haven't had anything to eat for three whole days! You're right. Make with the food, fairy man."

"I am _not_ a fairy. Fairies are nasty, evil little things that get sprayed with pesticide on a regular basis by order of the High King."

"Fairy, Fae, it's all the same to me. And I'd gladly spray_ you _with pesticide if I could!"

Xander rolled his eyes. "Whatever, let's just go."

He escorted Sarah to dinner, which wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be. They were the only two in the small dining room. Well, it was hardly what she considered small, but it was miniscule when compared to Jareth's. To Sarah's extreme relief, this room was not pink, nor was the hall. They were a rich chocolate brown color mixed with ivory. The food wasn't as bad as Sarah had expected either; they began with a light fruit entree, followed by a larger heavier meal. The pair of them made small talk until about ten o' clock when Xander suggested that they get some rest. And she certainly agreed.

They walked side by side until they reached the door of the dreaded "pink room" as Sarah had come to refer to it by. He slipped an arm around her shoulder, and bid her farewell in a friendly embrace. But when Xander's lips brushed hers, Sarah had had enough. She forcibly pushed him away; making him stumble backwards awkwardly.

"My appologies," Was all he said before heading across the hall to his own room.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next moring Sarah was awakened by a tall thin girl with pointed ears. She had short spikey black hair with slightly longer straight bangs framing her face. Sarah looked up into popcorn-colored eyes, bewildered.

"My name is Mallory," The girl explained. "I am Xander's servant. I've brought you your breakfast."

"My name is Sarah," She extended a warm hand, but was shocked when Mallory didn't take it. She only set Sarah's tray down, and stepped back, clasping her hands neatly in front of herself.

"I do not care."

Sarah's jaw dropped. "Chill out..." She muttered.

"Master Xander has given me orders that you are to read today, and explore the gardens."

"And if I don't want to?"

"The Master has already given his orders," Mallory hadn't moved at all during their conversation, other than her lips forming her words. "We will go as soon as you finish your breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," Sarah said, pushing her plate away. She fully expected Xander's servant to argue, but to her surprise she didn't.

"Good. Let's go to the library then."

"I don't want to read."

"Then we shall venture into Master's gardens. You'll love it; he has lots of different flowers. Each is more beautiful than the last, and no two are from the same place in the world or the underground."

"I don't like flowers much."

Now Mallory was starting to get fed up. "That is what Master has ordered for you, so that is what you must do. He is doing his best to ensure that your stay here is... less than unpleasant."

"Fine, I'll go," Sarah sighed. "But let me freshen up first. And if Xander really wanted me to 'enjoy' my stay, he'd send me to Jareth's castle."

"Who is Jareth?"

She sighed again. She seemed to be doing alot of that lately. "He's nobody. Forget it."

When Sarah was ready, Mallory escorted her to the gardens. She noted that Xander's castle, while big enough, was nothing compared to Jareth's. All of the other servants they passed were wearing the same dark forest green color dress that Mallory was sporting. And they all had pointed ears, and long light figures, just like her. Although one could still tell them apart easily by their hair and eye color. And each had their own unique qualities, a style all their own, as well.

Sarah was most impressed by the gardens, but she wouldn't admit that to herself until Mallory had gone. She wandered around for a few hours, and found herself wondering how far she was from Jareth's castle... After a while, it was just boring. The unruly brunette in the lavish pink and white cupcake dress earned many hateful stares from all the servants when she began roaming about the castle. A bit later...

"It's about time!" Sarah was being sarcastic, even though Mallory didn't seem to notice. "I'm starving!"

"I would have fetched you sooner, but you were not in the gardens as you were supposed to be." Sarah could tell she was not happy.

"What are we having?"

"Lunch will be served in the dining room, and there is no 'we' involved, as you will be dining alone." The brunette took her seat as Mallory pushed her chair in for her, and served her food.

"Where is Xander? I thought maybe he'd want to join me."

"He is attending to important business. He will join you for dinner tonight, so you needn't worry."

Nothing else was said between them, and when her meal was finished Mallory left her to her own devices. Sarah decided to be a good little girl, and go play in the garden. While exploring earlier, she had seen a large river running through the vast vegetation, and this intrigued her. She walked slowly out to the place she had remembered seeing it; there was no need to hurry. As soon as the softly flowing river was in sight, Sarah began stripping off her dress and shoes. They fell to the grass in a pink and white flurry. Without a second thought, she dove in, not caring what would happen.

The water was freezing, and Sarah came up shivering and gasping for air. She could see lots of brightly colored sparkly fish of all shapes and sizes, swimming just below the surface. There appeared to be no danger in these waters, so she contnued to swim for what felt like hours on end. It wasn't much fun swimming alone, however.

It was mind boggling how the water was ice cold, even though it was such an unbearably hot day. Before too long, she saw a dark green figure approaching her. Sarah dove beneath the water, and when she resurfaced, she was looking uo into a pair of shiny yellow-white eyes. Mallory looked neither happy nor sad, only a look of discontent melancholy was visible, just like always.

"Master instructed me to give you this gift," She held out a small box for the girl but Sarah didn't take it. At first she considered squirting water in Mallory's face, but then thought better of it.

"Hang on."

She climbed out of the river, and used a towel that Mallory had brought her to dry herself. Feeling a little embarassed at making the servant stand there for so long, Sarah quickly pulled on her annoying dress and shoes. She took the box from the spike-haired girl.

"A book?" She inquired, upon opening her gift. "No, this is my diary from aboveground. The one Lewanne bought me. Thank you so much."

"It is not from me. Master ordered that I bring it to you."

"Well, I'll have to thank him for it. Do you know where he is?"

"I do not."

"Okay, but I'm still bored. There's nothing to do here! Let's talk, Mallory."

"_You _may have nothing to do, but I have many chores that must be done. I do not have time for idle chatter."

She said nothing else after that, only stopping to gather the small box and wet towel before leaving. Sarah only shrugged, and continued her exploration of the many gardens.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth was sitting high in one of the watch towers, letting one leg dangle down from the vantage window of which he perched. He had scarcely moved from that spot all day. He wanted to do nothing but continue his search for Sarah. How had she managed to vanish from aboveground without a trace? He'd even sent some of his best Goblins up there to search for her, and still there was no sign. Underground, scouts were also sent in every direction to aide in the search for her.

"Sire," One of the Goblins had returned.

"You've found her?" Jareth jumped to his feet, and practically ran over to the small servant.

"I'm afraid not, your Highness," He drew back as Jareth's heart visibly sank, as if fearing some form of punishment. "But we did find someone else who may be of importance to you."

"And who might that be?"

"An intruder was captured within the Goblin City. She has been held for questioning."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steph was resisting and pulling against the Goblin guards who held her securely. She was scared deep down, but her face showed only anger in the presence of her captors. That was when she him, the Goblin King, with his black and red war-time attire, approaching her all too fast.

"I thought I locked you away in an oubilette."

"Yes well, I escaped. What can I say?"

He was obviously stunned at this girl's newfound backbone. "You can start by telling me where you've been all this time. And more importantly, why you came back here."

"I assure you," She spoke darkly. "That is none of your concern."

That was all it took for Jareth to lose his temper with her. "_WHERE IS SARAH_?!?!?!" He shook her violently as he screamed in her face.

"I don't know anything," Steph seemed to be slowly coming out of her false demeanor and began showing the fear that was truly there. "But the Dark Queen does. She's the one who released me from the oubliette. She put me in charge of the Rebel Goblins but now she has dismissed me. I came here because, well, I have no other place to go."

"I take no pity on you, wench," He sneered, turning to the Goblin soldiers in his command. "I believe this one to be a spy. Take her to the dungeon this time, and lock her up at once. She will be dealt with later."

As the helpless downtrodden girl was dragged away, Jareth pondered this new knowledge. Did this mean that Demona had Sarah? The dance at her palace was going to be in only a little more than a week. Perhaps that was the reason for the dance? Or maybe it was meant as a distracton? Dozens of possibilites whirled inside the King's mind.

He so desperately wanted to rush over to her kingdom of Eternal Darkness and confront Demona about it. But on the chance that Stephanie had been sent to him as a means to lure him there, he decided against it. No, he would question her at the dance.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah and Xander were sitting together at the table, picking over their food lightly. It seems the attempted kiss from last night had embarassed her as much as it had him.

"Thank you for returning my diary to me," Sarah tried her hand at breaking the awkward ice.

"Think nothing of it. There is little point in keeping a diary at all if you have to get a new one each time you move from place to place, wouldn't you agree?" She silently nodded. "That was the least I could do, given the circumstances."

It was hard to believe this was the same Xander she'd met at the party that seemed so long ago. A thought ocurred to Sarah. She'd written of her countless fantasies and dreams involving a certain Goblin King, and she would just die if someone were ever to read it!

"You didn't- um... read it, did you?"

"Of course not."

"Were you the one who had me kidnapped?" She asked timidly.

"I had nothing to do with it; I am merely an oppurtunist. I knew what Demona was planning, and I took action. Nothing more."

"Demona? I thought her name was Steph."

He immediately realized his error at letting that tidbit of information slip out. "I'm sorry, I mean Steph. Yes, I'm rather bad with names. My mind was on something of an entirely different nature." It seemed she didn't believe him.

"And just what is that?"

"Demona is holding a dance at her palace sometime next week. I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me?"

"I only want to see Jareth again. I don't want to go anywhere else but his castle. And I won't."

"You belong to _me_ now, Sarah," Her eyes grew wide at the boldness with which this was said. She had no reply, no comeback for his unexpected claim to her. "I will give you some time to think about your answer first. I won't force you to go, but I really think you should."

Xander only chuckled softly to himself when Sarah got up and ran to her room. Angry tears streamed down her face as she thought of the unfairness of it all.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** That's right, author's notes means the chapter is over, and you all have to put up with me again for a little while longer. Doesn't that suck? Aw, come on. You know it does. Well, apparently my regular reviewers are on strike, or mad at me, or something, IDK?! Where are you, people? I miss you!!! I am depressed b/c I only had 2 reviews last time, and it makes me sad... It only takes a few seconds to type out a couple of words, come on! (::makes puppy-dog eyes::) Pwweeeeeezzzze????? A preview of the next chapter is on my profile if you want to check it out. Have fun. I tried to make this chapter longer, but as a result the next one is looking like it's gonna be a little shorter. But it's still longer than most of the some of the short wimpy little fanfics I've seen on here so far. So hah! But seriously... A depressed writer isn't a very good writer, so make with the reviews. Even if you hate the story, and you think it sucks please send me a review anyway! Just to at least get my hopes up, even if you do dash them to pieces afterwards. At least I can have that brief moment of excitement when I see a review in my inbox, and know that my hollow meaningless life was not wasted. Please! And also, I like cheese and crackers...

JARETH: Me too!

KALINE: You're not supposed to be here, fairy boy. You're supposed to be all mopey and depressed about Sarah.

JARETH: Why?

KALINE: Because that's your character, it's what you do!

JARETH: Why?

KALINE: I don't know. (::shrugs::) Ask yourself that.

JARETH: Why? (::mischievious grin::)

KALINE: Because I don't know!

JARETH: Why?

KALINE: Because I'm too busy having blatantly sexual dreams about you. There, are you happy now?!

JARETH: Why?

KALINE: Because you're damn hot, thats why.

JARETH: Why? (::smiles::)

KALINE: Probably because the directors gave you tight pants on purpose or something! I don't know, leave me alone!

JARETH: Why?

KALINE: Because I want to be left alone.

JARETH: Why?

KALINE: Because I LIKE to be alone, Jareth.

JARETH: Why? (::still smiling::)

KALINE: Because then I can have even more lewd dreams about you!

JARETH: Why?

KALINE: Because they're fun.

SARAH: (::enters room::) What's fun?

KALINE: (::jumps and squeaks::) Um, Sarah.. Hi! What a nice surprise! Um, nothing. Nothing is fun. In fact everything is so un-fun that it's um... It's just um!

SARAH: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight... (::looks at them suspiciously::)

JARETH: Annoying the writers, that's what's fun!

KALINE: You two are supposed to be suffering from separation anxiety! What the hell are you two doing together here then? Would anyone care to explain THAT to me, hmm?

SARAH: We're going to McDonald's. You wanna come?

KALINE: No! And nobody is going to McDonald's, dammit! Be mopey! And sad! Yeah, that too!

JARETH: (::pouts::) Aww, but I wanna go to McDonalds!!! I want french fries!

SARAH: Well, we'll just go to pizza hut. That's even better.

KALINE: No one will be going anywhere. You will both be going back to your respective SEPARATE castles until I say so!

JARETH: Ah-ha! If we can't go anywhere, as you say, then how can we go back to our castles? And if it's only until you say so, then it's over already because you just said "so" at the end of your sentence.

KALINE: Yeah, so??? I'm the author, I can do or say whatever I want.

JARETH: (::to Sarah::) See?! See?! She just said it AGAIN!!! (::jumping up and down in annoyance::)

SARAH: Maybe we should do what she says and go, Jareth. I'll see you later, maybe. If she lets me. (::leaves::)

JARETH: Dammit! See what you did? You scared her away again!

KALINE: It was your fault. You're scary...

JARETH: I am not!

KALINE: You're right, you're so cuuuuuuuute!!! (::tackles him::)

JARETH: Lemme go!

KALINE: (::tightens grip::)

JARETH: (::gasping for air::) Can't... Breathe... (::faints::)

KALINE: Um, now I need a new Jareth! This ones dead...

JARETH: (::raises up::) I am not dead, I just fainted. (::faints again::)

SARAH: (::comes back into room::) Hey Jareth, I forgot my... (::looks at Jareth lying on the ground::)

KALINE: It's not what it looks like! He's not dead, really! He's just... Um, taking a nap.

SARAH: (::gasps::) Oh my gosh... Kaline, did you... Rape him???

KALINE: Um... No... (::backing away slowly::)

JARETH: (::wakes up::) Eeeeekkk! Don't touch me! No! Bad Kaline! Stay back, I have pepper spray! (:sprays it in Kaline's eyes::)

KALINE: AAAAAAAHHHHH MY EYES!!! Um, looks like that next chapter may not be don e for a while... Craziness... Yeah... Send reviews, or else next time I spray Jareth's genitals with the pepper spray!

JARETH: (::sqeaks and runs and hides::)

SARAH: Well, that got rid of him... For now.


	22. Devious Preparations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Labyrinth or any of the original characters from the movie. But I wish I owned Jareth... And therefore, I am currently devising a plan in which I actually WOULD own Jareth! Any ideas for said plan are greatly appreciated. Thank you. 

**Chapter 22: Devious Preparations**

Sarah woke up rather late the next morning. She was still miserable, and she'd been that way ever since she'd been captured and forced underground. No one was there to awaken her today, which confused her to no end. In somewhat of a a sleepy, depressed, zombie-like state, she absently took her bath. While wrapping a towel around herself, Sarah wondered how she coulg go about getting a new dress for herself...

When she caught sight of the still-much-too-pink bed, her worries ceased. Spread out delicately across her bed was a long white A-cut dress. It closely resembled the one she'd been wearing at the park that fateful night, when she had first encountered the Goblin King. There were only a few subtle differences that only she could notice. She hadn't seen anyone come or go from the room, so she assumed it must have been placed there by magic.

After getting dressed, and pulling her long hair into a successful braid after many tries, Sarah ventured out into the castle in search of some company. This castle wasn't as big as another she was used to, so it didn't take long for her to find Xander. She walked into his study. At the moment, clever hands were pouring a black smoky liquid into a flask containing a yellow one.

"What're you doing?" He jumped at her sudden outburst, nearly spilling the smoking contents of the glass he was holding.

"Don't sneak up on me like that when I'm working."

"What are you doing?" She repeated the question.

"Okay, you got me," Xander set the two containers down, while turning to face the girl. "I am an alchemist, and also a sorceror. I'm mixing different things together to try and make something else from the two. That's basically what alchemists do."

"Oh," Was all she could think of to say.

"What did you want, Sarah?"

"I wanted to ask you about the dance..."

At this, he seemed overly eager. "Yes, and?" He made a little circular motion with his hand, meant as a gesture for her to continue.

"I want to know if Jareth is going to be there?" The look in Sarah Williams' eyes was all too hopeful.

"And why does that matter to you, my girl? More importantly, who told you that?"

"No one. I just figured it out. If most of the underground royalty is going to be there, then he will be too. If it's such a big event, as you suggest it is, then surely _everyone _will be there."

"And what makes you so sure of it? You _did_ reject him a second time, after all. Perhaps he'll be too heartbroken to go."

Damn. She hadn't thought of that. Wait a minute... "How did you know about that?"

"Oh, don't look so shocked. I am after all his 'best friend', remember? Therefore he tells me everything."

"And what did he say of the dance?"

"I'm not sure he is going. You see, when Jareth gets into a melancholy mood such as he is now, he tends to avoid social gatherings. Why do you continue to waste your time on him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, dear girl, that it was_ you_ who rejected the High King, not only once, but _twice_!"

"Wait, Jareth is the _High King_?" Her eyes grew wide as saucers at this unexpected news.

"That is of little consequence now, Sarah," Black eyes leered at her in the cruelest way. "What matters is that he can never be yours. You have broken his heart more than enough times to ensure that."

Xander said nothing more when she ran out of the room and fled out into the gardens. Sarah didn't want to talk about it anymore. She fucused only on the images of the dainty flowers before her, choosing to ignoe the thought of Jareth that tried to invade her mind so frequently. She began weaving a crown of white roses, as she ripped them one by one from the bushes around her. When she was finished she wove in some daisies as well, to give her something else to focus her sadness on. Placing the crown upon her head, she waked down to the river, and sat on a rock, gazing into the clear blue liquid. it was not long before Xander's shadow loomed over her.

"What do you want?" Icy hatred filled Sarah's voice, and she didn't bother to avert her gaze from the flowing river.

"Oh, Sarah. Why do you take the King's antics so very seriously?"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. Just forget it."

"Don't be that way," Taking her hand in his, he helped her to her feet. "Jareth _might_ be at the dance. Yet regardless, will you do me the honor of escorting me?"

She seemed thoughful for a moment. "Yes."

A wicked gleam shown in his eyes. "Then you may accompany me... On one condition."

"Oh, so now that I actually _want _to go, there are conditions?! You are being ridiculous!"

"Do you want to know what that condition is? Or, would you prefer to stay in for the evening? It's entirely up to you..." He knew he had baited her for his trap. Now all he had to do was lure her in.

"Fine," Sarah now stood upon her rock, still gazing into the water. "Just tell me what it is. I'll do it, no matter what, if it means I can see Jareth just one more time." She wasn't sure if it was in that moment, or any number of those before or after, but Sarah Williams finally realized the truth... She loved Jareth. And would do anything for him now, just as he would for her, all those years ago. her mind snapped back to the present.

"Very well," Xander continued only when she turned to face him. "You must tell Jareth, if he is in fact there, that you are a servant here in my castle. No matter what else is said, or asked, you may answer his questions only by telling him you are my servant. And nothing more, in regards to our relationship. Do we have a deal?"

Sarah said nothing, but extened a hand which he readily accepted. With a firm grip, Xander shook her hand to seal their little deal, and then forcefully pulled her down off the rock. She stumbled, and nearly twisted her ankle as a result.

"How long do we have?" She asked, finding her voice.

"Until what?"

"The dance"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before she knew it, her last, or what she hoped she to be her last, week at Xander's castle had passed. Sarah spent most of her time doing the same mundane things she had done on her first few days there. This morning, however, was different.

She was so excited when the dark haired, bright eyed elven servant woke her up. Mallory, upon announcing that she'd brought the girl some new clothes, held out a stunning dress of midnight blue with flecks of gold glitter lining it's entirety. Sarah cringed when she saw that the dress had no back, and was held up only by a single gauze tie made from the same rough material as the dress. The skirt was flared into a style that was most lovely, and looked like it would fall just above Sarah's ankles.

"I am _not_ wearing _that_," She insited sleepily.

Mallory only sighed, and laid out the dress on the bed, alongside all the proper accessories. "And what is wrong with it?"

"First of all, it shows_ way_ too much cleavage for me. And those colors don't suit me at all. This is something a common whore would wear, not _me_!"

"Master has insited you wear it. If you're going to trick everyone into thinking you're a servant, then you'd better learn to act like one. And _servants_ follow _orders_."

"I'm not trying to fool everyone, just Jareth. It won't be that difficult. It'll be a piece of cake." _'And,'_ She thought bitterly. _'He might not even care enough to show up. Can't say I blame him after what I did to him, though.'_

She sighed, knowing full well it was no use arguing with someone as stern as Mallory. Well, the dress wasn't entirely that bad. While the top was plain blue with gold glitter, the skirt had tiny stars and crescent moons all over it, which were done in some sort of shiny blue material. Once she had it on, she realized it was fairly comfortable, and not quite as showy as she had originally believed it to be. Although she still didn't care for the way it bared her shoulder and chest.

"Let's get started on your hair next," Mallory wasted no time in stylign Sarah's hair, pulling her long chocolate waves back into a poofy ponytail, and spraying it in place. She left two inch-wide sections of hair down in front, on either side, to frame her angry face.

"I _hate_ wearing my hair up," Sarah whined.

Mallory continued working, and just ignored her. "So, what do you think of Xander?"

"I still don't really know what to think," She shrugged while staring blankly into the mirror in front of her, as her hair was being done. "The first time I met him I thought he was great. And I guess he did save me from that Steph girl. But since I've been here he's been..."

"Cruel?"

"Yes... And something else too, though I can't quite put my finger on it. Scheming, conniving, something like that."

"You do not care for him much?"

"Not really."

Mallory just chuckled. "So why do you think he asked you to this dance?"

"I don't know. I already told you about our agreement that I was to pose as his servant."

"In a way, you are."

"What do you mean?" Sarah's eyes widened as the elf maiden continued to work on her hair, and finally moved on to her makeup.

"Once someone saves your life, the Supreme Law declares that you then owe your rescuer a lifetime of servitude in return. Just because the Master chooses not to use any of your_ services_," On that word she leered suggestively at the naive young girl, as if to communicate full understanding of the lewd nature of the word. "At this time, does not mean you do not belong to him."

Sarah seemed to consider this for a moment, before letting her final spark of hope disintegrate completely. If she belonged to Xander, then she could never be with Jareth. That was something she absolutely did not want to face right now.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat in a peculiar position, just as he always did. Jareth looked almost like some sort of perverse sacrificial offering, the way he was draped across his inviting throne. One of the Goblins approached him hastily, and opened it's mouth as if to say something. _Smack!_ The top of the King's cane came down across the little creature's head before it could speak.

"Don't bother me..." He muttered without looking up, causing the other Goblins to scatter and edge away from him as much as possible without leaving the throne room. "I am in _no_ mood."

"Sire?" An armored Goblin entered the room and captured his attention, despite the King's wishes.

Jareth sighed. This was going to be a long day. "What is it, Darwin?"

"The warrior girl has escaped the dungeon. One of your knights was responsible for aiding her escape. And Squelch, a new Goblin, has joined them. They are in the junkyard as of now, having made it past our Goblin City already."

He rolled his eyes but said nothing, using his magic to sense where they were. The trio looked shocked to see the Goblin King appear right in front of them, as they traveled through the junkyard.

"Ah, Sir Didymus," He greeted the little dog knight fondly. "What, may I ask, possessed my own knight to turn against me in such a way?"

"Don't answer him!" Steph shouted, while she and Squelch were busy trying to inch away from the angry King.

"I'm afraid I must, my Lady. It is the Knight's code to honor the wishes of thy King!" He turned back to Jareth. "You see, your majesty, I have not turned against you, but rather I am helping you."

"Helping me?" He asked, to which Sir Didymus nodded. "Do go on." He turned away from the three of them.

"I have heard tell that the Lady Sarah has gone missing from the aboveground. Lady Stephanie has said that she can help me find Sarah."

"I know very well where Sarah is," Jareth let a crystal roll playfully back and forth across his slender hands. "She is being held by Demona. Although I feel slight pity for the poor Queen, I am to see Sarah tonight. And so your mission would have been all for naught."

He tossed the crystal casually over his shoulder, sucessfully imprisoning all three of them within a great glass bubble. Jareth teleported himself and his newfound prisoners to the dungeon beneath the castle. Once they were safely inside a cell, he waved a hand to destroy the bubble he had used to trap them.

"Let us go!" Steph yelled, grasping the bars firmly. "We were trying to _help_ you! Release us, you stubborn ass!"

"My Lady," Piped up Sir Didymus. "Thou should not speak to thy King in such a manner!"

"Shut up, all of you!" Ordered Jareth. He was surprised when they all listened, except for Squelch who was huddled in the corner shaking like a leaf. "I do not have time to deal with your insolence right now. I have very important business to attend to tonight. And you needn't worry about Sarah, if that was indeed your concern. I _will _have her. I warn you not to make a mockery of me again. You have caused me to be late enough as it is."

As he glared at them with a newfound hatred, he snapped his fingers, instantly dressing himself for the occasion. Jareth was now wearing a solid white frilly shirt, which revealed alot of his chest. Over that he sported a shiny metallic silver jacket, which complemented his ash-gray tights. And, as always, he never removed his leather gloves or long black boots. He took pride in knowing that there was no woman in all the underground who could resist his refined charm. That is, he acknowledged painfully, except for his Sarah... He didn't bother with fixing his hair, or checking his reflection, transporting himself directly to Demona's castle.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sarah was finally ready for the dance, Mallory stood back, admiring her work. She had chosen a deep fuschia for her lipstick, which lovingly complemented the exotic style of the dress. It looked more like something a flamenco dancer would wear, not a princess. Mallory had chosen a black coal eyeliner for the girl's eyes, accented by a much lighter pinkish purple eyeshadow. Silently, she presented Sarah's shoes to her. They were black heels with holes in the toe and they were backless, held on by a buckle. These were servant's shoes, and it showed. But Sarah took them anyway.

"You look fabulous," Mallory admitted.

"Thank you."

Sarah's eyes lit up for a brief moment when she gazed at her beauty in the full-length mirror. But they flickered back to disdain as she thought of Jareth.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** At first I didn't really like this chapter, but it kind of grew on me after a while. I think it is boring, but still holds some significance to the story. If you're taking the time to read this, please be kind enough to review. Reviews just make my day! Even if you have nothing to say, send me a review anyway, I would still be happy, if only for a moment. You guys aremy motivation. Well, that, and Jareth (::growls::). Ahem, yes, well, anyway... It's ironic that Jareth and Sarah both know the other will be at the dance, but Jareth thinks Demona has Sarah. And while Demona was responsible for her disappearance, she doesn't have her. Boy, will Jareth be surprised in the next chapter when he finds out...

JARETH: Finds out what? What do I find out?

KALINE: (::thinking fast::) Um, nothing. I, er... um-- I decided to do a gay scene with you and Trystan in the next chapter!

JARETH: Tsk, tsk... You really shouldn't lie to me, Kaline. Trystan isn't even in the story anymore, remember?

KALINE: Oh, well maybe it's Xander then.

JARETH: Give me a break...

KALINE: Would you like a kit-kat bar with that?

JARETH: A WHAT???

SARAH: (::sings::) Gimme a break, gimme a break... Break me off a piece of that kit-kat bar!

JARETH: What the--???

KALINE: Jareth! Don't use such fowl language! There are (::leers at Sarah::) CHILDREN present...

SARAH: Hey, watch it! I am not a child anymore!

JARETH: Or at least she won't be when I'm done with her...

SARAH AND KALINE: Jareth!!!

JARETH: What? I'm just sayin'... (::snaps fingers and makes 100 bikini girls appear::) Nevermind, I no longer have need of you, Sarah. You are dismissed!

KALINE: That's not very nice. Sarah, let's get him!

SARAH: I have a better idea. (::whispers in Kaline's ear::)

KALINE: Oooohhh! I like your thinking.

KALINE AND SARAH: (::both snap fingers and Xander and Trystan clones appear::)

XANDER CLONE: We are here...

TRYSTAN CLONE: To serve you...

JARETH: (::lost in a sea of bikini girls::) My pretties... (::grins::)

KALINE: (::grabs Xander::) Hello, you evil little man! (::kisses him::)

XANDER CLONE: (::sparks come out of ears, and head explodes::) Poof!

SARAH: Awww! (::whines::) You broke him!

TRYSTAN CLONE: Oh shit! I'm outta here. Yikes! (::runs and hides::)

SARAH: (::chases Trystan clone::) Wait, come back!

KALINE: Now, see what you did Jareth? I hope you're happy!

JARETH: Oh yeah, you might say that. (::still lost amid the bikini girls::)

KALINE: (::holds out cookie::) Want another cookie? (::whistles::) Here, boy. Come get it!

JARETH: (::makes girls disappear then walks over to Kaline::) Thank you. (::snatches cookie::)

SARAH: (::comes back dragging Trystan Clone by one leg::) I'm ba-aaaaaaack!

TRYSTAN CLONE: Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KALINE: Yay! (::claps hands::)

SARAH: (::kisses Trystan clone::)

TRYSTAN CLONE: (::sparks and head explodes just like Xander clone's::) Poof!

SARAH: Awww!!! How come all my toys always break???

JARETH: (::looking at shattered pieces of the two clones::) I am NEVER kissing you again, Sarah...

KALINE: Hey! (::lightbulb goes off over her head::) I know what we can do!

SARAH: What???

KALINE: Let's do Jareth's makeup!

JARETH: What?! NO!

SARAH: (::gets twinkle in eye::) Yeah... I'll hold him down... (::tackles Jareth::)

JARETH: No! Lemme go!!! I don't wanna!

KALINE: ...And I'll get the makeup! Yes!

JARETH: Um, how about NO...

KALINE: Don't make me get the pepper spray again!

JARETH: Eeeep! (::sqeaks and protects genitals::)

KALINE: That's what I thought...

SARAH: Now hold still!


	23. An Enchanted Evening

**Disclaimer:** I own only that which I create for this fic. Although I DO own a host of wonderful and veru useful characters, those of the Labyrinth movie are still not mine. And, oh-so-sadly, that includes Jareth too. Hmm... I wonder if I could talk him into selling himself... We could be rich! Rich, I tell you! Ah-hahahahaha!!! Okay, story time.

**Chaper 23: An Enchanted Evening**

When Xander came for her, she wasn't completely ready. Sure, she had the dress and shoes, her hair was all done up, as well as her makeup. But what about her nerve? Sarah had forgotten to mentally prapare herself for the upcoming evening. Mallory's curious words had distracted her. She was no longer sure of herself, but took Xander's arm and allowed him to lead her from the room in spite of everything._ 'He looks stunning,' _She thought._ 'Almost handsome, even. But still nothing compared to Jareth...'_

"You look nice," Was all he allowed himself to say, as he barely gave her a once-over, more for appearances than anything.

"Thank you, Master," She replied obediently.

Sarah had spent all week studying with Mallory, learning the proper ways to behave as a servant. They had decided they would start their little charade even before they arrived at the dance. Yesterday he had given her a stern talking-to concerning the particulars of being "his" servant. It was to be understood that she had lost her innocence to the comforts of his body, although he'd had to assure her over and over again that he would never do such a thing. That just was not the way he was brought up, he had explained without emotion. In truth he had no interest in the girl, he was only using her as bait.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth had arrived at the palace a little late after taking time to imprison Sir Didymus, Steph, and that dreadful little leech of a Goblin who clung to them so distastefully. He gazed upward, as he stood just outside the entrance, admiring their great palace. Demona had insisted on light purple paint with dark purple and white trim for her palace, giving it a kidn of surrealistic fairytale-like quality. But that was only on the outside, while on the the inside, Jareth knew, it was dark and gloomy. Demona always did have a soft spot for irony. Well, he had wasted enough time. Coming out of his reverie, he announced his title and status to the gaurds, who in turn let him pass without a word.

No sooner had he entered, than he was immediately sought out by Kaitlyn for a dance. She was gorgeous, although not quite his taste. She was not sophisticated enough for the likes of the Goblin King. It was the bitterness of the blonde bombshell's personality that he despised most. With her bright blue eyeliner, and dark red lips, she resembled a kind of wicked barbie doll. Her dress was childish in it's dull attempt at having class, and this made her look all the more the part of the unknowing doll. A kind of lecherous innocence floated about her, and shrouded her in secrecy. She batted crystal cerulean eyes at him and almost pouted.

"May I have this dance, your Highness?"

"I'm afraid I'm not really one for dancing," He tried to brush her off, but she was determined.

"Oh, come on! You know how to dance even better than I do!" Kaitlyn was almost purring, as she pulled him to the dance floor. "And besides, you're late to Demona's dance. The least you could do is entertain her little sister for a while."

He sighed, knowing it was useless. "Very well. But I can spare you only one dance, before I must move on. I am here on important business."

"Aw, you're no fun!" She whined in that childish sing-song voice that only she could pull off.

She managed to sucker him into one more waltz before Jareth ditched her to search for signs of his beloved Sarah. The only familiar person he spotted was Daemon, who was standing alone near one almost-black wall. He approached the Ruler of the White Wolves with caution.

"Daemon, it is good to see you again," He extended a gloved hand to the shifty-eyed creature, who did nothing in return.

"King Jareth, what can I do for you?"

"I only wanted to inquire upon the status of your newest prisoner. I believe she was brought here about two weeks ago? I want to ask if I can see her."

"We don't have any prisoners at this time," Daemon turned from the King, his black cape fluttering as he did so.

"Wait," He forcefully turned the wolf-man around to face him. "What do you know of a girl called Sarah? She was taken from the aboveground. I have reason to believe your wife to be responsible."

"I know nothing of her endeavors," He revealed with such attitude, clearly showing a great deal of dislike for the Goblin King. "She tells me little to nothing of her plans. I am but a decoy. Now if you're done prying into our private affairs, I will be on my way, sir." He twisted free of Jareth's grasp, and wasted no time in disappearing into the crowd.

Jareth had long known of Daemon's dislike for him. He supposed it had something to do with the Wolf Queen, but he could never be certain. He decided to walk around, and search the crowd for signs of Sarah's whereabouts. Surely there had to someone who knew where she might be. Maybe Demona had captured her without her mate's knowledge? He would inevitably end up having to ask the Queen herself, he knew.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demona chuckled darkly to herself as she sat high atop her throne in the very center of the top of the short red staircase which lead down to the ballroom. Dozens of couples danced invitingly around her, but she paid no attention. She was gazing into her mirror, as always. She could see anything she wanted in that mirror, but sometimes she chose only to fawn over her own flawless reflection. This time she was watching a young elven servant as she conjured a crystal of her own. Mallory had news for her yet again, it seemed.

"My Queen," She curtsied to the crystal once before picking it up off the pink guest bed. "I bear good tidings. Master and the girl have only just left. They should have already arrived at your palace by now."

Demona rolled her pretty blue eyes, bored with the conversation. "Yes, I could have scryed them in my mirror and seen that for myself. You bore me, Mallory. If you cannot tell me anything useful, then I suggest you find yourself another--"

"Oh, but I can--"

"You will take care not to interrupt me again, foolish child-of-dirt!" This was the most hated curse you could give to an elf, and yet Mallory knew better than to anger the Queen any further. "Now, what is it?"

"With all-due respect, my Queen, I _can_ tell you something of importance. Sarah is not being held here in a typical servant's fashion. She has had to study with me all week only to learn the basics. And she and Master care nothing for one another."

"What is your source of information for this?"

"Sarah. She confides in me. I have earned her trust."

Demona pondered this for a moment. "And if the girl is lying?"

"She is not. If Master had been in her bedchamber, or she in his, to make any use of her services, I surely would have known. After all, I would have been the one to prepare her for it, if such things were so. I am most certain of this. He is using her for something, although I am not sure what."

"Very well, you may go back to whatever it is you do until you are able to gather any other valid information. You are thanked."

"It is my pleasure, your Highness."

Demona smiled, which was a true rarity, and a miracle all in itself. So Xander had something planned for the little smut, did he? Well, she'd see about that... But first there were more pressing matters at hand. She used the mirror to find the Goblin King in the illustrious crowd that swallowed everyone in it's midst. He had just left her mate's side, and was now chatting with one of her palace guards. _'How touching,'_ She thought sarcastically._ 'The boys have patched things up. Well maybe I'll just have to stir up some trouble then.'_

And then, she did a thing that made all of the dancers, whether they be Fae, human, Elven, Wolf, Faerie, or Goblin alike, stand still and silent. Never in over 300 years had she dared to move from her secure spot on the throne in order to share a dance with someone, not even with her so-called husband. And yet, Demona rose from the throne and descended down the nine crimson stairs, away from the silvery throne. Her long black dress swayed in the stillness of the room, and she continued walking in a straight path toward the Goblin King, until at last she was near enough to reach out to him.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth did not know what was happening at first, but he became quiet as well, not wanting to become a target should a fight break out. But when he realized it was the Queen, his heart nearly stopped cold. She looked marvelous that evening, with her flawless skin, a body to die for... And in personality she nearly matched him perfectly. When he noticed her gaze was fixed on him, and none other, he began walking toward her with a fire alight in his eyes. He wanted to be near her, if only for a moment.

"Goblin King," Her face held a smirk rivaling even that of his own. "So good of you to have come. Would you care to dance?"

The question was a stupid one. They were already holding each other in a close embrace, and were the only two dancing in the once-quiet room. They were now surrounded by whispers, murmurs, and stares. But none of it mattered in the least.

He chose to answer her anyway. "I'd love to," And then, coming to his senses. "I wanted to speak with you anyway on a most important matter."

"Oh?" She did her best to mock surprise at this statement.

"Don't play pretend with me, Demona. I know you kidnapped Sarah from her new home. And while you may be beautitul, I am not fooled by your charm. I know almost as well as you the extent of the barren black depths of your heart. That is, if you still have one."

"Do not insult me at my own dance, Jareth," She warned. "My sister wants to dance with you. _Here_!"

Without warning she shoved him into Kaitlyn, who could not have been more delighted for the attention. As soon as Demona returned to her throne, the dancing and merriment of all the subjects continued. Picking up her mirror, she resumed her prying into the thoughts of the various beings that were present.

"Beautiful... He called me beautiful"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sarah stood with her "Master", and they had been watching the entire scene unfold from afar. Unknown to Xander, Sarah had been watching Jareth from the moment he had arrived in the ballroom. She had wanted nothing more than to tear that haeavily painted blonde girl away from him and fight her to death! Not that it would do her much good, mind you, but she at least wanted to try...

When they stood just outside the ballroom, Xander had given her a necklace made of black iron that she was to wear for the duration of the evening. He instructed her that she was to never take it off until when and if he said so. It was a vile heavy thing that made her neck sore just looking at it. And while not too unpleasant, it wasn't exactly pretty either. It was made of little circles formed together, in neat little rows, which got bigger and more numerous near the center of the piece. It had a big black X shape in the center, which dangled from the largest of the chainlinks. He had explained that was his "personal symbol" and it would ensure that no one would mess with her, since they would know she was his. While she grimaced at the implications of this, Sarah had silently agreed to wear the horrible device. It now shown brightly against her pale chest, hanging just above where her breasts were suspended by the luminous midnight blue fabric.

"When can I speak with Jareth?" She asked Xander, as they stood by the punch bowl while he chatted with another guest.

"Patience, whore!" He spat at her quickly, then turned back around to face the man he was talking to. "Now, as I was saying... I find the implications of the wolves in relation to the Fae to be quite..."

He droned on and on about something that to Sarah was meaningless. Of course, anything would be meaningless to her at the moment. All she was fixated on was Jareth, and how to convince Xander to let her leave with him...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth was still dancing with Kaitlyn when he spotted her. She was standing by the punch bowl, looking just as nonchalant as she could, and making him long to hold her... There, with Xander's arm clutching at her bare shoulders protectively, stood his precious Sarah. He took the slight pause in her step as an oppurtunity to give Kaitlyn a good hard shove in the opposite direction, causing her to crash into a nearby couple. The King did not care at the moment what happened to anyone else, as long as Sarah was okay.

Before he could reach her, he watched as she and his long-time friend danced, gracefully sailing through the crowd. Xander danced her away from Jareth, much to his dismay. He quickened his step, and at last was standing directly behind Xander. He tapped his shoulder harshly to get his attention. Jareth's eyes, however, were locked with Sarah's.

"Oh, Jareth," Xander grinned, turning and holding up a finger to silence his date. "We didn't expect to see you here. How have you been, buddy?"

"We. Need. To. Talk. _NOW_!!!" He grabbed Xander and pulled him away from Sarah, and into a dark corner where there were no prying ears.

"What's wrong?"

"You know perfectly well what's wrong!" He hissed.

"_Do_ I?" Xander's mocking smirk was almost enough to make the King want to kill him, an act he was famous for. "What's got you so worked up, Jare?"

"You're here with my-- my... Uh, my.."

The look on the dark-haired Fae'a features was becoming smug. "Your what, Jareth?"

"Sarah! Why is she here with you?!" Jareth glanced to the side as he saw Sarah approaching them, the edges of her all-too-revealing dress twirling about her hips.

"You mean you didn't _know_?" He chuckled lightly, obviously amused. "Sarah wished herself away to me. I went and got her. And now she has agreed to be my slave. Forever."

"No!" The Goblin King whispered in near-silent agony. "That can't _be_! She-she wouldn't! No, not my Sarah. My beloved Seraseht would never do a thing like that. You're lying!"

"What reason have I to lie? Tell him, Sarah. It's time we told him the truth," With her arm firmly in his bruising grasp, he shoved her toward the King she loved so dearly. "_Tell _him!" He said in a high-pitched tone as if to say "or else".

At first she couldn't find her voice, as she stared up into wounded eyes. "Jareth, I-- I am his servant," She hung her head in defeat. "I have been in Xander's castle for over a week now and.. And I have served him in every way." She finished saying the painful words that Xander had drilled into her all week. And she had to say them with conviction, like a well-rehearsed play.

He could not believe the words he was hearing! "I cannot believe the words I am hearing, Sarah! You refuse me again and _again_ only to accept such an offer from the likes of _him_?! And on a mere _whim_, nontheless! You are not the person that I thought you were... Get _out _of my sight."

"Leave us," Xander dismissed her with a wave of his hand. This is not what they had planned...

"But--"

"_Leave us_!"

She said nothing, only left. Sarah wasn't sure of what she was supposed to do, but she went back to the place they had been standing only moments ago, near the punch bowl and beverage bar. A woman in a tastfully jeweled, but badly tailored light blue dress sauntered up to her.

"Thirsty?" Big blue eyes blinked curteously at her as the blonde girl offered her a drink.

"No, thanks," Sarah made an effort to be nice to her, even though tears were spilling from her eyes down onto her dress, making the stars on the fabric shine a little more than was normal.

"What's got you so down? At least Jareth _likes_ you. Sometimes I think he hates me. It makes me wonder why he even asked me to marry him in the first place..."

"What?" She looked up, and the tears stopped in their tracks.

"Yeah, I thought you knew," Kaitlyn tried her best to pull off her innocent voice. "Jareth is my fiance. Rumor has it he asked some girl named Adeira first, but later he settled for me. I almost said no, but I felt so sorry for him I just couldn't do it."

"He must have wanted a wife very badly."

"Yeah, he always has. Jareth always settles for whatever he can get. That's why he's got a reputation for being such a stud!"

Sarah tried to decide whether or not this tramp was playing her for a fool or not. "Yes, well... It doesn't matter anyway."

"Why's that?"

"Because I live with Xander. I am in love with someone else, but..."

"But what?" The foxy blonde coaxed her on.

"It never would have worked out anyway."

And that was how she had reached her conclusion. It had taken Jareth's new fiance to open her eyes to the fact that it just was not meant to be. No matter how hard she tried, she could never win Jareth back now. It was way past too late for that. Even if she hadn't already rejected him twice, Xander had made absolutely certain that she could never have him now. Their love was lost now... And forever.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one paid much attention to the two men who spoke in hushed tones in the corner. Not even Sarah, who was too busy worrying over her now non-existent love life to pay them any mind. Jareth stood with his back against the wall, and his arms crossed angrily over his chest, as if he were trying to hold himself back from murdering this man who stood before him.

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Xander laughed in his face. "It's not like she's that good in bed anyway... Oh wait, you wouldn't know that, now _would _you? Hahahahaha!" He actually bent down to slap one knee at his own tasteless joke.

"Xander."

"Hmm?" He stood up straight, rearranging himself.

Jareth's anger was really beginning to show through. "I fail to find this situation amusing in the least..."

"We could make a deal, you and I," He darker Fae offered.

"What kind of deal?"

"Sarah is my servant, and has been for some time now. We both know you wish to have her as your own. Being a servant gives her no choice but to do exactly as I say."

Jareth pondered his friend's words for a moment. "Yes, and your point would be..."

"I will sell her to you. For a fair price of course. She is quite... delicious."

"But would I be in the right to force her to come with me against her will?"

"Now who said anything about her returning to your castle with you? I don't recall saying anything like that."

The look on the King's face quickly told Xander that his humor was not well liked. "I am not playing games here, Xander. You can rest assured of that, my friend."

"I am only joking, of course. What difference does it make? Surely you would want to make her pay for insulting you in such a way." He knew Jareth too well. He knew that if he played the revenge card, he would not be able to resist the temptation. The Goblin King had always been vengeful and spiteful. Nothing would ever change him.

"Name your price," Jareth glanced over at Sarah, who was speaking with Kaitlyn, nonchalantly.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Author's Notes:** Wow, that was a better chapter than the las one, wasn't it? Sorry it took me so long to get this far. And I appologize again, b/c there will be no humorous little endscene at the end of this chapter. So sorry. But this chapter was long enough as it is! And it is probably my favorite so far! Well, please review and tell me what you think! It means so much to me to find out what everyone's opinions are. I have stopped writing the story in my notebook, and have given up to the computer. Chapters should go much faster this way, IDK... You'll have to read chapter 24 if you want to know what happens with Jareth and Sarah... Does she leave with him, or does he decline Xander's offer? And what kind of revenge (if any) does Jareth take out on her??? And what about Kaitlyn? Was she lying about being Jareth's fiance? Okay, obviously she was, but why? And what is Demona planning next? Oooohhh... The next chapter is dark, so be warned! (Yay, finally!) 


	24. Impossibilities and Bartered Slaves

**Disclaimer:** I own no one from the movie, that includes Jareth. Although I am certain I am not the only one who wishes they could own him! 

**Chapter 24: Impossibilites, and Bartered Slaves**

She didn't have the slightest clue as to what had just happened, but she saw Jareth coming toward her with a wicked gleam in his eye. She knew that look, and who it was intended for. Sarah stepped back from the approaching King, and pretended to be interested in whatever Kaitlyn was saying. But it was no use, she couldn't escape his piercing gaze forever. The look on Kaitlyn's face spoke volumes about her ego, and it became obvious she believed him to be approaching her. But Sarah knew better.

He placed a warmly wrapped hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Sarah," She spun around much to Kaitlyn's dismay. "You belong to me now. Let's go home."

"What?!" She was in a state of absolute shock.

"I did not stutter. You are mine, Sarah."

"No!"

"I don't recall giving you a say in the matter," Xander cut in. "And Jareth has agreed to pay a dear price to have you as a servant." Both men were sizing her up and smirking violently.

"Jareth has no need of a servant," Kaitlyn obviously did not like being ignored. "He has _me_. And I can serve him in any and every way he could ever want. Isnt that right, sweetie?"

Jareth shot her a clear look of disgust. "I don't think so. Come, Sarah. Let us be on our way..."

"Wait, what kind of price has he agreed to pay?" The fiery little brunette looked up into Xander's eyes uncertainly. "What price?"

"He has agreed to pay half of his fortune to me in return for you. He will accept no one else but you, my dear. I believe this is where we part ways."

He said nothing else, merely shot Jareth a curt polite nod before walking away. Kaitlyn just stood there, not quite able to take the hint. Finally Jareth just took Sarah's hand and lead her away from the blonde, into a familiar dark corner.

"First thing's first..." He eyed her up and down as if she were a piece of meat and he a lion. "Let's get this wretched thing off of you."

Jareth wasted no time in attempting to remove the dreadful necklace from his new servant's neck. But much to her shock, he jumped back in surprise the moment his fingers touched it.

"Ouch!"

"What happened?" Sarah feigned concern for her master. "Are you okay?"

"Damn! What is that thing _made_ out of?!"

"Iron... Why?"

"Sarah..." His eyes crossed hers dangerously. "I am a Fae, and therefore iron is my weakness. I cannot touch this necklace, nor can I remove it with magic."

"I beg your pardon," Xander cooed as he snuck up from behind Sarah, and deftly removed her chains. "It seems I had forgotten something after all. My appologies, friend." He stuffed the clumsy iron piece in his pocket, and left without another word.

"Come, Sarah," Jareth started again, but this time she listened. "Time is short, and we must be well on our way."

"But what about the dance? Surely I could share a dance with my new master..."

"No, Sarah. We will be going home right now. You are starting to try my patience."

He waved a magical hand, and they were instantly outside the purple palace. He made a strange whistling sound, and soon the beating of large wings could be heard in the stillness of the night. That was when Sarah spotted Storm approaching them, just beyond the canopy of the pine forest which surrounded Demona's palace. His green eyes shone brighlty in the darkness, as he swooped down to land right beside them. Jareth pushed her onto the giant Paracat's back. He then followed suit, seating himself right behind her, and all the while breathing down her neck. They flew through the night, in one graceful arch, as they headed toward the castle beyond the Goblin City.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demona's flawless face was twisted into a lovely grimace as she carefully watched the events unfold themselves, thus destroying any plans she might have had for the girl. _'How could Xander just let her slip through his fingers like that?! After all the difficulty he had in obtaining her! What a coward! That one shall pay...' _She put her mirror away, and pointed a poised finger at the dark Fae.

"Xander!" She cried out in the midst of all the gleeful dancers in her ballroom. "Get over here! _Now_!"

"Yes, Demona," He bowed deeply to her as he knelt before her throne, causing a couple to nearly trip over him.

"Your kingdom will fall! I have seen it in my mirror, and mirrors do not lie! Let it be a lesson to you, for your heinous acts against my plans!"

"Yes, Demona," He had the audacity to smirk at her throughout all of this.

"Get out of my palace! _Now_!"

"Yes, Demona."

She turned to run a flexed hand over the majority of the crowd that sailed so carefree around her. "The dance is over! We are ending it early! Everyone get out!"

And so, the grand dance of the Queen of Darkness had come to an end as mysteriously as it had begun. Various beings filed out of the palace in no rational order. This continued until only four people, if one could indeed call them that, remained. There was Demona on her throne, with Daemon standing obediently at her side. Damian rested in a corner gazing out a stone window, while Kaitlyn was marching her royal pain right up to the King and Queen. Of course there was also Alex, along with the rest of the Queen's guards. But they seemed unconcerned with Kaitlyn's actions; they were used to her tantrums by now.

"This was supposed to be _my_ night!" She screeched, nearly shattering the finely tuned black mirror that rested in the Queen's hand. "How_ dare_ she ruin it for me! That little wench! We should teach her a lesson! Come on Daemon, let's go!"

Daemon silently looked to his wife, who only put up a hand to silence him. "I'm afraid he will be going nowhere, and neither will you. This could possibly work for our benefit..." And then, Demona noticed her son standing solemnly near an open window, looking for all the life of him as if he wanted to leap from it. "Damian, what troubles you, my son? Why did you chose to attend the dance alone this evening?"

"I am fine," The window was still being held by his cold stare.

"What is it, darling? You can tell me..."

"What about _me_?!" Kaitlyn was still whining.

"Shut up, Kaitlyn."

"Fine!"

"Damian, tell me what is bothering you so!"

"I had a date for the evening," His voice was still an icy monotone. "But she did not show up. I think something bad happened to her."

Demona narrowed her eyes with malice. "You're not still seeing that Stephanie girl are you?" Then, when he said nothing, "_Are _you?!"

"Yes."

"You will cease this at once. I will find you a new mate."

"Yes Mother," His eyes never wavered from the window for even a second.

"Now Kaitlyn," The Queen's face softened a bit, and her eyes focused on her sister. "You will stop this insistent love-sick whining at once. Are we clear?"

"Whatever you say, Queen Bitch!"

"That's better," She smiled. "Both of you please leave me and my mate alone to talk. Thank you."

"Why do you call him your mate?" Kaitlyn demanded hotly. "You two are married! You should be happy, Demona! At least _you_ are with the one you want!"

"Am I?" Demona seemed amused by this notion. "In any case, I prefer the term mate, it is far more fitting. That will be all, you are dismissed, as are you, Damian."

The two of them filed out of the room, and toward their respective chambers. No one else dared to question the Wolf Queen when it came to dealing with matters of her non-existent heart. Not even Daemon. Alex, her favorite wolf servant, got up from her side to leave, only to be petted lovingly and asked to stay.

"No, Alex. You never have to leave my side. You, unlike the majority of creatures near me," She glared at her mate on this note. "Could never bother me in the least."

Daemon had been forced to hold his tongue until now and he was sick of it. "Demona, why did you dance with Jareth? I have never had the pleasure of dancing with you, and you are my _wife_!"

"I am your _mate_," She corrected. "Nothing more."

"You are impossible!" He threw his hands up in the air.

"Nothing is ever impossible. Especially not for me."

"Stop being ridiculous!"

"It is not I that you have need to worry about, Daemon."

Seeing the hopelessness of the situation, Daemon stormed out of the room, slamming and locking their bedchamber door behind himself. Demona reveled in the fact that she was finally alone. Well, Alex was still with her, but he never left her side. She loved being alone; loved it more than anything. It was a well-known fact that the Queen's solitude was highly prized. She smiled, and picked up her mirror.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah felt queasy as she realized how long they had flying. Her legs shook almost uncontrollably as she struggled to maintain her balance throughout Storm's sharp aerobatics. Jareth held on to his Paracat only with one arm, as he used the other to hold possessively onto Sarah's waist like there was no tomrrow. And there may very well not be one, for all she cared.

The Goblins had gathered around the castle gates to greet their King when he returned. It was as if they somehow knew... He extended a hand to help her Sarah down from his feathered furry friend, but for a minute she thought he would never release her hips as she landed. His hands lingered there for a long second before he linked arms with her to lead her inside the castle. He paused to give Storm a hardy pat on his noble brow, before dismissing him.

"You have served me well, old friend. Go and rest now."

"Mrre-owr," He responded, before taking off.

Sarah took this oppurtunity to wrench her hand free of his grasp, and make a mad dash toward the sleepy Goblin City. She wasn't sure what possessed her to run, she knew there was nowhere she could hide from him. But regardless, she let her instincts take over as she darted into an alley, and bolted over a rickety old fence. That feat was nearly impossible in her current attire, and she heard and felt her ankle crack loudly when her feet hit the cobblestones beneath her. Pain shot through her body like sharpened knives, feeding from her insecurity. It was not long before she heard the familiar sound of boots on pavement and felt a powerful force towering over her.

"Tsk, tsk. Now Sarah, you should know better than to pull a stunt like that."

"Leave me alone!" She did her best to scramble to her feet, only for her legs to falter under the intense pain.

"I don't want to have to hurt you. I had hoped we would be able to handle this in a somewhat civilized manner, but you are making that impossible. Look what you've done to yourself!" His laughter made her blood run cold.

He forcefully took her by the arm, pulling her painfully to her feet. At the moment, Jareth didn't care if he hurt her. He was too angry with her for her insolence. In a flash of glitter, he transported them back to his castle. Sarah found herself in a bed, but it felt different, like one she was not used to. Taking a moment to survey her surroundings, she noticed the earthy tones of the room she was in, there were lots of greens and browns. White curtains billowed somewhere in the periferory. The bed was softer than any she had ever felt, although the room had a comfortably cold feel to it. She could not have felt more out of place.

"Let me fix this for you."

Whether the Goblin King had been trying to help her, or hurt her, she was no longer sure. Pain seared through her right ankle as she felt the bones bend and snap back into place. Sarah never would have thought that being healed, if that was what he was doing, would hurt so badly! At long last, she felt like she might be able to use her leg again.

"Where are we?" She gathered the courage to inquire, as soon as she was able to manage the pain.

"In your new bedroom. It is small, but suits you nicely I think," She turned her head to her left as he pointed to a large wooden door. "It is adjoined to my bedchamber. I fully intend to make proper _use_ of my new servant."

She could no longer hide the hurt in her eyes. "Jareth... Why are you doing this?"

"Because I am the Goblin King, and because I can. Do not ever forget that I own you now. You are my... Shall we say, property?" He smirked at the implications.

"I need to tell you something."

"It can wait. I need to get comfortable, and I will be back."

He gave her a light peck on the cheek, meant more as a warning than a promise, before disappearing behind the newly formed door. Sarah had been given a moment to think about the night's events at last. Her mind was still whirling from all the sudden changes. A shock of irony finally hit her. She had wanted so badly to get to this place, to him and his castle. But now that she was here, she loathed it and wanted only to leave. She let out a pathetically weak sigh as Jareth walked back through the door.

He was no longer wearing the shiny metallic jacket from earlier, or the white shirt but now he was clad in only a low-cut black poet's shirt and his overzealous grey tights from earlier. Of course he still wore his trademark boots and leather gloves. _'Doesn't he ever take them off?'_ Sarah wondered idly, before realizing just how close she was to finding out.

His lips hit hers with a spark of pure passion, and she felt feint for a moment or two before recovering to return the kiss. At last her lips parted, granting him more access. His tongue explored her mouth, making use of her disoriented state. In no time he was moving down to her neck, as he had on numerous other occasions. Only this time was different. This time he knew he could do whatever he wanted with her, and he intended to toy with her for a while. Sarah made a vague attempt at pushing his weight off her, as he climbed on top of her with a low growl.

"Jareth, please..."

"Please what?" His lips were moving higher on her neck, and were closer to her ear now. "Do you want me to do what Xander did to you?"

"Xander and I-- This is what I wanted to talk to you about," She made a move to sit up, but he held her there with fierce arms. "We never did anything. I was only posing as his servant. So you see, I can never rightfully be sold as your servant, because I never was his."

"Nice try," And with that, he continued kissing her neck.

"Jareth, I'm_ serious_, we never--"

It was becoming too much to bear. His kisses soon turned into bites, and now he was biting her neck as hard as he could. Much to her distress, she found she could no longer think straight. What had this man done to her? Sarah tried to inch away from him, up toward the headboard of her new bed, but he wasn't about to let her get that far. He carefully slid his hips against her thighs, effectively pinning her beneath him. No matter how much she squirmed, there was nothing she could do anymore. She was still trying to moan out her vain protests.

"Sarah," He paused only long enough to look into her eyes. "If you gave up your innocence to him, that is of little concern to me. I will have you either way."

With that, he pressed his lips mightily into hers, and began to whisper sweet tempations into her ear. He began nipping at the lobe of her ear, and slowly, torturously, worked his way up to the top of it. It was enough to send her into an ecstasy of shivers as they both craved their delicious release. Jareth's hands played over her breasts, but he did not move to undo her dress. Instead he moved one arm under her to cup her bottom lightly, pulling her closer into him.

Jareth had planned to carefully work her over before deserting her to the icy discomfort of loneliness that evening. But his body, it seemed, had other plans. He had never experienced a frenzy such as this before, and it was becoming overwhelming for him. And yet there was a part of him that did not want to take her against her will... Why did he have to be cursed such as he was? He could think of nothing but the innocence that he saw in her eyes. Had she really offered herself up to another man? That thought bothered him far more than any of the others he was currently experiencing. Oh, why must he torture himself so?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **Okay so maybe that last little scene I left you with was what you had all been hoping for, finally, maybe, kinda, sorta. Well, after recieving my second negative review for this story, I suppose I owe you all an appology. I am sorry for dragging this last little bit but it was in an effort to build upon the plot, which is in this fanfic just unfolding. I am also sorry to be writing such a long and tedious fanfic, but keep in mind this is my first one. So um, yeah. I never was much one for goodbyes, anyway. So here's to the next chapter! (::drinks champagne::) cheers! Gods, I hate that show! Lol. Never-you-mind... I like this chapter, it shows how evil I can be! The next one is well on it's way but I am taking a side-trip to write in a contest for GraceRichie's fanfic New Crystals, Old Dreams (for Labyrinth, of course). So I hope that it goes well, wish me luck. I might post it at the end of a chapter, with her permission. I am not sure yet. Anyway, I hope to get a few more positive reviews this time. If I keep getting negative feedback, I might just abandon this and start working on another fanfic now... IDK, I'm not sure what to do yet. Oh well, whatever you guys think. And once again we have no funny little endscene b/c I am depressed and in a VERY DARK MOOD and I just don't feel like it. So this will no doubt be reflected in the next chapter. Yep, here we go!

-Kaline Reine


	25. A Reason To Decieve

**Disclaimer:** I am getting sick of writing these for every chapter, but sick enough to forget it and let myself get sued over this! So here goes... (::winces then blurts out::) I don't own the Labyrinth or Jareth, and he has no power over me. (::Jareth dies::) Ooops... No, I'm just kidding he's not dead. Um, I think... (::checks Jareth's pulse::) Nope, he just fainted from all the anger. Aww, here it goes!!! (Sorry, I just had to steal that old line from Kenan and Kel. Remember that show? I'm 21 and I still love it!) Ahem, anyway... 

**Chapter 25: A Reason To Decieve**

A frenzied moan escaped from Jareth's throat, as he rocked his powerful hips against her. Sarah could feel his throbbing erection pressing into her body, and knew it was only a matter of time now. She wanted so desperately to give in to his desires, but she knew it was wrong._ 'This isn't how it's supposed to happen. Not like this...'_

"Oh Sarah... I want to take you right here and now..."

"J-Jareth," She panted between gasps. "Please stop this. You know we shouldn--"

"Ssshhh... " He placed a leather finger to her lips to quiet her. "No one ever has to know. I am in pain at the moment, and I desperately need you to relieve it for me. _Please_." He never was above begging. At least not for her...

He let out a heavy predatory groan as she bit and sucked at his thumb which he had dangled near her lips so invitingly. Without thinking, he took hold of her hand, and slid it slowly down his body to the enormous bulge in his pants. She instinctively stroked him, much to his obvious delight. Sarah felt him get even harder beneath her hand. She noticed that Jareth's breath was coming out in short ragged gasps at this point, and his eyes were dark with passion. Unexpectedly, he pressed a hand against her head, and began pushing her down toward his hips. She went slowly, leaving a trail of innocent little kisses in her wake.

When she was low enough, Sarah began trying to figure out how to remove his pants. He grew impatient quickly, and nearly ripped them off of himself, freeing his glorious member for her inspection. She ran her hands over the silky shaft, causing him to almost spasm beneath her innocent grasp.

Letting his instincts take over, Jareth fell back onto the bed with a heavy sigh. He let out a desperate groan as he felt her tongue lick across the top of his manhood, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. Sarah knew all too well what he wanted her to do. While inexperienced though she may be, she was not stupid, and certainly not a child. Using her tongue to torture him a little more, she licked over his excessive length; first on one side, then the other. Slipping her lips over the swollen head, she allowed them to linger there for a moment. Before she could go on, she felt his hand tangle in her hair, and pull her away from him.

"Stop, _stop_ it! I cannot take it any longer, Sarah," His eyes now fell to meet hers. "I should go now, before we do anything further." And, when she continued to kiss in light circles just above his waistline... "If you do not stop that, little girl, I _cannot_ be held responsible for my actions."

Mumbling something about how she'd show him what a "little girl" she was, she took him into her mouth quickly, before he could do anything about it. She had never even dreamed of doing anything like this, but she did not want to spend the entire night in regret, making vain attempts at sleep while trying to imagine what would have happened if she had continued. No, she was just curious enough to want to find out for herself... And she did want to learn more about him... Here was a perfect oppurtunity.

Jareth could not believe his fiery little Sarah was actually doing this! He gasped and moaned each time she sucked. When her mouth neared the very tip of his member, he actually let out a small whine to let her know that her stopping was not appreciated. It felt exquisite, the feel of her warm mouth wrapped around him; he was in a state of complete bliss. When Sarah paused long enough to glance upward at him, she saw that he didn't even notice. The King's eyes were rolled back in his head, and he was thrusting his hips wildly for her to continue. He was almost beastial in his desires to have more of her. He felt Sarah's hands gently massaging his inner thighs as she continually applied suction to his shaft. That had always been a turn-on for him, for as long as he could remember. But he knew that he would never be finished; not until he had her once and for all.

He abruptly stood up, and fastened his pants, while backing away from her. Sarah's confused emerald eyes stared back up at him, but she still could not understand why he was leaving. Soon, Jareth was gone from the room, while a very confused, not to mention hot-and-bothered Sarah curled up alone, in her new bed.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sindel was the one who woke her up, although at first Sarah had been surprised to see that it wasn't Mallory standing before her. The short slip of a girl wrapped her arms around Sarah in a friendly embrace and squeezed her hard before finally letting go.

"I believe a happy little reunion is in order," Sindel cried excitedly.

"What's so happy about it? I am no longer here as a guest, but as his _slave_! This is so unfair..."

Pretty blue eyes blinked up at her. "Not to worry, Sarah. I'm certain that it won't be all that bad. You'll see."

"Where is he?"

"Where is who?"

"Jareth!" Sarah was losing her patience now.

"What about Jareth?"

"Just tell me where Jareth is, please." She had forgotten how careful she had to be when she worded her questions while in the Goblin Kingdom. At first she had found it amusing, but at the moment it was just frustrating!

"He is busy with a new wished away child," Sindel straightened her lavender colored skirt gently while conversing with Sarah. "But he said to tell you that he will see you at dinner. Until then you have been given no orders for today." She finished up wih a sad little smile.

_'Oh, I'll show him _all_ about orders...'_ Sarah silently promised herself. "Well, then can you tell me what's become of my friends since I've been gone? And I need to get out of this stupid dress! It makes me feel so cheap!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do much about the dress. Jareth said he wanted to see you in it at dinner, and he has given me nothing else for you to wear. I'm sorry... As for your friends, I don't know much, but I do know that he turned that Craig boy into a Goblin."

"His name was Carl, not Craig. How could Jareth do that to my best friend?"

"Come with me. I'll take you to the dungeon to see him. There are others down there as well. Maybe you'll know some of them?"

So Sarah followed the blonde all the way to the dungeon, without even bothering to fix her hair or do her makeup. At the moment she didn't much care what she looked like. She saw what she could only assume to be Carl, since the small Goblin still vaguely resembled him. he creot up to the bars, showing that he wasn't afraid of her. She saw Steph lying on a tiny filthy cot in the corner, with her back to the cell.

"Carl, what happened to you?" Tears threatened to fall, as her eyes became glassy.

"Who you?" He asked meekly, in a somewhat shifty voice.

"I'm Sarah, your best friend. Don't you remember me?"

Sindel put a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder to get her attention, shaking her head sadly. "He won't remember much about his life before being turned. That's the way things work down here. Sarah I-I'm so sorry..."

"Squelch have pretty best friend," The mosquito-esque creature chirped. "Squelch _like_."

Sarah knelt down next to the bars. "Is that your name? Squelch?"

The little creature shook his head enthusiastically.

"My lady," Came a familiar chivalrous voice from just behind the little Goblin. "So nice to see you again. 'Tis a shame that it must be under such unfortuitous circumstances."

"Sir Didymus!" She cried, as she recognized the little fox-dog. "How I've missed you! But how did all of you end up in this dungeon? What did Jareth do to you? Did he lock you up just because you were my friends?"

"Nay! It is because we conspired aganst him, and he had no other choice but to imprison us for treason. We joined in an effort to track you down for him against his wishes, and we have yet to be sentenced. And what has become of you, fair maiden? You appear to be most... disheveled."

"He's made me his slave. Well, not really Jareth, per _say_, more like one of his friends sold me back to him as his slave. I hate it here! I just wanted to go home, and now look at what's happened!"

"Sarah..." Sindel spoke to her very carefully and gently. "We should go now before Jareth catches us in his dungeon. We're not supposed to be here."

She hesitantly agreed, and said her quick goodbyes to her old friends, promising to get them out as soon as she could. When she and Sindel decided to go out to the gardens, she looked around to see a very "garden" than when she'd left. All of the flowers were wilted and neglected, yet they still clung to their stems, just barely hanging on. It was nothing compared to Xander's amazing gardens, back in his kingdom.

"What happened to Jareth's garden?"

"He killed everything, saying that he preferred the company of dead things to that of living ones. Feel free to look around if you want, but please don't leave the garden until I return. I almost forgot, I have to feed the prisoners. I'll be right back."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Without leaving Sarah any room to protest, the servant rushed back into the castle. She darted hurriedly up the stairs that led to the royal kitchen. It was filthy, as usual.

"Are the servant's dishes prepared?" She asked one of the Goblins who worked as a cook. "I'm to be feeding them today."

"Yeah, here ya go." An large, annoyed pig-like Goblin grunted at her. Sindel certainly didn't want to anger him. But... She had to get some food for Sarah too.

"And could you please make something else for me as well?"

"Sure thing, toots. What is it you want?" Good. At least he wasn't as mean as he looked. Although, she realized, he was still glaring at her as if he despised her. Where was Nilda? She usually was the oen to make the food around the castle. Strange...

"I need something that a mortal girl would really enjoy. It's a friend of mine, and she's been through alot today. Could you make something that would cheer her up?"

"Not a problem. Be ready in a minute or two."

Sindel remembered an order she'd been given earlier. She'd been told not to feed Jareth's new slave; she was to starve until dinner. But that just seemed so unfair... "Oh, and please don't mention any of this to Jareth. I'm going to be in enough trouble as it is."

"For you, sweetie, anything."

"Um, yeah. Thank you..."

Sindel continued rushing down to the dungeon and she nearly stumbled as she entered the small series of steps that led downward. Cursing her luck, she presented the food to the trio of unlucky prisoners; slipping three small plates of food between the bars. The gray matter on the plates looked like a mixture between gruel and slop. And to top it off, they were not allowed any water with their meals. No wonder none of them seemed hungry!

She didn't have much time to dwell on it, as she turned quickly to go to back out the way she had come. But she stopped cold when she caught sight of the reason she had almost tripped on her way in. The Goblin King was leaning leasurely to one side of the doorframe, glaring at her menacingly.

"Sindel... You know I despise it when people go against my orders. Especially when they are so simple. You would _never_ do that to _me_, would you, my girl?" He used one hand to lift her chin.

"No, your Majesty. I was only feeding the servants as you ordered me to."

"And you left the new servant wench all alone? What a pity, is that not the very thing that I directly ordered you _not_ to do?"

"But you also instructed me to feed the prisoners, which I have done. And you told me not to bring her down here, so that's why I had to leave her..."

"Wrong!" He brought a dark hand back as if to slap her, but then thought better of it. "I told you to never, _ever_, under any circumstances leave the girl alone! And yet it would seem even that is now a failure. And we both know that you could have very well brought her down here with you! You did so earlier, what's wrong with _now_?!"

Sindel found that her chest was getting tight, and it was hard to speak. "But Jareth, I-I..." She slowly realized what was happening to her. He wasn't going to slap her, he was using magic against her; using his powers to choke her with invisible hands.

And still he ranted on. "You are _never_ to use my name directly like that again! I am your _Master_, not some simpleton you can betray on a whim! Listen carefully... Sarah has escaped, and is now running rampant through my Labyrinth. Should anything happen to her, I am holding _you_ personally responsible!!!"

He left her, and she crumpled to the cold stone floor, gasping for air. Sindel's hands went to her throat; she knew she was going to have a bruise there. What a mess she'd gotten herself into this time... But Jareth's orders had not been fair, nor had they been exactly clear to her, either. He had said not to let Sarah of her sight, and yet he had also stated that she had to feed the servants, but that Sarah was not allowed to go anywhere near the dungeon! Now how was she supposed to go about doing that? But Sindel didn't have much time to think now, she had a mess to fix.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander woke up, and stretched his arms above his head luxuriously. The girl was out of his hair, the payment arrangements had been made, and everything had gone perfectly according to plan. Jareth had explained that he would have some of his Goblins deliver exactly half of his vast kingly fortune directly to Xander in only one day's time. And that day had passed so slowly for him, but now it was finally gone!

With a soft grunt, he rose from the bed and climbed into the clothes Mallory had laid out for him last night. He walked over to his window to look at his glorious kingdom. Or what was apparently left of it...

His hand flew over his heart as he hurriedly muttered an old Unseelie prayer. His kingdom now lay in ruin! It looked like a ghostly wasteland that no one could ever want. All that stood untouched was his castle. Xander quickly teleported to the opposite side of his castle just outside the gate. he saw that there was a small portion of his kingdom that had been left untouched, but not much of it. It looked like something bad had happened, but he had no idea what. Only he remembered a threat that had been given to him by a certain Queen...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he was summoned to Demona's palace it was like a breath of fresh air. Xander was expecting to gain an new ally now that she knew of Jareth and Sarah's fondess for one another. But he could not have been more wrong...

The Queen of Darkness sat high atp the silver throne, looking down with a cold vengeance that she normally would reserve for her more formidable enemies. "I trust you have recieved my summons..."

"Why else would I be here?" Xander firmly stood his ground against her.

"Watch your tongue, or it will be removed so that I can watch it for you," It was not an idle threat, he knew. "If you want me to stop sending my wolves to destroy your kingdom, then I expect some form of restitution be made to me."

"Restitution? For _what_?! I have done you no wrong, Demona."

"Oh, but you have indeed. Surely you remember the little matter of the girl you so willfully gave over to my nemesis?"

"No, you have _no_ right to her!"

"I have a right to whatever I wish, you imbecile! That human girl was my rightful property, and you stole her from me. You are lucky that I allow you to walk as a free man!" Her voice suddenly changed from harsh to caressing. "Xander..."

"Yes?" His eyes lit up expectantly.

"Did I neglect to mention that I also have intercepted the payment that was made to you by the High King in exchange for the wench?"

Xander was becoming panicked now, and it showed through. "You what?!"

"That's right, and you won't be paid on ounce of the King's gold until you return her to _me_. Do you understand the situation now? Or do I need to make myself... more _clear_?" Without warning, she flashed her black mirror at him so he could see what was inside it.

"N-no, I'll go. I'll get her back for you, Demona... I'm sorry! Please, I'll-I'll do whatever you want!"

Whatever he had seen in the Queen's mirror had made him a very frightened man. He had gone from a bright-eyed strong individual to a sniveling whelp in mere moments! A fact that did not go unnoticed by Daemon... He despised the way in which his wife was handling the situation. He had always wanted to be on top; to be one calling all the shots. Why did the cards always fall into her hand? It was maddening... And that was what had happened to Xander, the Queen's mate realized with a sneer. He got simply been driven mad from gazing into her mirror. It had happened before, although he couldn't place where or when.

They continued their conversation while Daemon stood obediently at his Queen's side; his face empty of emotion. "So Xander..." Demona continued. "Do you now understand what it is you have to do?"

"Yes, my Queen. I will fetch the girl for you. She will be yours, which is in your right. I appogize for interfering with your plans. The deed will be done at once."

"You are dismissed."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Well, I hope this chapter was worth the wait! My attention has to be shared between two very different stories now. My new story, Goblin Planet, is going great! I love it! Even though only ONE person has ever yet to give me an yreviews for it, and that was notwritten. Thanks again notwritten for sticking by me once again! Anyway, if you like this story (or even if you didn't) you should go check it out, b/c it is TEN TIMES better than Dare To Dream. it is based on the assumption that it is the furture and Sarah is an astronaut. Lol. I know that sounds insane, but it actually made for a very good plot. It's not as dumb as it sounds, and it has some very interesting viewpoints in there! I highly reccemend it!

In other news, I really like this story too but it's not as great as I had hoped. Goblin Planet (the full title is "Goblin Planet: Journey Through the Catacombs") is only going to be about 10, 11, or 12 chapters long, depending. Okay I guess that's not really other news, but... Yeah.

I hope I get more reviews for this chapter (particularly the first part, I worked really hard on that! I slaved over a hot Goblin King all day just to make that scene more realistic for you!) Lol I am joking of course. Um, I think... Anyway, R&R and somebody PLEASE read my other story, it's way better than this one, I promise!

-Kaline Reine 


	26. Let the Games Begin

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I still don't own Jareth or the Labyrinth from which he came! This is tragic, because I think we could have been very happy together! But no, he had to go and find Sarah again in my story! Well, let him have her. I still own Xander (not that anybody would really want him) and Trystan (oooh-la-la!) and Carl (::laughs::). But still, none of them can compare... Alas, for I will never have him... (::evil gleam in eyes::) Unless... (::evil laugh::) Muahahahahaha!!! Yeah, I gotta go... 

**Chapter 26: Let the Games Begin...**

Sindel has been trying to use magic to search for Sarah, but every time she locked onto her, the girl would move so quickly she couldn't catch up. She kept losing her... Her servant clothes were becoming ragged and worn from the abuse of running the Goblin King's Labyrinth. She rounded a corner just as she caught a glimpse of midnight blue. Finally she caught up to her "friend".

"Get back here!" The servant girl called to her breathlessly, as she grabbed her arm.

"Let me go! What do you care what I do?"

"We are going back to the castle. His Majesty was furious that I let you escape! He is going to have my head for this," There was a whirlwind of sensaation as they were transported to the throne room. "I was supposed to be watching you."

"Back so soon?" Jareth purred from his throne, where he was draped across it, impatiently tapping his cane on the arm of the huge chair. "I would have thought you would have put up more of a fight, Sarah."

"Please let me go, Jareth," So she was begging now, was she? He'd show her no mercy this time, he was sick of her insolence! "I'm _very_ tired, and I just want to lie down."

With a wicked gleam in his eye he responded. "Oh, _do_ you now? That can certainly be arranged. In fact it is very much what I have in mind. So tell me, would you prefer to lie down on top of me, or beneath me?" His intent was obvious, and although it frightened her, Sarah blushed.

"With all due respect, your Majesty," Sindel was talking now without his permission. Were it another servant he'd have them severely chastised. He was not going to be so lenient on her this time. "May I return to my prior duties? I have many chores that still remain undone. And I have missed enough work as it is." She gave a small curtsy which did not make up for the rude manner in which she had adressed him.

"You are suspended from your employment with me for an indefinite period of time _without_ pay."

"Your Majesty, please have mercy," Jareth watched as tears formed in her blue eyes. Good. "I did not mean to be so careless. I will watch her more closely from now on."

"Damn right you will!" He was standing now and shouting at her while Sarah scowled at him wordlessly. "Until I say otherwise, you will be watching Sarah as her personal guard. These services will be performed for free and without question. Should anything else happen, or should she escape again, you will be executed for treason." His eyes held a serious glare now as he got in her face. "You know I _will_ do it Sindel. You've seen how cruel I can be."

"That's enough!" Sarah shouted from across the room. "Leave her alone, Jareth! Your fight is with me, _I_ should be punished, not her!" Her heart sank as she thought she saw his tongue briefly flicker over the blonde's neck and linger there for a moment.

"Oh, jealous, are we?" Sindel whimpered as he bit her ear ferociously. "We'll see to that later." He turned to Sarah. "Once again, you forget your place. You are property, and nothing more. You will return to your new room, I had it suitably remodeled while you were gone. And I trust you will find it most... _interesting_."

"You have _no right_ to be in my room!" Sarah didn't know what possessed her, but she approached him directly; standing there looking up in his eyes and screaming at the King. One she had been foolish enough to think that he only had eyes for her. How could she allow herself to think that?

His eyes were warm but his voice was cold and arrogant. "I have every right, Sarah. You are in my castle, and you are no longer a guest here. Sindel, get this lowly wench out of my sight! Take her to her room, and do _not_ let her escape again."

"Yes, sire..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When they arrived in the hall where Sarah's room had been, she found there was no longer a door. A knot formed in her stomach as she opened the door to Jareth's room. She saw that he had indeed changed her room. He had merged the two bedchambers together! And not only that, their beds were pushed together too. As if that wasn't already bad enough, he'd removed all of the windows from the room. There was only one way in and one way out.

"_I hate him_!" Sarah shrieked when she saw what he'd done. She heard Sindel click the locks of the door shut behind her. "That bastardized pig! Who does he think he is fusing our rooms together?! This is _ridiculous_!"

"He is the King, Sarah. Try not to think about it too much. It is best if you don't. He said to keep you here until he returns. I am sorry for your situation, Sarah."

The girl's words were of no comfort to her, especially now. "Easy for _you _to say! How long has this been going on?!"

"Sarah," Sindel gasped. "What are you talking about? Surely you do not really think..." Her voice trailed off as she reaized it was useless.

"Well it was quite obvious in the throne room that you were no stranger to his touch."

"The past does not matter, Sarah. He has eyes for no one else but you now. I have known the King long enough to know that. And I have no interest in him. I work here to pay the bills, and that is all. I wanted to escape my husband, and Jareth helped me..."

"Don't _call _him that!" Sarah flung herself down on the bed violently.

"Call him what?"

"Jareth. You shouldn't be so informal with your King. I had wondered about that at first but I thought it was because you were simply on a friendly basis with your employer. But now the truth comes out."

Sindel knew it was pointless trying to reason with her now. She sat in the corner in a porcelain chair he'd had prepared for Sarah back when she was only a guest. They had been friends then, not fighting over a non-existent relaitonship she shared with Jareth! It was insane.

"Please, Sarah," She had to try. "Please believe me that I would never do anything to hurt you. I value your... friendship." Were they ever even friends? "And I have no interest in the King."

"Oh, sure." You could tell from her tone that Sarah was going to be unreasonable. "What kind of self-respecting lowly servant would _ever_ want to marry a King? Oh no, that would be just horrible, wouldn't it?"

"Jareth cannot marry."

This stopped Sarah cold, causing her to sit up on the bed almost instantly. "What do you mean?"

"He cannot marry until the prophecty has been fulfilled. He is searching for a princess that he lost long ago. It is said that she will one day be reincarnated and she will return to challenge the King's Labyrinth. The prophecy says that she will be the only one to ever conquer it."

Emerald eyes widened in sudden understanding. She decided to change tactics, and change the subject. She didn't want Sindel to know that she did best his maze two years ago.

"Let's forget about the past for now," She sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "It doesn't matter anyway, and this is getting us nowhere. What are we supposed to do for the rest of the day?"

"Jare- I mean his _Highness_ hasn't said anything more than to bring you here to wait for him. I am to stay with you until he says otherwise. And now I don't know how I am going to pay the bills. My landlord will not be happy when he does not recieve the full payment for my rent... I'll be homeless before the month is up!"

That seemed to be all it took to break her. In a flash, Sindel was in a sobbing heap curled up in the chair with her arms hugging her knees close to her chest. Sarah wanted to comfort her, but she couldn't just believe her about Jareth. Could she? In spite of herself, she moved to comfort her small friend. Sindel sniffled as delicate hands moved in slow circles over her back comfortingly.

"It'll be okay," Sarah offered. "You'll see. Jareth wouldn't allow you to go homeless."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can't," Was all she could say.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Demona sat on her silver throne, slowly biding her time. She had to wait until just the right moment to strike, and it had not yet arrived. She was watching the Goblin King in her mirror, and smiling at the thought of having him at long last. She wondered where Xander and the little redhead minx were... They were running late, so she decided to check in on them as well.

She saw that they were standing just outside the gate to the Goblin City and preparing themselves for the great act they had to put on soon. Demona was so glad she had thought of this, it did all her best ideas proud.

"What are you doing?" A high-pitched whiny voice pulled her swiftly from her thoughts. Kaitlyn stood before her. "I thought you were keeping an eye on Jareth's human wench for me. Why are you watching Xander?"

"It is none of your concern."

"Like, oh my gods! You don't _like_ him, do you? Of course you do! Demona and Xander... Wow, that is just _too_ cute!" Kaitlyn giggled as she finished her sentence.

"I rather think that Demona and Daemon sounds just fine," Daemon appeared beside her and eyed his Queen with distaste. His face showed hatred, but his words conveyed a very different emotion. "How do you fare today, my love?"

"I am fine," Demona smirked wickedly, and he knew she was up to something. "Just working on some... political maneuvering, if you will."

"And just what are you planning?"

Her heavily painted sister chimed in. "Yeah, sis! Scoop! Give us all the _juicy_ details!"

"I will do no such thing. What I am doing concerns none of you. Be gone from my throne room, for I have much to do and little time to spare. Daemon, you may wait for me in my chambers."

Without a word her mate left her, and strode swifly down the hall. It seemed he did not much care what went on, really. That was unlike, he was always so nosey... Before the Queen could mull it over, Kaitlyn interrupted her thoughts.

"What am _I _supposed to do? I'm bored..."

"I hear there is a party over in Windthorpe castle. Why don't you attend it?"

"Yes!" She backed away from her sister and ran with joy from the room all the while shouting her response. "This'll be so much fun! I love Hera's parties; they're the _best_!"

Demona let out a sinister chuckle, before turning back to her mirror once more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why do you think Jareth is being so cruel to me lately?" Sarah was asking Sindel as the blonde washed her hair for her. She'd been through alot today and badly needed to get herself cleaned up. "I mean, he was such a romantic when I first came here. He was much nicer than I had tought he would be. Something must be going on for him to be treating me this way."

Sindel only smiled and continued her efforts at removing the dandruff from Sarah's hair. "Do not take it to heart. I am certain that he means well. The King is just... confused. He'll snap out of it. You will see."

"I'm not so sure anymore..."

"Nor should you be. At least he manages to keep you on your toes, am I right?" Sarah nodded cautiously and her servant continued. "If you want my advice on the matter, I would not let myself get too attached to him, however. There is always the prophecy, and you mustn't let yourself forget that, not even for a moment..." Suddenly she looked very truly sad. "He _will _wed his beloved when she returns to him. And you will be tossed aside. Perhaps even before she arrives, if you do not continue to please him."

"Sindel, I don't know how to put this..." Long chocolate strands trailed down her neck and clung to her skin as she climbed out of the oversized tub and reached for a towel. "But Jareth and I have never... _been_ together."

"But you stayed so many nights in his room. I thought-"

"No. We never did anything more than kiss, really," A quick image from last night beckoned at the corner's of her mind. But that wasn't really the same, was it? Of course not! "Well, maybe a few things that were questionable, but... No, we never slept together in _that_ sense."

"Oh, I see." Sarah could tell from Sindel's blush that she was being made to feel embarassed by the conversation.

"For a woman who has already had one child, you sure are modest."

"It comes from being raised that way. My grandmother pretty much raised me when I was youunger. I have no idea what it's like to even have a mother. Well, not a real one... I was so determined to be a good mother to my daughter. But my husband ruined that for me completely. He was abusive, so I don't talk about him much anymore. Wait a minute, how did you know that I had a child? I never told you..."

"When I was being made to stay in Xander's castle," Sarah slipped back into her dress from the previous evening with ease. "There was a servant there called Mallory. She and I used to talk sometimes. She always seemed so guarded about herself, but she loved to gossip."

"And this Mallory person, she wouldn't happen to be an elf, would she?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"She and I had our servant's training together. She was brought to the underground around the same time that I was. But that was centruies ago..." A flicker of relaization showed in Sindel's eyes. "But you can_not_ trust her. Mallory is scheming and she will do anything necessary for her own personal gain. What did you tell her about yourself?"

"Not much, only a few things about my life before I came here. I told her of the first time that I journeyed through the Labyrinth."

"You've traveled the King's Labyrinth before?"

"Yes, I thought you knew that," Both girls were now sitting on the bed and staring idly at the door, as if wondering when it would open.

"No, no one tells me too much. I'm quiet and shy most of the time, so no one confides in me. Besides that, no one really has much trust for trust servants anyway. So what else did you tell Mallory?"

Sarah proceeded to tell her about all the things she had discussed with the elven lady. By the time she was done, Sindel's eyes were as big as saucers. Did Sarah even have a clue as to what she unknowingly did? She had just told the biggest stool-pigeon in all of the undergound kingdoms aout her and Jareth's relationship!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Xander led Adeira swiftly through the crowds of the Goblin City, until they had reached a long row of small markets that had been set up. Each booth in the marketplace was covered with a square of white cloth held up by a wooden pole on either side. It seemed the ideal place to conduct their little scheme.

"Over there," Xander pointed to the little Goblin man sitting on a stool near what looked like a fruit stand. "That's him. Just go up to him and announce who you are. He will immediately summon the King's guards to his aide, you have to do nothing more than pluck a simple fruit from his store."

"Thank you for escorting me," She batted pretty eyelashes at him before releasing his hand. "I do so hate to be around these vile little creatures. They disgust me!"

"Farewell, Adeira. Remember to play your part well. If you find yourself in any trouble, all you must do is conjure a crystal to call me to your aide." He kissed her hand swiftly, and vanished from sight.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author's Notes:** I am SO sorry for not updating this story in such a long time. I had half of it done and it got deleted somehow, but IDK what happened. I saved it, I know I did. But when I turned on my computer this morning, everything I had written was gone, except for the first 3 sentences! I was SO mad! But now it's ok, b/c I think it turned out better this way. Check my profile for further updates and a more in-depth analysis of the next chapter. And just what are Xander and Adeira planning? And why is Demona only watching everyone and not doing anything yet? What is going to happen with Jareth and Sarah?! FInd out the answers to these questions and more in chapter 27! Oh, and I am updating Goblin Planet (my other story) soon too! If you like this one, you will LOVE it! I only two people reviewing that one, and I would really appreciate it if someone else wanted to give it a shot. It's really good! I got an idea for another story I am going to do after I finish Goblin Planet. This one (Dare To Dream) won't be done for a while, so I'm not going to put it off that long. Lol. I feel so bad that I kept you all waiting for so long. I am going to start on chapter 27 tonight!

JARETH: You should be ashamed of yourself, keeping these people waiting this long just for a chapter!

KALINE: I know, but I promised to get the next one up sooner.

JARETH: Hmm, yes well... See that it is not deleted again.

DELETIA: (::enters room::) Greetings from the land of all that is gone! And how are you feeling today, Ms. Reine?

KALINE: You!!! (::points finger::) Did you delete my story?

DELETIA: Why would you think that???

KALINE: (::points to name on screen::) Your name is DELETIA! See?!

SARAH: Now, Kaline... To be fair, you can't go around judging people by just their names...

JARETH: (::leering at Sarah::) Life often isn't fair, little girl.

SARAH: But that's the way it is.

KALINE: Excuse me! Stop stealing my show! I am trying to deal with Deletia!

DELETIA: (::evil laugh::) Muahahahahaha! All your hard work was ruined!

KALINE: I don't like you. (::glares::) You're a bitch.

SARAH: (::gasp::) Kaline! Don't be bitter!

KALINE: I'm not, I'm being honest! She did it! She deleted my work!

DELETIA: Damn right I did.

SARAH: But maybe she didn't. How can you be so sure?

KALINE: Because she just said she did. Look, right there. She SAID it! She ADMITTED it!

SARAH: Well, are you sure? Things are not always what they seem in this place.

DELETIA: But I did delete it! I crept into Kaline's computer, and deleted all of chapter 26! Muahahahaha!!!

JARETH: (::waving his arms about in background and running back and forth silently to get attention from the readers::)

KALINE: Why did you do it, Deletia?

JARETH: (::making faces behing Kaline::)

SARAH: (::snickering at Jareth::) Kaline, stop accusing people of things! You're so mean. (::whispers to Deletia::) Don't worry, I know you didn't do it...

DELETIA: (::blinks blankly at Sarah::) But I DID delete it... (::turns to Kaline::) I did it because... Because... Um, well because I am Deletia! And because I can! And it was complete and utter crap. I knew you could do better than that, so I deleted all of your chapter so you could start over with a clean slate.

KALINE: But I worked so hard on it!

SARAH: (::thinking about what Deletia said::) (::whispering to herself::) She DID it? How can that be??? She seemed so innocent... (::shrugs::) Oh well!

DELETIA: But Kaline, your story turned out so much better than it originally was! I helped you!

JARETH: (::feeling ignored::)

KALINE: (::points accusing finger at Deletia::) You put me through hell! I was so upset! But why did you leave the first three sentences then?

SARAH: (::taps Jareth on shoulder in background and kisses him::)

JARETH: (::NOT COMPLAINING!!!::)

DELETIA: (::smiles knowingly at her::) Because I know how difficult it is for you to begin a chapter or a new story. The beginning has always been the most difficult part for you. Once you get started, the story usually flows nicely from that point. I simply gave you what you needed to begin properly.

KALINE: Well, that clears alot up. Thanks, I think...

JARETH AND SARAH: (::making out fiercely in background::)

DELETIA: Don't mention it. (::smiles::) I have to go now but if you screw up so horribly you have to start all over again, I'll be back!

SARAH: Dammit Jareth!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KALINE AND DELETIA: (::both turn their heads::)

JARETH: (::humping Sarah's leg::) Arf! (::panting::)

KALINE: Stop it! (::walks back and smacks him in the head with a rolled up newspaper::) Down boy! Bad Goblin King! BAD!!!

DELETIA: Is he always like this?

KALINE AND SARAH: Yes!

DELETIA: Then I shall delete him for you, and bring you back a NEW Jareth! Yes, that will work nicely...

SARAH: I always said I needed a new Jareth...

KALINE: Excuse me? YOU need a new Jareth?

SARAH: Sorry... WE need a new one.

DELETIA: (::grabs Jareth by the ear and pulls him with her::) Come on!

JARETH: Ouch! Where are we going! (::Deletia twists his ear::) OwowowowowowowowOW!!!! Stop it, you're gonna hurt somebody! Owies!

--------------------(::Three years go by::)------------------------

KALINE: Ya know what, Sarah?

SARAH: (::annoyed from lack of amazingly hot wicked Goblin sex::) WHAT?! (::snarls::)

KALINE: Easy girl, back off... I was just thinking... I don't think she's going to bring him back...

SARAH: (::still annoyed from lack of amazingly hot wicked Goblin sex::) We need to go get him!

KALINE: Damn straight we do! Come on!

SARAH: (::still annoyed from lack of amazingly hot wicked Goblin sex::) Grrrr... (::follows her::)

KALINE AND SARAH: (::arrive at Deletia's castle::)

JARETH: (::all tied up against the wall in chains::) Help meeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SARAH: (::still annoyed from lack of amazingly hot wicked Goblin sex::) (::staring at his tight pants and drooling::)

KALINE: Deletia, we are here for Jareth.

DELETIA: Um, yes... (::blushing::) Well, I was just about to bring you a new one, but we are having a shortage right now.

KALINE: I don't think so... (::hears chains rattling and turns::)

JARETH AND SARAH: (::making out without bothering to release Jareth fron the chains::)

KALINE: Oh brother... Look, Deletia. We need the old Jareth back so we can continue with the story.

DELETIA: Well, you can't have him. (::makes another Jareth appear::)

COPY JARETH: (::bows to Kaline::) The Goblin King, at your service.

KALINE: (::realizes it is just Xander dressed up like Jareth::) Xander, go away...

XANDER: (::pouts::) Fine! I know when I'm not wanted! Hmmph!

SARAH: (::unties the chains and she and Jareth run off to another room::)

JARETH: (::NOT COMPLAINING!!!::)

KALINE: Well, now that we've got our property back, we'll just be on our way...

DELETIA: Nooooooo!!!!!!!!! I'm melting, melting... MELTING!!! Oh, what a world, what a world...

KALINE: (::perks up::) Really?

DELETIA: Um, no.


	27. The Princess and The Goblin

**Disclaimer:** (::yawns, bored by disclaimer::) I hate having to write these! Yes, well not that this is much of a news flash to anyone but I don't own the Labyrinth, the characters or the settings. But yet, strangely enough, all the characters have to do whatever I say b/c this is my story! Aren't I just evil?! Muahahahaha!!! Yes, cower before me! Or not.

**Chapter 27: The Princess and the Goblin**

Jareth was still in his throne room when Darwin, his new captain of the guard, arrived. He didn't look up from what he was doing, as he twilred a crystal carelessly in his palm.

"Your Majesty!" He seemd out of breath as he came from the stairway. "There is a girl who has been captured! She was charged with stealing!"

"_Why_ do you bother me with such petty things, Darwin?" When Jareth's eyes caught his own, Darwin realized that he was clearly angry about something. "You know that I am busy. And I have important dinner plans this evening."

"I-I'm sorry. Please forgive me, your Highness. It's just that... Well, she is of noble birth. We think she's an elf."

"What is her name?" His hand closed around the crystal, as he allowed his face to show a spark of interest.

"She claims to be the Princess Adeira. But she doesn't look anything like the Adeira I heard about. They say she has magical beauty. Well, I don't see it!"

"Goblins do not see beauty the way that we do, Daryl. Where is the girl now?"

"I had her placed in the dungeon, but she didn't like that too well. I was hoping you'd go talk to her. She demanded to be allowed to see you, but I told her you were busy. She made me come ask you anyway."

The Goblin King seemed to ponder this for a moment. Why was Adeira caught stealing in his kingdom? Surely Darwin had mistaken someone else to be her, or either this one was an imposter. Surely it was not her. "Dagwood, go and tell her that I am too busy to speak with her now. I have dinner plans and then I am off to bed. I've a rather _busy_ night planned with my new slave. Ooops, did I say _slave_? Surely I meant to say servant..."

The two of them chuckled together for a moment before Darwin scampered off to the dungeon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Adeira was not happy about what the Goblin guard had told her. She made a face of disgust, and sat back on her bed while she felt his eyes watching her curiously. This was _not_ what they had planned! And now that she'd been arrested for theft, there was no way out. It was either stick to the plan, or... She didn't want to think about it.

"And when will he have time to grant me an audience?" Her green eyes flared up as if to show him her temper.

Darwin shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe tomorrow or maybe the next day. Might even be be fore next week, if you're lucky."

"What am I to do until then?"

"That's not my concern. I just sentence people according to the King's wishes. And he didn't really tell me what to do. He's busy with his new servant, and said he won't be bothered with you anymore."

"This is _insane_! I am an elven princess! Did you tell him that it was Princess Adeira? He has to see me _now_! I will _not_ spend the night here in this dungeon! This is simply unnacceptable!"

The creepy Goblin only smirked at her. "Throw a fit if you want, his Majesty will see you when he is ready, and no sooner." He turned to leave.

"Get back here, you filthy little worthless maggot!!!"

"I'm sure I could convince him to make you wait longer," His tone was nonchalant.

"No, no that's okay. Go on about your business, pest!"

Shortly after he left, she noticed the cell mate to her left. It was Steph. She'd been told about her betrayal of Demona and Jareth also. It seemed no one could really trust her. Adeira knew she had to be careful, but...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kicking a small Goblin out of his way, Jareth made his way to the hall. He decided a walk would do him some good, and he found himself wandering about the gardens. He had left them in a state of disrepair. All the plants were dead; the leaves just barely clinging to their plants. Everything seemed the same dull shade of beige-gray. He had long ago cast a spell to preserve everything so that it would remain exactly like this. He had decided he liked it better this way.

He walked over to a large white stone, and sat on it. It overlooked a decent sized garden pool, which he looked at fondly. This had always been her favorite spot... He dismissed the memories as soon as they'd brushed the corners of his mind. But they were still there... And he found himself idly tracing a finger over the smooth stone, his current worries forgotten and replaced by a deep and ancient longing. Would he ever be able to tell her the absolute truth? No, no he could not do that. At least not yet. Perhaps one day she could know.

"My darling Seraseht, how you still enchant me," His words caressed the ancient place with great magick, and he could see her there, standing atop her rock, with her back to him. She looked as if she wre waiting there for him to find her; to rescue her. But she never gave him the chance!

It was just like before... He was glad no one was there to see as a small sparkly tear fell onto the cool marbled stone. A ghostly figure in a stunning white dress shot a sad little smile at him before she let herself fall over the edge of the rock. The apparition fell in slow motion down into the beautiful garden pool, where she would rest... forever. But then, forever wasn't long at all, was it?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sindel sits in her room, on another gloomy day filled with rain and lightning. Would this storm never end? She wishes to know what it is that keeps her King's heart from her so much... While she may be a lonely servant, she wishes only to please him. Jareth had been kind to her, and he had taken her in as a servant on a mere whim._

_But once she had advanced on him in a more-than-friendly way, he had insisted that she find living quarters outside his beautiful castle. Sindel has regretted it ever since! Each day she felt her desire for him grow more and more steadily. But she knew his heart belonged to someone else... She just did not know who it was._

_Jareth hated the way Sindel's crystalline blue eyes followed him always, in her presence. he knew that look, and it saddened his heart to know he would never get it from Seraseht again. When would his beloved Princess return to claim his heart once more?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth could not help the tears that flowed so freely down his cheek. He had to return to Sarah's room, if for no more reason than he simply needed comfort at this point. Although she was a servant to his wishes, and had to obey him, he had no desire to force her into anything. Well, to say that was entirely true would be a blatant lie. He did want to make her his, in more ways than one. But alas, how could a King ever hope to marry one who had been made a servant? The world could be particularly cruel on this aspect. If he were still only King of the Goblins, and not the High King of the entire underground, then surely he could do as he wished. But what would people and Goblins alike think if they found out their new Queen was once a servant? Chaos was sure to follow if he pursued her hand and courted her. His kingdom surely would expect him to wed a woman of noble birth.

And speaking of noble birth... He would have to deal with the woman who was presumed to be Adeira before long. With a sigh, Jareth decided that would wait until morning. He did not want anyone to see him in his moment of weakness. No one that is, except for Sarah. Tears were still falling as he turned the handle of the door to his chambers. He saw a pair of dangerously flirtateous blue eyes peering at him gingerly from the bed. Sarah had fallen asleep on Sindel's shoulder.

Sindel nudged her friend's arm to wake her. Sarah awoke in a blurred daze, and merely said the first thing to come to mind. "Jareth?" Sleepy emerald eyes blinked at him. "I fell asleep, I'm sorry. I was just talking to Sindel and- have you been crying? Did something happen?"

"That is none of your concern, servant," He noted that both girls now openly glared at him for speaking to her that way. "Sindel, you are dismissed. Now get out of my sight. I will call for you from your home in the Goblin City when you are needed."

She knew better than to argue with her King. Sindel knew from experience that he could be cruel... "Yes, your Majesty." She curtsied and made a mad dash to the door, turning around as an afterthought. "Farewell, Lady Sarah. Sleep... _well_."

"How _dare_ you adress a maidservant above her status!" Jareth snarled.

"Oh, but I've a feeling she will not _be_ a servant much longer..." A quick smile, and then she was gone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth collapsed onto Sarah's bed with a long sigh that sounded like he had held it in for far too long. He wasn't surprised to find that she and Sindel had moved her bed to the far side of the room, and turned it to face the opposite wall from his so that it was as far away as possible. The luscious brunette seemed startled by his decision to flop down on her bed. Hell, she was downright shocked to see the great and majestic Goblin King "flop down" on anything! Especially while crying...

When Sarah had to struggle to supress a giggle, she felt instant guilt, when she realized that he was sobbing. The Goblin King, sobbing?! On _her_ bed?! As if her day hadn't already been insane enough...

"What's wrong?" She placed a shaky palm on his shoulder. She got no response. "Jareth? Please tell me why you're crying."

"Goblins do not cry..." He began.

"Don't give me that! You're not a Goblin! Well, maybe you are; I'm not exactly sure _what _you are, but you are still capable of showing emotion _just _the same as I am!"

"You will not adress me so informally, Sarah. You are to refer to me as your Majesty, Sire, your Highness, or something along those lines. I would lose all respect if my subjects found out that I was allowing a mere servant to speak to me in such a way."

"Beneath your cold mask, I know you hide a pure heart, Jareth. I've only caught a glimpse of it, but I know it's there," She gasped as he snuggled up to her, making her skin crawl with forbidden delight.

"Be that as it may, things are what they are..."

She snuggled closer to him, with her head resting lightly on his chest. "What's wrong, Jareth?"

The fact that Sarah continued to refer to him in such as casual manner did not go unnoticed by him. The two of them lay in silence for a long time. It felt like forever, and Sarah was beginning to get slightly uncomfortable being so close to him without at least talking. Jareth moved up on the bed until he was lying parallel to her. _God_, how he wanted to stop crying so he could be with her! But he could no longer contain the emotional release that had built up for so long. He cried on her bare shoulder for at least an hour, soaking her dress, and watching through half-closed eyes as his salty tears slid down her skin and disappeared into her cleavage.

_'Gods, she is so _delectable_ in that dress,'_ He could not stop himself from thinking. _'Xander may have kept her prisoner from me, but at least he has impeccable taste. I want her so very badly... But I cannot bring myself to hurt her. No, not until she's ready...'_

He was faintly aware of her words as he fell into a peaceful yet lonely slumber.

"I love you, Jareth..."

His sobs slowly turned into snores.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Much as I would love to help you," The warrior girl whispered to the elven princess in the darkness of the castle dungeon. "I am stuck here every bit the same as you. I've been here for well over a _week_! So long I've lost track of exactly how long it's been... I feel like I've slept for days!"

"That is not of my concern," Adeira shrugged lightly from her bed as she watched the girl's long flowing black hair stick between the bars that separated their two cells. "I only want your help because I require it, _not_ because I desire it."

"It will not be an easy task," Steph warned.

"I am aware of that. I only need to create a distraction so that I may escape from this place and seek an audience with the King. That is the only way that I can get all of us out of this wretched place!"

Lavender shaded eyes studied the self-proclaimed princess for a long moment. "And what makes you think I'd trust you to get us out?"

"I have no other choice. Queen Demona has ordered your release. I must obey her wishes at all costs. She is the very one who set up this entire little scheme for us. And I am told she can be quite... vengeful when angered."

With a subdued nod, Steph began to wake Sir Didymus and Squelch from their midnight naps. "You!" She kicked the short Goblin in his ribs, bruising him. "Ugly thing! Get up! We've got work to do!" She shook Sir Didmyus harshly to wake him as well. "And you, little fox creature! Get off your lazy bum, we have to get going!"

"Where are we venturing, young maiden?" The furry knight asked.

She spoke in a hushed but loud whisper. "You and that _thing_ are going to help me get out of here! We have to help this chick get to that Goblin King guy! Come on, up!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author's Notes:** Wowee, that was an interesting chapter, if I do say so myself (and I do)! Just what are the dungeon prisoners planning? And what is bothering Jareth so badly? What else happens between him and Sarah? And just what in the hell is Demona planning that's so damned important?! Find out the snwers to these questions and more, in the next exciting chapter of DARE TO DREAM!!!

Okay, but seriously, what did you think? Sorry this chapter was so short, but you know how it goes. It ends where it ends. Next one will be a bit longer, I promise. The plot is about to get WAY better, and we have a little sexual fun in chapter 28, but not TOO much just yet... I want some reviews from you people, and someone (and by someone I mean BESIDES notwritten and maskedpainter, even though you guys are AWESOME) to go read Goblin Planet: Journey Through the Catacombs and send me a review! It is really very good, and alot better than this junk. Even though I could never abandon Dare To Dream, it's my precious precious baby! Alrighty then, we're getting a little bit too mushy here... So yeah I'm gonna go. Um yeah...

SARAH: Hold on, wait just a goddamn minute here!

JARETH: Now, Sarah. You shouldn't swear... (::waves finger in her face::)

SARAH: (::bites off finger and growls in annoyance::)

JARETH: AAAAAAGGGHHH!!! She BIT me!!!!!!!

KALINE: Well, what did you expect? We're almost to the 28th chapter, and you STILL haven't um... Well, you know...

SARAH: (::gets in Kaline's face::) YOU!!!!!!!!

KALINE: Yes, me. What is it?

SARAH: You made me be a servant! (::pouts::) I deserve to be Queen!

KALINE: Well, the outcome may just surprise you.

JARETH: (::clutching hand in agony::) She BIT me!!!!!!!

SARAH: (::ignoring him::) Ooooh, is it a GOOD surpirse, or a BAD surprise???

KALINE: Maybe a little bit of both.

JARETH: OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KALINE: What the hell is wrong with you?

JARETH: She BIT me!!!!!!!!

KALINE: Yeah, we know.

SARAH: So? He deserved it!

JARETH: But it hurts... I shall ahve my revenge for this! Grrr!!!

SARAH: Oooh, baby! That's what I'm talkin' 'bout!

JARETH: Backs away and looks at Kaline, confused.

KALINE: See? I TOLD you she was sexually frustrated!

SARAH: (::humps Jareth's leg::)

JARETH: Aiyeeeeee! Get her OFF me!!!

KALINE: Sorry, no can do. It is my policy to interfere with the native wildlife in the Labyrinth...

DELETIA: (::enters room::) I can delete her for you, you know...

KALINE: Nope, I don't think so. The last time you "deleted" a certain someone, you didn't bring him back!

DELETIA: Is that not the very purpose of deleting something? Because you do not want it anymore???

KALINE: Yeah right! Who wouldn't want Jareth!

SARAH: (::still humping his leg despite his efforts to push her off::)

DELETIA: Are you sure? Last chance!

KALINE: It's alright, he deserves to ahev a taste of his own medicine!

DELETIA: Indeed he does! (::humps Jareth's OTHER leg::)

KALINE: (::exasperated sigh::) Am I the ONLY one who isn't into that sort of thing around here?

JARETH: (::can barely talk::) Apparently you are too, because YOU are the one who writes this drivel!

KALINE: Oh yeah... (::blushes::) Well, um I gotta go...

JARETH: Nooooo!!! Please take me with you! You can't leave!

KALINE: Why not?

JARETH: You have to help me! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KALINE: (::leaves::)


	28. A Seductive Secret

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Labyrinth or the settings or any of that stuff. I also don't own the Flintstones. The Flintstones are not in this fanfic, but I just thought you might like to know that I do not own them. But I do find it odd that they no longer have a cartoon show and now are slaves to the children's vitamin industry... Hmm, weird... Oh well just giving you something to ponder. Lol. Here's the long-awaited chapter 28! (Finally) 

**Chapter 28: A Seductive Secret**

When Sarah awakened the next morning, she no longer felt his warm embrace; his body that had been next to hers all night. They had done nothing more than cuddle, but it seemed to make Jareth feel better anyway. Sarah was relieved that nothing else happened, but yet she felt a knot in her stomach at the same time. Why did she have such conflicting emotions about this? Shouldn't she feel one way, and one way only? She didn't know...

She turned to her side to see a silver tray with a complete breakfast on it, and a pink rose lying on her pillow. There was a note next to it, which she picked up. It was definetely Jareth's handwriting. It was refined and elegant, just as he was!

_'Sarah, my darling,  
I have urgent matters to attend to this morning, so I will be unable to join you for quite some time. Thank you for being so understanding last night. I will keep this note as short and sweet as possible. It was wrong of me to keep you from eating lunch yesterday. And due to my emotional shananigans, it would appear that we both missed dinner. Perhaps this breakfast I have prepared for you will make up for it.  
Love,  
Jareth'_

Her eyes lingered on the last word. Had he actually meant it? Sarah read the note over several times until she was thoroughly satisfied that it held no underlying meaning. She read the last part _'P.S.: Look on your dresser.'_ And she found a lovely blue and gold dress waiting for her there. It was loose-fitting, and covered up far more of her than the one she was currently wearing. She was very grateful for it.

But she definetely needed a bath first, she decided! Sarah briefly considered taking the rose with her, but it looked so beautiful on her bed that she felt she should leave it there until Jareth returned. She ate her breakfast before taking off to the bath chamber, as she really was hungry! A whole day without food had been more than enough to ensure that! She decided that she would go surpirse Jareth later. After all, she had all day, and she was in a glorious mood!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lightning fast footsteps clattered down the hall, as Steph tried to outrun the guard. Sir Didymus had already been captured by one of the Goblin guards, while Squelch was hiding behind a statue in the hall. The warrior made it to the end of one of the long halls, and almost outside the castle, when clawed arms gripped her hastily.

The Goblin's claws dug into her flesh, making her bleed. But when she got back to her cell, it didn't matter anymore. She was thrown back into the cell with Sir Didymus, and the Goblins left to try and find Squelch, with no luck. She looked to her right, at the empty cell that was adjacent to hers. Smiling to herself, Steph knew she would soon be out of the King's clutches! Adeira was nowhere to be seen, and the guards were too busy chasing after Squelch to even notice... It was too perfect!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He sat straight up this time, in his enormous throne. Jareth was watching the Labyrinth in his crystal, all the while twirling in and out of his nimble fingers. He was growing rather bored, but was also stalling for time when he would inevitably have to face Adeira. How was he going to approach her?

Before he could think on it much longer, he heard quick footsteps coming from the door. But he took no notice of it, and continued in his work. He had to ensure the well-being of his citizens before he could attend other matters. Or at least that was what he told himself. The footsteps stalked toward him in a deceptively silky manner. _'Almost like a feline hunting down it's prey,'_ He thought lazily.

"Hello Jareth," Sarah's voice whispered into his ear as her hands went over the throne to grip the back of his shoulders. "Would you like me to give you a... massage?"

His throat went dry at the thought, and he closed his eyes in approval. Of course, his mind was in a far more deviant place than his little minx's was at the time. He had thought she would be angry at him for the way he treated her, but from the way she was rubbing him, he judged not! Slender fingers traced small circles over his chest, and began to inch their way downward.

"Sarah," He began.

"Sssshhh," The temptress replied. "Just relax and enjoy it. Do you want me to go... _lower_?"

A strangled cry let onto the King's reply, and she obliged him by sliding her smooth hands down onto his legs. He moaned in delight, and felt himself getting harder every minute. He was aroused, even though she had not even touched him yet. Jareth began to whimper when Sarah started rubbing over his thighs.

"Mmmmhhhmmm... That feels so good... But you know what I want."

"Do I?" Her meek child-like voice was back, and this time it sent shivers through him. "What do you want me to do, Jareth?"

"Touch me." He pleaded. "Oh, _please_, touch me."

His head went back, and he clenched his eyes tightly shut when she touched him. It felt wonderful! Sarah playfully massaged his aching member, until it pulsed with a stronger, deeper need. One that only she could satisfy. Jareth could almost feel what it would be like to slide in and out of her sensuously. Just when he thought his pleasure could not possibly get anymore intense, she placed her hand inside his tights. He screamed in ecstasy when she did that, it felt so good... His concentration was broken when he heard a high-tone screech coming from the doorway.

"Jareth!" He turned to see Sarah standing in the doorway with an expression of horror evident on her face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah wasn't sure what was going on at first, but then she saw it. Adeira's hand was quite obviously stuck down Jareth's pants. She was forced to watch the princess stroke him, as he squirmed and panted and begged her for more. That was when she heard the words she never thought she'd hear him say to another woman.

"Touch me." He practically ordered her. "Oh, _please_, touch me." He had said only moments before...

So now he had brushed her aside and resorted to asking for sexual favors from just anybody? And no, it wasn't just anybody! It was Adeira, the one person who had been extremely rude to her when she'd first arrived in the castle. Sarah felt a sickness spread through her stomach, and couldn't stop herself from screaming!

"Jareth!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

For a long moment, all Jareth and Sarah could do was stare into each other's hurt-filled eyes. Well, Jareth's face looked more like a kid with his hand caught in a cookie jar. Wasn't that how he used to look when he was with her? Adeira had stopped moving her hand, but was still grasping him. Jareth turned to face her, and Sarah was apalled when he tried to feign shock at what Adeira had been doing!

"Oh, I am so sorry. I guess you weren't meant to see that," The conniving redhead offered Sarah a smile, and the girl looked for all the world as if she wanted to tear Adeira's heart from her chest.

"Sarah..." Jareth's words caused her to run back to her room in an indignant fright. He turned to face the culprit. He jumped to his feet when she removed her hand. "Adeira! You deceitful lying scheming _wretch_!"

"Oh, save your compliments for someone who needs them. Go and find her, your Majesty... You know you _want_ to."

"I'll do no such thing."

"Oh, and why not? Tell me, I'm curious."

"Because she is a servant, and she matters not to me," He lied, hoping she would believe it. "I am free to do as I please to do, and she well knows that. She most likely acted that way out of shock, nothing more. She did walk in on us, after all. Now, what's this business of you being caught stealing in my kingdom?"

"I stole a peach," She admitted, playing the part of the all-the-sudden shy princess.

"Why would you do a thing like that?"

"I was- ...my father kicked me out of his kingdom. I had nowhere to go, and no way to get food. I thought this would be the easiest place to steal a bite to eat, but it looks like I was wrong. That little warrior girl helped me escape the dungeon. It was quite easy... You really should step up on your security measures, Goblin King."

"And why is it you were thrown from your kingdom?" He didn't seem willing to believe her.

"My father caught me in the arms of a servant and he disowned me. My lover was killed..."

"What was his name?"

"It no longer matters. It was a brief fling, nothing more. Surely you of all people could understand that."

Jareth thought the situation over for a moment. King Heredus was a considerate man, if a bit hasty. Jareth knew he'd come around and want his daughter back sooner or later. He might even offer a reward for her... But something still seemed amiss.

"Why did you change your voice to sound like Sarah's?"

Adeira batteed her eyelashes and pouted playfully. "I just wanted to surprise you. I knew you would be expecting _her_. Isn't that right?"

"You shall be given a room in the castle for now. If there are any objections I will see to them. Now, you may only stay here for one week, and by then I want you gone. Are we clear?" It was generally unexpected for the Goblin King to do something as like this.

"I did not come here to beg a place to stay, Jareth."

"Do not refer to me so informally, Adeira. I warn you only this once, I am _not_ a force to be trifled with."

"Well," She seemed to think of a decent comeback. "I thank you. And I trust that you will be able to keep your ...mortal creature... under control then?"

He sighed. He knew this was going to be difficult. Jareth couldn't stand it any longer, he had to go and talk to Sarah! He'd had enough of this "Darwin!" He called one of his most trusted Goblins to his aide. When the medium-sized soldier entered the room, he continued. "See that Adeira gets a proper room in the guest quarters. I will be in my room should you need me, but make sure everyone understands that I am not to be disturbed, under any circumstances."

"Yes sir, I'll get right on it!"

The princess allowed the little Goblin to take her hand and lead her away, but not without making a face of absolute disgust. "Ugh!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth knew Sarah would be upset, and he suspected she would head for the garden. He was right. He saw her sitting on the same rock he had been resting on last night, with a pained expression that seemed set in stone. And was that a tear? Yes, she was crying! Surely she didn't really think... Jareth flinched and he hesitated as the absurd nature of his situation fully hit him. He couldn't stand to see her cry, knowing full well that he had been the cause of it. He couldn't bare to face her now; not like this. With a sad sigh, he returned to his bedchamber to think of what he should say.

Sarah thought she had heard someone behind her, but when she turned around, there was no one there. 'Well,' She made a mental note. 'It's not as if I expected there to be! He's far too busy with her...' Another stream of tears rolled over her face and down her cheeks. And she cried for a long time, well into the late hours of the night. She never once took her eyes off of the garden pool, though it had become blurry from all her tears.

She had already cried until she could not cry anymore. Sarah's eyes felt completely empty, as did her heart. She honestly had believed that he really did care for her at one time. But that was gone now... She knew she was just a plaything, and nothing more. Yet all she wanted at that moment was to feel his warm body next to hers, and know that he was with her, and not someone else.

Sarah went down the hall, and to the left, straight to "their" room. She was a little surprised to see that Jareth was in fact there and not still in the throne room. Or worse, with Adeira. He had curled up in his own bed, apparently signifying that he no longer wanted her. But she so wanted to be near him still...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth had gone to his bedchamber to seek refuge and to gather his thoughts. How could he bear to face her after what had just taken place in the throne room? He had thought on it for only a few minutes before he heard footsteps clicking their way down the hall. He had hoped it was only a passing servant. But he saw the door handle turn as if in mockery of him.

"I told you I was-" He began in anger but his expression softened when he saw the look of longing on Sarah's face. "Oh, Sarah. It's you. What can I do for you?"

"What _indeed_..." Came the low growl that she was scarcely certain belonged to her.

"Sarah, I'm sorry," He noted the pained expression that was written all over her face. "It wasn't what it looked like. I thought it was you, and-"

Fighting the urge to be near him, she threw herself angrily down upon her own bed, which at the moment she was very glad was so far away from his own bed. "Save it."

"Please, Sarah," The King was sitting up in his stone resting place now. "If only you'd listen to reason, I-"

"How could you mistake her for me to begin with?!" She spat angrily.

Jareth clenched his fists. He could barely contian his frustration. "Adeira disguised her voice. She was pretending to be you only because she knew I would be expecting only you in such close proximity to myself. And those are her words, not mine."

"Funny," She crossed her arms as she stared at a speck on the wall in front of her where she lay sideways on the silky bed. "I thought it was _you_ who just said them. And I don't recall her saying anything like that. Are you playing me for a fool, Jareth?"

"No, Sarah. I would never do anything to betray your... feelings for me."

"Whoever said I had _feelings_ for you?"

Ouch. Perhaps it was a bit too forward on his part to assume such things. But he just had to find out why she was so increasingly jealous of him being around other women. Although if he had been faced with the same predicament as she just had, he probably would have swiftly killed the other man... How did he end up here again? Jareth coudl feel his world spinning, just as surely as his heart was breaking at this very moment. He could almost hear the resounding crack it would make. He had no choice but to rise and walk across the room to sit on the edge of her bed, for his body had betrayed him.

Sarah felt the bed sink, and knew instantly that he was sitting behind her. How dare he! She felt like she was going to burst! He knew her too well... He knew that even in anger, Sarah could still be reasonable. And he knew she would still want to be near him. If nothing else but that to ensure she still felt something; anything at all.

"I've an idea..." He began wistfully.

"I have one too. Why don't you go fuck yourself and leave me the hell alone?!"

"Tempting, but no. Why don't you join me for lunch outside in the garden?"

"No thank you, I'd rather starve. Actually dying sounds pretty _good _to me right about now... I think that's a _much_ better alternative."

"Sarah," He mercilessly grasped her wrists and pried her crossed arms apart, while simultaneously flipping her onto her back beside him. "You forget yourself. You are my servant; you belong to _me!_ And you _will _have lunch with me out in the garden. Until that time you will remain here. Obviously I cannot trust you not to try to escape again."

"I hate it here!" She nearly spat in his face, and she would have probably beaten him senseless if he hadn't had such a firm grip on her hands. "I _hate_ you! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!"

Jareth dissolved into thin air, without a word to her. Her first instinct was to run, but when she reached the door to their bedchamber, Sarah noticed there was no handle. it had been removed! Screeching in frustration, she picked up the lamp from his bedside table and flung it against the wall. But she didn't stop there. Storming into the adjoining bath chamber, her autumn-brown hair flew wildly about as she punched her fist straight through the mirror.

Blood ran in relentless crimson drops down her left arm, but she paid it no mind. All Sarah wanted was some form of release, and she would have it, one way or another... She conintued to smash and break anything and everything she could find. And when she ran out of things to break, she got an idea. She grasped the shampoo bottle in her hand, and retreated back into the bedroom, where she loomed over Jareth's bed angrily. Still seething, she poured every last drop onto his sheets. Then she took the shards of glass from his broken lamp, and stuck them under his pillow.

Sarah wasn't sure just what she hoped to accomplish by all of this, but it certainly made her better for the moment. And besides, she needed something to do to pass the time until his royal pain would return for her... So she continued her assault of anything and everything in their two rooms. She even soaked his bedsheets in lamp oil. Some dark, sinister part of her severely hoped that Fae were allergic to oil, though she somehow doubted that they were.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It felt like hours had passed until Jareth returned for her. Sarah's heart leapt into her chest the moment she heard the door open. But she frowned when she realized it was not the Goblin King who stood there, but one of his minions. The little fellow was short, and somewhat grey-ish in color, with large dark claws and a lizard-like tail.

"Miss Sarah?" He spoke with an intelligence that surprised her. She had thought Goblins to be such stupid creatures. "The King will see you now. He arranged for me to take you to the garden. He said you'd be ready when I got here."

"Well I'm not going."

"You're not?" He was obviously confused.

Sara just stood there and shook her head with her arms crossed. She kept thinking about how he had probably ordered her to stay in her room because he wanted to finish up with Adeira. She ourwardly winced at the painful thought. But certainly it had some truth to it...

"The King said you _will_ come," His talons dug sharply into her arms and it made no difference to him. "Let's go."

He proceeded to drag her all the way out to the garden, and Sarah protested all the while. She even made a face of disgust when she spotted Jareth sprawled out lazily on a blanket, with food spread out all around him. What a glutton...

"Ah, Lady Sarah..." He purred, taking her from the Goblin's grasp and pulling her forcefully down into his lap. "So good of you to have come."

His smirk made her really want to smack him across his arrogant face at the moment. "I'd sooner starve than share a meal with you, Goblin King."

"Oh, please. Do call me Jareth. Such formality is not necessary between us." Jareth turned to the Goblin that had delivered the squirming girl to him. "Thank you, Darwin. You may go."

The Goblin bowed and made a hasty exit, almost running to get out of the King's site. Sarah almost felt sorry for him until she remembered the way he had scratched her arm during her struggle to avoid Jareth. Casting an accidental glance downward as she thought of her plight, she noticed she was still dripping blood from when she'd smashed the mirror earlier. A fact that did not go unnoticed by the Goblin King.

"Sarah, what on earth did you do to yourself?"

"How do you know that goon of yours didn't do it when he pulled me out here?"

"Darwin may be capable of shaking you up a bit, my darling. But he would never be so careless as to damage my property in such a way."

"Stop it!" She moved to get off of him and he made no effort to stop her. "I am so _sick_ of you calling me that!"

"Calling you what? Darling?" He raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"No, I mean your property! It's degrading and disgusting! And a gross display of ignorance on your part! Why did you even want me to join me for lunch if all you wanted to do was pester me?"

She felt his hot breath caress her neck as he playfully baited her. "Perhaps it please me to see you so hot and bothered over such a little thing."

"Yes, you would now all about 'little_ things_', now wouldn't you?" Sarah was pleased when momentary shock registered on his face. She wasn't about to let him speak to her in such a way and get away with it.

"Sarah, you wound me. Perhaps you would care to see how very wrong you are in that assumption? Oh wait, you already _have_!"

She couldn't help but try to hide her smile as she tried to think of what to say in response. "You are so stubborn..."

"As are you..."

He tackled her and they rolled about in the grass, their troubles momentarily forgotten. The two collasped in a fit of laughter, and he fell on her, making Sarah lose her balance completely. Neither of them seemed to care at that moment about their differences.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author's Notes:** Wow that was crazy! I've been plannign that whole scene with Adeira and Jareth for a long time. Yep, she's a sneaky little bitch, gotta watch out for her! I'm not too sure what happens in chapter 29 so I'm just gonna make some crap up. Okay? Okay! That's what I did with the last few chapters, and that seems to be going good for now. I am not going to do one of my funny little endscenes b/c wel I just don't really feel like it and plus this was a long chapter. So what did you guys think? Hope at least someone liked it... I can't wait for my next fanfic. But it has to wait until I at least finish one of my others. Wow... Sorry for the super-long delay with this chapter, but my computer died and I couldn't access any of my files. So we had to take the computer to best buy so they could save all the files for me, then I could do a destructive recovery on my computer, and fix it. So it's all better now. But there was a major delay so i fixed this chapter up as soon as possible. What horrors are in store for the next chapter? Let's see... Nope, not tellin! Why, you ask? B/c I don't even really know yet! Alrighty then, until next time, R&R as much as possible. K, thanks.

-Kaline Reine


	29. Sarah's Breaking Point

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah blah I still don't own the Labyrinth or Jareth or any of the characters or settings from the movie. But if I DID own it, I'd make the most awesome sequel ever! Hehehe... Yeah anyway here's chapter 29 good luck guessing what happens next! Lol. 

**Chapter 29: Sarah's Breaking Point**

Sarah wished that moment could go on forever, but she kenw it would be too good to last. _'Besides,'_ Her scattered thoughts reminded her. _'He is still your enemy. Not only that, but he has betrayed your already-fragile heart. You can't let him get away with what just happened, or he'll do it to you all over again as many times as he likes!'_ She knew somehow that she was right, and sighed sadly as she looked up into his beautiful mismatched eyes. Eyes she knew if she didn't remind herself of what he had done, she would be so easily lost in.

They had been enemies once; two opposing forces, each driving to overthrow and unnerve the other. A new drive ruled them now, and it was far more intense than either could have imagined. Jareth smirked at the irony of the thought. He hoped she would see how badly he needed her, and how much he truly cared. He did care, didn't he? Of _course _he did!

"Sarah, please" Jareth abruptly decided that begging in this case was the best approach. "Let's eat lunch. Just try to enjoy it. And then perhaps afterward we can continue our discussion further. That is, if you'll allow me..."

Sarah sat with her knees folded neatly under her and her arms crossed in a vague attempt at pouting at him. "I haven't decided yet."

"Well perhaps when we get back to my bedchamber I can persuade you," He chuckled at the look of pure shock that briefly registered in her eyes, before picking up two sandwiches from a nearby plate. "Oh, don't look so shocked. Why does that notion surprise you, Sarah? Here, let's just eat our lunch..."

The pair enjoyed their lunch while seeming to concentrate on simply being civil to one another. Although Sarah couldn't help but let the occasional snippet escape from her lips. Despite her slihtly-more-calm demeanor, she still wanted Jareth to know how truly pissed off she was. When they were finished Jareth ordered a passing Goblin to clean up the garden.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They had decided to take their conversation someplace else, and were both standing in the library when the door swung open unannounced to reveal a robust womanly figure draped in what Sarah considered an outfit far too revealing for her tastes. Adeira wore a short green skirt and matching top that exposed her entire midriff. And apparently, if the look on Sarah's face was anything to go by, the desired effect had been achieved.

She strode seductively up the Goblin King and never once did she take her eyes off his. "Jareth, I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?"

"I was having lunch with my- with Sarah."

"I just wanted to thank you for allowing me to stay in your castle. It really means alot to me. You can be so very nice when you want to be."

"Yes well," He cleared his throat loudly, as if he thought it would clear the tension in the air. "It's not a problem, Adeira. Just try to stay out of my way, if you will."

Sarah was watching all this with a dumbfounded yet unreadable expression. She was clearly becoming very angry very quickly as she cast Jareth a look behind Adeira's back. Jareth tried his best to ignore the hidden plea in her eyes.

"You mean so I that don't upset your little human pet?" The striking redhead turned to face the girl who had been about to leave the room lest she strike someone. "Oh yes, I nearly forgot about your little _slave_... So tell me slave, do you enjoy sharing your bed with the Goblin King? Is he is as good for you as he is for me?"

"Adeira, do not forget yourself," Jareth warned. "That is uncalled for!"

Something snapped inside Sarah at that moment. She knew that this was a guest of the King's and she should not do anything innappropriate to her. But she damned well had it with this cheeky girl! Who did she think she was?! She had been deliberately baiting Sarah. Well, it was just about time she took the bait for once... Adeira yelped in surprise when Sarah grasped her long flowing red hair in a tight fist, and pulled her to the floor.

"Aaaaahhhgghhh! J-Jareth! Help!"

Jareth moved swiftly behind Sarah and tried to pull her of the scantily-clad elven woman. But try as he might, she was stronger than he had expected. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled at her, but it was to no avail. Balling her free hand into a fist, she began to beat Adeira senseless! The woman who struggled beneath her tried to get up, but Sarah had her effectively pinned. It was several more moments before Jareth was able to pull Sarah off her.

Sarah was sobbing now; the tears flowing freely. She hadn't really meant to hurt anyone, but it wasn't her fault. Was it? She had wanted nothing more at that moment than to be held. But Jareth had seemingly betrayed her yet again. he was rushing to the aide of that redheaded skank that had been antagonizing poor Sarah.

"Sarah, go and wait for me in my bedchamber," He adressed her just as one would address a slave, with a manner of cool indifference.

"But-"

"Go!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth could scarcely believe his eyes when he saw his precious innocent little Sarah go all out against that woman like that. Adeira had done nothing to her, and yet she still had lashed out. To commit such an act against a Fae noble would mean a trial and usually certain death. However it was a far worse act to do something like that to an Elven princess! Had Sarah lost her mind?!

For the moment the brunette was forgotten, as he tended to Adeira and made sure she was alright. He would have to explain everything to Sarah in due time. He could only hope that she had actually listened to him and had indeed gone to wait in his room as he had told her. Adeira said she would be okay, and she retired to her own chambers. Whatever her message for him had been, it had been clearly forgotten at this point.

With a sigh, he climbed the stairs that led to the third floor, and to his chambers. He was not looking forward to the certain confrontation that was bound to happen as soon as he faced her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Demona smiled eagerly as she watched Adeira in her mirror. She had just viewed the whole scene as it had transpired, and could not be more purosefully delighted at what had taken place. When Adeira reached her room, she summoned a crystal to speak to the Wolf Queen.

"Very well done, Princess," Demona cooed. "We could never hope for better. What a lovely performance. You truly have outdone yourself..."

A worry creased her now-unadorned brow. "Thank you. However, there is still one matter that requires our attention."

"I cannot recall any such thing..."

"What about the girl in the dungeon? The warrior girl and her two friends? I told them I'd be back to release them. And I have always been a woman true to my word."

Demona put a finger to her strawberry colored lips. She seemed to actually consider it for a moment. "Hmmm... No. Nevermind with those bumbling idiots. They are but imbeciles, the lot of them! And Steph has betrayed me more than her fair share of times as of late... No, you are not to return. Let them rot in the Goblin dungeons for all I care."

"I will do as you say, your Majesty." She noticed as the redhead did a little curtsy before her communication crystal. "May I be dismissed?"

"Yes. But first there is a small matter we must attend to," When Adeira lifted an eyebrow, the Queen continued. "What of your father? Heredus is neither a patient nor a trusting man. Have you recieved word of when he will send word for you to be returned?"

"Yes, he will send for me in two days time. Long enough for me to further provoke the girl, and thus to strengthen my case against her. He will send for me by way of his falcon."

"Excellent. You are dismissed, but do not forget that you are to play this part to perfection. Else there will be consequences."

"Yes, your Majesty. Farewell."

"Farewell Adeira."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She was crouched in a small corner of the room, hugging her knees to her chest as she sat on the cold marble floor. Sarah had been crying ever since she had attacked the elven lady. Why should she feel so bad? It wasn't like she had really injured her or anything... But still she felt ashamed that she'd put on such a grand display of jealousy in front of Jareth. What was he going to think of her now?

As if in answer, the door to her bedchamber opened. But once again, it was not the Goblin King who entered. It was Sindel.

"Weren't you banished from the castle?" Sarah's sobs were long forgotten as the servant girl helped her to her feet. This was far too interesting to be concerned about what she had just done. Not at the moment, anyway.

"I've come because his Majesty sent for me. He said that I was to keep you company and attempt to calm you down. I don't believe he wants to face you after seeming to betray you in such a way."

"What do you mean 'seeming to'? And more importantly, what do mean _'betray'_? Jareth and I are not dating; we're not even a _couple_! So I've got no right to be jealous. I'm assuming he told you all about his side of the story, huh?" Sarah was certain that by this point Sindel had noticed the state of blatant disarray that the room was currently in, but neither of them spoke of it. Sindel knew her friend must be awfully upset, and she had every right to do as she pleased with the room.

"You are quite right," The blonde graciously nodded as the two girls seated themselves on Sarah's bed.

"What did he tell you?"

"He said that you were already livid with him and he wanted you to calm down before he spoke with you about anything. Is it true that you _attacked_ Princess Adeira?"

"Yeah, I guess I did," Both girls had a brief laugh at that bizarre scenario, before the the brunette continued. "But I place the blame solely on her! She provokedme! That bitch did what she did on _purpose_, and I _know_ it!!!"

She proceeded to tell Sindel all about the events of the day. She reminisced about how she'd caught the Goblin King, high and mighty as he may pretend to be, with the Princess' hands stuck down his pants. Then she'd briefly mentioned their picnic outside, and then they're trip to the library. She told her about everything, right up until the point when they were just about to talk about what had happened, and Adeira cam bursting in. Sindel appeared to be just as angry as Sarah was about the day's events.

"Well, not that my opinion matters so much these days, but I believe she deserved it completely! I have never liked that decietful woman! Why did Jareth _ever _agree to have her in his company?"

"That's what I'd like to kn-"

A loud knock resounded from the large foreboding oak door.

Sarah's voice was barely above a whisper as she looked to Sindel frantically. "Should we answer it?"

"Oh yes, we must! What if it's his Highness?"

"Trust me, if it was Jareth, he'd come barging right in. He told me to wait here. What if it's a trick or something?" She looked to the blonde with pleading eyes.

Sarah stood right behind Sindel as she tenderly opened the door to reveal... Adeira?! Well, thjat was just splendid, considering the way this day was already shaping up to be. Sarah pulled the servant girl out of the way so that she stood face to face with the dreaded woman.

"Can I help you?" Her tone was like ice.

"Yes, I was looking for Jareth. Perhaps I have the wrong room?"

"No, this is our room," She scowled and made it a point to accentuate the "our" part. "He's not here. I don't know where he is."

For the first time, Sarah noticed Adeira's black eye and could barely supress a delighted giggle. "Oh, well he told me to meet him in his chambers later. I can only assume that he meant much later, then. Well, so long..."

"Wait," Sarah's voice firmly commanded. "Jareth said that he thought you were me when.. um, er... when you- the two of you- were in his throne room earlier. Is that true?"

"No," Adeira prayed that she was pulling this off correctly. Acting was not her forte. "He _begged_ me to do that for him. When I refused he offered to pay me. And well... Since my father has exiled me from his kingdom, I am rather short on money. So I merely did what was asked of me, for a price."

Without another word, she turned and strutted down the hall, leaving both of the other girls gawking in silent awe at what they had just heard. Sindel immediately knew that the situation might escalate, so she closed the door and leaned against it, blocking Sarah's exit just in case. And then, she tactfully tried to change the subject...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth was in his throne room, as that was his usual refuge from the outside world. He made a mental note that he would definetely look to see whether or not Sarah really was Sarah the next time something like that happened. He really wanted to talk to her, but at the same time he kenw full well that she was way to upset to listen to reason.

Kala lay next to him, this time in her wolf form, and she let out a sympathetic whine. It was as if she felt his pain too. Kala had always been a loyal and faithful servant. it was a pity that she was truly only a wolf, and could not talk. Jareth was sure that she would have made a fine conversational companion... Maybe it was just that he missed Sarah so much, but he had never felt so lonely as he did now. He wondered if that is how he would always feel. And then the dreadful truth danwed on him. He would always feel like that, if he did not fix this mess right now, once and for all. But he also had other more pressing matters to see to. Like getting Adeira out of his castle, for one.

"Kala," The timber wolf's ears pricked up at the mention of her name, and she watched him acutely. "I want you to go to the castle at Viamere, and seek out King Heredus. I've a message for him I want you to deliver. Here..." Jareth gave her a peice of scrolled parchment from his jacket pocket. "Take this and give it to him. When you are finished do not wait on a reply. Return to me at once."

She let out an excited bark, and with that, she took the small scroll in her jaws. Fleeing the castle in haste, she was more than halfway through the Labyrinth before the Goblin King even rose from his seat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author's Notes:** Woo! I am on a ROLL!!!

DELETIA: Oh, can it be kaiser then? Because I am allergic to wheat...

KALINE: Um, how about no...

JARETH: (::running across back of screen completely nude::)

KALINE AND DELETIA: (::pause mid-conversation to stare at him::)

JARETH: (::stops and does the "tarzan yell" while beating on his chest::)

SARAH: What the--?

JARETH: (::approaches Sarah::) Me tarzan! (::points to self::) You Jane! (::points to her::)

SARAH: No, you naked, me alarmed...

KALINE: (::ignoring them::) Anyway... So Deletia why'd you F up my computer again?

DELETIA: This time it wasn't me.

DELETIOR: 'Twas I! Deletior, the great!

DELETIA: Oh great, that's my twin brother... He kind of um... well, he's an idiot.

DELETIOR: (::runs into wall and faints::)

DELETIA: Well, we won't be hearing from HIM for a while...

KALINE: How long until he wakes up? I want answers, dammit!

JARETH: (::runs back across screen naked but this time with a big black "censored" bar across him::)

SARAH: (::smacks forehead::) The insanity that I have to put up with...

DELETIA: Um, well see ya later... I gotta run. (::leaves::)

KALINE: Hey, wait a minute! I wanna know why you people keep screwing with me!!!

JARETH: (::stops in mid-run, and looks down::) Huh?! (::is confused by censored bar::)

KALINE: Allow me... (::removes censored bar::)

JARETH: (::does tarzan yell once again then trots off screen::)

KALINE: (::to Sarah::) Just what the hell is he up to anyway?

SARAH: I have no idea...

JARETH: (::swings by on jungle vine, while doing tarzan yell and still naked::)

KALINE AND SARAH: (::both look down at ground and blush::) Oh, dear god...

JARETH: (::does it again but this time he swoops down and grabs Sarah, taking her with him off-screen::)

KALINE: DAMMIT! Somebody get back here! I mean it! Where'd everybody go?! (::hears distant tarzan yell in background::) Dammit!


	30. She Said No Again!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Labyrinth. Or Jareth (:;pouts::). Or Sarah (::doesn't care::). Or any of the other characters (::still doesn't care::). Ahem, well anyway (::clicks heels together three times::) There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no bed like Jareth's... WTF??? Ooops! How clumsy of me, I seem to have gone to the wrong place... 

**Chapter 30: She said no... Again!**

Yellow eyes sought their way through the darkness. Kala may not be able to speak, but she was a creature of above average intelligence. Being a large wolf capable of bringing down even the most ferocious of opponents had its advantages as well. She stood nearly as tall as a human even when on all fours, and she strode swiftly through Weldra, the elven forest. Her eyes searched out anything suspicious as she passed; ensuring that no traps would ensnare her on her way.

She had jumped over the walls of the Labyrinth with ease and purpose, crouching down on all fours then leaping up and vaulting over them. Kala had stayed in her wolf form for over a week. She preferred it that way, it was so much easier to move. And then no one expected her to speak. When she appeared to be human, everyone naturally assumed that she could talk.

As Kala was still buried in her thoughts, she spotted something moving through the underbrush nearby. She was not far from King Heredus' castle, and the wolf wondered for a moment why any animal would dare to venture this close to such a place. Briefly thinking it to be a rabbit, she debated whether or not she should pounce on it, but decided against it. She had a job to do that was given to her by her King, and she had to complete his task first. Stepping up her pace a bit, Kala trotted right past the alert elven guards, and into the castle gate. She approached the King of Viamere with grace as she eased once again into her human form.

"Kala, so good to see you again," King Heredus' voice boomed throughout the room. "Do have a seat at my grand table, and tell me of what has brought you here."

With a roll of her unnaturally yellow eyes, the tall slender woman handed over the scroll she'd been carrying. When she had shifted forms, it had gone from her mouth to her hand. She did not mean to be unruly by rolling her eyes, but she had suddenly remembered that King Heredus was a bit senile and still didn't know she was incapable of speech, despite her many trips on messenger errands and the like to his castle.

He eyed the scroll wearily, giving it a quick once-over before preparing to write a letter fo his own to be given to the Goblin King. He scratched his red beard thoughtfully. Kala saw that there were crumbs in it from the meal he had just been eating when she had disturbed him. He had many guests at his table, and they all looked curiously at the wolf-girl before them. She looked like a human, but they had all just witnessed her transfrom from a wolf, had they not? Most of them had to be elves, and they were often intolerant of other species and races, but when they saw how they King treated Kala with respect, they did the same by choosing to hold their tongues.

"Take this back to your King," He demanded of her. Suddenly she recalled Jareth's final words to her. Something about not waiting for a response? Ooops... "And tell Demona that I said hello." At the mention of the Queen's name several of the elves gasped in awe and quiet murmurs filled the dining hall. "What's the matter, my dear? There is no need to be shy. You must be frightened... This land is strange to you, is it not?"

Kala humored him with a slight nod before reaching for the letter.

"How are things going in the Labyrinth, my dear?"

She only shot him a quick smile before shifting back into her former state and strutting out of the castle with the parchment in her mouth. King Heredus only shook his head. "So shy..." He muttered, before she disappeared.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth couldn't help but smile when he saw the state that his room was in. That was so like his feisty little vixen to cause such chaos to befall him. His bed was in a state that would rival even his own creative genius with regards to the way she had employed every weapon at her disposal to create the most agony for him. _'Ah, my sweet Sarah...'_ He turned to face the source of the destruction of his room.

"What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?" His voice was stern and commanding. He hadn't meant it that way...

There was a flash and blue and yellow as she violently turned her body the other way and crossed her arms defiantly. "I might ask _you _the same question."

"Or you might not," His predatory smile grew wider when he shot Sindel a look. "Sindel, you may go to return to your regular chores. I believe the laundry requires attention, and the cook will need someone to help with the dishes following dinner."

"Yes, your Majesty," Her voice was meek and modest as always. "Sarah, just remember what I said... And do be careful. I will see you later."

"Perhaps, if I'm still here," She answered, now turning to face Jareth for the first time all day. As soon as the blonde maidservant took her leave, she snarled at him. "I spoke with Adeira earlier, and she had _quite _alot to say with such few words on _her_ part."

"Oh, is that so?" He raised an elegant eyebrow. "Tell me, I'm curious. Just what_ did_ she say to you, Sarah?"

"She said that you begged her t-to... well, you know. What happened in the throne room earlier. She said that you lied about thinking she was me."

"And do you believe her?"

She threw her arms wildly into the air, and began pacing restlessly about the room. "Now I don't know who to believe! But I find it increasing challenging to understand how she managed to decieve you so well! How could she sound like me?! Your story doesn't even make _sense_! At least hers does..."

"What do you say that we put our differences aside this evening, and spend some time together? Dinner will be served in the dining room shortly. Adeira will be there, of course. There is little I can do to stop it. Please believe me when I say that I do not wish her to be here anymore than you do."

"Then why let her stay here at all?"

When he only looked at her blankly, she supplied an answer. "I'll tell you why, because you _do _want her here! You're a King, and you don't have to do anything more than what you want to do! And you're so used to getting your way all the time that you expect yourself to come before everyone else. I am so tired of you playing these games with me! I tried my best to-"

"Sarah, please, I-"

"_Shut up!_" The words hissed from her tongue before she could them. "Let me _finish_! I tried my best to make the most of being here when you first forced me to come here. And now I hate it more with each passing day... Not that that should surprise you. Since I've been here, I've had to exhaust myself by running the Labyrinth, fight my way through the castle just to gain an audience with you, escape from rebellious kidnapping Goblins, run the Labyrinth again until you found me-"

"But I did _find_ you," Jareth placed an arm around her to sooth her, but she promptly brushed it off and continued to move about the room.

"That's beside the point!" She was almost growling now. "I cannot rest night or day because of you! I had to put up with Adeira's constant bitchiness and snide comments then, and now I am expected to do it again! After that, you sent me back aboveground, only for some Goblins to come and kidnap me again and drag me back down here! And now you tell me that I can't ever go back! I don't even know what's to become of me down here! I was kidnapped and made a slave by Xander, who claims even still to be your friend, and finally I am free of that wretched man only to be forced once again upon you! So you can see why I am in distress over this whole thing..."

The Goblin King only chuckled loudly at her little monologue. "Now perhaps you are aware of how _I_ felt two years ago. It would seem that we are long overdue for a talk. I am sorry for keeping you in the dark for so long, Sarah. I will tell you anything that you wish to know."

"Fine!" She snapped, no longer caring whether or not how improper she was being. "Tell me this, did you or did you not willingly accept a- an, um... a handjob... from that vile woman?"

"That depends of _which _vile woman that you speak," Jareth smirked widely; he was obviously enjoying this too much. He was shamelessly referring to Sarah, of course.

"You _know_ who I_ mean_," her tone was approaching dangerous now. "What goes on between you and Adeira?"

"The princess and I-" She shot him a look. He clared his throat. "_Adeira_ and I were friends as children. In a sense, we grew up together. But there was never, and still is not, anything more than that between us. Though she may say differently, as she has always enjoyed playing upon the emotions of the various women that I've courted over the years-"

"Wait a minute. Since when are you and I _'courting'_?"

"Well, I suppose we are not exactly formally courting. I was under the impression that by silent agreement we were. But it would appear I was wrong. Would you like to?"

"After what just happened? Are you _crazy_?! No!!!"

"Why ever not?" His playful tone had changed, and his face was deathly serious.

"Because I don't want things to be any more miserable for me than they already are."

"And what makes you think I'd allow you to be miserable?"

"You have been so far," This time she allowed his comforting touch upon her shoulders as he stood behind her, and they both stared straight ahead, at nothing in particular.

"Are you truly so miserable here, Sarah? I thought I was making things easier on you than most."

"Well news flash, you aren't!" She took the sudden outburst as an oppurtunity to pull away. She had to, before she gave into his sensuous temptations once again. "You said you'd answer my questions, well I have alot of them! Why are you letting Adeira stay here in your castle if you have no feelings for her? That doesn't make any sense!"

"I did not say I have no feelings for her, I merely said they are feelings of friendship... And nothing else. But I am sorry that she troubles you so. If it makes you feel any better, she is only staying for a brief time. Her father will be sending for her shortly."

"What are you even talking about?"

"Adeira's father is King Heredus, he is King of the Elves. Though he is getting on in years, and he's even a little senile, he is a just and fair king-"

She muttered. "Unlike _some_ people I know..."

"And he exiled her from his kingdom. She claims that he found her in the arms of a servant. The servant was executed and she was sentenced to exile. She came to my kingdom for refuge, and was captured in the Goblin City; arrested for stealing. She was starving, and stole food from one of the merchants. So you see, I could not help but feel pity for her, and I offered to allow her to stay here for no longer than one week."

"What happens after a week?"

"She will be sent on her way. But she will most likely be returning home to Viamere well before the week is up."

"Oh," Sarah was dumbfounded. She hadn't understood the situation before; hadn't even bothered to find out. She felt like an idiot. "I guess owe you an appology. I-I didn't know..."

"That's quite alright, Sarah. Now if you don't mind, could the rest of this conversation possibly wait until after dinner? I'm famished."

"Whatever you say, Goblin boy..."

"Don't ever call me that again!" He playfully smacked her on the arm.

Before Sarah knew what was hapenning, she was doubled over in pain. "Ouch! Oh, ow!"

"Sarah, what's wrong?!" He knelt down to help her, and when she pulled her sleeve back, he saw that her arm was all sliced up. "What happened to you?"

"Well," Sarah was blushing now, and she could feel the heat spread over her face. "I sort of... did it when I smashed the mirror in your bathroom..."

"Here, let me heal it."

She felt a tingling sensation as he ran his smoth gloved fingers over her tender flesh, causing the skin to knit together. Why wasn't he mad about the mirror? Sarah winced, but she felt no real pain after that. But her arm itched like crazy! With a wave of his hand, she was wearing a different dress that was similar in style to the blue one she'd had on previously. But in place of the blue and gold she wore a gown of red and white. It was a sort of hazy red, really closer to magenta in color. The sleeves were puffy and were tied with golden ties all the way down, as was the rest of the dress.

"What are you doing?" Her surprise was obvious.

"I thought you'd like something a bit more elegant since we are to dine with someone you consider to be your nemesis," They both laughed at that, as they strode out the door and down the hall to the over-sized dining room. He offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

Sarah only sighed and tried to prepare herself for what she was about to have to endure.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They were shocked to see that Adeira was not the only guest they would be sharing their dinner with. Xander sat at her side, directly across the table from Sarah. She felt dizzy, as if her world would fall down around her from her sheer anger! What nerve that horrible woman had, to invite her kidnapper to dine at Jareth's castle!

"Please try to be civil," She felt silken lips brush against her ear, as she calmly took her seat.

Jareth pushed in Sarah's chair for her, as a true gentleman should, and he seated himself at the head of the table as always. Adeira's smug smile flitted across the room, and was centere solely on Sarah. This caused the brunette to lower her eyelids, which unknown to her, was a sign of defeat and submission to the elves. The woman was surprised when Sarah was the first to speak, as dinner was being brought out.

"Haven't you even the decency to cover that ghastly thing up?" Sarah gestured toward the princess' eye where it was grotesquely puffy and swollen. If Adeira could be cruel, then so could she. "It looks horrendous! Wouldn't you agree, Jareth?"

Jareth was silent, but shot her a warning look. Apparently he wasn't going to get involved.

"Hmmph!" Adeira turned to Xander for comfort, who put a protective arm around her, then she looked at Jareth. "I trust that you will forgive me for inviting a guest of my own to your castle. Xander and I are courting now. I hope you don't mind, Jareth."

"Not at all. Please, try the wine. It just arrived as an export from Demona's realm," He gave Sarah the warmest of warm smiles which threatened to make her melt, despite the uncomfortable situation. "Sarah, try the wine." He shoved a glass at her.

She was quick to grab it, and nearly downed it all in one sip. "May I have another?"

"Certainly."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author's Notes:** Oh, it looks like thigns are starting to heat up between Adeira and Sarah. Will there be another cat-fight? Or will they eventually let it go? And what of Jareth and Sarah? Lots of fun coming up in the next chapter, and I promise the plot will move along more in the next couple of chapters. Sorry these last two were so short, I am wokring on Chapter 31 now. But it might take alittle while b/c it has to be PERFECT! Well, we have a really steamy scene between Jareth and Sarah coming up soon (I can't tell you when, it'll spoil the surprise), and also we find out just what it was that Adeira has been planning all this time! Needless to say, her provoking Sarah had alot ot do with it. So Sarah turned him down when he asked to court her... Aw, that's sad. But don't worry, b/c they'll work it out, I promise! God, this is turning our to be a much longer fic that I had planned on! Wow, I need to do more of those little past scenes where we find out more of the backstory, too. That would be helpful. Yeah this is gonna be good, I promise! No funny little snippet at the end this time, I am tired and I've been working on this all day long! Lol. Well, alrighty then. I'm out.

-Kaline Reine


	31. Drunken Drunkenness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it! XP. But... Jim-jim, Jee-ji-jo-jim, banana fanna, fo-fim! mee-mi-mo-mim!Jim Henson does, I think. Well, maybe it's Brian Henson. IDK but somebody other than me owns Labyrinth. Yeah... But I own Jareth... In my DREAMS!!! hahaha! Read:

**Chapter 31: Drunken Drunken-ness...**

Sarah had just finished two more glasses of wine, and was picking at her food with a bored expression, when a huge wolf trotted in through the door behind her. She nearly fell from her chair, when the animal sniffed her as it passed by, and went directly to rest at Jareth's side. It appeared to carry an envelope in it's mouth. She thought for a moment... Yes, she knew that wolf! It was the one who had taken Butterfly from her. Much as it hurt, she had almost forgotten about her old friend. What did Jareth do to him while she was away? She made it a point to ask him later...

"That's a good girl, Kala," Jareth was saying while scratching her behind the ears, and taking the envelope from her. "But you disobeyed my orders. I told you not to wait long enough for a response from the old fool!"

She whined sadly, and crouched down, burying her muzzle beneath her great paws.

"It's alright. I could never stay mad at you. Not for long, anyway. Go and find some Goblins to chase or something. Or you can rest in my throne room. You've earned it."

Adeira had the audacity to make a remark. "I still cannot be_lieve_ you allow that mangy beast to live here with you!" She gestured at Sarah. "Or that one either, for that matter."

"_Excuse_ me?!" Sarah sat up abruptly from the table, but Jareth was quicker and he grabbed her arm. There was an ominous rattling of dinnerplates. A full glass of wine toppled over and spilled all over the elf's lovely green dress, but she paid it no mind.

"Sarah, _sit_ down!"

"I'd watch what I say if I were you, Adeira. We wouldn't your other eye to match that one, now would we?"

"Is that a threat?" The redhead raised an eyebrow, but was clearly not alarmed.

"No, it's a promise!" She took her seat.

For a few moments no one said much of anything, and all four of them continued to pick at their food. It was Xander, the dark-haired Fae, who was the first to speak up. He seemed to be attempting to calm the waters a bit. The tension in the room was making everyone uncomfortable, and even Kala could feel it. She ran off down the hall in the direction of the throne room.

"So Jareth, I understand that you hold the girl who is responsible for kidnapping Sarah as a prisoner in your dungeon. Any word on what you intend to do with her?"

The Goblin King thought this over for a moment. "I haven't given much thought to it, really. These past few days have been so hectic for me, I've let more than a few things slip my mind as of late."

"Well, surely you must do _some_thing with her!"

"You are right, my friend. I suppose I shall deal with her tomorrow. The other prisoners must be dealt with as well, naturally."

"And what about Sir Didymus?" Sarah's eyes sparkled at the mention of her old friend. "Surely you wouldn't kill your own knight!"

"I don't see what concern it is of yours," Jareth managed, in between sips of wine. "But of course not! I would never stand for such a thing. He was only trying to assist in bringing you back to me. Why on earth would I ever want to punish him for that? No, I think I find his stay in my dungeon has been more than enough punishment for him."

Sarah felt something brush against her foot under the table. She glanced down to see that it was Jareth's boot! Well, two could play at that game... She playfully kicked him with her simple black dress shoe. He had to stifle a surprised cry, and covered it up by clearing his throat elegantly.

"Xander, when did you and the princess start courting? I was not aware that you were capable of harboring such feelings..."

Sarah had to supress a giggle. She was vaguely aware of Xander and Adeira both saying something in response to whatever it was that the Goblin King had just said, but she really wasn't paying attention. She delicately scooted her chair just slightly closer to Jareth, and noticed that he cast her a quick smirk before turning back to his conversation. She felt his boot scrape her leg this time, and had to stop herself from yelping in surprise. Now, if she could just... She was surprised at how Jareth managed to keep his composure when her bare foot rubbed gently across his thigh. And the best part about it was that the other two dinner guests didn't even notice! After quickly gulping down another glass of wine he had poured for her, she started moving her foot in slow circles. With a devilish smile, she slowly moved farther and farther upward...

"_Well!_" Jareth startled everyone in the room by spontaneously leaping up to a standing position from his chair, which made a loud scraping noise as it moved across the floor. His silly smile gave testament to the fact that something had just happened. "I've had just about enough of this fine meal for tonight. I bid you all good evening, for I have some quick business to attend to in the library and then I will be off to _bed_." He shot Sarah a look when he said "bed"; an action that did not go unnoticed by Xander and Adeira. He had said it almost as if it was a warning...

"I'm going to bed right now," Sarah stated and left without giving Adeira a chance to say anything to her that might infuriate her further. After replacing her little black shoe, she swiftly strode from the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You have both served your purposes very well," Demona was talking to both Adeira and Xander through her mirror. They had both just returned from dinner with the King, and retired to Adeira's chamber in his castle. "I trust that everything is going according to plan?"

"Yes, my Queen," The Fae commented. "Jareth trusts me completely. I cannot the say the same for Adeira, but he believes us to be courting. That in itself should reaffirm his confidence in her, and douse any suspicions that he might have had."

"Wonderful," She raised an eyebrow in mock distaste. "Surely the pair of you do not really intend to spend the night together?"

Adeira wrinkled her nose unprettily, despite the large bruise which covered nearly half her face. "No, of course not. We are merely trying to make them believe that we are. Xander has agreed to leave in a moment, and then he will return in the morning."

"That way, they will think that I was indeed here all night. A brilliant plan, is it not?" Xander supplied.

"Indeed. Just see that my plans are not revealed. Not until the very last moment will the Goblin King, and his precious human concubine, realize what has happened. Then it will be too late..."

They all shared in a good long laugh together over this, until Demona dismissed the two. Without so much as a word to the princess, Xander magicked himself out of the dingey room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah was still feeling irked from havng to spend the evening with Adeira and Xander. She hated them both, but what could she do about it? Nothing! But she could do something about the way she was being forced to feel at the time. She would have liked to stay in the dining room and have more wine, but she knew if she had to face that snotty princess for more than five more minutes she would have snapped again.

She remembered where she had seen a clear bottle of amber liquid hidden among the Goblin King's things when she had thrown her little temper tantrum in their bedchamber earlier. She knew it was still there, it had to be... At last she found it right where she left it, in his nightstand drawer. Before she knew it, the bottle was gone, and she was curled up on her bed facing the wall. her back was turned to the rest of the room so she didn't have to deal with him anymore that night. Sarah fell into a dizzying sleep, with her stomach full of wine and brandy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mismatched eyes scrolled over the contents of the letter carefully. It seemed that King Heredus was planning to relinquish his throne to his daughter sooner than anticipated. While it meant good news for her, that was very very bad for Jareth. He said that he'd soon send s former letter, by way of his prized falcon, negotiating the specifics of Adeira's release back to his kingdom.

Jareth didn't care to bother with formalities any longer. He would send her back for free, if that's what he needed to do. Just anything to get her out of his hair once and for all! A whine from the hall reminded him that he would need to make his payment to Daemon for Kala's services once again.

"What is it girl?" Jareth closed the library door, and looked down at her quizically. "You want to go outside? Well, be off with you, then. Happy hunting."

He knew he might have had a little too much to drink that evening, as he'd finished off the rest of the wine in his library. But he was the Goblin King, what did he care? He would do as he damn well pleased! _'And speaking of pleasure...'_ His drunken mind whispered from a dark place within._ 'I have a tempting little morsel awaiting my arrival back in my bedchamber. I should go to her... Right _now He disappeared from sight.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah wasn't awake enough to feel the movement on her bed that should have stirred her. But when a hand came down to caress her side in the darkness, she jolted awake.

"Jareth?" She asked sleepily, and with a yawn. "What are you doing?"

_'Now, now, _NOW His mind screamed. "You if you're lucky..." He growled and bit her neck, sending shivers through her spine.

"Wait, I wanted to ask you something."

His expresson became serious, and he sat up, propping himself against her headboard. "Ask me anything, Sarah, and I will answer you truthfully."

"What did you do with my cat?"

"Your cat?"

"Yes," She rolled over onto her back. "Butterfly, remember? He was here when you sent me back aboveground, and you said I couldn't take him with me. Well he's not here now and I want to know what happened to him."

"For someone who has finished off half my wine, and my entire brandy supply, you certainly are quite able to hold a normal conversation. Are you certain you are alright?" He pressed a hand to her forehead in mock concern.

"I'm fine," She waved his hand away. "But you'd better tell me what you did to him! Right now."

"And do I get a reward if I am a good boy and tell you what has become of him?"

"_Maaaay-_be!..." The word came out as more of a drunken slur than she had meant for it to, and she swayed on the bed a little as she attempted to sit up. She fell back down when she felt dizzy.

"Very well. I returned him to the Goblin City. He was a nuisance anyway. And he reminded me of you. Since you had chosen to return back to your home, I decided that the best way to deal with him was to release him to where he came from."

"How _could_ you?!"

"I did him no injustice... And in my defense, I was not aware that you were coming back."

"If it were up to me, I wouldn't have," The words visibly stung him as soon as she'd said them. "It's not like I _wanted_ to come back! And even if I did, I had no _choice_! No one has _ever_ given me a choice, as a matter of fact." She shot him a deadly glare, which he viciously returned.

"Is that so?"

Sarah poked his chest with her index finger to accentuate each word as they fell from her lips. "Yes. that. _is_. so. Goblin. King!"

"Unhand me!" He shoved her back against the wall which the bed had been pushed up against when she and Sindel had moved it. "You have no right to-"

"_You_ have no right!"

"Listen to me, Sarah," Jareth warned in a dangerous tone. "I have every right to do anything I damn well please. Including _you_. Is that understood?"

"What?! You can't be serious!" She winced at the implications provided by his tone. Her suspicions were confirmed when he began slinking across the bed, and advancing toward her. "Jar- Jareth, no! Stay away!"

"You cannot keep me at bay forever, little girl. One day I will take you, it is only a matter of time," Even though she really didn't want to, the very thought of what he was saying made her let out a moan before he even reached her. "You are mine, and I _will_ have you. One way or another..."

Her insides were on fire already, and when he caressed her face gently, she began to wonder if he would stop there. Sarah should have known better than that... Jareth's feather-light touch went slowly from her face to her lips, and down to her neck, then back up again. When he reached her lips a second time, she did something unexpected; she bit him! She began sucking and playfully biting at his thumb. The action drove him wild, as he imagined her doing that to other areas of his body. Much as he hated to admit it, the alcohol was taking it's toll on him as well.

Sarah attacked him with such a fury that he was actually startled. That was a feeling that Jareth had never really cared much for, but this time he chose to ignore that fact. So many times they had come so close, but still he had yet to really have her. And now... Now he just wanted to screw the poor girl senseless!

He moaned as she licked over his ear playfully. "S-Sarah... Don't... Ooooohhh _gods_!"

She was mercilessly biting and nibbling at his ear lobe, and gods help him, it was driving him wild. Jareth was surprised at the young girl's strength, when she pushed him down on the bed to straddle his waist. Sarah felt him buck lightly, and decided to tease him a little... She wasn't going to give in that easily! A surge of passion flooded her senses when she heard the heated way he was panting, and saw the look of pure pleasure painted on his ethereal features.

"Sarah..." He panted heavily. "Please, you have to get off me. _Now_..." He tried to push her off, but it was no use. She had him pinned down thoroughly.

"Do you mean for me to get _off _you, or get _you_ off?" Then she shrugged. "Oh well, what's the difference? You might as well sit back and enjoy it." She rocked her hips back and forth a few times, giggling with anticipation as she did it. Sarah ripped open the front of his shirt, and buttons went flying everywhere at once. And then, she raked long smooth fingernails over his exposed chest.

Jareth hissed audibly. "Ssssss-_stop_! Oh... By the gods, Sarah. Please stop this, or-"

"Or what?"

"Or I will have no choice but to turn the tables on you."

"Oh, is that _so_? Well then I guess I'd better _get off_..." He let out a pent up groan when she slid delectably down his body, until her chin rested on one of his hips.

A wicked grin spread across her face, and she rubbed Jareth's thighs just as she had seen Adeira do earlier that day. He closed his eyes at the feeling, and then shut them tighter when he felt Sarah's lips brush over his stomach, just above the top of his pants. And when her tongue darted out to lick a hot path downward, all he could do was moan helplessly. He wanted to beg for her to continue, but the Goblin King was no longer capable of any coherant speech at that moment. Sarah teased him, almost touching him but then moving away. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could glimpse his hardness straining through his tights. It truly was a sight to behold...

"Sarah, don't," He grapped her wrist, and refused to let go. "Please stop this, _now_!"

The confusion was evident in her eyes. "But... why? I thought this was what you wanted."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author's Notes:** I am SOOOOO sorry to leave you hanging like this, I really am! But the next chapter is like ALMOST done anyway, so it shouldn't be THAT long until it is up too. I warn you, the next chapter is kinda mushy at first, but it's all basically naughty stuff from there on in! I promise! Oh yes, it gets physical... Lol. So hopefully nobdoy totally hated this chapter. I am trying to write a really good next chapter, so bear with me while I perfect it, okay?! Okay!!! No short story at the end this time either b/c I am really really REALLY sleepy b/c it's like 4:00am in he damn morning! And I have stayed up alllllllllllllll night writing this really super awesomely-awesome stuff for you. And a special thanks to all of you who reviewed last time (you know who you are). Oh, and banana-fanna! Okay that was just a product of my extreme sleepiness right now, mmmmkay? Too bad! I am just putting random crap down here so that I actually HAVE an author's note. And if I made any mistakes, well what can I say? I'M TIRED!!! So yeah... G'night. (or morning, whatever) PS: I do this all the time!

-Kaline Reine (Whew! Finally I am done! Ugh!) 


	32. Passions Awakened

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Labyrinth, or any of Jim Henson's brilliant creations. But (::gets twinkle in eye::) I Do own this wonderful 3,000-word-whole-chapter-long-and-that-means-really-really-long-the-longest-you've-ever-seen-like-whoa-knock-your-socks-off-and-rock-your-world-forever-but-STILL-come-so-close-without-doing-anything sex scene!!! (::catches breath::) There, I'm done. I am an extremist. Yeah. 

**Warning: This chapter conttains some VERY adult scenes. Although they really are just words after all. If you thought words could be harmless, just wait until you read this chapter! Muahahahaha!!! (Seriously, do not read if you're under... 30. J/k. 18 and up only, and 1 in some states. Oh, and probably banned in some areas as well.) **

Chapter 32: Passions Awakened. 

"No Sarah. I do want you, but not like this. Not when you are drunk and... incapable of making the proper decisions."

He made the mistake of releasing her hands. Jareth had mistaken the look of confusion she had for a look of understanding. Without another thought, Sarah moved swiftly to yank his pants down, despite his efforts to fight her off of him. Well, if she did have any thoughts, they were more along the lines of 'Well, we'll just see about that, won't we?'

"Sarah!" He cried out. "No! You can't- A_aaaaa_hhhh... Ssssss... Ooohhhhhh..."

Before he could stop her, Sarah had her mouth wrapped tightly around his throbbing member. She was moving her mouth up and down very slowly, as if she meant to torture him. Jareth was rendered completely helpless after that; he seemed lost to her temptation. She stopped for only a moment, and he just couldn't help himself any longer. Normally he was above begging, but...

"Oh _gods_, please continue! Don't ssssssstop, ooooohhhhh..." She had just run her tongue from base to tip and it was enough to drive him mad. She was grinning up at him mischieviously.

"Have you changed your mind yet?"

"I don't kn- aaaaahhhh! Okay, okay, yes. You win. Just please sto- _oooohhhhh_... Oh, please Sarah, sto-_op_!"

But she wouldn't listen; she never did. With one hand she cupped his "royal jewels" and gently massaged them while still applying more suction to his manhood. Jareth had to admit, he was a bit surprised that she could even manage to do what she was doing without choking herself._ 'It must mean that she simply has a big mouth,'_ He amused himself so much he nearly laughed, but it was cut short by a moan when she suckled him a bit harder._ 'That certainly seems believable.'_ He thought of her defiant nature; her fiery spirit. It was little wonder why he felt the need to possess her so very badly. But right now, that was not the _only_ thing the Goblin King needed so very badly...

"Sarah," He still managed to pull her away from him. "Please do not go any further. Not unless you intend to complete that which you have begun."

She narrowed her eyes at him and sat up on her knees. "What are you saying, Jareth?"

"I am saying that one should not start what they cannot _finish_..."

And with that, he flipped her over onto her back where he began biting her neck. He was harder than ever before, and he knew all-too-well the reason why. It was all _her_ fault! And he intended to make her pay... dearly. Sarah moaned when Jareth ran a hand over her breasts; she could feel his warm hands even through the thin fabric.

"Two can play at your little game, my dear," She barely understood his words. She only knew they sounded like pure silk caressing her ears, and then a moment later she felt her dress torn completely open from top to bottom.

Sarah had never felt so exposed in all her life, and it was only made worse by the fear that slowly crept up her spine. She let out an audible gasp, which only caused Jareth's smirk to get bigger. And it was not the only thing that was getting bigger... She was all too aware of the erection now pressing into her sex with determined force.

As if she were almost expecting it, her mouth opened just enough for Jareth to push his tongue past her lips. His tongue brushed against hers erotically, and it was with such force that Sarah swore she saw stars for a moment there. The only coherent thoughts he had were of what he wanted so badly to do to her. Yet she had always denied him the ultimate pleasure that they both knew the mingling of their bodies and the mutual quickening of their pulse could offer. He longed for her, just as much as she secretly longed for him. He was just more open about that than she was.

"Jareth," She quickly slid her panties down and reached a hand down to gingerly pluck them from around her ankles. "Make love to me... _Now_!" So much for her not being open about it...

Frantically, he removed the remainder of both their clothes with a simple flick of his wrist. His mouth took hers again as his alert member pressed against her, implying entry, but not quite acheiving it.

"What are you doing?" The turqouise eyes that gazed up into his were wide with fright at this point. He couldn't help but think _'I should have known that she wouldn't give in...'_ But Sarah continued talking. "I thought you were-"

"Not just yet," He offered her a smirk, which did nothing to calm her already-frayed nerves. "I want to be sure you are really ready for this, Sarah. I am not playing games here any longer. This really is it, now. And I must admit I am having second thoughts about this."

"But... _why_?" Was her body not adequate enough for his tastes? Did she not "do it" for him somehow? She suddenly felt the dire need to cover herself up. So, doing the only thing that came to mind, she grabbed the bed covers and tried to wrap them around herself.

But a stern hand on hers stopped her cold. "No, Sarah. Don't. You are beautiful, trust in _that_. But as much as I would love nothing more than to ravish you at this very moment, you are very very drunk right now. So you see, this would be a grave mistake for both of us."

"Why do you care? I mean, what's it matter to you whether it is or isn't?"

"You make a very good point. I suppose it's because I... I don't want to see you hurt." Jareth tensed above her as he blurted these last few words out in a flustered hurry.

"Y-you don't?"

"No. Sarah, why would you even think that?"

"Jareth," She breathed his name into his ear as she pulled him down closer to her. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm tired of talking. I just want to... be near you. Please. It's not because I'm drunk or anything, I swear, but-"

He rolled his eyes and tried to pull away. "I cannot count the number of times that I have heard that _very _thing before, Sarah." Jareth was staring into her eyes now, and she could see that his were getting watery.

"It's not like that. My judgement isn't impaired. It's just the opposite. I think the alcohol, well... relaxed me more than usual. So now I'm not so scared to tell you how I really feel."

"And that is?" He looked so expectant of her that she almost laughed at his expression. Almost.

"I love you Jareth."

Had she really meant to say that? Well, too late now. After all, what's said is said. Wasn't that his favorite motto. Now Sarah was beginning to understand why... That wasn't even what she was thinking; wasn't even what she had meant to say! But there it was, it was out now. All of it. She had just knowingly layed her heart out right in front of him. Now would he reject it or revel in it? Would he only use it to hurt her? She had hurt him in the very same way, after all. There was only one way to find out... And it was currently staring Sarah in the face.

Of all the possible things for her to say, he certainly had not expected that one! Nearly two years ago, he had offered her his heart, only to be denied hers in return. Sure, it was possible that she had been a mere child, incapable of understanding such things. But something told him that had not been the case. Somewhere, deep down, she had known what he had really been trying to say. But Jareth knew she was afraid of it. She was only Fifteen, how could she have been ready for something like that? He had been a fool... But a fool he would be no more!

"Sarah, I- I love you too..."

Never had she seen such emotion in his eyes before, nor he in hers. They both looked as if they genuinely understood one another, for the first time ever. Could it be possible that the two adversaries had fallen in love with one another? Yes, perhaps it could...

She persisted. "Then why do you have such an enormous-" He almost had to laugh at what he thought she might say next. "-problem with this?" Wow, that conversation had not gone where he had expected it to go...

"Simple. I do not want it to be a mistake. I do not want to be just another drunken mistake for someone. That is all I can tell you, Sarah." He sighed. Things were getting complicated.

She reached down to stroke him. To her shock, Jareth was still hard up for her after all that. "Okay, whatever. Let's just not talk about it anymore, alright?" She looked up into his eyes and saw a look of pure rapture and enjoyment. His head bent slightly backward, and his mouth was slightly parted, with his eyes rolled back.

"Okay..." Jareth whispered breathlessly.

Sarah bent down to pleasure him again, but instead of submitting to her will, he pressed her backwards into the big soft bed. His fingers brushed over her now-bare breasts, lighting new fires within her body. He pulled off his gloves delicately,_ 'Oh, he's pulling off his gloves!' _She thought, and his fingers continued on their path downward. She cried out in ecstasy when he traced small circles all around her, over her thighs and such, without doing anything to really aid in dousing the fire that had spread between her legs all too quickly. She thought for a moment that she might have to beg him. She wanted, no, needed, she needed him to do something for her; anything! Her furious panting and moans let onto her desire.

"Sar-_ah_," The silky velvet voice teased her. "What do you want?"

"I want you, Jareth."

"What do you want me to _do_?"

"I want you to touch me..."

"Where?" He rubbed over her thighs again... "Do you want me to touch you _here_?"

"No... No, just- Oh, _Jareth_, please!"

"Please what?" He noticed that her hips were bucking wildly now, seeking some form of gratification.

"Oh, please, stop! Jareth just _do it_, please! God, it would feel so good. _Please_..."

She moaned as she finally took his hand and placed it right where she needed it to be. Jareth noticed how wet she already was. He let his fingers slip between the silky folds, and caress her gently. She writhed against him, and let out a loud moan; clearly enjoying herself. Gods, she felt so tight and so snug. It was going to be such a joy to finally be intimate with her. That is, if he could even fit inside her. Jareth realized, as Sarah continued to enjoy his fingers sliding in and out of her, that was something he hadn't thought of. She let out numerous wild moans while his digits gently pentrated her. He could barely get one inside her, and two had seemingly stretched her to her limits. How in all the hells was he ever going to manage getting his enormous swollen cock to fit into her? At least one thing was certain. He would thoroughly enjoy finding out.

Sarah let out a whimper when she felt his hand being removed from her most sacred place. She had been having way too much fun... When his eyes locked with hers, she could not help but blush after what had just happened. Her blush only deepened when she noticed he was staring at her.

Letting out a pent up growl of ecstasy, Jareth sprang on her, releasing his inner predator. His teeth sank into her neck like a lion to a gazelle, and she responded with enthusiasm of her own. It was all soft moans and sharp gasps from there... Eventually, he found himself on top of her, with his member just barely inside her, where he found there was something blocking his complete entry. She had yet to lose her virtue?!

"Sarah..." He looked into her eyes as if pleading with her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I _tried_ to! You didn't listen. Then again, _no one_ ever does... I told you I hadn't been with Xander. He kept me locked up inside his castle all that time, yes. But we never... well, we never did anything really. He didn't even so much as lay a _hand_ on me. Oooohhh..." She let out a loud groan when his teeth raked across her ear invitingly.

There was the predatory gaze again. "You know what _I_ think?"

"I'm afraid to ask..."

"You, my dear girl, are afraid to do _any_thing! You also talk too much. I think it's about time that I shut you up for good..."

She felt a hard rough pressure, and she knew what was going to happen. Sarah winced in preparation of the pain that was sure to come. But it never happened... Instead, she felt his weight shift off her, and she saw a single tear fall onto the pillow beside her head.

"Sarah, I am sorry, but... I can't do it."

"You what?!" Her jaw dropped, and the sound of mutual laughter filled the room, lightening the mood a little. "I never would have figured you for that kind of guy."

"Well I _am_ unpredictable," And, as if on cue, someone was calling for them at the door. Jareth sighed, and waved a hand over his body, clothing himself. "Duty calls... Again."

"Why does that always happen at the _worst_ time?"

She heard his voice from the door. He was already across the room. "Good evening, Adeira. It is late. What can I do for you?"

"Why such a formal tone tonight, Jareth?" She purred his name while envy green eyes scanned the room. Sarah began trying to cover herself up as soon as they landed on her. Realization dawned on her when her eyes fell to Jareth's ungloved hands. "Well, well, _well_... It looks as if you have had your hands full this evening. And that's not all _she _has had full, I see. Well, I shall not bother you again. Farewell."

"Adeira."

"Hmm?" She turned back to face him with a rather dreamy look in her eyes. It soon left her.

Jareth was quite obviously losing his patience. "Do not bother me again."

"I would not dream of it." At first it seemed the Princess was being reasonable, but now her voice was filled with malice. "Hmmph! Seeing as how you would sooner take a mortal servant_ bitch_ into your bed than an Elven Princess of noble blood, I am well aware that you have no further use of me. I shall be going back to my Father's lands at _once_!"

"See if _we _care..." Sarah muttered from the bed, now fully dressed.

"_What_ was that?" Adeira raised an eyebrow at her, but chose to ignore her, turning again to the King. "If that is the way you prefer things, then so be it. But I will have you know that I intend to bring charges against her! First thing in the morning! I can be back in Viamere by midnight... And tomorrow your precious mortal strumpet will be of no more concern to any of us."

"Do what you will, Adeira," Came his snide remark. "We all know that you will anyway. I hereby banish you from the Goblin Kingdom. You have less than five minutes to get out."

In a swirl of green smoke she was gone, leaving behind the scent of scorched pine needles. This was just getting more and more awkward. As a now completely naked Jareth crawled into bed with her, Sarah could help but worry about what Adeira had just said...

And then, as she felt a soft warm arm encircle her, _'Awkward...'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Whee!" A cheerful voice rang out. "Now would be the _perfect _time for me to drop in for a visit. The guest room is open, and everything!" The owner of the voice was frolicking back and forth behind the silver throne belonging to the Queen.

"No, Kaitlyn," Demona's tone was firm but relaxed. "We must wait until the timing is even better. You have to wait until after the wedding."

The blonde wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Wedding? There isn't gonna _be_ a wedding!"

"Oh, but that is where you are wrong, dear sister. You forget that I have seen into the mirror, and there very much is going to be one. I am just not yet certrain as to who the bride and groom are going to be. However I am certain that will be the perfect time for us to put our plans into motion."

"What makes you think you're so smart? Just 'cause you're royal queen bitch-face doesn't mean a thing! You could be lying, and setting me up for a trap for all _I_ know! Why should I listen to _you_?"

"This is why!" With that final remark, Demona set her timber wolves after Kaitlyn.

As her sister's shrieks blended into the night, accompanying the wolves hollow howling, Demona couldn't help but daydream... Of a gentle King with a feather-light touch, and hair the color of cornsilk... She sighed. What she would not give for just one more night... _'Oh well. What's done is done. Is that not how the spell goes?'_ For the first time in a very long time, the Queen laughed. This was going to be amusing...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author's Notes:** Oh, boy. I'm sure to get alot of reviews with that one (I hope)! Yay, (::claps hands::) Chapter 32 is finally complete. I had no idea how to end that one, but all of a sudden it jsut came to me today. That was awesome. Just wait until you see what I have in store for them... Muahahahahahaha!!! Oh wait, I did that already... A special thanks to my faithful reviewers notwritten and maskedpainter for all the wonderful reviews (but I am greedy, and I hope to get even MORE from you two!). And an extra super-dee-duper wonderful fantastical astounding super-ultra-mega thanks to my new reviewers Sylistra the scholar and Jude 25. I love you all!!! (::throws out choclate and cookie and cupcakes and brownies and candy and anythign else your heart desires::) THANK YOU!!! Eeek, I gotta go. Sorry, no time for funny endscene this time either. I am working too hard on chapter 33,, and I must confess I have been watching the Sailor Moon anime on . Yep, it's my addiction of the week. Sorry... But I promise to ahve the next thrilling chapter up soon! Thanks for not giving up on me! Much love!

-Kaline Reine


	33. The Princess and The Other Princess?

**Disclaimer:** How do you disclaim something you never claimed in the first place? I'll steal part of SouthPark's disclaimer for this one: "This story should not be viewed by anyone. Any celebrity voices are impersonated... poorly." Or something like that. Anyway, what I'm getting at is that I don't own Labyrinth or it's inhabit-am-nants or the settings. O'tay? O'tay! I own me and this story. Nyah-nyah! (::blows raspberry::) Ththththththththththtt!!!!!!!

**Chapter 33: The Princess and... the Other Princess?**

King Heredus awoke with a start. Something was not right! But what was it? Oh, yes! there was someone in his room, he'd forgotten a moment ago... Blasted memory! Wizened eyes scanned the room before settling on a familiar looking young woman. She had the same red-auburn hair that he did, and her eyes were a deep green color. Who was she now? Oh, that's right! His daughter!

"Daughter, why have you come back so soon?" Heredus could not stop his voice from sounding sleepy. "I thought you had wanted to stay another day with Jareth?"

"No, Father," Her tone was dry. She was obviously upset about something. "Jareth has betrayed us. He has bedded a _mortal_! He would not have shamed us so if only he had signed the treaty with you last year... Then_ I_ would have been his _bride_! It was part of the agreement. Why is he being so stubborn?"

"What is all this talk of a treaty? And who is Jareth?"

"Nevermind, Father. Just please go back to sleep. It is none of your concern, I suppose." Adeira sighed. This was going to be hopeless...

Who was the girl in the pretty green leafy ensemble who had strode so elegantly into his room? Heredus scratched his balding head. "Um, you're pretty?" It sounded as if it were a question.

"Get some rest, Father."

He sat up in bed as if alarmed. "Father?! I don't remember becoming a priest!"

The Princess smacked her forehead. This was insane! "No, no Father. You are my Father, I am your Daughter, remember?" He only shook his head no. "It's alright. I know your memory is failing. Soon it will be all gone. What a pity."

"What's a pity? Don't fret. You look most elegant, darling. Don't cry over something that hasn't even happened yet... You'll get your King, you always have your way," He scratched his beard thoughtfully. "Or have you forgotten?"

"No, but it seems that _you_ have. I will go and try to figure something else out. There must be something that I can do, but what?" She said this more to herself than to Heredus.

"What happened to your eye, Adeira?!"

So... The old fool had finally noticed. "Oh, it's... nothing."

"But it is something, and by the looks of it, quite _some_ something!" He walked swiftly to her, and tilted her chin up, examining her eye. "Someone did this to you! Tell me who it was, and I shall see them swiftly punished."

"Well, if you insist... It was Jareth's human concubine; his little _whore_! Sarah, I think her name is Sarah. She attacked me," Adeira put on her pouty child-like face for her Father. "Oh, Father! It was _horrible_! How could he let her get away with that?!"

"He allowed a lowly human servant to strike _you_?!"

With a sniffle, she nodded carefully. "Uh-huh..."

"Well, we'll see to _that_! First thing in the morning!"

"I knew you'd say that," She smiled. "Just don't forget."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Jareth?" This time Sarah was the first one to wake up, and she nudged Jareth awake. He was laying with one arm and one leg draped lazily across her. His smile made her think of a sleeping child... But she had to wake him up! "Jareth, get off me! Wake up! Ja-_ar-_eth!!!"

"What? Mommy? Mommy, I don't wanna go to school..." Great. He was drooling.

"I'm not playing games! You have to get up!"

"Fine, I'm awa- Sarah?"

"Yeah, it's me," She pushed his weight off her and climbed out of bed, expecting him to do the same. But he only layed there. "Come on, it's past noon! We need to figure out what we're gonna do!"

"About what?" Jareth just sat there, naked as anything, lying sprawled across her bed.

_Damn_ him! "About Adeira. She left last night. She threw a temper tantrum about me hitting her and you sleeping with me."

"Oh gods, Sarah, did we--?"

"No!" She pushed the thoughts away. _'No, but it doesn't mean I didn't _want_ to!'_ No, bad Sarah! No, no, _no_!!! And _NO _again, just for emphasis! "We didn't- I mean we... didn't _really_... But Adeira left and she said she was going to 'bring charges against me' or- or something! We have to stop her!"

"I don't recall that happening," He was just as calm and collected as ever. And at a time like this!

"Yes, it did happen, Jareth. How drunk _were _you last night?! She is gone. Read my lips, gone!"

"Gone?" He repeated.

_"Gone."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Demona sat, regal as ever, atop her shiny silver throne. She'd just had it polished... And then Daemon had to go and smear food all over it. That was just like him... She held a black iron mirror in her hand, and it now revealed a very startled Elven Princess.

"I am _so_ sorry, Demona," Adeira appeared to be pleading with her now. "I did not mean to fail, I just-"

"Silence!" Her normally calm voice thundered. "You have betrayed me! In my eyes, you are no better than that foolish warrior girl, Steph. Your mission was to remain in the Castle beyond the Goblin City until I said otherwise! This will severely set back our plans..."

"That was never my intention, your Majesty. You know that!"

"It is not my concern! You shall be punished as soon as I can think of a punishment that is fitting enough for what you have cost me."

"But- but I- I have a new plan," She was grasping at straws here, but it just might work. "I am going to bring charges against Sarah in my Father's court. Most likely she will be sentenced to execution for striking someone of noble blood, and above her rank. Does that not please you?"

"No, it does _not_! Insolent girl!" The Wolf Queen fought the urge to smash the mirror she held into a thousand pieces. She ceased communication with the Elf and sent Alex to fetch her good-for-nothing sister. Kaitlyn was there in a flash, standing before her.

"You called, sis?"

"Yes, I did," Demona was growing impatient now, and it showed. "That imbecile of a Princess screwed up my plans! We have to fix what she is about to do. It will ruin everything! Now, here is what you must do..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Princess Seraseht had been walking through the crowd for quite some time now, searching for her escort. He was supposed to be here... Her parents had tried to set her up with some foreign Prince that she didn't really care much for, but now was the moment of truth. He had asked her first, so she had politley turned her parents' choice down. He said he'd meet her here, but where was he now? This was the Grande Royal Ball, surely he would not miss it..._

_When she turned around, sensing a presence behind her, he was still nowhere to be seen. But as she continued walking, Seraseht bumped into something hard. And then she looked up to see who it was she had just run into. Blushing, she looked up into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. One was a different color than the other, and they sparkled as if by magic._

_Before she knew it, she was dancing. She was dancing with... Jareth! _Prince_ Jareth. And he looked as if he couldn't be happier to be with her. They only danced about halfway through the song before he was called to the side by one of his parents' subjects. Seraseht was disappionted, but she kept her hopes up. Maybe he'd be back. As if on cue, he returned, only to be called away again by his father, the King of Viamere. She saw pained expressions on the faces of the two men, but she did not understand why. Wasn't this supposed to be a celebration? What was going on?_

_Prince Jareth returned to her, and he promised he would not leave her side again this night, for he vowed to make it a very special night for her; one that they would both always cherish. She thought maybe he was trying to distract her from something, but she let go of her uneasiness as they waltzed on for what seemed like forever..._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_It was not easy to put on such a show for her. But for the Princess' sake, Jareth knew he had to be brave. Aside from that, he would also have to act concerned if he were ever to fool her into believing in his innocence. He was with her, after all, so he would never be suspected. Seraseht seemed to eventually melt into his arms. The two seemed so right; so very perfect for one another. What a shame that her parents had been so shallow... Trying to trade him off for a richer Prince, the nerve of those people!_

_He sighed, knowing he would have to tell her the truth. Or what he would have her believe was the truth, anyway. Jareth led her gently to the nearest balcony that led outside, but they never stopped dancing. He wanted her to think it romantic, not pointed as it truly was. Once they stepped onto the balcony, and he was certain they were alone, he went in for the kill, or so to speak._

_She was leaning toward him in anticipation of what she obviously thought was going to be their first kiss. There would be time for that later. Right now he had to tell her. "Seraseht, there is something that I have to tell you."_

_"What?" She blinked. She hadn't been expecting an admission of love, if that's what this was. Why was he still being silent? "Jareth, please. You have to tell me. What is it?" She began to worry._

_"Sera, it's just... My parents just recieved word from your kingdom. Your parents, they are dead. We believe it was a hired assassin."_

_Princess Seraseht didn't have anything she wished to say to him, or anyone else. "May I be alone, please?" Tears had already welled up deep in her eyes, and she was starting to shake._

_"I do not think that is wise. You should stay here, with us. We're all you've got now. You have a brother who is better suited for the throne than yourself. Besides, a woman cannot rule alone."_

_"Do you mean Tobias? He is far too young to rule our kingdom," She felt as if she would faint at any moment. "I do not want to discuss this now, Jareth. Please just leave me _alone_!" And with that, she fled from the balcony, back into the sea of dancing faces, that were alight with a curious laughter._

_He smiled to himself. It was too late; the deed had been done. He felt sorrow for her loss, but he also knew that was the only way he could ever have her. His one true love was about to be torn viciously away from him if he did not do something. He should have chased after her, but he let her go. She would get over it... Eventually._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As soon as Kaitlyn arrived, Jareth was already on edge. He did not trust her one bit, especially not with her sister lurking around and doing evil deeds constantly. But still, Kaitlyn had never personally wronged him, so why should she bother him? Maybe she was just one of those people you can't bring yourself to trust for no apparent reason. Whatever the reason, he wanted her gone.

"Now is that any way to treat an old friend, Jareth?" She purred in his ear as she circled him, much to Sarah's increasing discomfort.

"Please, Kaitlyn," He pushed her away making a disgusted face. "I am trying to eat my lunch in peace. Sit _down_! Now what is it that brings you here?"

"Okay, but don't tell Demona I'm here. It'd just piss her off!" Sarah snickered at the way she cursed. She hadn't heard many of the underground's inhabitants use profanity much. That is, except for Hoggle.

The Goblin King rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever. Just get on with it."

"Uh-kay," She took a deep breath. "Adeira is gonna really screw you guys over if ya let her! I'm here to help you two stop her!" Sarah finally realized where she'd heard that accent before. How did Kaitlyn get what sounded like a Brooklyn or Boston accent down here? It was weird...

"And what do you know of her plans?"

"She wants Sarah dead, right? She's gonna accuse her of treason against her kingdom, and have her executed if you don't do something! And fast! I know it's true! I saw it all in my sister's mirror!"

Sarah was feeling left out of the conversation. Now it was her turn to finally say something. "Why do you want to help _us_?"

"Because I do, that's all. Do I _need_ a reason?"

"I don't know. Jareth, does she need a reason?"

"Yes." He didn't even look up from his food.

Kaitlyn continued. "Adeira likes you, Jareth. She always has. If you ask me, it's probably just a passing crush anyway. But she just can't _stand_ that she wants something she can't have! I hate the elves, and I think they're a stuck up bunch of filthy pigs, if you ask me! So I take pleasure in pestering them and making sure they get what they deserve! And she _doesn't _deserve _you_!"

"What a pretty little speech," Jareth smirked while still ignoring what Kaitlyn was saying. "My answer is still no. We do not need your assistance. I kindly ask you to leave, or be made to leave. You are trying my patience."

"Fine!" She turned to go, but then looked over her shoulder at Sarah. "It really was nice _knowing_ you, girlie!" With a languid laugh, she vanished into thin air.

Once they were alone, Jareth cut Sarah off before she could speak. "Don't worry. We have no need of her."

"Are you sure?" What if he wanted to get rid of her? It would be so easy for him to just find someone better. "What if Adeira really does-"

They were interrupted when a blonde elf in red attire magicked herself into the room, in a quick burst of gold glitter. "I am here to make an announcement," She practically shouted at the King. "Princess Adeira, of the Elven kingdom of Viamere, hereby officially announces that she is willfully pressing charges against one Sarah Q. Williams for several acts of treason aginst the royal crown!" Without another word, she vanished, taking Sarah with her.

A short moment after that, Jareth was rushing around the castle in a frenzied panic._ 'Hehe... Q. Her middle name starts with a Q. I wonder what it is?' _What an odd thought to have at a time like this! He had preparations to make. They had been so busy, he hadn't had time to explain anything to her. He just hoped Sarah would play along with his plan...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author's Notes:** Aww, that was a pretty little chapter, if I do say so myself, and I do! Wait until you see what happens next, it is gonna blow you all away! And dont; worry, the REAL sex scene is only a couple of chapters away, at most. ut it may not go how most of you will expect it to... That's all I'm gonna say! My lips are sealed! (for now) Anyway, what happens next? Does Adeira really go through with it? What happens to Sarah? Why did Kaitlyn try to help them? What about Steph back in the dungeon? And what is Jareth getting ready to do? The answers to all these questions and more coming up in the next chapter!

JARETH: I'll have you know that I do NOT intend to wait until the next chapter to rescue Sarah!

KALINE: Oh, but you have no choice.

JARETH: I can write the damn story myself. Watch... (::clears throat::) Ahem... It was a dark and stormy night... No wait, that's not it! Once upon a time... No! Let's see... Er, once there was a man from nantucket...

KALINE: (:rolling on floor laughing::) Looks like you'll just have wait for me to write it, then.

JARETH: No! I want my lawyer!

DELETIA: (::poofs into room::) You called?

KALINE: Deletia, YOU'RE his lawyer?! No way!

DELETIA: Yes, I have chosen to represent Mr. um... Mr. Jareth in all of his legal matters. Every time he complains about an issue with the story, I have been authorized to delete any offensive material that may be damaging to his reputation. Such as the scene where he wakes up and says "Mommy? Mommy, I don't wanna go to school!" Is that really something that the King of Goblins would say?

KALINE: Hmm... Yes, it is! Just ask the other writers. I have have seen WAAAAY worse on this site, you know!

JARETH: I am SO going to sue you...

DELETIA: That won't be necessary. One more slip like that out of you, miss Reine, and I will personally delete all of your work... again!

KALINE: I thought that wasn't you the last time...

DELETIA: Let me introduce you to someone.

DELETIOR: (::pops in from out of nowhere::) Twas I, Deletior the great! Fear me, for I have recover-ed from my former state of concussion-induced sleep, and I am now back to destroy you! Muahahaahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!

KALINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JARETH: (::Busy occupying himself with tons and tons of bikini girls...::)

KALINE: (::running from Deletior::) Jareth, how can you do that at a time like this?!

JARETH: I can do whatever I want. Deletia said so. Besides, I'm not listening to you until you bring Sarah back! (::sticks out tongue::)

DELETIA: That's right, Jareth. Just relax and leave everything to me, your lawyer! (::to Deletior::) That's it, I've had enough. Erase her files!!!

KALINE: (::grabs files and runs with them::) Eeeekk!!!

DELETIOR: You can run, but you cannot hide... For I am Deletior, meaningless destroyer of files!

JARETH: (::Surrounded by bikini girls::)

DELETIOR: (::sees the bikini girls and screeches to a halt::) Well, hello pretty ladies! Do you want to feel my muscles?

JARETH: (::growls::) Back off, they're mine!

DELETIOR AND JARETH: (::both growling at each other incoherently::)

DELETIA: Oh boy... I'm outta here! This is about to get ugly! (poof!) (::she leaves::)

DELETIOR: Oh, no it is going to get pretty, not ugly as you say. Pretty ladies, want to come with me?

BIKINI GIRLS: (::they all giggle and nod, walking away and disappearing with Deletior::)

KALINE: So Jareth, tell me. How does it feel to be alone?

JARETH: (::all serious::) You should know, Kaline. You feel alone. Everyone is always yelling at you.

KALINE: Hmm, yeah. Maybe that's why I write the way I do. With such craziness and evil people, and twisted plots... It's like my life, in a way.

JARETH: Yes, it is.

(::for a brief moment, they have a sort of understanding for one another finally::)


	34. The Trial

**Disclaimer:** I own this fanfic, every bit of it, from the beautiful cutscene to the hilarious skits at the end of the chapters, and even the witty and charming disclaimers I made up! But I don't own ther Labyrinth or Jareth (::sobs::), or Sarah, or any of the other characters you recognize from the movie. I am only doing this b/c I enjoy it and nothing more. And I love my fans! Now on with the trial! Oh, and the no-name judge is mine too, although I really don't like him anymore! He was a fun character to write, though. Adeira is being a jerk, and she really gets what she deserves by the end of this fic, I promise you that! It is like the ultmate humiliation, I swear! Enough, on with the trial! Let's just get this over with, and kill Sarah already... Just kidding! That's not until later... Maybe. Oh, I also don't own the song "Carry On Dancing" by Savage Garden, either. Even though it is a REALLY good song! Don't ask, you'll see why it's in here. It was just so fitting, and one of favorite songs of all time! It reminds so much of Jareth and Sarah and the Labyrinth. Okay, I'm rambling again, my bad. Here we go! I like saying "on with the trial" did you notice? Now, on with the trial!!!

**Chapter 34: The Trial**

Sarah sat on her knees in what had to be the dingiest prison cell she had ever seen. The bars were small, but just big enough for her to slip her arms through. She wished that Jareth would come poofing in her cell and save her. Nothing had been explained to her. The blonde had brought her here and left with no explanation at all. She was still wearing her latest gift from Jareth, the red and white dress with the gold trim. She felt guilt surge through her as she inspected it. He had given it to her, and she had ignored such a gift, just as she ignored all his gifts. When had she turned into such a spoiled and selfish brat? The beautiful dress the Goblin King had given her was now soiled beyond belief. It wasn't her fault; it had been due to her rough treatment, but she still felt bad about it.

She sat in much the same position as she had a two years ago, when she had falledn into the oubliette. Even that had been better than this... Moonlight filtered in through the window, and she didn't bother to move away from it; it seemed to calm her somehow. Without thinking, she began singing. It was a song that she had known somewhere deep within her heart, and it seemed to be as old as time. She couldn't think where she knew it from, she just did.

"The moonli-ee-i-ee-ight..." She sang with such passion.  
Shines down interstellar beams  
And the groove tonight  
Is something more than you've ever seen  
The stars and planets taking shape  
A stolen kiss has come too late  
In the moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing,  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
In the moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing,  
Carry on, carry on dancing

You're never safe 'till you see the dawn  
And if the clock strikes past midnight  
The hope is gone  
To move under The Moon...

In the moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing,  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
In the moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing,  
Carry on, carry on dancing

Move. Closer. Passion. Stronger," She could not help but think of Jareth, the night they had danced.

"There's a magic only two can tell  
In the dark night  
Ultra violet is a wicked spell  
The stars and planets taking shape  
A stolen kiss has come too late

In the moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing,  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
In the moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing,  
Carry on, carry on dancing

Moving on...  
Moving all night..."

She felt so stupid singing to herself like this, but the song seemed to calm her. And it wasn't like she had anything better to do. As if on cue, right after her song, she heard something moved around outside her only window to the outside. She could see the moon through the little iron grate, as she moved to it. it looked as though she was in some kind of underground cellar or something. She also saw some grass that had been stained silver from the moonlight's steady glow. She would have thought it beautiful, has she not been imprisoned against her will.

Sarah saw a friendly face at last, as a cute little gray and black kitten climbed through the bars with ease. Had Jareth sent him for her, or had he found her on his own? She'd make it a point to ask him later, but right now she would enjoy his company. She'd been locked up all day with no one to talk to.

"Hey there Butterfly," She cooed softly as she held the purring young cat in her arms. "You're a long way from home. How did you find me?"

His soft purring was her only answer, but he looked up at her with his mysterious cerulean blue eyes. They looked enchanted somehow...

"I'm glad you came, anyway. I missed you the whole time I was gone, and then when Xander kept me in his castle..." She didn't want to think about the stupid brown-haired Fae who had caused her so much trouble. "And when Jareth told me you were gone, I was so mad at him! But now I just wish he'd come and save me."

She looked out the window as she sat back on the floor with Butterfly.

"Oh Jareth, where _are_ you?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Little did she know that he was in the exact same castle as her. Only he was on the far side of Viamere Castle, which was reserved for guests and nobles. He had come to her aide shortly after things had been seen to in the Goblin Kingdom. Leaving Darwin in charge of the Goblins and prisoners for now, he'd come right away.

King Heredus had been so adamant about the fact that Sarah could not be released to him. What had that scheming daughter of his told him, Jareth wondered... It could not be helped now. He had come up with a plan to save her, but at what cost? It could cost him his own life in the process.

_'There _has_ to be an easier way!'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Morning came swiftly enough, and Sarah had been so upset she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep at all. Butterfly had fallen asleep on her lap, and was still laying there purring when the same Elven lady came to take her to her "trial" or whatever she was going to have to go through.

"What do _you_ want?" Sarah snapped, as if she didn't already know.

"I am here to accompany you to your trial."

"That's what I thought. Well, let's get on with it," The woman, who was now dressed in a maroon tea-room style gown, fastened some sort of shiny silver rings around her wrists. They did not appear to be linked, yet Sarah felt as though she couldn't move her hands. "What are these for?"

The woman led her out of her cell, letting the kitten fall to the ground with a thump, ignored. "Those are your restraints."

"Oh," Was all she could manage at first. And then reality hit her. Hard. "What do you think will happen to me?"

"That is not my concern," She slammed the door shut, and Butterfly barely managed to squeeze hrough before being shut inside. "This is merely a job for me, nothing more. But those who commit treason and are found guilty are often sentenced to execution by beheading or hanging, whichever is more appropriate."

Sarah gasped and looked around to see if Butterfly was still following them. He was. "I don't even know what I'm on trial_ for_! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Did you not strike our Princess while acting as a servant in the Goblin Castle?"

"Yes, I guess I did hit her... But she-"

"It does not matter what she did. The fact that you struck the crowned Princess of Viamere is reason enough, and that is all the judge will care about."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah was surprised to see that Jareth was sitting in the front row of the big oversized courtroom. It was oddly similar to the courtrooms she had seen aboveground, although the only one she'd ever seen was when her mother and father had fought for custody of her after their divorce. _'If only they could see their little girl now,'_ She thought._ 'On trial for treason by a bunch of elves, with the Goblin King as her defense attorney!'_ She almost giggled audibly, before remembering where she was. The thought of Jareth in a sexy lawyer's outfit was enough to make her blush. Then she had to go and think of what was about to happen. _'Well, it was nice knowing you, Jareth...'_

The trial was already halfway through before Sarah could even think. Adeira ha just finished telling the Elven judge her side of the story. He was a short little man with a fluffy black beard and thinning hair. He looked old, even for a Elf. Despite his age, his hair showed no white or gray; and his face showed no mortal signs of aging. He wore glasses that made him look wistful and he possessed a low thundering voice that commanded respect.

"...And that's when she hit me, your honor!" Her green eyes were full of tears, and she was acting like an overdramatic drama-queen. ...make that drama-Princess! "Well, she did more than just hit me... She- she _attacked _me! You can still see the evidence if you look at my left eye."

The somber judge nodded. He'd seen enough. "Looks like she got you with a right hook," He turned to Jareth, who was apparently speaking in Sarah's defense, as she was gagged and not allowed to speak. Jareth was thankful for that at least. "Have you anything to say on the defendant's behalf?" His black eyes bore into the King's soul.

"Yes," He rose elegantly and stepped forward, looking every bit the infinitely powerful and strong Goblin King. "You see, Sarah did strike Adeira, I will _admit _to that. But I am a personal witness that she did _not _step above her rank to do so."

"And what grounds do you use for that statement, King Jareth?"

"Adeira, your so-called Princess, was on exile from Viamere under the orders of her father, King Heredus. And therefore she cannot rightfully be instated as a having a Princess' rights during that time."

Sarah had never seen Jareth stand so proud and tough before. She tried to say something through the gag that had been placed on her right before she was placed in the metal cage that held her at present. She felt so humiliated... She was going to owe him big time if he ever got her out of this. And she could think of more than a few ways to re-pay him!

"The court shows no record of this," The judge remarked with distaste. "And your comment shall therefore be stricken from the records. Now, if you are willing to continue with your defense, I will remind you that further lies will _not_ be tolerated!"

"Very well," Had Adeira lied about being exiled? Why did her father go along with it? This had to be a scheme against him and Sarah, Jareth finally decided. "Even if that were not so, Sarah still did nothing that was outside of her rank, I assure you."

"Oh, and how so?" The judge was not amused.

"You see, she was not a servant at that time as the '_Prin_cess' claims. I had made her into a Lady by rights of removing her title as servant. In short, I released her; I let her go free. At the time the event ocurred, she was free to do as she wished, and held a full title as a Lady of my own royal court. So you see, she was not a servant."

He seemed to mull this new information over for a bit. "Even if that is the case, Mr. Jareth, which I highly doubt, she still acted against our laws. A Lady may not strike a Princess, it is unheard of, nonetheless!"

"Is it or is it not against your laws for a Princess to strike another Princess?" Jareth smiled wistfully now, he was sure he had this case won!

"It is not."

"Very well. I had hoped for this to be a surprise, but..."

"Out with it!" The judge was growing impatient now. "I haven't got all day! I have other cases to execute, er I mean try!"

"The Lady Sarah and I are enagaged. I have asked her to marry me, and she has accepted."

Sarah was outraged! How dare he tell such a lie without her permission, even if it was to save her life! She cried into her gag. "Nmmph wmmrrrh _nnnmmphhttt_!!!" It sounded an awfully lot like "No we're not!" to Jareth, but maybe he was just imagining things. Hahaha.

"And when did this alleged event occur?"

"A full day before Adeira even showed up at my gate."

"What witnesses have you of this... 'ev_ent_'?"

"Myself, and Princess Sarah of course. No one else knew of it, because we had planned to announce it at a royal ball that I have been planning for some time now."

"Does he speak the truth, miss?" He suddenly turned to Sarah, much to everyone's surprise. "You may shake your head yes or no. I will remind you that you are penalty of our laws should you lie to us! Are you and King Jareth, as he says, betrothed?"

Jareth felt his pulse beating rapidly as he waited for her response. If she said yes, it would be a lie; if they were found out they could both be put to death. But if she said no, Jareth would be sentenced to death in her place, and she would likely die for her crimes against Adeira anyway. He only hoped Sarah was smart enough to figure out this was not a trap, that he was only trying to save her... Did she really understand what was at stake here?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author's Notes:** Oh no, I've done it again! Another cliffhanger! Oh well, you should be used to it by now. It's just my little way of keeping my readers reading. Hah! I wonder if Sarah dies or not... We'll find out, won't we? I've done several unexpected things in this fanfic so far, so you never WHAT I might do. Muahahahahahaha!!! (::evil laugh::)

JARETH: (::answers with evil luagh of his own::) Oh, is that so?

KALINE: Yes, that is so! (::crosses arms defiantly::)

JARETH: You had better not harm her, or so help me I'll...

KALINE: You'll what???

JARETH: I'll bathe you in spinach and feed you to the manatees!!!

KALINE: Do manatees even eat spinach, I thought they ate cabbage?

JARETH: Yeah, well spinach is grosser, and I don't LIKE you! (::sticks out tongue::) Now, to find those bikini girls...

KALINE: (::grabs his ear::) Oh NO you don't! You're going to stick around and help me write the next chapter.

JARETH: Owowowowow!!! That really hurts! (::rubs his ear and winces::) Hey, stop laughing, readers! Has anyone ever done that to you? It really fricking hurts, okay?!

KALINE: Oh, you're jsut a big baby.

JARETH: Why do you need MY help? I can't write anythign that is worthy. Now, I have to go... If you'll excuse me...

KALINE: (::stands blocking his way::) Nuh-uh! You're going to stay and inspire me to write the next chapter, then. If you don't want to write, that suits me just fine! Now start stripping!!! (::waiting, and tapping foot::)

JARETH: What?! (::jaw drops::) No way! Get a life.

KALINE: I HAVE one, do you?

JARETH: Yes, and it is a very full one.

KALINE: This from a man who steals babies and turns them into Goblins for a living... Ugh! 


	35. The Trial Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Guess what? That's right, you already know. I own nothing. Boo for me. 

**Chapter 35: The Trial Part 2 (creative, isn't it?)**

All she could do was sit there for a long moment as Jareth's words sunk in. She glanced at him and her gaze was met with a pleading from somewhere deep within his earth-and-wind eyes. She felt her heart pounding as her mind raced to find an answer to the judges dreaded question. But Sarah happened to look down at her feet so as to avoid the Goblin King's gaze, if only for a moment. That was when she noticed Butterfly, a few scarce feet from the cage. Why had no one stopped him from following her? She would ask Jareth about it later. For now she knew what she had to do. And gods help her, she could swear even that kitten was giving her a pleading look! His blue eyes sparkled in contrast to the bright lights they were subjected to.

Peach colored lips parted to gasp our her defeated response. "Yes. It _is_ true."

After Sarah had willfully acknowledged that she was going to supposedly marry the Goblin King _'How insane does _that_ sound?'_ the judge had continued with the trial. He had to gather all of the facts first. Adeira seemed dumbfounded, but then she finally found her voice.

"Your honor, with all due repect, they-"

"Silence, Adeira, you speak out of turn!" He was clearly getting irritated with the way this was going. It was supposed to be an open and shut case. Girl hits Princess, court kills girl. End of story. "You may speak, Princess." This earned him a dirty look from King Heredus, but the judge was way past caring.

"I only wish to point out that they cannot prove that she was or is a true Princess."

Jareth spoke out of turn as well, but by now the judge had shifted in favor of the couple. This did not go unnoticed by Adeira and her father. "A servant can only become a Lady by order of her King, or by birthright. A Lady can only become a Princess by way of birthright, or by means of becoming engaged or betrothed to a Prince or King."

"That is correct, Jareth," The judge's voiced boomed. "However, I must follow protocol, as I am the Supreme Judge of the kingdom of Viamere. Do not forget your place, Goblin King. I am required to ask, can you indeed _prove_ that she is a Princess?"

"No," He answered with deliberance, without hesitation. "But can anyone else prove that she was not?"

The dark eyes of the judge scanned the room with close scrutiny. "Can anyone speak out against this as being a fact? If none can prove this statement false, I will rule it as being true. Does anyone here today have anything else that they care to add?"

"I do," A meek feminine voice piped up from the back of the courtroom. She pulled back her cloak to reveal striking blue eyes and golden blonde hair. "I am a servant at the Goblin King's castle, and I can bear witness to the fact that he did ask her. Sarah and Jareth are indeed engaged, and they are very much in love." It was Sindel.

"How do you know this, young woman?"

"Your honor, I am ashamed to admit it, but I have a habit of eavesdropping on the King's private conversations from time to time. I have served him for many years, and over the course of my duties, I have fallen in _love_ with the Goblin _King_!" This brought on a series of gasps from the crowd of onlookers. "I listen in on him in an effort to find out his true feelings. Though it hurts me to say this, I _know_ that he loves her! And Sarah _returns_ his love. They are to have a most blessed union. That is, if you will permit them to have one at _all_, your honor."

"I need to hear nothing else, then," The judge narrowed his eyes slightly at Adeira. "However, I must still make a ruling. And although it is not an act of treason for one Princess to strike another, I still must issue a retribution of sorts, in the form of retaliation. It is hereby my ruling that Adeira is to strike Sarah in much the same fashion as the way in which she herself was struck. The retribution will take place in one hour's time. Until then we are in recess."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This was followed by the shuffling of bodies against one another, each onlooker trying to make it out the door before the other. Sarah was released from the cage, but her hands were still bound with those strange silver rings. They were like handcuffs with nothing connecting them and no apparent way to remove them. Where did the key go? Oh well, she would have time to ponder that later. For now she was led away by the same blonde Elf girl who had placed her in there.

"Follow me this way," She said calmly and Sarah felt something invisible pull on the rings, yanking her forward by the wrists. Were they operated by magic? "You will wait in the defense room until the trial is completely over."

When they got to the room, Jareth was already waiting for her. No one noticed when Butterfly followed them in. At least Sarah didn't think they noticed. Why was everyone being so lenient with the cat? Time to find out!

"I will leave you two alone to discuss things," She hinted with an edge to her voice, and she turned to leave.

"Please wait," Sarah asked. "I have a question. Why doesn't anyone do anything about the cat that's been following me?"

"We, here in Viamere, have a great respect for Paracats. They are very special creatures. We allow them to do as they wish, so as not to interfere with their lives and inadvertently cause them harm. Not to mention they are an endangered species as well. Does that answer your question?"

"Y-you mean," She looked at Butterfly questioningly. "Butterfly is one of_ those_ things?! Like_ Storm_?!" Jareth nodded and shrugged to the Elven woman who stood now in the doorway. "I always thought he was just a _cat_. I met him on my way throuh the Labyrinth and he's followed me ever since."

"Then you are very special," She was clearly not amused. "I must go." With that, the servant woman turned and left.

"What's _her_ problem?" Jareth was glad to see that the old Sarah was back again. But how long would it last? "All I did was ask a question. She didn't have to be all rude about it." She took a seat in a blue plush armchair directly opposite him.

Jareth shook his head. "Most elves do not care much for humans. It is nice to see this experience has not changed you in the least, Sarah. I did not know about your cat either, if that is any consolation."

"Why doesn't he have wings and stuff? And why isn't he huge like Storm?"

"Should we really be discussing this now? As I recall the judge's words, you are about to be... -How do you aboveworlders refer to it?- _'bitch'_ slapped?"

Sarah had to giggle at that. He said bitch, hah! "I don't want to. There has to be some way around it. I mean, you'll save me, right?"

"_Save_ you? I think I have risked my neck for you enough for one day, Sarah. Had you denied my claim to you, we would have both been killed by now." After reaching to a small table that sat between them and pouring himself a cup of what looked and smelled like coffee, Jareth shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "What surprises me is that you did not deny my claim that we are engaged."

"So? It doesn't mean anything! They're just a bunch of dumb elves, they'll forget all about it as soon as we're gone."

_'Poor girl, she doesn't even realize what this means!'_ His eyes were filled with sadness when he looked up at her. "I'm afraid it is not so simple as that, Sarah."

"You- you don't really mean..." A spark of realization washed over her body in a painful wave. "No! W-we _can't_! Jareth, you're asking me for something that I can't give you."

"And what is _that_? Your heart? That is, if you even _posess_ one!" His words stung bitterly.

Sarah didn't bother giving him an answer. Did he even deserve one? Maybe he'd planned this whole thing to happen the way it did! What a jerk! But still, he did save her. But at what cost? They couldn't get along for more than five minutes together without an argument; they couldn't get married! _Could_ they??? No, of course not.

As Jareth watched the rapid change of emotions flow over her face, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl. He noticed that Butterfly had curled up on the top of her chair, and was taking a catnap up there. She looked mad now. What had he gotten himself into? Perhaps he should have just left her to whatever fate awaited her. Too late now... After all, what's said is said! Jareth almost had a fit of laughter when he realized that his own words had come back to haunt him. How very ironic, and yet how very cruel.

"Would you like some coffee?" Treating it as somewhat of a peace offering, he offered his cup to her.

"No thanks," Well, peace offerings be damned then! "I can get my own cup! And I _don't_ need help from _you_!"

"That is not what you said five minutes ago," He could barely restrain himself from saying _'That's not what you said last night.'_ but he knew better. Or maybe he didn't. "And that's not what you said... _last night_."

When the last words slipped off his tongue, Jareth instantly regretted what he'd just said. Before he fully knew what was happening to him, he saw Sarah lunge for him, clasping her hands in a death grip around his throat. The contents of the table now fell in large brown splatters onto the fancy carpeting.

"Sa-rah..." He choked out. "Let.. go... It's not... helping. We have to... try..." When she finally released his neck, he let out a sigh of relief and held her with magic by her wrist cuffs. "...to get along." He finished.

"Well, you shouldn't have said that then."

"At least you've finally come to your senses, and stopped choking me," He looked at her legs that were straddling his hips. "And just how far are you willing to _go_ with this little violence fetish of yours, _hmm_?"

"That's it, you're done for!" With a screech Sarah resumed choking the Goblin King mercilessly.

"Oooh baby... Turns... me... on!" Jareth managed, despite her choking hands.

Before they knew it, both of them were laughing insanely. How did they manage to go from choking to kissing? The feeling of her sitting on his hips was maddening for Jareth. And when she moved ever-so-slightly, he let out a gasp. They did have about thirty or more minutes to kill before Sarah met her cruel, cruel fate. Note the sarcasm. Sarah was not going to give in to his sensual powers. She would not let him win again! Not this time! When she tried to pull away and slide off him, he used the silver cuffs to his advantage, pulling her closer with just a thought. She could easily feel Jareth getting hard beneath her, and she twisted around so that she could see the door.

As if reading her thoughts, he responded. "No one is going to bother us in here, love. It's against this court's policy to harass the defendant."

Jareth's lips drifted across hers, and then finally crashed into them, demanding that she respond. Letting out a groan, Sarah finally gave in, grinding her hips into his teasingly.

He broke from the kiss just long enough to speak. "What do you say we consumate our marriage?"

"Get a life, Jareth! You can't consumate a marriage that hasn't even happen-" Then, she caught herself. "That isn't _ever_ going to happen!"

"Oh, but that is where you are _wrong_, sweet Sarah."

He brought his teeth down on her neck, and she sighed into him. This was heavenly for both of them, if only it could last forever... Wait, what was she thinking? No, she didn't want that! Did she?! Sarah's thoughts, and their naughty seating position, was interrupted, as always, by someone entering the room. It was the blonde Elf who had led Sarah here.

"Oh," She ducked back behind the door. "I suppose I should not have barged in unannounced. I am sorry, please forgive me."

"You are forgiven," Jareth found his voice before Sarah had even registered what had just happened. "Please, do come in. What is it?"

"I am here to give you your five minute warning before the rest of the trial is to commence."

"Thank you," Sarah felt the need to say something, but only managed to make herself sound like a fool. "We'll be on our way." Damn it! Why was getting off his lap so hard to do?

After a few moments, the Elf left in silence, leaving Sarah and Jareth to mull over what had just happened. Sarah got up and straightened out her dress. She found a comb on a stand by the door, and used it to fix her hair. Menawhile Jareth strode out of the room, struggling to hide his boner. Upon entering the courtroom, they still both looked extremely disheveled. _'Well,'_ Sarah thought. _'At least some good will come of this. It will certainly serve to help make our case even more believable...'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author's Notes: **Sorry there wasn't more naughtiness in this chapter. I LOVED the way that scene with her choking him went. I didn't plan that to be in here at all, but it came out that way as most of those scenes do. So what did you think? Don't be afriad to tell me! Over 13,000 hits on this story, and you people are afraid to tell me what you think... Oh, forshame! Lol. Just remember, it is always I who has the last laugh! Muahahahaha!!!

Okay, seriously. In case you misinterpreted the judge's strange way of talking, he was saying that Adeira gets to punch Sarah too, but Sarah won't die. Just get a black eye. But have more than that planned for her. You'll see what I mean. Wow, that last sentence was oddly familiar, wasn't it? In the next chapter, we have Sarah's punishment, and then what happens afterwards. And we get to find out more about Butterfly, the little kitty who just keeps getting stranger and stranger... Hahaha. This is my way of keepoing my readers on thier toes throughout this fic. Thrilling experience, is it not? I may use that line later! We'll see... So yeah send me lots of lovely little reviews. I love you all, and special shout outs to those who reviewed last chapter so far: notwritten, maskedpainter, xxForbiddenWingsxx, and my new friend, - Menkui - Forever - 666 - . I love you all, and you are my very bestest friends! I know bestest isn't a word, but this is my fic, and my author's note and here it is a word! So nyah! Next chapter should be up fairly soon, and I am going to go ahead and start working on my next story, not based on this one or G.P. I might leave a preview in some of the upcoming chapters, IDK yet. See ya soon!

-Kaline Reine


	36. A Tenfold Retribution

**Disclaimer:** Fee fi foe fum! I smell a story that isn't mine! And it never will be... Unless Jareth helps me out with his magical powers (::hint, hint::). Jareth... Um, Jareth, where are yooouuuuuuu????

**Chapter 36: A Tenfold Retribution**

It was over before she knew it, and Sarah's face exploded in a world of pain. The Judge had ordered that Adeira was to return her black eye. But, claiming she'd missed, the cruel Princess had hit the poor girl squarely in the nose. And now, as she fell to the ground, and cried out in pain, Sarah dreaded the moment when the pain would begin to throb through her eyes, seeping into the back of her head. She knew it was coming, and that only served to make it that much worse when it finally did come. 

The shiny silver cuffs that were wrapped so cruelly around her wrists still prevented her from moving, and caressing her face to soothe the pain. Jareth cried out above the murmurs and gasps of the stunned crowd.

"The deed is done, now let her free!" It was all he could do to keep himself from rushing to her aide. But that would never do. He knew the ways of the Elves. They would only make her sentence that much more harsh if he tried to help her.

"You may release her," The judge nodded ruefully in the direction of the guards who held her wrists bound by way of their magic.

Sarah's hands immediately went to her wrists, rather than her aching face. Both her eyes were now shaded a deep purple already, and Jareth knew without using magic that her nose was broken. 'So it's true what they say,' He mused, as he though of Adeira. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned...' Sarah wept, more from the humiliation than from the pain. She couldn't bring herself to look Jareth in the eye. She hadn't wanted him to see her like this! But now it was too late and the deed had been done. Why hadn't he come to comfort her already? Did he even care?

"I hereby declare this trial officially adjourned," The judge rumbled on. "And all debts have now been thoroughly repaid. I wish the best of luck to your and yours, Goblin King. I also issue an ordinance that no one from either the Goblin Kingdom, nor the Kingdom of Viamere, is to encroach upon the lands of the other for thirty days hereafter. The punishment for trespassing on either part of either side, shall be death. No trial will be given for violaters of this ordinance during said thirty day period."

'Wow,' Sarah couldn't help but think. 'That sounds harsh. What have I done? Started a war? Wow, just like Helen of Troy...' And then, she added with a snort, which hurt her nose. 'Only I'm not that pretty.'

Amazed that she was even capable of having such thoughts at a time like this, Sarah suddenly felt a warm rush of energy purr through her, as two arms wrapped around her. There was a large crowd of gawkers gathered around her, and she knew that Sindel was lost somewhere amongst them. Or maybe she'd already left. Jareth murmured his inaudible words of comfort, that Sarah eventually came to realize were in a strange language that was foriegn to her. No one else seemed to find it strange, though. She blinked, and they were back in their shared bedchamber, with him still kneeling protectively around her.

"Here, let me help you," He smiled the saddest little smile at her, and it made Sarah's heart melt... "The Supreme Law prevents me from healing your injuries completely, as they were court-ordered. But I can restore your face to it's former beauty. You will, however, still feel the pain you do now. There is nothing that I can do to make that go away. You must suffer, as it is a part of your unfair sentence."

Without another word from either of them, he gently cradled her face in his skilled hands, and tilted her head up to gaze deep into her eyes. He casually passed a hand over Sarah's delicate features, and she could feel the bones knitting painfully back together. Her eyes felt a bit less painful, until his hands reached them. She knew the healing would hurt, just as it had when he had healed her broken ankle before, when she'd so stupidly ran away... But she never expected that the pain would stay with her this badly! QWHen he had finished, he pulled her into a very light kiss. He kept it friendly, and pulled away.

"Jareth..." She was breathless.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Do not thank me," He wiped a bit of sweat from his brow. This experience had obviously taken it's toll on him as well. "It was my fault that you were put in such a postion in the first place. I was the one who should have been placed in that cell, and dealt that punishment, not you, Sarah. I only hope that you will forgive me for my foolishness."

"I'll think about it," She was actually frighteningly serious. Could she ever forgive him for this?

"You should rest for now. You deserve an entire day of rest," Jareth scooped the girl up, who winced at a phantom pain that shot through her face, and carried her over to her nice soft bed. "In fact, I beliee that we both deserve a full day of rest after having to endure such an ordeal. Let us not leave this room for the rest of the day."

"Fine, but if you think you're getting laid, you've got another thing coming, Goblin King!"

He only laughed. "Very well. I will do my best to try and persuade you. But know that regardless, I shall have a marvelous surprise for you the day after tomorrow." He climbed into bed beside of her, and she voiced her protest at his boldness.

"Oh no you don't! You can sleep in your own bed! It's over there," She pointed at the messy bed that still lay in disarray on the opposite side of the gray stone room. "Now shoo!"

"Have you forgotten already?" When Sarah looked at him, he wore a wolfish sideways smirk. "You have defiled it horribly and thoroughly. It is not possible for me to sleep in such a bed."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sarah, do be serious!"

"I am! What's the matter, Goblin King? Afraid of a little broken glass?"

"And if I am?"

"Then that sounds like a personal problem to me!" She giggled and then rolled over, despite the fact that he still had not removed himself from her bed.

Jareth yawned gracefully, and curled himself up next to her, with his chest pressed against her back. "I shall fix it in the morning..."

And so, the two of them lied there peacefully, each comfortable with the silence that now fell between them. Jareth reached around her side, and gently laced her fingers through her palm. He had big plans for the next few days that were to come. But convincing Sarah to go along with it would prove difficult.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO In the morning, Sarah woke up to the sound of very loud snoring. She tried to close her eyes, and go back to her slumber, but found that she couldn't. The throbbing pain in her head would not allow it. It was a constant reminder that Adeira had won, and she could do nothing about it. 'At least not for thirty days...' She thought wickedly. 'Correction, twenty-nine. And counting!'

She had no idea what she would do, but she would do something, if it was the last thing she ever did. And it may very well be, but Sarah didn't particularly care at the moment. Rising from the bed she strode silently to the bathroom door, and slipped inside. Her face, though healed, did not look so good. When she looked into the mirror, she saw an older looking woman with brittle brown straw for hair, and dark circles under her eyes. The circles were not from Adeira's punishment, she knew, but from lack of proper rest. Sarah knew she should go back to sleep, but she just had to take a bath! She smelled like a Goblin!

Though she had no idea of what she was to wear when she got out, she drew up a bath for herself, anyway. Sarah relaxed in the tub for a long while before actually starting to clean herself. Once the deed was done, she climbed out carefully, so as not to splash the water and wake Jareth, and grasped a towel from a nearby shelf. She would drain the water later, she decided. Upon padding back into the bedroom with her hair in wet knots, she stood facing the one whom she'd never expected to be up at this early hour. It was the Goblin King.

"Well, well, Sarah..." He taunted her. "I had hoped you would eventually warm up to me. But this is a rather lovely surprise on your part. Now, shall we make love in the bed, or perhaps you've come out here just to lure me back into the tub with you?"

"Thanks, but no thanks, jerk," She kenw he was only kidding, but Sarah still held her skimpy white towel close to her chest. 'Just in case...'

"Oh, but whyever not?"

She opened her wardrobe but found it was empty. "Because I am looking for my clothes. You haven't seen them, have you?" She eyed him suspiciously, despite his innocent look.

"Very well," Jareth pouted. "But you're no fun, Sarah. I'm not sure that I want to wed you anymore. Perhaps I will return to Viamere for my execution after all..."

"Not funny, Goblin King! Give me back my clothes!"

"Fine," With a wave of his hand, a simple pink dress appeared on the bed.

"This will have to do, I suppose..."

"Do you not like it?"

"It's not reall that, I-"

"You what, Sarah?"

"Look, do you mind, Jareth? I am trying to change in here! It would be nice to have some privacy, don't you think?!"

He only looked at her, his lechurous gaze swimming over her swiftly. His eyes lingered on her barely-covered breasts for only a moment before he finally turned to leave. "I shall await you in the hall. Do not be too long, my love."

"I am not your 'love' and I will take as long as I like. You have no power over me, now begone evil spirit!" She hissed at him for emphasis. "Begone!!!"

Jareth only rolled his mismatched eyes and left her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Little did Sarah know that a very unwanted conversation awaited her in the hall. Well, not exactly in the hall since he was so quick to shove her right back into their room. Jareth moved quickly to latch the door behind them.

"What are you doing?!" When he opened his mouth to speak, but she held up a hand to silence him. "Wait, before you tell me... How about some shoes? My feet are cold on this stone floor! And someone took all my clothes and shoes!"

He said nothing, but snapped a pair of flat pink dress shoes onto her petite feet. "Better?" She nodded. "Good. Now I must speak with you on the matter of our wedding."

"Wedding?!"

"Yes," Jareth sighed. He had known this would not be easy. But it had seemed the only way to save her at the time. He could not live without her, and so the way he saw it, they had might as well wed. He knew Sarah would not see it that way.

"Oh, no," She began to back away toward the place where the window to this room used to be. "No no no no no no no no NO!!!" She shook her head violently to an fro. "No way is that ever going to happen, Jareth. So you can just forget all about it right now!"

"Perhaps this is not the right time or correct place to discuss this. You appear tired, Sarah. You should remain here in this room and rest for the remainder of the day."

"The day? But it's still early..."

"Yes, I am aware. I will arrange for some food to be brought to you. I have matters that I must attend to. My kingdom has gone neglected these past few days, as I have been away. But you would know all about that... I've still the surrpirse for you tomorrow, as well. And speaking of surprises, something tells me that you may have a visitor and a guest later today."

He shot her a wink, and disappeared in his usual glittery swirl, leaving her alone to ponder all that had been said. Sarah still didn;t know whether he was truly serious about this whole marriage thing or not. But her gut instinct told her that he was. It also told her to run. Which is exactly waht she was going to do...

'Rats!' The door was jammed shut again. 'Stupid Jareth and his stupid magic! Who does he think he is?!' Well, he couldn't keep her locked away forever. He was bound to let his guard down one day. And when he did, married or not, she would flee. That was the current, and best, plan that came to mind. She was still tired, and so she decided on a quick nap. Tired or not, she was still bored. And there for her in this room except sleep. He had removed the desk and writing supplies. She wondered why...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A short while later, a small voice at her side woke her up. She looked about to find there was now there was now a window in her room. A window! Great, now she could leave! Hooray! But wait, who was this person who had invaded her slumber? Sarah looked to her immediate left to see Sindel's crystalline blue eyes watching her reaction curiously.

"Jareth said you'd be pleased about the window," She explained, noticing the curious and calculated way in which Sarah stared at it. "It will give you some fresh air. I've brought you some food. It isn't much, but the castle has gotten into a mess with our King gone."

"Yeah, sorry about that," The brunette said through a yawn. Sitting up, she began eating while Sindel sat on the far edge of her bed. "This is great anyway, thanks. As soon as I eat I'll be gone, though. It was really nice getting to know you, though, Sindel. And give his Majesty my fondest wishes!"

"Whatever do you mean, Princess Sarah?"

"A Princess!" She pronounced the words bitterly. "Now that's rich! One day I'm nothing but a slave girl, and the next i'm this big hot-shot Princess. How did that happen?" She took a bite of a large green apple as she awaited Sindel's response.

"You became engaged to the King. He4 announced it to all his subjects just this morning..."

"He what?!" Her jaw dropped.

"Yes, I thought you were already aware... Have I said something that I shouldn't?"

"No," Sarah gave it up, for now. "I guess not. Thank you for saving me back in Viamere. They probably would have killed both of us if it weren't for you. It was really brave what you did!"

"Really?"

"Sure it was!"

Sarah..."

"What?"

"Please do not leave," She begged. "It would not do for you to desert Jareth like that. I did what I had to do to save the kingdom. Nothing more. It's what anyone loyal to her King would have done. However, it's only right that you should know... There may have been a shred of truth to the lie I cooked up for the judge."

"Sindel," Sarah gasped, and pushed her food tray aside, leaving it forgotten on the bed. "Are you saying what I think you're saying? That you're in love with Jareth?"

"Yes..." Her normally pale cheeks flushed a deep fuschia, and was further accented by her blonde hair. "it was so hard for me to admit that, even to myself. But to say it in front of all those people... And you... And him... Oh, it was just too much!"

"Yeah, I can relate, trust me. But thank you all the same."

"You mean, you aren't angry at me for falling in love with him?"

"Not at all, Sindel," Sarah went on sheer impulse and gave her a hug. "Your friendship means alot to me. And I am very happy that you were able to admit your feelings. I am only sorry that he doesn't... you know..."

"Like me back? Well, he might have... Once. But that was years ago, and never once did he act upon his feelings."

"So I guess I really won't be leaving. Not yet, anyway. But I want to."

Sindel beamed. "I'm glad I talked you into staying."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N:** I am so sorry if this chapter is not that great, but I promise the next chapter is SOOOO worth waiting for. Sindel and Jareth FINALLY talk about their feelings. I know it's pointless, but it matters to poor little Sindel, right? And it's part of the plot for later, so... yeah. And we find out what Jareth's surprise for Sarah is. It's going to be a really sweet chapter! I promise. Also I think there is a cutscene thingy that tells you more about the distant past. This fic is far from over (well closer to the end than the beginningm though). I hope you all liked this chapter! Please R&R and tell me what you think!

In other news, I have created a brand new (REALLY really good) story called "Slow Burn" that is getting alot more attention than I expected. I am thrilled about it. And also, check out my profile from time to time for new info. on my writing! I also have poetry on my profile that I change sometimes... I am still working on Goblin Planet (my other fic) too. A special thanks to all those who reviewed the last couple of chapters! I love you all!!!

-Kaline Reine


	37. Best For Everyone Concerned

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the movie or the songs or the characters. Damn, I suck! 

**Chapter 37: Best For Everyone Concerned**

_There came a night of a great raging storm. It seemed to have no end to it. Thunder crashed and lightning struck. In the darkest and stillest part of the night, there came a visitor to the castle of ancient Viamere. It was Jasper, the brother of the former King, and Uncle of Jareth, the new King. he begs to have a word in private with the lovely Princess that the King is curently courting. For he knew she had come to live in the great castle ever since the death of her parents, two months ago._

_"My Princess, but you are looking lovely tonight," The elderly gentlemen 's voice was soothing to her. "What is it that troubles you so on a most... glorious night, such as this?"_

_"It's just that... it was a night similar to this when my parents were murdered. And I do not know who the murderer is. He was never caught."_

_"Perhaps he may be _closer_ than you think," She let out a shriek as he reached for her petite hand, as a bolt of lightning struck somewhere just outside. Her face contorted in fear. "Do not be afraid, my dear girl. For 'twas not I. No, I would never harm you. Surely you have learned that by now, Seraseht."_

_"Yes, of course," She was panting now, breathless. What did he want? Why didn't he just leave already? She loved Jareth dearly, but his Uncle was too much... There was something... inherently evil about this man. "What is it you wanted to speak to me about?"_

_"I know the name of your parents' murderer, and I have come to tell you who it is!" Lightning crashed again, and she could have sworn he was doing that on purpose... Timing his words just so._

_"Tell me, who is it?"_

_"My girl, are you certain that you truly wish to know?"_

_"Yes, more than anything."_

_"And tell me, will you seek revenge upon this person should I whisper his name to you?"_

_She thought for a long moment. "I do not know. First you must tell me who it is."_

_"Very well..." Evil pewter eyes scanned her body up and down. "The murderer is..."_

_The next word uttered by that person would change the fate of an entire kingdom. It would change the fate of this Princess, and the man that she so dearly loved. It would down a curse upon the KIng that was as old as time itself, and could never be outdone. Not ever. All this in but a single mortal word. Jareth._

_"Jareth."_

_"No!" She shouted, and swatted angrily at this... this intruder! How dare he ruin her perfectly blissful life! How dare he take away her love; her happiness! "That cannot be!"_

_"You must only think on it, Princess..." Jasper all but hissed. "Jareth, my nephew, wanted nothing more than your hand in marriage. To achieve that he must have your parents' permission to court you. Which he doth not have, and never shall he obtain. I was there the night the deed was done. These cold gray eyes witnessed such madness first hand."_

_"No," Tears fell onto the lovely marbled flooring of her King's extravagant castle. "It's not true. Th-that can't be!"_

_"Oh, but it is. As I said, he could never have you, not while your parents were in the way. But please do not look down upon him, Seraseht. I implore you, to see with eyes unclouded. Jareth only did what he did for you out of love."_

_"Love does not kill people! Only _hate_ can do that!"_

_"When will you see?" He smiled a cold, cruel smile. "That it runs both ways, little Princess... It runs both ways."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah awoke the next mornign after having such a terrible dream! It had to have been a nightmare, but she could not remember what it was about. All she remembered were those eyes. They were like Jareth's; two different shades, one a darker gray, the other a cold steely pewter. Who was that evil man, and why would she dream such a horrid thing?!

Shrugging it off, she got to her feet. She was alone again. Jareth had already gone to get his surprise ready for her, she had no doubt. She changed into a lovely white lacey mideival dress, and did her up quickly into a neat little bun, just as she always had when playing in her park back home. Home... How she missed it. But there was no time to worry about the past now. She had a date with the Goblin King! How silly did that still sound? Would she ever get fully used to it?

"Dolling yourself up for me, I see," His silken purr came from behind her, as she continued to apply her makeup. "Can I help?"

"Sure. I will need a crown of flowers to go with my outfit. I used to wear one in the park every Saturday, you know. Do you remember the one I wore two years ago?"

"How could I forget?" With a snap of his fingers, Jareth created a perfect replica for her. She also found that her makeup was already perfected.

"That's cheating!" She complained.

"We haven't the time, for games, Sarah. We must go, or we will be late."

"Late? For what?"

When she blinked, they were no longer standing in their bedchamber, but in a wide field of various colored wildflowers. The wind swept over the little valley, and made it appear as though the flowers were waving at her. Sarah's smile grew to massive proportions, until it threatened to stretch from ear to ear. Jareth took hold of her hand, as if to remind her that he were still there with her.

"For my proposal..." The words left his lips long before either of them registered what he had just said.

"Proposal?"

He knelt before her on one knee, and handed her a small black velvet box. "Sarah, will you marry me?"

Sarah felt her face flush bright red against her will. Time stood still in the brief moments oit took her to consider the multitude of questions weighing on her mind. Finally, she answered him. "No," She shoved the box away.

"_What_?" He was dumbfounded, and stunned, to say the least.

"No! This is not love, Jareth. You only said that because you know we have no other choice. If we don't get married, the elves will kill us both! We can't lie our way out of this one, although you certainly have done a fine job of lying our way _into_ it!"

"Sarah, what are you saying?" His eyes, like two sparkling jewels of different hue, watered tremendously at her cruel words.

"You don't love me."

"How can you _say_ that?"

"Because I'm sure of it. You only said that because it was the only way to keep me from being killed. And now, the only way to keep yourself from being killed is to just go through with it. Well, as for me I'd rather _die_!" She ran down the hill recklessly, going anywhere to get away from him.

"Sarah, please...:" A gloved hand reached out for her, but she was gone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Somewhere, in another time, another place entirely, a Princess sat staring out a window, gazing into the garden. Seraseht had been there for days, thinking of what she should do. King Jareth was really starting to worry about her, for she had not spoken to him in three days time. Not since his Uncle had paid them a visit. How strange..._

_"Seraseht, my love, are you alright?"_

_"I will be out in the garden."_

_She rose in silence, and moved to the door, where he stood. Casting him a sorrowful look, she inched past him and out the door. She ran down the hall and went into the gardens. Even the colorful flowers did nothing to cheer the poor girl up..._

_He went outside to join her on this night when he had planned to ask for her hand in marriage. That did not happen... He spent a few minutes searching for her in the gardens, before he came upon her. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight, standing stone still atop a large white rock that overlooked the garden pool. He froze, and watched her fall in slow motion. Jareth rushed to her aide, but he was too late. She only smiled at him as she fell. Seraseht had intended to drown herself, and she had already suceeded. The rocks that loomed dangerously just beneath the surface of the water had knocked her unconscious, and she had drowned in the shallow water as a result. The King would never forget his love's dying words to him..._

_"Seraseht," He pleaded with her, as he held the dying maiden in his arms. "Please don't do this! Please do not die; you cannot!"_

_"A shallow grave..." She had croaked as water gurgled from her pale blue lips. "A shallow grave... To seek revenge upon one with such a shallow heart..." Her matted hair clung to her face and neck, and she felt cold and clammy. Her raspy, shallow breathing had slowed gradually until finally it stopped._

_He never did know why she had killed herself. But he had always suspected his Uncle had played a part in it. Jareth knew he had to do something. His heart and soul had died with her on that gloomy night. At least she had not died alone._

_"My darling Seraseht, my love. I will bring you back. I promise, you _will _live and breathe once more! I will right this wrong..."_

_It was on that troubled night that he prayed to the Goblins for help._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth had been annoying Sarah for the last hour by popping annoyingly in front of her every few steps, to block her way. But try as he might, he coudl not stifle her determination to get as far away from him as possible. Finally, she collapsed into his arms, as he appeared in front of her once again.

"You're like..." She panted in between breaths. "A bad... mirage..."

"This is no desert. But you are an oasis to the illusion of my mirage." Was he in some strange way agreeing to her?

He was not out of breath or patning at all, and that only irked Sarah even more._ 'Stupid Goblin King... Always has to win!' _She stayed for a moment to catch her breath, before shoving him cruelly away again. She wanted no part of this idiotic charade he was trying to convince her to pull off.

"Sarah..." Uh-oh. He was using his warning tone again. "If you will not wed me, then would you at least do me the honor of attending dinner with me tonight?"

"I always eat dinner with you. Idiot."

"Yes, but this night is particularly special to me. And I would like to make sure that you will be there. Please, I ask only that you court me. We never have to get married if you are not totally satisfied, Sarah."

"Fine. I will be at dinner," She paused and thought for a moment. "But I would like another dress. This one is too plain for me to wear on our first real date together."

"Very well," _'Little minx,'_ He thought. _'We are not courting five minutes, and already she is making demands of me!'_ He released her from his grasp at last. "Is there anything else that you ask of me?"

"Yes... That you get me the hell out of these gods forsaken flowers! I have allergies, you know."

Jareth did his trademark eyebrow arch. "Allergies?"

"It's a mortal thing," She waved a dismissive hand. "Can we please leave now?"

"Yes, let's." In a puff of smoke, they were gone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

True to his word, Jareth had given her some space for the rest of the day. He had returned around six o' clock to bring her the dress he'd had made for her, and to tell her that dinner was in one hour and she had better be ready. Sarah didn't like his demanding tone, but she settled down once he was gone. Now she sat at her newly re-designed vanity, doing her makeup skillfully. once that was done, she spent nearly ten whole minutes idly brushing her long amber hair.

The dress he had presented to her was set in a flashy vibrant red, with black trim. It almost looked like a tango or flamenco dress, and reminded her of the one Xander had forced her to wear to that awful dance! The only difference being the color, and the design was slightly offset from it's midnight blue counterpart. She sighed. Men knew nothing about dresses... Somethign felt strange to her about this dress, but she was not sure what it was.

But it looked phenomenal on her anyway, and she took one last look at herself in the full-length mirror before walking all the way down to the dining room. For once, she was there before Jareth, the little slime, and she settled in her usual seat.

Before long, there came a voice from behind her. "What are you doing?" A chill ran down her spine as he said the words directly into her ear.

"Waiting for you, moron."

"Get up," He pulled her chair backward, and Sarah had to cling to her seat just to keep from falling out! Before she could protest, Jareth grabbed her tiny wrists, and yanked her to her feet. As he pulled her, she realized what was so different about this one. It had more of an aboveworld influence to it, and it clung to her hips snugly. Very snugly.

"What are you doing?!" She tried to ignore the fact that she felt as if the seams connecting the two sides of her festive crimson skirt would rip and expose her completely.

"You are to sit at the head of the table tonight, my sweet. That is one of the many high honors which only_ I_ can give you, Sarah," He pulled out a chair for her at the place where usually only he sat. "Here, _now_ you may sit."

Sarah really didn't know what to say to that. "Thank you." She managed.

They sat and ate in awkward silence until Jareth could stand it no longer. He had to try and say something, anything, to get her attention. But what? He had already chosen not to comment on her makeup. The blushing rose red she used for her lips was much too bold for his tastes and the acute and sharp blue eyeshadow only made it that much worse for his tastes. He much preferred his women in more natural tones. He simply could not bring himself to say that she looked lovely like that. But he did not want to offend her. So he found something else to talk about.

"So, how does it feel to be courting the Goblin King?"

"How does it feel to be constantly stalking and harassing a defenseless mortal?"

_'Alright, if that's the way she wants to play it... We shall see!'_ "You look most... _interesting_ tonight."

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" She shot him a look of brazen anger he had yet to see in her.

_'Okay, time to change tactics!'_ "Nevermind, Sarah. So, have you had proper time to reconsider my... proposal?"

"Yes," Her face suddenly lit up, as she raised her gaze to meet his, and Jareth could not stop himself from doing the very same. "And I_ 'propose'_ that you go fu-" O... kay. They both knew where this conversation was going. She was about to tell him to go do something that was quite literally anatomically impossivle, and very repulsive as well.

"Stop!" he brought up a hand to her as if to shield himself from her vulgar words. "That is enough heartache for one day, Sarah. I have had enough. I have tried anything and everything in my power to win your heart. If that is not enough, I don't know _what_ is!"

Her tone was cold, vicious, calculated, cruel. "You don't know what _love_ is, you mean."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Jareth." She looked slowly and deliberately into his eyes, both of them now fully ignoring their food. "I will not be made a fool. I know how cruel and deceitful you can be. You are every aspect of a true villian, and I will never see you as otherwise. I will marry you, but even if I do, you will be still be the villain. I am biased, if that makes any sense? I've already fromed my opinion, and it is permanent. You used sneaky, villainous, underhanded tactics to trick me, to lure me into marrying you! That is ridiculous!" And then, as an afterthought, she added more. "And cowardly..."

She had expected many things, but surely not the reaction that she got. The Goblin King gathered himself up carefully, and strode from the room without a single word. She resisted the urge to follow him, but made herself stay for as long as she could. Unable to sit and eat her dinner alone, Sarah left too.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Perfect," Demona cooed into her mirror, her hot breath making little puffs on the cold black glass. "She has fallen for out trap yet again!"

"Yay!" Kaitlyn childishly clapped her hands fron behind her, where she also looked into the mirror that her sister held. "Does that mean I can go make a move on Jareth now? Now would be the _perfect_ time!"

"No! You must wait!"

"_Wait?!_ But _why_?"

"Because I am your Queen, and I know what is best for everyone concerned," The Queen flipped her dark brown hair over one shoulder of her pitch black dress. "Have you forgotten, dear sister, that I can see in my mirror the various paths that could become, should one follow certain other paths?"

"No..."

"Why then, do you insist on constantly questioning my judgement?"

"I am sorry, Demona," Kaitlyn backed off, wanting to return to her room now. "I'll do what you say. I will wait. Don't get all worked up over it, _sheesh_! But I know something you don't!"

"And what is that?"

She announced in a sing-song voice, while circling the throne. "I know something you don't know! I know something you don't know! I know something you d-cchhh-" She felt the icy grip of Demona's powerful magic circling tightly around her neck. It was stifling her; cutting off her air supply.

"_Silence!!!"_ The Wolf Queen's deadly voice bommed over the now-quiet room. Alex's ears perked up beside her, and she shot him a reassuring look. "You must tell me, Kaitlyn. What is this news you bring me?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N:** yay, another chapter. Please R&R. I am sory for the way Sarah treated Jareth in this chapter, but she had to for the sake of the story. Later things get better in the next chapter I promise. And yes, Jareth DOES EVENTUALLY GET LAID!!! Lol. I just thought you'd like to know that. take care,

-Kaline Reine


	38. But What No One Knew

**Disclaimer:** I owneth not thy coveted and wondrous movie the Labyrinth. Nor do I owneth any of the characters of long lost legend that are henceforth mentioned here. but fear me, for I control the fate of thier puny little lives! MuahahahahahahahHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (ha) 

**Chapter 38: What No One Knew...**

Kaitlyn dangled helplessly, suspended only by Demona's magic which held her by the throat. Finally, she was dropped to the polished floor like a rag doll. She gasped, and waited for air to fill her lungs. She had forgotten how much her sister hated to be mocked...

"_Well_?" Demona raised an impatient eyebrow and raised her hand to her sister once more. "What news have you?"

"It's about your son," She managed, although her dry and crushed throat ached. "Damian... He's run off with someone."

"Oh, and who might that be?" The Queen now wore an odd smirk on her face.

"Steph. You know, that warrior girl? Well he rescued her from Jareth's dungeon, and-"

"I already know that."

"You do? But how?"

"I know all, Kaitlyn. Dare not underestimate me. _Ever._ Now begone with you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah wasted no time in rushing straight to her room. She passed Sindel on the way, but she had nothing to say to the girl. She would thank her for helping them with the trial later. Right now she just wanted to be alone. Sindel watched her go into the room that she and Jareth shared, and it made Sarah wonder if the pretty maidservant really _did _eavesdrop on her King or not. Deciding she didn't care if the wench did hear everything she had to say, she slammed the door so loud she was sure Jareth had to hear it down in the dining room!

That was when she noticed a small black box sitting on her bed. She immediately knew exactly what was in the box. It was the same one Jareth had tried to give her earlier that same day. Why did he bother with romantic gestures like that when they both knew they had no other choice than to get married? It made no sense! Hesitantly, she opened the letter, written on pink paper in red ink.

_"Sarah,"_ The beautiful script said. _"I know that you did not hesitate to reject my offer today. I can't say that I truly blame you, under the circumstances. One would think that I really did not intend to wed you. But what no one knew... Was that you have always had my heart, my sweet. I know it may be wrong, but that has been my intention all along; to make you my Queen. Regardless of whether you ever accept or not, I would still like for you to have this ring. Married or not, it will always symbolize my undying love for you. I am truly sorry for all that I have put you through, Sarah._

_Love, Jareth"_

She stood there for a long moment in awe, before opening the box that she had been to afraid to open earlier. When she had first seen it, she had thought it was a trick. Now Sarah thought that maybe he had meant it. Or maybe he was a desperate man doing his best to save his own life by marrying someone to avoid being killed for lying to an Elven Judge. The latter sounded more like it, when Sarah read the letter again. Yes, that _had _to be it.

"So pretty..." She could not help but murmur when she first laid eyes on the ring.

It was set in what looked like silver, but could very well be white gold for all she knew. The ring held a large but beautiful diamond in a princess cut. Several other smaller diamonds were tucked neatly beneath it in two entangled rows on each side of the larger one. It was simple, yet elegant. _'Just like him...'_ Her mind whispered.

She had to try it on, just for a moment. Sarah walked to the mirror to examine what it would have looked like, had she said yes. It didn't really look right with her right red and black dress. In fact, she thought it more her former taste, back when she was a spoiled teenager. Well, she was still a teenager, and no longer spoiled. Sarah liked the ring he had chosen for her. She crawled into bed, and decided to call it a night. She had been through enough for one day. And sitting in her room, reminiscing over what could have been, was not going to help. Not bothering to change clothes, Sarah laid down and closed her eyes. She left the note where it was, as well as the empty box.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Jareth entered his bedchamber, he had almost forgotten that he now shared it with someone. He didn't even bother to change clothes, he just leapt into his own bed without a care. He knew it was still filled with broken glass, and other things, but he felt he deserved it. Crystal shards pierced his skin, and soap and salt rubbed into the wounds, painfully. And still the Goblin King did not move. No, he snuggled further into his stone and glass bed. After drowning his sorrows, he was far too drunk to care anyway.

The sound of something crunching on the far side of the room caused Sarah to stir. She was pulled out of her dreamless sleep to find Jareth lying in nhis own bed, half asleep and half drunk, if his goofy smile was anything to go by.

"What are you doing?" She startled him, and he reacted with a jolt.

"I was trying to sleep, you know," He eyed her with such sarcasm she was caught offguard at first. She smelled the alcohol on his hot breath as it neared her face. "And the way I see it... I_ deserve_ to sleep on a bed of broken glass for being such a lousy suitor for you. I really am pitiful, aren't I?"

"Jareth, get real. That's just the alcohol talking. You're not bad, you just..."

"I just what, Sarah?"

"I don't really know exactly," And then she did a strange thing. Her emerald eyes flashed with what looked and felt like regret, and she flopped painfully down beside him. "If you feel like you really deserve it then I guess I do too."

"Sarah, _no_! Get off of here, you'll hurt yourself!"

"It's only glass, not poison... I deserve to be here just as much as you."

"Why?"

"For breaking your heart." The awkward silence was then broken by laughter as they both realized how silly they were both being. Jareth offered her his hand and helped her up. They both had various cuts and scrapes, but were otherwise okay.

He spoke words softly as they drifted off to sleep. "I suppose I should clean that up, but I still don't really feel like it..."

"That's okay, we can both share _my_ bed..." She muttered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Shortly after he had lost his beloved Princess, Jareth went to an old gypsy fortuneteller. She had lived for a long time in his kingdom, and yet she never seemed to age. There were many tales of this gypsy spell-weaver girl. With hair as black as midnight, and shocking blue eyes that pierced your soul and made you feel as though you were unworthy, her name was Angel Moon._

_Dressed in a ritual garb of black and purple satin and silk, she sat by the window of her tent, gazing into her crystal ball as it was lit by the moonlight. She had seen him approaching, and knew of his dilemma, even before he set foot in the gypsie's camp._

_"King Jareth, how lovely to see you," She purred, as he drew back from the curtain of her tent warily. "Do not be afraid, I will not harm you. Please, come inside."_

_Where he had expected an elderly woman, he found this jewel of a girl awaiting him. Her eyes were accented by dark soot-colored patterns, and her black painted lips bore a sinister smirk, yet her eyes looked friendly enough. She sat at a red velvet table, with a traditional crystal ball before her. Something about her seemed so magical, yet so familiar; so wicked, yet so sweet, all at once. She was like an angel and a devil. The perfect mix._

_"You come here seeking guidance?" He only nodded. "Very well, then. I shall tell you what you need to know, and only that. Do not ask any more of me."_

_Her hands passed over the crystal making strange symbols and motions in the air. She whispered things, and what Angel did speak out loud, she spoke in a strange and foreign language. Jareth waited patiently for it to be over, without speaking a word. He would tell no one of his quest to see this fortune teller. His kingdom would think him daft for it._

_"That they would. You are right to tell no one," She remarked before continuing with the spell. When she was finished, she spoke slowly and sensually, so he could be sure to understand each and every word that she said. "I will tell you of the prophecy that I have foreseen, Jareth. You will pray for someone to come and help you. You will do everything in your power to bring your Princess back, understand?"_

_"Yes," Was the only word he chose to speak before motioning for her to finish._

_"She will be brought back, but for a price. A very dear one. But you do not care, do you?"_

_"No, I don't."_

_"I know. You can bring her back, but she will be very different; darker somehow. You will one day be forced to leave Viamere forever. She will bear you a son, under her false mask of life. But he will be lost to you, too."_

_It was then that he noticed the large wolf that slept in the corner. It was all curled up, with it's tail covering it's nose and face._

_"Her name is Luna, and she is mine," The gypsy supplied, once again reading his thoughts._

_He knew she was no ordinary wolf, for she was at least three times the size of an ordinary one. Fortunarely, the fortuneteller's tent was large. The wolf, upon hearing her name, moved her tail and that was when Jareth saw the reason for her name. She had a large white crescent moon shape adorning the middle of her forehead. Luna got up and moved to Angel's side._

_"Now, let us continue... Ah, yes. You will one day find your Princes Seraseht, though it will be a long time from now. Thousands of years into the future, you will find her in a small girl called Sarah. Your future looks very bleak. I warn you here and now, history will repeat itself. That is all I have to tell you."_

_"Are you certain?" He seemed puzzled. Good. "That is all?"_

_"Yes, that is all. I bid you farewell, Jareth."_

'What a strange, strange girl...' _He thought, as he walked away from the camp, back toward Viamere, and his castle. He could hear the sound of a wolf's chilling howl just as he left. A shiver went through him._

_"You have _no_ idea..." Angel Moon purred solemnly, as she watched him leave. "Future Goblin King..."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eventually, Sarah was able to get him into the non-broken glass infested bed, and they both got some much needed sleep. The next morning, Jareth woke up not quite knowing where he was. But when he saw the face of a raven-haired beauty staring back at him, he knew he was right where he belonged. Her makeup had been smudged all over her face while she slept, but still she was a beauty. Sarah opened her eyes only moments after he did. She removed her arm from his shoulder, where she had kept it all night, and blinked back at the Goblin King.

"Don't _do_ that!" She hadn't been too loud, but it was enough to make him wince. "Don't stare at me while I sleep!"

"Sarah, please. Not so loud..." Gloved hands covered his ears. "My head is killing me..."

"Yeah, I'll bet. You had _way_ too much to drink last night."

He eyed the tiny and perfect silver ring on her finger. Jareth could not stop himself from taking her hand in his and admiring the way it suited her so perfectly. "Does this mean you have decided to accept my offer?"

"What? This?" Sarah ulled her hand back and gestured at the ring, then removed it. "No way. I just wanted to see what it would be like..."

"If you had said yes?" His eyes were filled with a dangerous emotion.

"Well, kind of, yeah."

"So why didn't you?"

She decided she'd use his own game against him, just as she had before. "Why didn't I what?"

"Say yes?"

"Say yes to what?"

"Damn it, Sarah! _Answer me_!" Jareth was quickly losing his patience now.

"Okay, you just seem like... Well, it's hard to explain. But you got us into this problem by telling the Elves that we were engaged. And now the only way to save your own skin is to follow through. And you expect me to believe it's only a coincidence that you ask me to mary you as soon as we return from Viamere? Get real, Jareth."

"Sarah, I-... I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes. "A likely story. Well, I guess sicne we have nothing more to say to each other, I will be out in the garden."

_I will be out in the garden... _Visions of a watery grave, and a beautiful cold Princess came flashing through his mind.

"Perhaps you should go for a swim, or enjoy the library instead?" He suggested, wincing at the thought of history repeating itself once again.

"Yeah, I guess I could stand to read for a little while," She eyed him curiously. "But why don't you want me going out into the garden?"

"I do not care what you do, Sarah. You are a Lady now, no longer a servant. And you are free to do as you wish. Just do me one favor?"

"What is that?"

He once again looked at how her mascara and eyeshadow were smeared all over her once pure face. her bright red lipstick made her msile appear half crooked. "Wash your face first..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Thank you," Steph mumbled darkly.

"For what?"

"For getting me out of that hellish dungeon!"

"Yeah, no problem..."

But how could he tell her? Damian had always had feelings for this girl, ever since he had first laid eyes on her. She had been so innocent, runnign through the Labyrinth to save her baby sister. What a pity she had failed... he had pleaded with his Mother not to corrupt her innocence, but she had brainwashed her anyway, and made her into the warrior who stood before him today. Her black hair and lavender eyes enchanted him. The little freckles that dotted her face ade her still look innocent, despite the way she acted towards everyone. _'Sometimes...'_ He thought._ 'Sometimes a cold exterior hides a warm heart.'_

"It _was_ a problem, Damian. Don't give me_ that_," She scowled at him. The steel of her gaze matched that of her armor. "How did the dance go? It's a shame that I missed it. I was locked up, as you know."

"I'd forgotten the dance. It seems like it was so long ago... Yes, it went fine. I waited for you all night, but I knew something bad had happened to you. Otherwise you _would_ have come, right?"

"Of course I would have!" Steph put on her cold face to mask her emotion. "I will get that idiot Goblin King if it's the _last thing I do_! Will you help me fight against him?"

His jet-black locks were tossed about freely in the wind, but they still hung down low over one eye. That was his style. "I will do what I can. But Steph... There's something you should know..."

"Oh?" He seemed to have captured her interest. "And what is_ that_?"

"I uh- well... I had a curse put on me when I was younger by a witch."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just wait," Damian held up a hand to silence her. "The curse consisted of many things. One of those things was that I would only be a dull, lifeless, empty shell of a person, until I found my one true love. Then I would come to life, so to speak."

"You don't seem so dull and lifeless to me, Damian."

"Yes, that's just it, Steph. I-"

"No, _don't_. I have to work on plans for taking over the Goblin kingdom. Come on, let's go."

She looked disappointed. And she was. Here he was, pouring his heart out to her, and she was hoping for information that might help her take revenge on Jareth. Damian sighed, and followed her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author's Note:** There ya go. Another chapter is FINALLY done. Sorry it took me so long to finish it. This was (I think) a fairly decent chapter. Better than the other one, at least. Hahaha, I love Damian and Steph. They are SO cute! This used to be my favorite fic, until I started Slow Burn, my new favorite! I hope you like this chapter. the next one has lots of J/S fluffiness! Which I know we all secretly (or in some cases, not so secretly) want, right? I hope so! Steph is gonna "take over the kingdom", huh? Well, we'll just see about that! She hasn't really done anything that bad, except kidnap Sarah a few times. And that was only b/c she was under Demona's spell. What are she and Damian (Demona's son, for those of you not paying attention) up to, huh? We'll find out soon (I hope)! Glad I got this chapter up.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter! I wuvs yous!!!! Muah Anyway, a preview of the next chappie: Um... Sarah goes to Jareth while he is really really busy, and asks him for a favor (you'll see what it is). Meanwhile, Demona tries a different tactic to lure Sarah away from him! Why? B/c she's just mean like that. Jareth recieves a strange letter from King Heredus... And Steph and Damian work on their "plan". It'll be very interesting, you'll see.

-Kaline Reine


	39. Bittersweet Longing

**Disclaimer: For the 39th time, I do NOT own Labyrinth or anything to do with it. I just like to ahve a little bit of creative fun with the characters from time to time. Especially Jareth, he's such a hottie. (::faints::)**

Chapter 39: Bittersweet Longing 

Before long, Kala had entered the King's chambers, and she held a parchment envelope between her smooth jaws. He took it from her while Sarah was in the bathchamber, washing her face as instructed. The wolf girl shifted into human form, and stood in the corner silently awaiting her next orders. It was a letter from King Heredus.

_"To the future Goblin King and Queen,_

_It is my understanding that you were sentence was rather harsh. I regret to inform you that I am retiring my throne to the care of my eldest daughter, Adeira. I ask that you please do not set forth on Elven lands again. You have my sincerest wishes that you stick to the contract you have drawn up with our courts, and follow through with that you have said. We will know if you do not take a Queen._

_Take care,  
King Heredus"_

Jareth made a mental note to send them a kindly letter of his own later. For now, he dismissed Kala, with small gesture meant to signal her departure. Sarah returned from the bathroom looking much better than she had when she'd gone in.

"I'll be in my study, working on a few things. Do not disturb me, Sarah."

Why was he being so cruel to her? She's done nothing wrong! "Don't worry," She flung insult at him, and added to his injury. "I _won't_!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

But the Goblin King did not have time to worry about such trivial thigns right now. No, he had decided. He had a war to plan! Perhaps several... He wondered what had happened to his old friend, Xander. He hadn't heard from him in a while. Becoming concerned, Jareth wrote a letter to the lesser King who shared in his bloodline. he also wrote a letter of answerance to the high-and-mighty King of the Elves.

_"King Heredus,_

_I will inform you that what was said at Sarah's trial is completely true. I have no intentions of going against the ruling of your court. But letters are not outlawed in the ruling. And once these thirty days are done with, you can rest assured that you will hearing from my Goblin army. I hereby openly declare war against your people, regardless of who is ruling your lands._

_Regards,  
The Goblin King"_

After that, he began to take a closer look at the pile of paperwork that had built up since he ahd been gone. Going to Viamere to rescue Sarah would have been a good decision for the Kingdom, if she had not refused his offer of marriage when they had returned. But she did, and that was that. All Jareth had managed to do was get himself into more trouble with already unstable relations to the East, in Viamere. With a heavy sigh, he called for Darwin's assistance. This was going to be a long day.

"You called, your Majesty?" The impish Goblin came in shortly after being called.

"Yes, Darwin. I wanted to check in on the status of the prisoners."

"Th-the ones in the dungeon, sire?"

"Yes, those very ones." He raised an eyebrow.

"The ones that betrayed you, your Highness?"

"Yes, _those_!" He slammed a fist down on the big black marble desk. "Tell me, what has happened since I have been gone?"

Darwin spoke in a tiny fragile voice. "Uh... they're gone?"

"Gone?! What do you mean 'gone'? They've escaped?!"

"Y-yes sir," Darwin hid behind his little hat, clutching it between scaly fingers. "Someone helped them all go free. I think his name was Damian. F-from Demona's kingdom. he had some black wolves with him."

"Are you certain it was him?" Jareth now lounged back in his chair, and propped one foot on the desk. "Could you have been... _mistaken_?"

"No, it was him, sire. He took the warrior girl, and tyhe other Goblin and your Knight escaped when she did, but I don't think they went with them."

"Ah. So that's how it must be then. We shall see."

"What are you going to do, your Majesty?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Damian knew where an old, abandoned castle was not too far from his Mother's realm. he had taken the girl there, and made sure she was comfortable. he had much to accomplish, and so little time. Steph had awoken something deep and dark within him. It had been crying to come out now for a long time, and finally his true self was free again! it was an envigorating feeling.

He returned to his parent's palace to gather the his things. He was met with a bit of opposition from some of the larger timber wolves that guarded the palace. But that was soon remedied when they saw how well he commanded the black wolves under his control. He knew he did not have to worry about the white wolves of his Father's. They were weak, and useless. As he approached the throne room, which he would have to go through to get to his chambers, a heavy feeling settled in his stomach.

"Ah, Damian," Demona purred, making him wince. "So good to see you. Where have you been all this time, hmm? Out courting that warrior girl, perhaps?"

"How did_ you_ know?"

"_I_ know everything, son. Surely you haven't forgotten that! Tell me, where _are_ you off to? I know you are here to your room to gather your belongings. I can see it in your eyes." Her voice dropped a note. "Where are you keeping her?"

"In a very safe place. You can trust in that."

"Not that old abandoned castle by the river's edge! That place is just_ full_ of negative energy! You and Steph should be in a much nicer kingdom. Wouldn't you rather rule mine? You _are_ our only heir, you know. It would such a waste to have to replace you."

His eyes grew wide at her words. "Don't talk like that, Mother."

"Why not?" Demona mocked a pout. "I am planning to retire from my rule soon enough, anyhow. With my help, you could give her the world."

"Yes, Mother."

His eyes had gone dark again; changed from the pale blue that they once had. Why did her gray eyes always do that to him? He had to get back to Steph... To warn her...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Steph touched a small vine of flowers that were tangling themselves around a stone windowsill. Damian had asked her to clean this place up a bit. But she still didn't want to. All she wanted was to crush that lousy Goblin King and his stupid servant girl! A sound alerted her to the presence of someone behind her.

"Who's there?" She struck her defense pose, and grasped the hilt of her sword. But when she turned around, no one was there. "Hello?"

Demona appeared before her. "Hello, my dear..."

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I rarely make personal appearances anywhere, but when I do, it is always for good reason," Demona touched the flowers, causing them to wilt. Steph moved back a step or two. "So you're the one who melted my son's icy heart, are you? Well, I have an offer for you that I'm afraid you just can't afford to refuse..."

"What?"

"You really want to know?"

"No, but I've got a feeling that you _aren't _going to leave otherwise!"

"What a smart girl you are," The Dark Queen chuckled, as her gray euyes flashed and she looked at the girl, piercing her eyes with an icy stare. "Now let's get to the point! You will come with me back to my palace. You will obey me. And you will never, ever try to escape."

"Yes, my Queen."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah had changed into the red bikini Jareth had gotten for her way back when, and headed for the pool. She swam a few laps around it before she gave up and just started playing around; swimming for fun instead of excercise. That was when she noticed the silvery ring that was still on her finger. A small, timid Goblin came up to her while she was watching it gleam at her from under the surface.

"Squelch swim too?" It asked.

It was the Goblin that her human friend had been turned into! "Carl?"

"Who's Carl?" It blinked, then continued. "Squelch want swim!"

"Fine, get in." She gave up.

They splashed, and played for a little while, before Sarah decided she wanted to go talk with Jareth. He had said he'd be in his study. But he had also said not to disturb him. Sarah chose to ignore the second part.

"Stay here," She told her Goblin friend. "Just keep swimming, and I'll be back soon. Alright?"

" 'S alright..." He said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When she entered without knocking, he gave her that classic Goblin King look of disapproval. She knew he had told her not to bother him, but what she had to say just wouldn't wait. It was bad timing on her part, as he was discussing something with one of his Goblin guards. Sarah waited in the doorway patiently, after he shot her a look.

Whatever she had to say could wait, in his opinion. He had been so nice to her, even gone out of his way to help save her, and for what? So he could be flat out refused again? It just wasn't worth his time anymore.

"So you're sure that's what you want to do, then?" The soldier asked his King.

"Yes," Jareth nodded irritably. "Now please leave me, I have lots of plans to make."

Darwin looked at the girl who stood in the forbidden doorway. "You want me to take care of her? Get rid of her, perhaps? I could take 'er off your hands for you..."

"That won't be necessary," His experession changed to an amused smirk, before flickering back to disdain. "_Yet_."

After the Goblin made it's way inching past Sarah and finally snickering off down the hall, Jareth still made no move to acknowledge her presence.

"Jareth, I need to talk to you," She began hesitantly. "Um..."

"I was under the impression that there was no longer anything that needed said between us," He remarked without looking up from what he was writing. "I also told you that I was not to be disturbed today. Did I perhaps_ fail_ to make myself _clear_ in some way?" That was when he noticed that she was still wearing the ring he had tried to give her. "Why _are _you still wearing my ring?"

"_Your_ ring?! I thought you _gave_ it to me!"

"That was only if you accepted my proposal, which you didn't... I demand it back." He said this casually, as if he were discussing the weather with her.

"Well," It was now or never. She approached him, as if meaning to give him back the ring. But she made no move to take it off, just fidgeted with it a little bit. "That was sort of what I wanted to talk to you about... You see I-" He held up a hand to stifle her.

"_Stop_, Sarah. If you are going to try and talk to me, at least have the decency to change out of your bathing suit first. Whatever it is, it is obviously important enough to interrupt your day at the beach, is it not?"

She blushed deeply. "I'd forgotten I was wearing my bikini. Sorry. I'll go change, and then we can talk?"

"Of course." He turned his attention back to his war plans.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was taking Sarah an unbelievably long time to change her attire. The fact that she had not been so eager to return his ring had not gone unnoticed by Jareth. When she finally did return, he had a map of Viamere and the Wolfen lands to the west sprawled across his desk.

"What's that big map for?" She appeared confused, but he thought she looked magnificent in her cute little cream colored dress. "Planning an invasion?"

"Something like that..." He finally decided to look at her, and instantly regretted it. How could he keep his composure when she looked at him like that?! "Now what is it you wanted to discuss with me? I _am_ busy."

"Isn't there some place else we could talk? This room is just so... I don't know, _morbid and dark_! Why did you never come in here before now?"

"I come here sometimes, just not often," He went from defensive to downright cold. "And this is a fine place to talk. We will not be interrupted by dimwits. Now this is the last time I am going to ask you, Sarah. What is it?"

"It's just that..." Her face reddened. "Jareth, I've been thinking... About what you said... And I-I think I've changed my mind."

"I've no idea what you speak of."

"Well... About your... proposal, I mean. I've changed my mind."

"As have I," He looked so deathly serious that for a moment she actually believed him. That was until he laughed. "Perhaps I do not deserve you."

"Yes you do!" Sarah protested. "You've saved me more times than I can count! Of course you deserve me! But I've been lousy to you, and I want to make it up to you."

"Your idea of making something up to someone is by way of marriage?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, _really_? I'd hate to see what you did if I made you feel guilty for all those times you turned me down on my... _other offers_." The sexual implications of what he just said registered sharply within Sarah's mind, and she didn't miss a beat.

Taking the given oppurtunity, she kissed him herself this time. it was the most passionate thing either of them had ever felt. And that was the moment they both knew, for certain, what was bound to happen sooner or later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth scooped her up from the desk, temporarily abandoning his plans for the time being. For a moment, Sarah didn't know what was happening. He carried her, bridal style, for she was to be his bride, back to his bedchamber. Momentarily confused at being lifted and carried so suddenly, she felt a kind of guilty pride for having been so willing to accept his offer. but it didn't matter. All that mattered was, at long last, they were together.

"Where are we going?" She asked, her face in a mock-pout.

"You know where we are _going_, Sarah."

His voice was so deep, sinister, yet serious, it nearly made her want to carry him away! Jareth growled, as the door to his chambers swung open. With a mighty wave of his free hand, as he set his lady down for a moment, his bed was free from all the debris she they had piled upon it. Sarah thought she was free, but she was wrong. Picking her up again, he continued on his way, and flung her down on the cold stone. It made her flinch at the first feel of it, but then she relaxed as she felt his body cover hers.

"Why here?" He raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the question.

"Because it is my bed, and I am the Goblin King," He stated proudly. "And you... You are mine, Sarah. You always have been, and you always will be."

His tongue slid deliciously between her already swollen lips, mimicking what he had wanted to do to her all along. Tasting him, savoring his sweet bitterness, Sarah let out a muffled moan. They had both longed for this moment for what seemed like forever. But it hadn't been long at all.

Jareth thrust his hips forward, and a pang of excitement shot through the helpless girl who was at his mercy. Sarah responded by biting and nibbling on his lip. When she did things like that, all rational thought left him completely. His hands were everywhere at once, caressing, fondling, squeezing. She had yet to move her hands from their station at the back of his neck. Running one hand through his untamed golden mane, she slid her hands down his shoulders, then around his arms that lay above her, and down his side to make gentle circles across his stomach. She was getting nearer and nearer, but even that was enough to excite him.

"Oooohhhh..." His moan was music to Sarah's ears. "Sarah, _please_..." He kissed her roughly. "Have we not waited long enough?"

"Not just yet," Five minutes ago, he never would have thought her capable of such a seductive purr. Her fingers danced across his sculpted chest.

"Torture is only fun if it runs both ways, little girl."

"Dont." She slid a hand down his body. "Call." She unfastened his pants. "Me." She slipped her hand inside. "Little." She touched him, and it was heaven. "Girl." She stroked him, and it was ecstasy.

"You are making me crazy, Sarah," He half groaned, half panted.

Now it was his turn, and he intended to take his time, just as she had hers. In a brilliant flash, her clothes were gone. This made Sarah release him in an effort to conceal herself from his prying eyes. Gently, he reacxhed for her arms, removing them.

"If you are to be my Queen, then I must see all of you," He teased. "Little girl."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging like this! I am going to update the final chapter (that would be 40) of this fic A.S.A.P. I hope to finish it tonight or tomorrow, if possible! I am SO glad that this is almost over. of course I realize this will leave a few loose ends hanging, but I will do a really awesome sequel. It will be BETTER than this one, I promise. But for now, enjoy this chapter. In chapter 40, I finish this little scene between them, and wrap things up. How does it end? Well, only time will tell.**

-Kaline Reine


	40. Full Circle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or etc. etc. etc. Please keep in mind this is just a fanfic, and not to be taken too seriously. Althought if you are a J/S fan (and not offended by questionable adult material) then I suggest you read the final chapter of my wonderful story, Dare To Dream! **

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED IN IT'S ENTIRITY TO ALL OF MY LOYAL AND FAITHFUL READERS WHO WERE ALWAYS THERE, FOR THESE ENTIRE 40 CHAPTERS, SENDING BOTH CRITICISM AND LOVE! I APPRECIATE ALL OF IT, AND THANK YOU!!!

Chapter 40: Full Circle 

At long last, Sarah removed her hands, esposing herself to the Goblin King's close scrutiny. Of course, he did not waste much time examining her natural form. He quickly moved on to other things. His hand traced lazily across her thighs, while he grasped her breast in his other. That was when she first noticed he wasn't wearing his usual gloves. He was wearing nothing, just like her...

_'And so,' Began the Fae priest. 'We are gathered here today to join two kindred spirits in beloved holy matrimony. Two who are so alike, they must be very different.'_

_She was in a state of contented bliss. This time, Sarah knew that this was the end. They had come full circle, and she would now be with the only man she had ever dared to love. Just as Jareth knew what true love felt like in his arms, once again._

_Jareth took Sarah's hand in his, and gingerly slipped a beautiful ring onto it, which matched the one she already wore. Her dress was beautiful, and they matched each other perfectly. She did the same with a ring for him, which also matched hers, but in a much more masculine way._

His mouth found her breast, and covered each nipple with hot wet kisses. He felt her writhing beneath him, and sensed the passion she felt, for he felt it as well. _'No more childish games,'_ he thought, moving his mouth even lower on her body. He left a searing trail along her ribs, then her stomach, and finally her thighs. Until at long last, his tongue slid gently inside her, and he licked over her most sensitive spot. Jareth's eyes met hers, so he could watch her reaction. But as soon as he made contact with her tender flesh, all coherent thoughts ceased for Sarah. Her eyes rolled back and she closed her eyes, as if that would block out the intense desire he had awakened in her mind and body.

_'Repeat after me,' The priest droned on._

_'Repeat after me,' Sarah playfully murmured, earning herself an elbow in the ribs from Jareth, a look of anger from the priest, and several giggles from their wedding guests. Apparently her humor was not appreciated..._

"Sarah, please," He whispered as he lay once again on top of her heavily panting form. "Let us become one. It has been far too difficult to keep you only to lose you now. I love you."

"You say that so often," She mocked, in between gasps for air. "I wonder what your basis for _comparison_ is?" Then she laughed, making her breasts bounce wildly. She noticed how his eyes followed their movement like some great and practiced predator. "I love you, too."

_'I Jareth, do take thee, Sarah Williams, to be my wife for as long as we both shall live.'_

_'I Sarah, do take thee, Jareth Goblin King, to be my husband for as long as we both shall live.'_

_Jareth's adamant wishes for them to have a very simple and quick ceremony had upset Sarah at first, but now she was grateful for his wishes. All she wanted to do was kiss him already!_

In one swift movement, without delay, Jareth entered her. At long last, he would feel her body intimately surrounding his in an elegant display of pure passion. Sarah tried not to allow the moment of weakness to show in her eyes, but found she had no choice. He winced with her at the pain she felt; they truly had become one.

In that brief moment, when all the world stilled, and they lie together, in an embrace as old as time itself, all they could see or feel was each other. Pleasure flooded their senses, and feeble, muffled cries could be heard resounding loudly over and over again...

"Oh, Sarah!"

"Oh, Jareth!"

_'I love you.'_

_'I love you, too.'_

_And then came the priest. 'You may kiss the bride...'_

_'Damn right I may...' Jareth mumbled just before his lips touched hers, sweetly._

_'If you're lucky...' Sarah whispered in his ear afterwards._

"Please!" Sarah was the one begging him now, with her ragged, breathless words. "Jareth, go_ faster_, please!"

"Anything for you, my love..."

He picked up his rhythm, as soon as it became clear it was causing her no pain. Sarah cried out in ecstasy, she had never felt so full in her life! Jareth had known it would be a snug fit, but he had never imagined it to be like this. No wonder he'd thought he would hurt her... Sarah had noticed how large he was long ago, when they had first begun to explore one another's bodies. But she had no idea what it would actually feel like once she experienced the real thing. It was like an explosion, and a burn. Her world of black and white flickered to glorious color. It was the best decision she had ever made! Why were they both so afraid of it???

She bodly swung her legs so they wrapped around him. Jareth had one arm resting above her; the other gently supporting her and holding her within his grasp. They moved together for what seemd like forever until they both felt something building inside of them. Or did each feel it inside the other? It was as if their very souls touched... Nothing else existed in the entire world, but the two of them.

Sarah felt his hardness stiffen and pulse inside of her, and she realized with a shock of pleasure that it was she who had made him do that! As she felt him spill his hot seed within her, she toppled over the edge with him, riding out their intense waves of pleasure. They lied there for a lone time; for what seemed like forever; holding onto to the precious afterglow af what had ust happened bwteen them. Such a glorious thing, and they did not want to leave the comfort of each other's hold. And for a long time, they didn't.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_As the bride and groom shared a dance after the wedding, the entire crowd could see the love that sparkled between. It shimmered like a rare gold; a precious pearl. This was something special that they would surely keep in their hearts always, to be treasured forever. This dance was not unlike the last one. The only major difference was the song that played in an endless loop of enchantment. It became their song, as she sang it wordlessly to him, just as he once did to her. It was an old Fae love spell, meant to forever bind you to the one you are destined for._

_"Would you dare to dream a dream so sweet?" She was almost asking him.  
"Do you dream to sweep me off my feet?  
In this perfect world that two can share,  
You and I together strike this dare,  
Alone and lost, in my fantasies,  
Getting so lost in your crystal seas,  
With dreams of a better tomorrow,  
I remember the ancient sorrow,  
In this sacred time where all must sleep,  
You're the only one I want to keep,  
You kiss me like a bolt of thunder,  
Your heart fills me with so much wonder,  
If only one moment you linger,  
Nothing could ever sate my hunger,  
Holding on to you with all my might,  
in the moonlit magic of this lovely night..."_

_Jareth wondered for a moment how she knew the words to the song, but he decided it didn't matter. It had come from her heart. The song ended. Now they stood, together before all the world, as one. They had risen from the depths of agony, to become that which they had once feared. Jareth knew in his heart that he would never forget this moment, when she became his. Sarah knew they would always be together, for it was what she had always wanted. They both have their dreams now... Nothing else existed in all the world, except for Jareth and Sarah._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**A/N: Aww, J/S fluffy goodness for a whole chapter!!! Yessie!!!!!!!!! I hope that you all liked this fantastic journey (that is still not over, as I have obviously not completed all of the plot just yet...) Please be kind enough to send me a heartfelt review telling me what you thought of Dare To Dream. There is a sequel to be posted later, perhaps... **

Oh, and hopefully everyone understood the whole thing about this chapter. There is a sex scene (quite obviously) as well as a wedding taking place, in their minds, simultaneously. You know how in movies they sometimes flash back and forth between two different scenes, but make them fit together? That's what i was going for here, with the bedroom scene in regular, and the wedding in italics, of course! And I hope you enjoyed the song at the end, I wrote it myself and it has a rhythm all it's own. if you couldn't guess, the song is called Dare To Dream. Thank you all! It's been wonderful writing for all my loyal readers! And don't forget to PLEASE R&R! Thank you!!!

-Kaline Reine

-This concludes my first fanfic EVER!!!- 


End file.
